Clair Obscur
by PititeVampire
Summary: Au sortir du coma, alors qu'un pouvoir sommeillant en lui s'éveille, Harry voit son quotidien bouleversé par l'arrivée pour le moins singulière de deux frères
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais il dut les refermer vivement afin de ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui baignait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il inspira profondément, comme si s'était la première fois de son existence, et sentit la brise fraîche qui venait lui caresser le visage. Elle avait un arôme sucré et chaud, parfum qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Puis, lui parvint une odeur écœurante de médicaments qui lui donna un violent mal de tête, le faisant légèrement grimacer. Puis, ce fut autour de son ouïe de se mettre au travail. Il entendit tout d'abord des bruits de pas, puis des voix, plus ou moins fortes, des cris, des rires, des pleurs, le son du vent dans les arbres extérieurs, le bruit des insectes brouillant au dehors. Il bougeait à peine son bras, posé le long du corps, qu'il sentait les aléas des draps, du matelas et de chaque chose qu'il pouvait toucher sans se mouvoir. Ses sens avaient été amplifiés, mais comment, et surtout, pourquoi ? Le bruit d'une porte coulissante lui agressa les oreilles.

_ Bonjour Harry, fit une voix familière près de lui.

Un parfum floral lui parvint, signe que la personne avait amené des fleurs pour lui.

_ J'espère que tu vas bien aujourd'hui. Ron et Ginny n'ont pas pu venir mais ils te passent le bonjour et souhaitent ardemment que tu te réveilles bientôt.

Le jeune homme essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ceux-ci restaient clos, toujours sous le choc de la lumière. Il entendit la personne, une fille selon la légèreté de son pas, s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

_ Je n'ai pas grand chose à t'apprendre de plus qu'hier, à part qu'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a été nommé et qu'il est encore plus nul que le précédent, lui même pire qu'Ombrage.

Harry écoutait, mais ne pouvait bouger. C'était comme s'il sentait un énorme poids sur son corps, qui l'écrasait progressivement. Il entrouvrit la bouche, imperceptiblement, et tenta de parler.

_ … Her...mione... murmura-t-il après un long effort.

Il sentit sa visiteuse sauter précipitamment sur ses pieds et rapprocher son visage du sien. Une mains, douce et tiède, vint se poser sur sa joue.

_ Harry, Harry, tu es réveillé ? Tu m'entends ?

Sa voix était tellement forte que le pauvre garçon grimaça une fois de plus.

_ Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Il tourna tout doucement la tête vers la fenêtre. Son amie comprit tout de suite, et ferma brusquement les rideaux, ne laissant qu'une fente pour qu'ils puissent voir quelque chose. Cette fois ci, il réussit à entrouvrir les paupières. Le visage d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux baignés de larmes lui apparut, mais il y avait autre chose. Il voyait différemment : il percevait, à l'intérieur même du corps de son amie, d'étranges ruisseaux bleu argenté qui semblaient s'écouler de son cœur et se diffuser dans son être. Il en allait de même pour son propre corps. Hermione eut un geste de recul qu'il ne comprit pas, trop occupé à découvrir sa nouvelle vision. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce qu'il occupait : une pièce entièrement blanche, avec une salle de bain sur le coté et une commode, sûrement une chambre d'hôpital. De son lit, il arrivait à voir avec précision les bosses et les creux du bois du meuble, les différents coups de pinceau passés sur les murs. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il s'intéressa ensuite à la fenêtre. Après avoir longuement habitué ses yeux à la lumière, il regarda par la fente. La vue qu'il avait été merveilleuse, il pouvait presque ressentir le cœur de la nature. Il voyait précisément très loin, comme s'il avait été juste coté, le nez collé dessus. Les couleurs lui apparaissaient comme plus chatoyantes, plus nuancés, pleine de vitalité. C'était étrange, car il avait l'impression de connaître chaque nouvelle sensation, comme si elles lui étaient familières. Il reporta son attention sur son amie, qui n'avait pas bougé. La bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur lui, elle était aussi pâle que la mort.

_ Hermione... répéta-t-il avec plus de facilité.

_ Harry, c'est bien toi ?

_ Non, le Père Noël. Qui veux-tu que ça soit... ? plaisanta-t-il d'une voix faible.

Elle sembla hésiter, puis le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

_ Harry, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois sorti du coma !

_ Parle moins fort... souffla-t-il en refermant les yeux, soudainement très fatigué.

_ Désolée, mais... Qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ?

Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Elle passa dans la salle de bain, revint avec un petit miroir et l'orienta de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir son reflet. L'émeraude de ses yeux étaient à présent complété d'une belle tache rouge sang entoura son iris. Il trouva cela bizarre et normal à la fois.

_ Je ne sais pas... Comment suis-je arriver là ?

_ Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Harry essaya de chercher dans sa mémoire, mais il abandonna bien vite, n'en n'ayant pas la force.

_ Il y a trois mois, juste après la... mort de Sirius, tu as été capturé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Nous avons tout tenté pour te retrouver, mais nos recherches n'ont abouti qu'un mois plus tard. Tu étais allongé, inconscient, dans un fossé près de Ramesgate. Tu as tout juste eu le temps de nous raconter quelles horribles tortures ils t'avaient fait subir avant de tomber dans le coma. Et enfin, te voilà parmi nous.

Harry essaya de se souvenir, mais il avait l'impression que ce récit n'était pas le sien et en même temps, il revoyait certains lieux, ressentait certaines douleurs qu'il avait subit. Il ne savait plus.

_ Je vais chercher un médicomage, je reviens.

Hermione courut hors de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un grand homme brun. Harry comprit en le voyant qu'il verrait à présent, à chaque fois et quelque soit la personne qu'il observerait, ses ruisseaux bleutés, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que ça signifiait, c'était peut-être de la magie. L'homme lui fit passer plusieurs examens afin de vérifier que ses capacités n'avaient pas été altérées par son coma. Harry ne parla pas de ses sens, de peur qu'ils ne le gardent plus longtemps à l'hôpital, lieu qu'il exécrait le plus entre tous.

_ Bien, Mr Potter, à part une très légère perte de mémoire, tout semble aller pour le mieux, déclara le médicomage. Nous allons vous gardez encore deux ou trois semaines, le temps que vos muscles se réhabituent et que vous puissiez marcher seul.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. Il était trop exténué pour protester, il aviserait plus tard.

_ Reposez-vous à présent. Miss Granger, vous pourrez venir lui rendre visite plus tard.

_ Oui, Monsieur. Merci.

Ils quittèrent la pièce tandis que le sorcier plongeait dans un sommeil réparateur.

Après avoir bu une dizaine de potions dont l'odeur avait failli le faire vomir, Harry put enfin recevoir de la visite. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, la famille Weasley, Luna, Neville, ainsi que Mcgonagall et Dumbledore se succédèrent à tour de rôle à son chevet, les médicomages ayant posés une limite de deux visiteurs par tranche de dix minutes, le jugeant entre trop faible. Harry n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Grâce à une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se sentait parfaitement en forme et se mouvait avec beaucoup plus de facilité, même s'il n'avait pas encore essayé de se lever. L'ancien comateux était ravi de revoir ses amis, qui ne cessaient de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait failli plusieurs fois mourir étouffé par les bras de Mrs Weasley, qui pleurait de joie. Le professeur de métamorphose ne resta pas longtemps, mais prit de ses nouvelles et répondit à ses diverses questions sur Poudlard. Le directeur semblait s'intéresser davantage à ses yeux, qui avaient choqué tout le monde, qu'à son état de santé.

_ En avez-vous déjà vu de semblables ? demanda Harry en le fixant.

_ Jamais. Voyez-vous différemment ?

_ C'est comme avant, mentit Harry, un peu effrayé par la lueur indéchiffrable qui s'immisçait dans les orbes bleu clair du vieil homme.

_ D'accord, cela se déclenchera peut-être plus tard. Tenez-moi au courant surtout, je vais commencer à faire des recherches.

_ Oui, Professeur, répondit le jeune homme en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui dirait rien.

Il avait décidé, le matin même, de garder ses nouveaux sens secrets, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en découvre l'origine. C'était son secret. Les médicomages et ses amis mettaient son hypersensibilité auditive, qu'il ne pouvait caché avec leurs éclats de voix qui lui transperçait le crâne, sur le compte des effets secondaires de son coma. De plus, il en voulait au directeur de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt de la prophétie dont il était l'objet et n'était pas décidé à lui pardonner de sitôt.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain et les jours suivants, ses amis revinrent, Hermione et Ron plus que les autres. Ils bénéficiaient d'un permis spécial de sortir de l'école pour venir lui rendre visite.<p>

Une semaine après son réveil, en pleine nuit, Harry se réveilla. Avec ses nouveaux yeux, auxquels il s'était rapidement habitués, il voyait aussi bien de nuit que de jour, ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point. Les médicomages refusaient qu'il se lève, mais le garçon mourrait d'envie de marcher, de courir, de pouvoir se déplacer autrement qu'en fauteuil roulant. Aussi, il se redressa et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol glacé. Il avait un peu peur, mais celle-ci était dominée par l'excitation. Il s'appuya sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, et, en se tenant à son lit, il réussit à se lever. Une joie indescriptible l'envahit quand il réalisa qu'il était enfin debout. Il fit maladroitement quelques pas et parvint la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et contempla les étoiles, d'énormes boules de feu, de poussière et de gaz qui illuminaient le ciel. Il se sentait bien, très bien, mieux qu'il n'avait jamais été. Pourtant, la mort de son parrain Sirius, l'avait profondément marquée et, chaque nuit, il revivait en rêve sa mort. Mais il ne fallait pas vivre dans le passé, s'apitoyer sur soi, même justement, ne servait à rien, il fallait penser à l'avenir. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce avant de retourner dormir, ne pouvant s'aventurer dans le couloirs, les infirmiers veillant.

Deux jours plus tard, les médicomages s'extasièrent sur ses progrès et, comme il insistait, décidèrent de le laisser sortit à la fin de la semaine, mais avec l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie durant quelques temps. Cette nouvelle provoqua la joie de tous ses amis et surtout celle d'Harry. Celui-ci, malgré que cela lui soit défendu, faisait de la magie basique en cachette chaque nuit. Cela l'épuisait mais il était heureux.

Le jour J de sa sortie, Harry ne tenait plus en place, il allait enfin retourner à Poudlard et, même s'il se contentait d'observer les autres, il était pressé de se retrouver dans une lieu familier. Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore arrivèrent aux alentours de midi.

_ Salut Harry ! lancèrent les deux premiers en l'étreignant.

_ Bonjour, Harry.

_ Salut ! Bonjour, Professeur.

_ Tes affaires sont prêtes ? demanda Hermione.

_ Oui, c'est bon, dit-il en chargeant un sac léger sur ses épaules.

_ Alors allons-y. Tout le monde nous attends pour déjeuner.

Les trois adolescents prirent le bras de l'adulte et ils transplanèrent vers l'école des sorciers la plus célèbre d'Angleterre.

Harry trouva particulièrement froid l'air qui régnait dans le parc du château, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Ils empruntèrent le hall et entrèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle, qui grouillait de monde. N'ayant plus l'habitude d'une telle effervescence, Harry crut qu'il n'allait jamais tenir : tant de bruit, tant d'odeurs différentes... Il fut accueilli dans un raffut mémorable qui faillit le rendre sourd. Après s'être fait trimbaler de bras en bras, il put s'asseoir entre Neville et Ginny, qui lui firent un grand sourire. Ils commencèrent à manger. Harry quitta le premier la pièce et alla lentement jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor. Avec sa nouvelle vision, le château prenant une dimension impressionnante. La magie, car c'était bien ça qui coulait dans les ruisseaux bleutés, imprégnait les murs, les tableaux, chaque chose sur laquelle il posait les yeux.

Ses amis le rejoignirent une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il regardait les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminé.

_ J'ai un emploi du temps pour toi, dit Ron en le lui tendant. Là, on a sortilèges, il faut y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard.

_ Serais-tu devenu ponctuel ? se moqua Harry.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Hermione riait doucement. Ils se sourirent.

Tout était comme avant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

C'était comme si Harry n'était jamais tombé dans le coma : il avait de nouveau la permission de faire de la magie et de participer aux cours. Ses amis, bien que toujours inquiets dans certains moments de faiblesse, se comportaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La seule chose qui prouvait qu'il s'était effectivement produit quelque chose était les nouveaux yeux de Harry, qui rendaient son regard insoutenable. Le jeune homme avait fait pas mal de recherches à leur sujet, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. En revanche, il avait remarqué que, lorsque de lui-même ou les autres souhaitaient lancer un sortilège, la magie qui les parcouraient se rassemblait dans leur main directrice et passait dans leur baguette. La quantité variait en fonction du sort voulu. En se concentrant, il était parvenue à reproduire le même phénomène dans d'autres parties de son corps sans tenir lancer de sortilège. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela pourrait lui servir, mais il était content de sa découverte.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas manqué à l'adolescent était les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, car le professeur Serfoz, un petit et gras employé du Ministère, n'était pas du tout à la hauteur de sa tâche. Il ne savait absolument pas gérer des élèves et ses explications étaient plus vaseuses qu'éclairantes. De plus, il ne semblait pas vouloir leur apprendre beaucoup de sortilèges utiles pour se battre contre les mangemorts. La première fois qu'Harry avait croisé son regard, il avait cerné tout cela d'instinct et avait désespéré de voir ses craintes vérifiées.

_ Bonjour, commença l'homme, nous allons reprendre le cours de la semaine dernière. Qui se souvient de ce que nous avons fait ?

Harry sourit en voyant qu'Hermione, d'habitude si assidue et travailleuse, ne levait pas la main, par ennuis, sans doute. Ce fut une Poufsouffle qui répondit :

_ Les invocations mineures, professeur.

_ Ah oui, c'est cela. Avez-vous travaillés, comme je vous l'avais demander ?

Une mouche passa, et Serfoz déglutit, mal à l'aise.

_ Bon, nous allons voir ça tout de suite. Qui va nous faire une démonstration ? Tiens, Mr Weasley.

Ron se leva en soupirant et agita maladroitement sa baguette. Une grenouille avec une queue de rat et des pattes de chouette apparut sur son pupitre. L'étrange créature émit un cri strident qui fit grimacer toute la classe.

_ Vous pourriez mieux faire, Mr Weasley. Miss Habbot, à votre tour.

La jeune fille, après quelques minutes de concentration, réussit à invoquer une petit chaton. Plusieurs filles poussèrent des «Qu'il est mignon !» qui exaspérèrent un peu Harry.

_ 5 points pour Poufsouffle. Ensuite... Mr Potter, vous étiez interdit de magie, mais montrez nous donc ce dont vous être capable.

Harry le fixa un moment, conscient que l'adulte détestait ses nouveaux yeux, puis se concentra. Étrangement, sa baguette lui semblait de trop, aussi la posa-t-il et joignit-il les mains.

_ Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'étonna le professeur, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry ne répondit pas.

_ Invocation, souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt, dans un «pouf» sonore et dans un nuage de fumée, un énorme serpent rouge-orangé d'environ 20 mètres de long et 5 de large se matérialisa dans la classe. Ses yeux ressemblaient étrangement à ceux d'Harry. Une fois la surprise passée, ce fut la débandade : tous les élèves se mirent à crier et quittèrent la pièce en courant. Serfoz, terrorisé par l'animal qui sifflait méchamment, ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste, paralysé par la peur. Hermione et Ron, eux, ne s'étaient pas enfuis mais s'étaient rapprochés de la porte, près à sortir. Harry fixait son invocation avec un grand sourire : jamais il ne se serait pensé capable d'une telle chose.

_ Génial !

Le serpent se tourna votre son créateur et abaissa sa tête pour être à son niveau.

_ / Est-ce toi qui m'a invoquer, gamin ? /

_ / Exact. Harry Potter, ravi de te rencontrer / répondit-til en fourchelangue.

_ / Tu me parais bien insignifiant mais les apparences sont trompeuses. /

_ Mr Potter, faites-moi disparaître ça tout de suite ! s'écria le professeur, revenu de ses émotions.

Le Gryffondor l'observa un instant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le reptile.

_ / Je vais devoir te faire disparaître ou l'autre va piquer une crise. /

_ / A la prochaine, gamin. /

Dans un nouveau pouf, il disparut.

_ Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Sortez, jeunes gens, le cours est terminé, intervint le professeur en les poussant dans le couloir.

Ils s'éloignèrent en silence, Ron marmonnant tout seul, Harry plongé dans ses pensés et Hermione, songeuse, faisant la navette entre les deux garçons.

_ Dis, Harry, finit par demander Ron, c'est quoi le truc que tu as dit avant de lancer le sort ?

_ Invocation, rappela Hermione.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça... c'est sorti tout seul.

_ C'est idiot...

Harry poussa un soupire exaspéré.

_ Et alors, ça t'arrive jamais de parler sans réfléchir ?

Il continua son chemin sans attendre sa réponse, laissant les deux autres en plan.

Harry marcha rageusement vers la Forêt Interdite. Il avait envie de se défouler, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était aussi en colère, et il ne pouvait pas le faire dans le château. Il se mit à courir une fois passé l'orée, et ne s'arrêta que bien plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement. Il se laissa glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva en même temps que l'aurore. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et fit son lit, puis descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, déserte à cette heure, avec ses affaires de métamorphose. Elle s'installa devant la chemin, sur la table basse, étala ses affaires devant elle et respira un bon coup pour travailler efficacement, l'esprit concentré.

La pièce s'anima au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Quelques courageux se levaient tôt, comme Ginny et Dean, pour aller se balader dans le parc de Poudlard et profiter pleinement des premiers rayons du soleil, d'autres allaient rapidement prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de revenir faire leurs devoirs, telles Parvati et Lavande, et d'autres encore préféraient faire la grasse matinée, ainsi que le faisait Ron, comme les cours ne commençait que plus tard dans la matinée. Hermione était inquiète pour Harry, car ils ne l'avaient pas vu rentrer de la soirée et elle était pratiquement certaine que le garçon n'avait pas dormi dans son lit.

_ Neville, lança-t-elle en le voyant apparaître des escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons.

_ Salut, Hermione, bien dormi ?

_ Ça peut aller et toi ?

_ Très bien, si on excepte les ronflements intempestifs de Ron.

Hermione eut un sourire compatissant.

_ Il dort toujours je suppose ?

_ Non, il était dans la salle de bain quand je me suis levé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fabrique...

_ Ah. Et Harry ?

_ Il n'était pas dans son lit, donc il doit être déjà levé.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils : son hypothèse se révélait bonne.

_ D'accord, merci.

_ Tu viens manger ?

_ J'arrive, j'attends Ron. On se retrouve en bas. Fais moi signe si tu vois Harry.

_ Compte sur moi ! répondit Neville en s'éloignant.

Hermione se rassit et se mit à réfléchir. L'image les yeux de son ami lui revint à l'esprit. Ils étaient tellement beau, hypnotisants même. Comment avaient-ils pu changer de couleur ? La Gryffondor n'avait jamais entendu parler d'incident de ce genre mais elle décida d'être la première à percer ce mystère. L'arrivée de Ron interrompit le cours de ses pensés et ils descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Puis, ils sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard pour assister aux cours de soins au créatures magiques de Hagrid.

Harry se réveillait lentement quand il fut surpris de sentir quelque chose entourer son corps. Il ouvrit totalement les yeux en découvrant que le serpent qu'il avait invoqué la veille le protégeait de ses anneaux.

_ / Tu es enfin réveillé. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu te serais fait dévorer, fais un peu attention ! /

_ / Ah...euh.. merci. /

L'adolescent se leva et le serpent le libéra.

_ / Quel est ton nom ? /

_ / Pythagore. Une remarque et je te dévore ! C'est une fana des mathématiques qui m'a appelé ainsi. Mais je préfère Pyth, c'est plus court et moins humiliant. /

Harry se retint de rire.

_ MERDE ! Je vais être en retard en cours ! s'exclama-t-il alors en consultant sa montre.

Il se mit à courir en direction du château et remarqua bien vite que Pythagore le suivait, rampant à une vitesse démesurée sur le sol humide. Finalement il se stoppa, imité par l'autre qui se dressa devant lui.

_ Tu pourrais m'emmener ?

L'animal hocha la tête puis se coucha pour permettre au garçon de grimper sur son dos. Une fois Harry bien accroché à ses écailles, Pythagore fonça si vite qu'il dut se baisser pour ne pas s'envoler.

En un rien de temps, les deux nouveaux amis arrivèrent dans la clairière où Hagrid donnait son cours. Celui-ci avait déjà commencé à parler d'un animal étrange ressemblant à une limace géante avec une tête de babouin et des défenses de morse, aussi Harry fit arrêter Pythagore juste derrière le groupe, qui ne l'avait pas encore vu, le caressa un petit instant, puis se glissa parmi les élèves.

_ Tiens, tu es là ? chuchota Neville alors qu'il s'arrêtait près de lui. Hermione s'inquiétait pour toi.

_ J'en suis désolé. J'irai lui parler toute à l'heure.

_ Où as-tu passé la nuit ? Ici ?

_ Oui, à environ 4 km plus au nord, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

_ Tu es vraiment le seul à pouvoir y dormir sans danger, rit l'autre.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis tentèrent de s'intéresser au cours. Hermione avait aperçu Harry et était soulagée de le revoir. En croisant son regard, elle lui fit un petit signe de main auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête.

_ Harry ! l'appela Hermione à la fin du cours, alors qu'ils rentraient vers Poudlard.

Le jeune homme attendit ses deux amis qui marchaient vers lui.

_ Salut.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment en le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry eut comme un flash : il vit son amie, de quelques années plus petite, s'amuser avec ses parents dans un parc pour enfants.

_ Harry, ça va ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

_ Oui, oui, ce n'est rien. Désolé pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

_ Pas grave, vieux.

Ils se rendirent, bavardant tranquillement d'un sujet aussi inintéressant que la météo, en cours de potion où l'impitoyable professeur Rogue les attendait.

A la fin de la journée, le trio et Neville se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils de la salle commune, épuisés. Ron sortit son jeu d'échecs et lança un défi à Neville qui accepta tandis Hermione sortait un livre. Harry, perdu dans son silence, réfléchissait. Plusieurs autres fois, dans la journée, il avait eu des flash lorsque quelqu'un le touchait : il avait vu Neville, beaucoup plus jeune, pleurer devant ses deux parents qui gémissaient dans leur lit à Saint-Mangouste Ron bébé dans les bras de Dumbledore ; Luna, 5 ans, lire le chicaneur dans l'atelier de son père ; Draco se faire battre pour son père alors qu'il n'était qu'un bambin... En revanche, quand il avait de nouveau touché Hermione ou une autre personne avec qui il était déjà entré en contact, il n'avait rien vu. Étaient-ce des souvenirs ? Peut-être était-ce ses yeux qui, comme Dumbledore le pensait, recelaient d'étranges pouvoirs ? Il décida de ne pas en parler au autres, de peur de les faire fuir, et d'attendre d'en savoir plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Harry, couché dans son lit, n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Il fixait le plafond du dortoir en essayant de comprendre l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait envahit en se réveillant d'un cauchemar envoyé par Voldemort, vers deux heures du matin. Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui changerait sa vie, mais il ne savait pas si se serait en bien ou en mal. Peut-être une attaque dévastatrice de mangemorts se préparait-elle ? Il soupira et se tourna sur le coté. Il resta un moment sans bouger, à écouter la respiration de ses amis et en tentant mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés, puis repoussa les couvertures et descendit dans la salle commune. Il s'assit sur le tapis devant la cheminé et fixa les flammes. Le silence l'apaisa, et il se sentit mieux.

Soudain, une gerbe de feu s'échappa de l'âtre et s'écrasa au centre de la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité. Harry, qui avait juste eut le temps de se baisser pour ne pas être frappé de plein fouet, regarda avec effarement la boule flamboyante se dissiper, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes. La première était celle d'un garçon de son âge, torse nu, avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des yeux d'un rouge vif, dont le corps était couvert de multiples hématomes et plaies qui saignaient beaucoup. Il se tenait pencher sur un jeune homme un peu plus vieux lui ressemblant beaucoup, qui était visiblement sur le point de mourir, lui aussi bien amoché et du sang coulant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Harry put voir qu'ils ne disposaient chacun que d'une minuscule réserve de magie, le reste semblant avoir été utilisé.

_ Non, grand-frère... Ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas... gémissait le premier. Ne me laisse pas tout seul encore une fois...

Devant sa détresse et ne pouvant rester sans rien faire, Harry s'approcha d'eux et tira sa baguette. L'autre le vit mais son esprit semblait concentré sur le mourant.

_ Je vais essayer de le soigner, déclara le sorcier, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

L'autre, le visage baigné de larmes mêlés au sang qui lui couvrait le visage, lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir.

_ Sauve-le, s'il te plaît... Sauve-le !

Harry hocha la tête et, posant sa main sur la peau de l'inconscient, eut un flash. Le jeune homme, entouré de plusieurs cadavres, couvert de sang et le visage glacial, et qui se tenait face un petit garçon, sûrement son frère, qui le regardait, horrifié. Une fois revenu à la réalité, il commença à refermer les blessures une à une d'un sortilège. Cependant, il allait trop lentement et le premier garçon, qui s'était un peu éloigné pour lui laisser de la place, semblait aussi mal en point et prêt à perdre conscience. C'est alors qu'Hermione, attirée par le bruit, apparut.

_ Harry, mais qu'est-ce que... ? balbutia-t-elle en se figeant sur place.

_ Aide-moi, vite !

Elle se précipita vers lui et se mit à soigner l'inconnu à son tour.

_ Dobby !

L'elfe de maison transplana immédiatement devant eux.

_ Hermione Granger a besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Des bandages. Et réveille l'infirmière, s'il te plaît.

Il disparut aussitôt pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec des bandages.

_ Harry soulève-le doucement, ordonna Hermione à son ami.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et elle banda son torse avec précaution, nettoyant également le sang qui maculait sa peau blafarde.

_ Va voir l'autre, je m'occupe de celui-ci jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pomfresh arrive.

Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'autre qui semblait perdu dans les méandres de l'inconscience. Il le soigna à son tour, prenant un peu plus de temps, sa magie diminuant peu à peu.

Finalement, l'infirmière, échevelée, vêtue d'un robe de chambre verte et portant une trousse emplie de potions curatives, entra dans la salle commune en courant. Analysant d'un regard la situation, elle se dirigea vers Hermione qui essayait de stabiliser l'état de son patient improvisé.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais il les faut soigner immédiatement sinon ils vont mourir. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je en pense pas que cela suffise, répondit Hermione en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main.

_ Je m'en charge, Miss Granger. Vous avez fait du bon travail.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire et alla rejoindre Harry qui venait de terminer avec le plus petit.

_ Il va mieux ?

_ Je lui ai lancé un sortilège autant pour lui éviter la douleur que pour qu'il se repose. Il est très faible mais il est hors de danger.

_ Tant mieux.

L'infirmière administra plusieurs dizaines de potions au grand, puis quelques unes au petit.

_ Mr Potter, prenez celui-ci, Miss Granger, venez m'aider à porter le grand. Nous allons les transporter à l'infirmerie.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent. Harry, en chargant le garçon sur son dos, eut de nouveau une vision : il faisait faisait face à un petit blond et à une fillette aux cheveux rose bonbon, un katana à la main, avec la visible intention de les tuer. Qui étaient-ce ?

Après avoir déposé les deux inconnus à l'infirmerie, Hermione et Harry se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci, éveillé et mis au courant par Dobby, les attendait patiemment, assis dans son bureau.

_ Bonbon au citron ? demanda le vieil homme comme si de rien n'était.

Les deux amis dédaignèrent, l'un et l'autre l'estomac un peu retourné par ce qu'ils avaient vécu. D'ailleurs, ils étaient encore couvert de sang qui commençait à imprégner leurs vêtements.

_ L'un de vous a-t-il assisté à leur entrée à Poudlard ?

Harry raconta leur étrange arrivée.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant. Ces étrangers sont peut-être dangereux vu que nous ne savons pas d'où ils viennent.

_ Ils sont blessés et l'un était quasiment mort, comment pourraient-ils nous causer du tort ? répliqua Harry.

_ Je suis d'accord, appuya Hermione. De plus, s'ils sont dans cet état, c'est qu'ils sont en danger. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser seuls s'ils sont menacés, ce serait non-assistance à personnes en danger.

Face aux regards accusateurs et insistants de ses deux élèves, Dumbledore céda.

_ Bon, d'accord. Nous les garderons ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rétablis et qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux, mais vous devrez les surveiller et serez tenu responsable de leurs actes.

_ D'accord, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

_ Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Ils allaient quitter le bureau quand le directeur rappela Harry.

_ Rien de nouveau avec tes yeux ? questionna-t-il.

_ Non, professeur.

_ D'accord.

Le jeune homme rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait. Ils prirent le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

_ Dis, commença-t-elle en se triturant les mains.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es sur que rien n'a changé ? Pour tes yeux je veux dire...

Harry hésita, ce qui n'échappa pas à son regard, mais il finit par tout lui expliquer : l'augmentation de ses sens, la magie qui coulait dans leur corps, les visions qu'il avait eu. La jeune fille l'écouta attentivement, posant de temps à autres une question pour plus de précision. .

_ Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parler ? demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'ils passaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_ J'avais peur de votre réaction, je suppose...

Hermione le serra dans ses bras.

_ Je serais toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive, alors fais moi confiance.

_ Merci, 'Mione. Je t'adore, tu sais.

_ Moi aussi, je t'adore.

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un sourire, puis se séparèrent pour aller se rendormir pour les quelques heures qu'ils restaient avant le début des cours.

Au réveil, Harry et Hermione, à qui le garçon avait fait promettre de se taire concernant ses nouvelles aptitudes, racontèrent à Ron, qui avait dormi comme une masse, ce qu'il s'était produit dans la nuit. Le rouquin commença par se moquer, disant qu'ils avaient dû rêver, mais quand ses deux amis l'entraînèrent à l'infirmerie, il fut bien obligé de les croire. Mrs Pomfresh vint vers eux, les yeux cernés. Elle n'avait pas dû se rendirent après leur départ.

_ Savez-vous quand ils reprendront conscience ? demanda Harry.

_ Le petit dans un ou deux jours, l'autre je ne saurais dire... Je vous signalerai quand ils se réveilleront.

_ D'accord, merci.

Le trio quitta donc la pièce et alla en cours. L'infirmière en profita pour aller se reposer dans son bureau, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, une petite Serdaigle ayant besoin de son aide.

* * *

><p>Au sortir du cours de métamorphose, juste avant le déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione croisèrent Draco Malfoy, qui étrangement n'était pas suivi de sa bande de Serpentards habituelle. D'habitude, ils se jetaient des piques, mais, depuis qu'il avait eu sa vision, Harry n'avait plus envie de se disputer avec lui. Il l'avait mal jugé, il avait été aveugle, il s'en voulait pour son comportement.<p>

_ Salut la fouine, lança-t-il alors que le blond passait à coté de lui sans les regarder.

_ Salut le balafré, répondit l'autre de sa voix traînante dans laquelle perçait une intonation de surprise.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le Gryffondor remarqua qu'il boitait très légèrement de la jambe gauche mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger à son sujet, ses amis le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Depuis quand t'es copain avec ce mangemort ? attaqua Ron, les sourcils méchamment froncés.

_ Tu ne sais rien de lui, murmura Harry.

_ Parce que toi si ?

_ Ron, souffla Hermione, sentant la dispute approcher.

_ J'en sais plus que toi en tout cas, répondit le jeune homme en pressant le pas pour ne plus se trouver à leur niveau.

Ron poussa un soupire exaspéré et reprit la marche. Hermione regarda ses deux amis, constatant avec douleur que l'amitié qui les liait se dégradait de plus en plus depuis le coma d'Harry. Un peu déprimée, elle les rejoignit et entreprit de trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne serait pas conflictuel, mais Harry s'était enfermé dans son mutisme et Ron ne répondait que par des grognements. Quelle magnifique matinée !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, samedi, Dobby transplana dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. L'elfe de maison s'inclina bien bas devant le trio.<p>

_ L'un des étrangers s'est réveillé, déclara-t-il.

Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

_ Merci, Dobby.

_ C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider Harry Potter et ses amis.

Il disparut dans le «pop» sonore après s'être de nouveau incliné. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ils se figèrent dans l'entrée : le plus petit des deux blessés, debout, menaçait Mrs Pomfresh, un petit couteau posé sur la gorge. La pauvre femme n'osait pas faire un geste.

_ Lâche-la ! s'écria Ron en tirant sa baguette.

_ Ron, tais-toi, ordonna Harry d'un ton calme.

Il lui faisait confiance, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. L'inconnu tourna vers eux son regard rouge sang, les faisant frissonner, mais sembla se calmer à la vue d'Harry et d'Hermione qu'il avait déjà vu. Il retira son couteau, lâcha l'infirmière et, d'un bond agile, se retrouva au chevet de son grand frère, toujours endormi, comme pour le protéger d'eux.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Les frères Uchiwa

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune homme en les fixant. Quel est cet endroit ?

_ Je m'appelle Harry Potter, voici Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, mes amis, et l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh. C'est grâce à elle que toi et ton frère êtes toujours en vie, je ne pense donc pas que l'attaquer soit un remerciement digne de ce nom.

Le garçon le fusilla du regard, mais Harry sentit qu'il regrettait son geste. D'ailleurs, tous le perçurent sauf Ron, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, prêt à se battre.

_ Calme-toi, lui intima Hermione.

_ Tu te trouves à Poudlard, l'école de sorciers la plus prestigieuse d'Angleterre, reprit leur ami.

L'inconnu fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? questionna Hermione en faisant quelques pas en avant, observant ses réactions.

Le garçon la suivit du regard mais ne recula pas, même s'il s'était tendu.

_ Sasuke Uchiwa.

_ Et ton frère ?

_ Itachi Uchiwa.

_ D'où venez-vous et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés dans notre salle commune presque morts ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, il posa doucement sa main sur les cheveux de son frère et soupira.

_ Nous sommes originaire du village caché de Konoha. Quant à notre état, il est uniquement dû à l'aveuglement dans lequel j'ai vécu toute ma vie, souffla-t-il en serrant les dents.

D'une voix plus forte, dans laquelle perçait de la colère mais surtout de la tristesse, il s'adressa à son frère en le secouant par les épaules :

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ? J'aurais pu comprendre ! Tu as préféré m'abandonner et tu vois où ça nous a conduit : j'ai failli de tuer ! Je t'ai haïs, mais tu voulais seulement nous protéger... Pourquoi ? Grand-frère, réveille toi et explique moi !

Les sorciers ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il racontait mais il semblait porteur d'un passé assez douloureux. Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, afin qu'il se calme et cesse de maltraiter son frère. Elle découvrit avec surprise que ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges, mais d'un noir profond. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, vous aurez tout le temps de parler quand il se réveillera, dit Harry en s'approchant à son tour.

_ En attendant, venez vous recoucher, ordonna Mrs Pomfresh, remise de ses émotions et non en colère, comprenant le désespoir du garçon.

Sasuke obéit, un peu forcé, et accepta de boire plusieurs potions, non sans grimacer de dégoût.

_ Tu as dis que tu venais de Konoha, reprit Harry après de la femme ait terminé ses examens. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Le village ninja du Pays du feu. Je ne pense pas que vous connaissez, vu que je ne connais ni de Poudlard ni d'Angleterre.

_ Des ninjas comme dans les films ? demanda Ron, les bras croisés, méfiant.

Son regard noir suffit à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de sa remarque

_ Tu viendrais d'un autre monde... Intéressant, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle adorait les mystères et se réjouissaient d'assister une nouvelle fois à un événement important dans le monde de la magie. Voyant qu'il allait se rendormir sous l'effet d'un sédatif, les trois adolescents le laissèrent en lui promettant de revenir. Ron décida d'aller prévenir Dumbledore ce que leur avait dit Sasuke et laissa Harry et Hermione se diriger vers la bibliothèque afin d'y faire des recherches.

Ils revinrent en fin d'après-midi et trouvèrent Sasuke hors de son lit, assis en tailleur sur celui de son frère, fixant celui-ci en silence.

_ Salut, lança Harry. Tu te sens mieux ?

_ Hm.

Cette fois, contrairement à leur dernière rencontre, son visage n'exprimait rien. Il semblait porter le même masque froid que Malfoy ou Rogue pour cacher ses émotions.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école, a dit qu'il chercherait un moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre monde, déclara Ron. En attendant, vous devrez rester ici.

_ Hm.

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, ce qui l'énerva un peu.

_ Parle nous un peu de ton monde, demanda Hermione en prenant place sur le lit d'à coté, de même qu'Harry.

_ Mon univers est divisé en plusieurs pays, vent, fer, feu, etc... expliqua-t-il sans émotion dans la voix. Chacun comporte un village caché plus ou moins puissant abritant des ninjas qui gagnent leur vie en remplissant diverses missions. Ils sont dirigés par un kage, considéré comme le plus fort des ninjas. Les ninjas existent grâce au chakra qui coule dans leurs veines. En sachant le contrôler et l'utiliser à bonne escient, ils mettent au point des techniques utiles à leurs missions. Il existe plusieurs niveaux de ninjas : les genins, les apprentis, les chunins, les ninjas de classe moyenne, les jonins, déjà beaucoup plus fort, et les anbus, la garde du kage qui sont les plus puissants et ne se déplacent que pour les missions les plus périlleuses.

_ Et tu es de quel grade ? demanda Hermione, plus qu'intéressée par ce nouveau monde.

_ Nunke-nin, comme mon frère.

Comme il n'en avait pas parlé, cela n'évoquaient rien aux sorciers.

_ Des ninjas déserteurs, ajouta-t-il.

Ses interlocuteurs mirent du temps à digérer ses informations.

_ Et pourquoi avez-vous déserté ? demanda Ron.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas, lui répondit Sasuke, glacial.

Ron serra les poings avant de quitter l'infirmerie à grands pas en pestant.

_ Bien sur, si tu ne veux pas en parler, nous ne te forcerons pas, assura Hermione avec un sourire désolé.

Il hocha lentement la tête en la regardant calmement.

_ Comme tu vas devoir restez ici, nous allons t'expliquer deux trois trucs sur notre monde.

Les deux sorciers lui parlèrent de Poudlard, de la magie et de la guerre.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Mrs Pomfresh accepta que Sasuke quitte l'infirmerie, mais c'était également dû au fait que le ninja avait tenté de s'échapper par la fenêtre et qu'elle avait dû aller le chercher dans la Forêt Interdite une bonne dizaine de fois. Harry et Hermione, qui avaient appris à l'apprécier malgré son caractère assez froid (Ron ayant décidé de ne plus lui parler, ne supportant pas son ton arrogant), vinrent le chercher et lui firent faire le tour de l'école. Bien que surpris par tout ce qu'il voyait, le garçon ne posa aucune question, analysant par lui même avec les quelques connaissances que ces nouveaux amis lui avaient données. Finalement, ils allèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci, qui était venu voir cet étranger qui ne lui plaisait guère, leur avait ordonné de le lui amener à sa sortie. En entrant dans le bureau, Harry sentit tout de suite l'atmosphère devenir plus lourde et pesante.<p>

_ Mr Uchiwa, comme on a déjà dû vous le dire, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez repartir par un quelconque moyen. Nous allons donc vous installer, vous et votre frère, à son réveil, dans un appartement donnant sur le dortoir des garçons, pour qu'Harry, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger puissent vous surveiller de jour comme de nuit. Vous allez suivre les mêmes cours qu'eux, même si vous devrez vous contentez d'observer pour la plupart. Au moindre problème avec l'un de mes élèves, vous regretterez votre naissance.

Sasuke eut un sourire un coin, le genre de sourire qui tape sur les nerfs et qui vous donne l'impression qu'on se moque de vous.

_ Si je voulais tuer vos précieux élèves, vous ne pourriez rien faire contre.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire au directeur, mais il ne répliqua pas.

_ Vous pouvez partir, mais n'oubliez pas que je vous ai à l'œil.

_ Si ça peut vous amuser...

Les adolescents quittèrent le bureau et descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, Sasuke attirant particulièrement les regards. Même Hermione avait avoué à ses amis le trouver superbe, ce qui les avait surprit, la jeune fille ne regardant jamais les garçons. Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent à manger comme si de rien n'était, les rumeurs allant bon train autour d'eux.

Après avoir déjeuné, ils se rendirent en cours de botanique. Tandis que le trio travaillait sur leurs plantes carnivores magiques, Sasuke s'était plongé dans l'un de leurs livres et lisait en silence, relevant de temps à autres la tête afin de poser une question au professeur qui se faisait une joie de lui répondre.

Puis, ils se rendirent en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils s'assirent dans le fond, Harry n'ayant pas envie que le Serfoz lui gâche sa journée. Le professeur commença à leur exposer la théorie du patronus, ce qui ennuya prodigieusement la plupart des élèves. Puis, ils durent passer à la pratique. Hermione, Ron et quelques élèves de l'AD réussirent du premier coup, émerveillant le professeur, même si tous n'avaient pas de forme corporelle. Harry, qui n'avait pas voulu montrer ses capacités à cet incompétent, observait avec étonnement les patronus de ses amis. Ils étaient entièrement fait de magie, ce qui semblait logique, mais cela l'impressionna. Assis à coté de lui, Sasuke murmura :

_ Quel est cet étrange jutsu ?

Harry remarqua que ses yeux étaient de nouveau rouges.

_ C'est quoi un jutsu ? demanda-t-il.

_ C'est le nom que l'on donne aux techniques ninjas. Il en existe plusieurs sortes : le ninjutsu, les invocations et les incantations, qui utilise beaucoup de chakra, le genjutsu, les illusions, et le taijutsu, le combat au corps à corps. D'après ce que je peux voir, c'est du ninjutsu, mais je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable.

_ Tu veux dire que ce qui coule dans le patronus et en nous ce n'est pas de la magie mais du chakra ?

Sasuke tourna ses yeux vers lui.

_ C'est sensiblement la même chose. Mais... tu le vois ?

_ Oui, depuis que je suis sorti du coma.

_ Pas étonnant avec tes yeux.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Harry, avide dans savoir plus.

_ Tes yeux, comme mon sharigan, expliqua-t-il en montrant ses pupilles vermeilles, sont spéciaux, ce sont des dojutsus. Ils ont des pouvoirs différents selon la famille qui les portent dans ses gènes : c'est un héritage héréditaire.

_ Et à quoi te sert ton sharigan ?

_ Je peux voir l'invisible, comme le chakra, copier les techniques que je vois dans la mesure du possible et créer des illusions très facilement.

_ Wahou...

Harry n'en revenait pas. Alors ses yeux avaient vraiment des pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'il tenait de sa famille ! Mais alors pourquoi Dumbledore n'en connaissait pas l'existence ? Il était entrain de réfléchir quand Serfoz le dérangea dans sa méditation.

_ Mr Potter, est-ce votre célébrité qui vous empêche de travailler ? Et vous Mr Uchiwa, même si vous ne pouvez pas réaliser cet exercice, veuillez ne pas déranger le cours avec vos bavardages inutiles.

Sasuke le regarda d'un œil mauvais et soudain, Harry vis la magie s'accumuler dans ses yeux. La seconde suivante, l'adulte se mit à hurler en courant partout, bousculant les élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés pour l'observer. Il finit par se prendre un mur et tomba, assommé. Le cours étant obligatoirement suspendu, ils sortirent de la salle de cours tandis qu'un Poufsouffle accompagnait le professeur à l'infirmerie. Harry se dit qu'heureusement Sasuke était gentil avec eux, car, puissant comme il était, ils n'auraient aucune chance de survivre s'il voulait vraiment les tuer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Sur la berge du Lac Noir, Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échecs qui penchait étonnement en faveur du premier. Près d'eux, Hermione faisait son devoir de potions en les regardant de temps à autres.

A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Sasuke était resté avec le trio et était pratiquement devenu un membre à par entière du groupe. La plupart du temps, il restait silencieux, impassible, à l'affût du moindre mouvement et du moindre son. Cependant, quelque chose dans son regard changeait peu à peu à leur contact. Il s'ouvrait peu à peu aux autres, même si le changement était quasiment imperceptible. Cependant, avec les personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas ou qu'il considérait comme indigne de son attention, le jeune homme se comportait très différemment. Il adoptait une attitude méprisante, hautaine, utilisant les mots comme arme pour bien faire sentir à ses interlocuteurs qu'ils n'étaient rien comparé à lui. Ses remarques étaient tranches, souvent blessantes, faisaient perdre leur calme au plus impassible des Serpentard. La plupart essayait alors de lui lancer un sort, mais ses réflexes étaient hors du commun et, en un instant, ils se retrouvaient assommé sur le sol, mal en point. Dumbledore avait bien essayé de le réprimander mais le ninja lui riait ouvertement au nez et Harry et Hermione ne manquaient pas de lui venir en aide.

Aujourd'hui, comme à son habitude, il les avait abandonné pour aller au chevet de son frère. Même si celui-ci était dans le coma, il semblait y avoir un lien très fort entre eux. Sa présence manquait à Hermione qui était sûrement la plus proche de lui, apprenant patiemment à le connaître.

_ Échec et mat, sourit Harry en déplaçant une ultime fois son cavalier.

_ Mais comment ai-je pu perdre ? se désespéra Ron. Tu lis dans mes pensés, c'est ça ?

_ Non, absolument pas.

Hermione rit discrètement. Ron se jeta alors sur Harry et se mit à le chatouiller, le faisant pleurer de rire.

_ Non... Non !... Haahhahaahaaha ! Arrête... ! Hahaha ! Hahahha...

Soudain, Harry cessa de se débattre et se tut. A ses oreilles parvenaient le son d'une dispute. Ce n'était pas rare dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais il avait reconnu les voix de Draco et Sasuke.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron, inquiet de ne plus le voir réagir.

_ Je reviens.

Harry se leva et se dirigea en courant vers les voix qui, même si elle restait relativement calme, était emprunte d'une colère sourde. Il reconnut également les timbres criards de Crabe, Goyle et Pansy. En s'approchant du groupe, qui s'affrontait dans le hall, il fut surpris de voir Draco à terre, Sasuke posté devant lui et face aux Serpentards qui avaient sortit leur baguette.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Uchiwa, lança Draco en essuyant du sang qui coulait de sa lèvre supérieure largement fendue.

_ La ferme, Malfoy, répondit l'autre avant de s'adresser d'une voix polaire aux autres. Vous feriez mieux de déguerpir en vitesse avant que je ne me fâche.

Effrayés, ils s'enfuirent. Sasuke attrapa Malfoy par le bras et l'obligea à se remettre debout.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? intervint Harry.

_ Rien qui te concerne, le balafré, répliqua-t-il en voulant se défaire de la poigne de l'Uchiwa.

Le surnommé remarqua avec stupeur que le prince des verts et argents n'avait presque plus de magie en lui.

_ Comment c'est possible ? Il n'est pas blessé pourtant...

_ Il est sous l'emprise d'un puissant jutsu ou un sortilège qui lui draine son énergie vitale, expliqua Sasuke en passant son bras derrière son cou. Ses ''amis'' l'alimentent. Qui te l'a lancé ?

Draco voulut se débattre, mais il était trop faible. L'autre ne céderait pas, il le savait.

_ Qui ? répéta le ninja, un peu plus doucement mais fermement.

_ Mon père... je ne voulais pas lui obéir...

Comme vidé, il se laissa entraîner par les Gryffondors à l'infirmerie. Tandis que Mrs Pomfresh s'occupait du Serpentard, Harry regarda Sasuke, assis sur le lit de son frère, et s'approcha à son tour.

_ Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

_ Oui, mais je n'ai pas su m'en rendre compte avant.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ C'est ma faute s'il est dans le coma aujourd'hui.

Le sorcier regarda son ami qui ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Vouloir tuer son propre frère, mais pourquoi ? Il se souvint alors du souvenir sanglant qu'il avait vu en le touchant : il avait décimé sa famille.

_ Il a déserté parce qu'il a tué votre famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, étonné, enfin aussi étonné que pouvait l'être son visage inexpressif.

_ Comment sais-tu ça ?

Harry lui parla de sa vision et, quand il eut fini, le ninja baissa légèrement la tête.

_ Itachi a assassiné le clan Uchiwa, moi excepté, car il menaçait la paix de Konoha en préparant un coup d'état. Il a tout fait pour que je le déteste, en entrant dans une organisation criminelle très redoutée par exemple, pour que je le tue. Ne sachant rien, tout s'est passé comme il avait prévu, sauf que, en plein combat, j'ai compris. Ensuite, nous nous sommes retrouvés presque tout de suite ici.

Un long silence suivit sa révélation.

Puis, Draco fut libéré des griffes de l'infirmière et les trois garçons sortirent sans un mot. Ils marchèrent un long moment jusqu'à arriver aux portes de la Grande Salle.

_ Merci, Uchiwa, Potter, marmonna-t-il avant de s'y engouffrer rapidement.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

_ Un Malfoy qui remercie, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour !

Les deux garçons entrèrent à leur tour et allèrent rejoindre Hermione et Ron, qui déjeunaient avec Neville et Ginny.

_ Où étiez vous passé vous deux ? demanda Hermione tandis que la sœur de son meilleur ami lorgnait sans discrétion le ninja assis en face d'elle.

Harry fit un bref résumé, passant sous silence la discussion qu'ils avaient eu au sujet d'Itachi.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous aidé la fouine ? lança Ron en reprenant de la viande. Vous auriez dû le laissez se débrouiller ! Après tout, s'il a des ennuis avec son père, tant mieux vu que...

Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, la main d'Hermione, plus rapide que l'éclair, vint laisser une magnifique marque rouge sur sa joue. Levée, les poings sur la table, elle était vraiment furieuse.

_ COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA, ESPECE DE ******* ? TU NE REFLECHIS DONC JAMAIS AVANT DE SORTIR UN CONNERIE PLUS GROSSE QUE TOI ? NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS A PARLER AINSI ? TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN SALE EGOISTE !

Elle lui fila une deuxième gifle avant de quitter à grands pas la pièce sans jeter un regard derrière elle. Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce, chaque élève et professeur étant choqué par le comportement d'Hermione, d'habitude si calme.

_ Mais... mais... bredouilla Ron, perdu.

_ La prochaine fois, je t'arrache la langue, promit Sasuke en se levant à son tour, suivi par Harry.

_ Elle est dans son dortoir, déclara Harry, la percevant de ses sens, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans le hall.

Sasuke courrait rapidement et le sorcier avait du mal à le suivre mais ils arrivèrent néanmoins en même temps dans la salle commune. Là, ils furent confrontés à un nouveau problème : les escaliers qui se transformaient en toboggan lorsqu'un garçon voulait y grimper.

_ Comment va-t-on faire ? Je l'entends pleurer, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, murmura Harry qui, par dessus tout, détestait voir son amie pleurer.

_ Facile.

Sasuke, son sharigan activé, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui se sentit soudain aspiré dans un tourbillon. La seconde suivante, ils étaient dans le dortoir des filles, qui, malgré sa ressemblance avec celui des garçons, était beaucoup plus chaleureux. Hermione était couchée sur son lit, en larmes.

_ Comment êtes vous montés ici ? demanda la jeune fille en sursautant lorsque la main de Sasuke frôla sa peau, ne les ayant pas vu ni entendu monter.

_ On a fait un petit tour dans une autre dimension avant d'arriver ici, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Elle eut un petit sourire : elle avait remarqué que le ninja était particulièrement gentil avec elle, ce qui la rendait secrètement heureuse.

_ Pourquoi as-tu réagis ainsi ?

_ Parce que Malfoy n'est pas comme ça, répondit Hermione. Je le sais parce qu'il est préfet comme moi et que, de temps en temps, nous parlons au lieu de nous engueuler pendant nos rondes. Et... il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'on le pense...

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase comme si elle avait peur de la réaction de ses amis.

_ T'inquiète 'Mione, on pense la même chose, la rassura Harry.

L'adolescente leur sourit et prit Harry dans ses bras avant d'attraper la main Sasuke et de le tirer pour qu'il les rejoigne dans leur étreinte. D'abord surpris, le ninja finit par resserrer ses bras autour des deux adolescents. Une étrange sensation naquit dans son cœur, une douce chaleur.

* * *

><p>Durant le reste de la journée, Hermione s'appliqua à éviter Ron qui lui courrait après pour s'excuser. Harry restait avec la jeune fille et l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire en consultant la Carte des Maraudeurs et en utilisant ses sens pour lui permettre de changer de direction plus rapidement. Sasuke avait décidé de passer l'après-midi à l'infirmerie au chevet de son frère.<p>

Le soir même, elle dut attendre au coin du deuxième étage la cause de leur dispute car ils devaient faire leur ronde ensemble. Pile à l'heure, elle vit Draco, les mains dans les poches, s'approcher d'elle en traînant les pieds.

_ Salut, dit-elle.

_ Salut. J'ai vu que tu es fâché contre la belette, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_ Il juge sans connaître, je déteste ça.

_ C'est un Gryffondor : il est impulsif et colérique.

_ Tu insinues que nous sommes tous ainsi ?

_ Qui sait ?

Il eut un sourire mi-sarcastique mi-amusé avant de se mettre à marcher. Elle le regarda quelques instants puis accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à son niveau.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, la jeune fille alla déjeuner très tôt avec Harry, qui avait été réveillé par un cauchemar envoyé par Voldemort, et Sasuke, toujours levé tôt. Elle n'attendit pas Ron, à qui elle en voulait toujours. Après avoir mangé, ils se rendirent en sortilèges. Le petit professeur Flitwick, debout sur sa pile de livres pour être au niveau de ses élèves, les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Une fois tous les élèves installés, le cours débuta. Il portait sur la maîtrise des éléments, ce qui intéressa particulièrement Harry.<p>

_ Chacun d'entre vous à une affinité particulière avec l'un des éléments : le feu, l'eau, la terre, la foudre ou le vent. Pouvoir s'en servir demande une grande concentration et un entraînement régulier, mais une fois maîtrisé, cela peut devenir une arme redoutable en combat.

_ Comment peut-on savoir quel est notre élément ? demanda une Serpentard.

_ Vous le sentirez au plus profond de vous même. Regardez dans votre cœur.

Tandis que tous essayaient, Sasuke eut un petit rire moqueur. Le professeur, qui l'avait entendu, prit la parole.

_ Mr Uchiwa, un commentaire sur mon cours ?

_ C'est tellement simple, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'en parliez que maintenant.

_ Maîtrisez vous un élément ? demanda-t-il trop étonné pour tenir compte de son ton insolent.

_ Deux, pour être exact, répondit-il avec un air supérieur.

_ Faites nous donc une démonstration.

Le ninja se leva de façon princière.

_ Chidori ! murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt des éclairs bleutés se mirent à crépiter sur son bras gauche, sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Il les fit disparaître quelques instants plus tard.

_ Impressionnant, fit Flitwick bouche-bée. Et l'autre ?

_ Vous feriez mieux de reculer.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

_ Katon, Gōkakyū no jutsu !

Le jeune homme gonfla ses joues et souffla une énorme boule de feu qui emplit plus de la moitié de la pièce. Sasuke la fit disparaître, mais, à la surprise de tous et même de la sienne, à l'endroit où se trouvait l'instant d'avant les flammes, se trouvaient deux personnes : une belle jeune fille avec une longue chevelure noire et des yeux blancs aux reflets mauves, et un adolescent aux cheveux rouge sang, aux yeux bleu-vert cernés de noir, ayant un tatouage sur le front et une étrange gourde accrochée dans le dos. Les deux inconnus fixaient Sasuke, la première avec surprise, l'autre inexpressif. Le silence tomba.

_ Sasuke Uchiwa, murmura le garçon d'une voix grave.

_ Gaara, Hinata, salua le ninja.


	6. Chapter 6

Joyeux Noël à tous !

Chapitre 6 :

Harry, Hermione, Ron, et tous les autres personnes présentes firent la navette entre les nouveaux venus et Sasuke.

_ Ça faisait un bail, lança ce dernier d'un ton décontracté.

_ Naruto te cherche partout, répondit Gaara en croisant les bras.

_ Il ne risque pas de me trouver ici : nous sommes dans un autre monde.

Hinata regarda un à un tous les élèves en se cachant un peu derrière le roux.

_ Mr Uchiwa, emmenez vos amis à l'extérieur, que le cours puisse reprendre, intervint le professeur Flitwick, agacé par cette interruption.

Sasuke hocha la tête et sortit après avoir fait signe aux nouveaux de le suivre. Harry et Hermione les s'éclipsèrent discrètement une fois que le prof eut le dos tourné. Ils allèrent jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en silence et prirent place dans les canapés.

_ Tout d'abord les présentations, fit Sasuke alors que Gaara allait ouvre la bouche. Harry, Hermione, je vous présente Hinata Hyûga, chunin si mes souvenirs sont bons, et Sabaku no Gaara, kazekage de Suna, le village du Pays du Vent.

Les deux sorciers furent impressionnés de se trouver face à un ninja si haut gradé. Cela semblait pourtant étrange vu qu'ils avaient le même âge.

_ Voici Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, ils nous ont aidés, moi et mon frère, à notre arrivée ici.

_ It-Itachi est ici aussi ? bégaya Hinata, en ayant apparemment peur.

_ Oui, à l'infirmerie, dans le coma. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

La ninja hocha lentement la tête tandis que Gaara fronçait les sourcils.

_ Sasuke... dit finalement Hinata. Tu ne serais pas… différent ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu... tu nous aurais attaqués sans hésitation...

_ Peut-être, maintenant que je connais la vérité...

Comme ils s'observaient et qu'une tension naissait entre Sasuke et Gaara, Hermione prit la parole :

_ Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ?

_ J'étais en mission pour amener un document au kazekage, expliqua timidement Hinata, mais quand je le lui ai remis, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant vous.

Harry leur expliqua, comme il l'avait fait pour Sasuke il n'y a pas si longtemps, où ils se trouvaient.

_ Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de retourner chez nous, constata Gaara après son récit.

_ Pas pour le moment.

Le silence retomba tandis que les deux ninjas nouvellement arrivés réfléchissaient.

_ Je vais aller prévenir le directeur, décida Hermione en se levant. Vous devriez aller en cours ou nous aurons des problèmes.

Ils acquiescèrent.

Leur arrivée en cours de potions fut remarquée puisqu'ils étaient en retard, mais Rogue, étrangement, ne dit rien. Il était peut-être impressionné par le regard perçant de Gaara, qui concurrençait facilement celui de Sasuke, lui-même pire que celui du ténébreux professeur. Il s'intéressa d'ailleurs particulièrement à Hinata qui semblait avoir un don pour sa matière, ce qui fit rougir celle-ci.

* * *

><p>Au sortir du cours d'histoire de la magie, durant lequel ils s'étaient ennuyés à mourir mais qui était heureusement le dernier cours de la journée, le groupe, que Ron avait réintégré après s'être mille fois excusé à Hermione qui lui en voulait encore un peu, sortit dans le parc de Poudlard pour aller prendre l'air. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe en cercle, de façon plus ou moins décontractée. Par inadvertance, Ron poussa Sasuke qui tomba sur Harry qui se rattrapa à l'épaule de Gaara. Il eut, comme à chaque fois, un flash-back : il vit le ninja, âgé d'au maximum six ans, ensevelir sous une énorme quantité de sable, des dizaines de personnes qui fuyaient en hurlant «Voila le monstre, sauvez vous !».<p>

_ Tu peux pas faire attention, imbécile ? siffla Sasuke en se redressant.

_ Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès.

_ Tsss.

Hermione rit doucement, de même qu'Hinata, avec qui elle s'entendait déjà très bien.

_ Alors, fit Ron, parlez nous un peu de vous. L'autre rabat-joie n'a pas voulu, vous n'allez pas faire pareil, hein ?

Il se prit un coup sur la tête qui l'assomma à moitié. Gaara fit signe à Hinata de commencer.

_ Bah... rougit-elle, je fais partie de la branche principale du clan Hyûga, l'un des plus vieux et puissants de Konoha... J'ai passé l'examen des chunins une première fois en même tant que Sasuke mais j'ai perdu après la deuxième épreuve contre mon cousin, Neji. Je ne suis pas vraiment proche de Sasuke mais j'étais amoureuse de Naruto, son coéquipier... Il y a quelques années, je me suis spécialisée dans la fabrication de poisons et d'antidotes. Sinon... je possède comme toute ma famille un dojutsu, le byakugan, qui me permet de voir à travers la matière.

_ Impressionnant, sourit Hermione. Par contre, c'est quoi la branche principale ?

_ Ma famille est divisée en deux : la branche principale, qui prend toutes les décisions et dont je suis l'héritière... et la branche secondaire, dont fait parti Neji, qui doit protéger la principale dans l'ombre. Je dois dire que les deux branches s'entendent assez mal, ce système est si injuste...

Elle semblait en souffrir, aussi Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort.

_ Et toi, Gaara ?

_ Je suis originaire de Suna et le fils du précédent kazekage. A ma naissance, on a enfermé un démon en moi, Shukaku. Jusqu'à ce que je participe à l'examen des chunins avec Sasuke et les autres, je ne vivais que pour tuer. Mais j'ai perdu un combat contre Naruto, continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce, et il m'a ouvert les yeux. Tout le monde me craignait au village, mais j'ai réussi à me faire accepter et je suis devenu à mon tour kazekage. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai été capturé par l'Akatsuki, le groupe de criminels dont fait parti Itachi Uchiwa, et ils m'ont retiré le démon du corps. Je suis mort quelques heures et suis revenu à la vie grâce au sacrifice d'un ancien du village.

Les sorciers ne surent pas trop comment réagir, Hermione et Ron bloqués sur les révélations concernant le frère de Sasuke et Harry déprimé par le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une enfance difficile.

_ Qui est ce Naruto ? demanda-t-il finalement. Vous semblez tous beaucoup tenir à lui...

_ Il faisait parti de l'équipe 7, tout comme moi, expliqua Sasuke. Quand je suis parti pour me venger de son frère, il a tout mis en œuvre pour me retrouver et nous nous sommes souvent battus. Toute son enfance, il a été persécuté car un démon a aussi été scellé dans son corps. Il est de ces personnes dont tu ne peux être que l'ami... D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Gaara, tu sors avec lui depuis quelques mois, non ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils se mirent à rire en voyant le pâle ninja devenir rouge et détourner la tête de gène. Ils se mirent à le charrier gentiment, faisant tout de même attention de ne pas s'attirer ses foudres.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils allaient regagner le château, des dizaines de mangemorts transplanèrent dans le parc. Aussitôt, les sorciers tirèrent leurs baguettes et les ninjas se mirent en position de combat, ayant compris qu'ils étaient tout sauf des amis.<p>

_ Attention à leurs sorts, ils sont mortels ou extrêmement douloureux, indiqua Harry.

Les sbires de Voldemort fondirent sur eux. Les sorciers se défendaient comme ils pouvaient, sans protégeant les uns les autres. Les ninjas évitaient les sort grâce à des bonds agiles qu'aucun être humain normalement constitué ne pourrait exécuter, et contre-attaquaient rapidement.

_ Chidori ! lança Sasuke, dont le sharigan était activé.

Son bras armé de foudre, il fonça à toute vitesse vers un homme qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et mourut sur le coup lorsque son poing percuta son estomac.

_ Hakke Rokujūyon Shō !

Hinata, entourée par quatre mangemorts, se mit brusquement à tourner sur elle même si vite qu'il se créa un dôme autour d'elle. En réalité elle frappait dans tout les sens si puissamment que ses adversaires furent projetés au loin, immobiles mais toujours vivants. Gaara, lui, manipulait du sable, contenu dans sa jarre qu'il ne quittait jamais, et l'envoyait balayer les rangs de ses adversaires.

_ Sabaku Kyū, murmura-t-il en refermant son poing.

Aussitôt une fontaine de sang jaillit de son sable qui, lorsqu'il le retira, laissa apparaître une bonne douzaine de cadavres complètement broyés.

Harry se retrouva soudain face à Bellatrix qui, un sourire méchant aux lèvres, semblait plus folle que jamais.

_ Tiens, Potter... je vais me faire un plaisir de t'envoyer rejoindre ce cher Sirius.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui et attaqua immédiatement.

_ Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix ! Sectumsempra !

_ AVADA KADAVRA!

Le sorcier ne put réagir, ayant dû éviter un sortilège lancé en traître dans le dos, mais, heureusement pour lui, Gaara veillait. Il interposa son sable entre le sortilège et sa cible, créant un rempart infranchissable. Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête et reprit son duel contre la meurtrière.

_ Bella, on doit le ramener vivant, reprocha une voix que les sorciers reconnurent comme celle de Lucius Malfoy.

_ Oui, oui, chantonna l'autre en évitant un nouveau sortilège.

La voir si peu concentrée énerva prodigieusement Harry qui donna d'avantage de puissance à ses sortilèges.

_ Everte Statim ! Stupéfix ! Caecus !

_ Protego ! Et bien, Potter, qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? ricana la folle. Endoloris !

Harry tomba à terre sous l'effet du sortilège en se mordant violemment les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Secoué de tremblements, il se recroquevilla sur le sol et ferma les yeux en essayant de penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Il revit son premier jour à Poudlard, les étreintes de Mrs Weasley, celles de son parrain. Puis, tout s'arrêta : Sasuke venait de couper le bras de la mangemort qui n'avait pas eut le temps d'esquiver totalement son attaque.

_ On se retire ! glapit-elle, la main posée sur son moignon sanglant.

Tous les hommes encapuchonnés transplanèrent alors, laissant les sorciers et les ninjas un peu confus. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ? S'ils avaient vraiment pour mission de capturer Harry, ils auraient dû être beaucoup plus nombreux.

_ Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Hermione en repoussant ses cheveux poisseux de sang derrière ses oreilles.

_ Ça ira pour moi, murmura Harry.

_ Pas de dommage, dirent Sasuke et Gaara d'une même voix.

_ Ça peut aller, répondirent Hinata, dont la joue avait été profondément coupée, et Ron, qui semblait avoir été atteint par un doloris.

Hermione s'occupa de soigner la ninja tandis qu'Harry conduisait le rouquin, en état de choc, à l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>_ Pourquoi en ont-ils après toi ? demanda Gaara alors qu'ils étaient rassemblés dans la Salle sur Demande.<p>

_ Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dis, la guerre contre Voldemort fait rage, répondit calmement Harry. Il existe une prophétie disant en gros que soit je tue ce psychopathe et on gagne cette guerre, soit il me tue et nous perdons tout.

Les ninjas se concertèrent du regard.

_ Encore un maudit par le destin, Neji apprécierait, ricana Sasuke.

_ Ne parle pas comme ça de mon cousin ! s'offusqua Hinata, oubliant passivement sa timidité. Neji a changé depuis ton départ, alors surveille tes paroles, Uchiwa.

_ Susceptible à ce que je vois, souffla l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

Un long silence retomba.

_ La mort, la guerre, encore et toujours... commença Gaara, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Quand les humains apprendrons-t-ils que tout ceci n'a aucun sens ? Harry, continua-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, je ne te connais pas mais si tu te bas pour la paix, je serais honoré de t'aider.

Les autres ninjas approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et les sorciers se sentirent comme soulagés. Ensemble, ils vaincraient.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonne année à tous un peu en avance !

Chapitre 7 :

La nuit suivante, alors que la lune, Reine de la voûte céleste, brillait dans le ciel noir, le silence du soir fut brisé par d'horribles hurlements provenant de la tour Gryffondor. Dans le dortoir des garçons, Gaara, Sasuke, Ron et Neville furent réveillés en quelques secondes et se précipitèrent au chevet de Harry qui, pâle comme un cadavre et le corps secoué de violents spasmes, hurlait à mort. Sa voix leur transperçait les tympans et les deux sorciers, qui pourtant étaient habitués, eurent du mal à supporter les cris inhumains de leur camarade de chambre. Celui-ci, parmi ses hurlements, marmonnait mots incompréhensibles.

_ Harry ! appela Ron en lui attrapant l'épaule.

Il fut violemment repousser par un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le Survivant frappait dans tous les sens, comme pour repousser des assaillants invisibles. Hermione et Hinata, alertées par les cris qui résonnaient dans toute la tour, débarquèrent en courant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la nouvelle en fixant Harry.

_ Un cauchemar, répondit son amie.

Sasuke évita un nouveau coup en se baissant juste à temps. Elles s'approchèrent du lit et Hermione tenta de poser sa main sur son visage pour le calmer mais Gaara l'en empêcha, protégeant toutes les personnes présentes de son sable. Il avait bien fait : la seconde suivante, une vague d'énergie couleur azur s'échappa de son corps et alla violemment frapper la barrière de sable, projetant néanmoins les adolescents contre les murs du dortoir.

_ AAAAAHHHHHHH !

Ce fut le dernier hurlement d'Harry qui retomba, inconscient, sur son matelas. Ron et Hermione eurent du mal à retrouver leurs esprits, leur tête ayant heurté le mur.

_ Il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie.

Gaara le prit dans ses bras, Sasuke soutint Hermione et Ron aida Neville à se relever avec Hinata.

* * *

><p>Harry flottait dans un univers noir et vide de toute présence humaine. Il avait fait un affreux cauchemar, mais il n'était pas certain que celui-ci lui appartienne. Il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, mais il y avait eut du sang, des litres et des litres de sang, ainsi que des cris. Il avait ressentit une terrible souffrance qui l'avait consumé de l'intérieur à petit feu jusqu'à ce que tout cesse brusquement. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, se sentant calme, serein, loin de toute souffrance, enfin en paix. Ce qui lui sembla une éternité passa.<p>

Soudain, il aperçut une lumière et crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait du passage vers la mort, mais il se ravisa en entendant son nom en provenir. Lentement, il marcha vers elle et entra à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva alors dans une immense pièce aux murs et aux meubles de bois sombres. Un tableau, accroché sur un mur, représentait une famille : il y avait une femme souriante, qui se tenait aux cotés d'un homme au visage sévère et qui tenait l'épaule d'un petit garçon qu'il identifia comme étant Sasuke. Juste à coté de lui, son frère se tenait un peu à l'écart, le visage inexpressif. Devant une cheminée, où un éventail stylisé était gravé, était disposé perpendiculairement trois canapés noires. Confortablement installé sur l'un d'eux, un jeune homme, les yeux fermés et le visage paisible, était immobile, tel une statue de marbre. Harry supposa qu'il devait se trouver dans son esprit et que celui-ci était reflété par ce salon. Il s'approcha en silence et se plaça devant l'autre qui ne bougea pas.

_ Itachi Uchiwa ? appela-t-il à voix basse.

Aussitôt, son interlocuteur ouvrit les yeux, laissant voir ses pupilles déformées par le sharingan.

_ Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

_ Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un ami de ton petit frère.

_ Sasuke...

Harry put sentir à quel point le jeune homme aimait son cadet et à quel point il était triste. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue.

_ Est-ce que je suis mort ?

_ Non, tu n'es pas mort, seulement dans le coma.

Le ninja était étonné mais ne le montra pas.

_ Il devait pourtant me tuer. Je devais mourir de sa main.

_ Sasuke t'aime et nous a demandé de l'aide afin de te sauver. Il a compris pourquoi tu as tué ta famille et il t'a pardonné.

Itachi leva les yeux vers lui et le jeune homme crut y voir une lueur d'espoir.

_ Chaque jour, il vient te voir à l'infirmerie, attendant que tu te réveilles...

Le silence lui répondit, Itachi semblant perdu dans ses pensés.

_ Pourquoi restes-tu ici ?

_ Je reste parce que je ne peux pas sortir. Je suis prisonnier de mon propre esprit. Ironique, non ?

_ Pense à ton frère qui t'attend, pense-y de toutes tes forces, et lutte, pour lui.

Le ninja se leva et lui offrit un petit sourire, ce qui représentait beaucoup pour un Uchiwa.

_ Merci, Harry.

_ A ton service, répondit l'autre.

La pièce commença lentement à tourner sur elle-même alors que tout devenait de plus en plus noir.

* * *

><p>Assise à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione déprimait, triturant sa purée du dos de sa fourchette. Près d'elle, Sasuke, Gaara et Hinata ne parlaient pas et ne faisaient que le minimum de gestes nécessaires. Ron, lui, agissait comme d'ordinaire et mangeait comme si de rien n'était.<p>

_ Ron, s'indigna-t-elle, abandonnant brusquement sa tristesse pour se mettre en colère, comment peux-tu t'empiffrer alors que ton meilleur ami est inconscient depuis deux jours ?

_ Qu'esch kchu ve' que j'fas' ? marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine, faisant grimacer les ninjas de dégoût.

_ Montrer un minimum de sollicitude, répliqua Sasuke.

_ Même nous qui ne le connaissons pas vraiment ne pouvons rester indifférent, appuya Hinata, un léger rougissement aux joues mais les yeux brillants étrangement.

_ Désolé... répondit-il en baissant les yeux, le souvenir de leur précédente dispute lui revenant en mémoire, mais s'apitoyer ne sert à rien. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre son réveil...

_ Il a malheureusement raison, approuva Gaara.

Tous soupirèrent. Soudain, tous les ninjas se tendirent et Sasuke disparut par la Grande Porte avant que les sorciers n'aient eu le temps de le voir se lever.

_ Qu'est-ce que... ? balbutia Hermione alors qu'Hinata activait son byakugan.

_ Itachi Uchiwa vient de se réveiller.

Les quatre amis se levèrent à leur tour et se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Deux yeux suivirent leur sortie.

Quand ils y pénétrèrent, ils virent Sasuke accroché au cou de son frère qui, les yeux ouverts, le serrait doucement dans ses bras. Hermione et Hinata sourirent, attendries par leur attitude. Ron, les regardait pas vraiment intéressé et Gaara semblait se méfier. Mrs Pomfresh arriva, portant un plateau sur lequel était posé plus dizaines de potions qu'elle comptait faire ingurgiter à son patient.

_ Mr Uchiwa, veuillez lâcher votre frère, il doit se reposer, ordonna-t-elle fermement mais avec un sourire.

Les deux adversaires bataillèrent quelques instants sous les yeux amusés d'Itachi avant que ce dernier ne fasse descendre Sasuke qui, complètement sur lui, l'écrasait un peu. Il avala toutes les potions sans même une grimace, puis l'infirmière lui jeta quelques sorts pour vérifier que tout allait bien et finit par laisser les adolescents l'entourer. Sasuke se réinstalla entre ses jambes, Hermione prit place au pied du lit, Ron alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry et Hinata et Gaara restèrent debout entre les deux.

_ Itachi, voici Ron et Hermione, présenta son frère. Bien sur, tu connais Gaara et Hinata.

_ En effet, répondit-il après un salut de la tête aux sorciers. T'ai-je manqué, Kazekage ?

_ Non.

Il eut un sourire moqueur, l'un d'eux ceux qui vous tape sur les nerfs jusqu'à ce que vous n'explosiez pour voir que cela n'a fait que l'augmenter. Puis, il avisa Harry qui reposait dans le lit voisin.

_ Si tu arrêtais de jouer la comédie ? lança-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Aussitôt le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, parfaitement réveillé, sous les yeux étonnés de tous.

_ Je ne pouvais te piquer le beau rôle dans un instant comme celui-ci, rit-il sans prêter attention au regard furieux d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se leva et lui asséna une grande gifle.

_ Mais...

_ Tais-toi ! le réprimanda-t-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Tu as une idée de l'inquiétude dans laquelle tu nous as plongés ?

_ Un peu oui.

_ Non mais quel idiot !

Il pouffa alors que tous l'imitaient plus ou moins silencieusement. La jeune fille se mit à marmonner quelques instants avant de soupirer et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami.

_ Au faite, où sommes nous ? demanda Itachi.

_ A Poudlard, en Angleterre, répondit Sasuke.

_ Je vois.

Devant son manque de réaction, tous furent surpris.

_ Vous... vous êtes déjà venu ici ? questionna timidement Hinata en rougissant.

_ En effet.

Aussi bien les sorciers que les ninjas ouvrirent de grands yeux.

_ Comment ?

_ Par accident, je suis passé par la Porte de Feu, et me suis retrouvé dans ce monde pour le moins étrange. J'y ai erré deux bons mois avant de pouvoir rentrer.

_ La Porte de Feu ? répéta Hermione.

_ Je ne sais exactement ce que c'est, juste que c'est un feu qui brûle dans notre monde comme dans celui-ci.

_ Sais-tu où il se trouve ? demanda Gaara.

_ Dans l'œil d'un ou plusieurs humains.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas être plus clair ?

Itachi ne répondit pas. L'infirmière revint et s'occupa alors de Harry, malgré ses protestations, et voulut mettre les visiteurs dehors, prétextant que ses patients devaient dormir. Avant de quitter l'infirmerie, Sasuke, qui avait hésité un long moment, se retourna vers son frère.

_ 'Tachi... il faudrait que nous parlions à ta sortie de l'infirmerie.

Il hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation et regarda son cadet passer la porte avec les autres. La pièce devint tout de suite plus calme après leur départ. Dès que Pomfresh eut regagné son bureau, Harry, qui avait fait semblant de boire la potion de sommeil qu'elle lui avait donnée, repoussa ses couvertures et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit d'Itachi.

_ Je te l'avais dis, sourit-il, ça m'étonnerait que Sasuke t'en veuille vu la façon dont il t'a sauté dessus.

_ En effet, mais je redoute le moment où je devrais tout révéler.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera là pour vous soutenir. Bon, en attendant que nous puissions sortir, que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échecs ? proposa Harry en faisant apparaître le plateau de jeu d'un coup de baguette.

_ J'en dis que tu vas perdre.


	8. Chapter 8

Petite modification importante : j'ai changé la couleur des yeux de Harry. Ils sont de nouveaux verts, avec une tache vermeille autour de son iris. Désolée pour cela.

Chapitre 8 :

Harry et Itachi s'ennuyaient ferme, enfermés à l'infirmerie, retenus en otages depuis deux jours par la terrible Mrs Pomsfresh. Ils passaient leur journée à jouer aux échecs lorsque leurs amis étaient en cours. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, devinant les pensés de l'autre comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Une sorte de lien psychique les reliait l'un a l'autre, leur prenant de communiquer sans parler, au travers d'un simple regard. Cela ne rendait que plus intéressant leurs duels qui allaient jusqu'à durer plusieurs heures. A chaque fois, c'était le ninja qui gagnait, mais, peu à peu, il enseignait à son adversaire la technique et les ruses utiles afin de dérouter l'adversaire et de gagner. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'annoncer en combien de coups il comptait gagner, afin qu'il puisse adapter leurs déplacement en fonction.

_ Quatre, annonça Harry en bougeant sa tour.

_ Un.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre et d'agir en conséquence.

_ Échec et mat, murmura Itachi avec un sourire moqueur en bougeant un fou qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le matelas.

_ Pff, t'es trop fort...

_ Tes réflexions se lisent sur ton visage, j'ai donc pu prévoir tes actions.

_ Ce n'est pas juste, toi t'es un vrai glaçon !

A ce moment là, Hermione, Ron, Sasuke, Gaara et Hinata pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

_ Salut, les gars !

_ Bonjour.

Sasuke alla enlacer son frère. Hermione fit de même avec Harry, suivie de Ron, qui n'aimait pas plus l'aîné des Uchiwa que son cadet. Hinata, qui abandonnait peu à peu sa timidité en raison des dizaines de sorciers lui couraient après depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, sourit aux deux prisonniers, restant sagement aux cotés de Gaara qui les salua d'un signe de tête.

_ Vous allez bien ? demanda Sasuke.

_ Nous sommes à l'article de la mort comme tu peux le voir, se moqua son frère.

_ Tss...

Les autres rirent devant la grimace du plus jeune. L'infirmière vint les trouver.

_ Jeunes gens, vous pourrez quitter l'infirmerie ce soir et assister au dîner, mais je veux qu'au moindre signe de fatigue, vous vous reposiez correctement, sinon, je me vous promets l'Enfer.

_ Oui, Chef, répondirent ses deux patients avant d'échanger un sourire complique, rayonnant pour Harry et invisible pour ceux qui ne savent pas voir pour Itachi, tandis que Mrs Pomfresh levait les yeux au ciel.

Elle partit, laissant les adolescents seuls. Une conversation sur les cours s'engagea. Le ''problème Itachi'' n'avait pas encore été abordé car le principal concerné refusait d'en parler dans un endroit où tous pouvaient les entendre. Il avait donc été convenu qu'ils en parleraient à sa sortie, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il ne le montrait pas mais Itachi redoutait ce moment où il devrait tout révéler.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, le groupe fit une entrée plutôt remarquée puisqu'une fois de plus, un étranger d'une beauté tout sauf discrète avait rejoint la bande du Survivant. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondors et mangèrent comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'ils discutaient, Harry observa les alentours. Beaucoup d'yeux étaient braqués sur eux, les fixant avec curiosité, désir, mépris ou jalousie, ce qu'il jugeait plutôt normal, mais il croisa un autre regard qui le dérangea plus : celui de Dumbledore. Il brillait dans ces yeux la même lueur étrange qu'il avait vu lors de sa première visite à sa sortie du coma. Elle le fit frissonner.<p>

_ Harry, ça va ? demanda Ron, le voyant totalement déconnecté de la discussion.

_ Oui, oui.

La conversation reprit mais Harry vit bien que seul le rouquin avait crut à son mensonge.

_ Dis, Hermione, fit Hinata alors qu'ils entamaient le dessert, comme le chakra et la magie, d'après Harry et Sasuke, sont presque la même énergie, je me demandais si nous pouvions nous aussi faire de la magie...

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

_ Cela devrait être possible, on essayera si tu veux.

Elle sourit timidement en retour. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se levèrent.

* * *

><p>Itachi regarda avec attention la Salle sur Demande, qui avait, selon la volonté de son petit frère, prit la forme du salon des Uchiwa. Ils prirent place sur les canapés et tous fixèrent le plus âgé des nunke-nin. Celui-ci était en pleine réflexion.<p>

_ 'Tachi, commença Sasuke pour l'encourager, explique nous tout depuis le début, s'il te plaît.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux un court instant, puis se lança :

_ Une nuit, alors que j'avais 13 ans, j'ai été appelé au siège des Anbus pour me voir confier une mission des plus secrètes par le porte-parole du Conseil, un certain Danzô. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais voir ainsi concrétiser mes doutes me glaça le sang. Après la disparation de Madara Uchiwa, l'un de nos ancêtres, qui s'est battu contre le Premier Hokage, le clan Uchiwa a été mis à l'écart des postes-clés de la direction de Konoha par les autres clans du village. Certains ne l'acceptaient pas et une partie du clan a alors décidé de se rebeller contre Konoha et a commencé à comploter pour renverser l'Hokage. Ma mission était d'annihiler moi-même cette révolte et par conséquent de tuer le clan Uchiwa dans sa totalité. Je ne le voulais pas mais la sécurité du village passait avant tout et si la rébellion continuait, il y aurait des milliers de morts. De plus, comme on ne nous a cessé de nous le répéter, un ninja doit accomplir la mission qui lui a été confiée sans état-d'âme ni sentiment. Juste la mission importe. Une soir, alors que Sasuke était à l'école, je suis passé à l'action. J'ai pris mon katana et suis passé de chambre en chambre, de pièce en pièce, de bâtiment en bâtiment, tuant tout ceux qui étaient ma famille. J'ai tué mes cousins, mes amis, mes parents... mais je n'ai pas pu tué Sasuke.

Il planta ses yeux rouges, le sharingan étant activé en permanence, vers son petit frère, qui écoutait en silence. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais c'était seulement pour cacher sa souffrance.

_ Tu as toujours été près de moi, reprit Itachi. Toujours à rire, à sourire, à vouloir jouer et t'entraîner avec moi. Je t'aimais plus que n'importe qui et je me savais incapable de te faire le moindre mal. N'ayant pas rempli entièrement ma mission, j'aurais été exécuté, de même que Sasuke, par les Hauts du village qui voyaient en nous une menace, malgré notre jeune âge, et j'ai donc quitté le village. Pour t'épargner la lourde vérité, j'ai fait celui qui ne pense qu'à lui et ai déclaré avoir tué le clan pour tester mes capacités. Afin de restaurer l'honneur du clan et devenir ainsi un héros aux yeux des autres, et non le fils d'un traître, tu devais tuer la personne qui avait sali le nom de notre famille, moi.

_ «Si tu veux me vaincre, haïs-moi, déteste-moi, et survis par tous les moyens», murmura tristement le garçon, se souvenant mot pour mot des propos qu'il avait échangés avec son frère cette nuit là.

Itachi hocha légèrement la tête avant de continuer.

_ Quelques années plus tard, je suis revenu vers Konoha, et nos chemins se sont de nouveau croisés. A chacune de nos rencontres, je t'ai blessé et attisé le feu qui coulait dans tes veines afin que tu deviennes fort le plus rapidement possible, pour que personne en puisse plus jamais te faire du mal. Tu l'as fais, même si tu n'as pas choisis le bon maître, et nous nous sommes livrés à une ultime bataille qui n'a malheureusement pas suivie mon plan puisque je suis toujours en vie.

Un long silence succéda à ces révélations et l'air se fit plus lourd sur leurs épaules. Harry observait tour à tour les deux frères, ayant déjà cogité tout cela car il avait réussit à sous-tirer quelques informations à son camarade d'enfer, entre autres en lui parlant lui même de son enfance. Hermione avait pris la main de Sasuke et la serrait dans la sienne pour le réconforter. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer son tourment intérieur et le soutenir. Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi c'était à Itachi que le village qu'elle avait toujours admiré avait confié cette tâche douloureuse. Gaara était plongé dans ses pensés, toujours aussi impassible. Ron semblait un peu consterné mais pas plus que ça affecté.

_ Mais pourquoi... pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

_ Le Troisième Hokage avait promis de te protéger. Et qu'aurais-tu fais avec moi ? Vivre en criminel à neuf ans, quelle belle vie ! Tu as eu des amis qui sont devenu ta famille et tu as vécu pleinement ta vie. C'est ce que je voulais.

Sasuke se blottit dans les bras de son frère.

_ Dois-je comprendre que je suis pardonné ? se moqua-t-il même si le doute était perceptible dans sa voix.

_ Oui, sourit l'autre.

Harry adressa un signe de victoire discret à Itachi alors que celui-ci relâchait la tension de ses épaules. Le pire était à présent derrière eux.

_ Je... je suis désolée, Itachi, fit Hinata en devenant rouge pivoine. Je... j'ai toujours pensé que vous...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Princesse. Tu pensais ce que l'on te disait de penser, maintenant que tu le sais, jamais plus tu ne seras une marionnette.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

_ Pourquoi avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki ? demanda le kazekage.

_ Depuis que l'Akatsuki existe, tous les pays du monde ninja se sont liés pour la combattre, vrai ?

Le ninja du sable hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

_ Ils ont cessé de se battre entre eux pour se concentrer sur nous. Voilà l'unique but de cette organisation : répandre la guerre et la mort pour épargner la population et un maximum de ninjas, d'où qu'ils viennent. Évidemment, certaines personnes sont obligées d'être sacrifiées pour le bien de tous. C'est ton cas, Sabaku, comme celui de Naruto et de tous les hôtes, puisque les démons sont des armes que tous les pays convoitent, aujourd'hui encore, pour avoir la supériorité sur les autres.

_ Vous faites donc ça... pour la paix ? voulut confirmer Hinata.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête et le silence retomba.

_ Jamais je n'aurais envisagé ça sous cet angle... souffla Sasuke en allant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son frère, tel un enfant en quête de réconfort.

Le nunke-nin se tourna ensuite vers Gaara, toujours silencieux.

_ Vous auriez pu nous expliquer au lieu de nous enlever, dit celui-ci. Ni Naruto, ni moi, ni la plupart des hôtes ne désirons de guerre.

_ Si nous n'agissons pas, les pays recommenceront à comploter. Personne ne peut rien contre ça, même toi en temps que kazekage. Les hôtes n'ont pas le pouvoir de faire changer les choses.

Gaara soupira, sachant que c'était vrai.

_ Je comprends.

Itachi tendit alors sa main vers lui, en un espoir de réconciliation et de pardon. Gaara la fixa quelques instants avant que la serrer.

_ Par contre, tu touches à un cheveu de Naruto et je t'envoies en enfer, menaça-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Nous verrons cela.

Hermione se mit soudain à rire, sans raison apparente, et les autres la regardèrent, étonnés de son comportement. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Hinata, de Sasuke et d'Harry.

_ Si vous voyez vos têtes ! parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats.

Itachi et Gaara haussèrent un sourcil avant d'eux aussi se laisser aller à la bonne humeur qui succédait au soulagement.

Finalement, ils quittèrent la Salle sur Demande et se séparèrent en deux groupes : alors que les autres rentraient à la tour Gryffondor pour y passer les quelques heures qu'il restait de la nuit, Harry et Itachi, qui n'avaient absolument pas sommeil, décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs, afin de profiter de l'absence d'élèves pour faire une visite tranquille. Ils venaient de sortir dans le parc quand le sorcier se rappela d'un point qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé.

_ Au faite, tu as bien dis la dernière fois que tu étais déjà venu dans ce monde.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Donc, tu sais comment traverser cette ''Porte de Feu'' dont tu nous as parlé ?

_ Pas exactement.

Voyant que l'autre attendait de plus amples explications il reprit :

_ L'ouverture de la Porte de Feu est commandée par la volonté et la magie/chakra d'une seule personne, du moins à ma connaissance.

_ Qui ?

L'autre se tourna vers lui et mit son doigt juste en dessous son œil, lui faisant signe de regarder quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis, lui-même porta sa main à son œil.

_ Tu veux dire... ?

_ Oui : toi et ton dojutsu.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

_ L'Amour brille sous les étoiles, d'une étrange lumière. La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie, vit sa plus belle histoire. L'Amour brille sous les étoiles, illuminant leurs cœurs. Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini, un sublime espoir...

Hermione chatonnait à voix basse, les yeux dans le vague, totalement ailleurs. Elle se sentait d'excellente humeur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? demanda Hinata.

Le petit groupe se rendait en défense contre les forces du mal avec un entrain plus vrai que nature.

_ La chanson d'un dessin animé que je regardais quand j'étais petite. Elle me tourne dans la tête depuis que je me suis levé, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Les deux amies rirent. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, sous le regard méfiant du professeur Serfoz qui n'aimait pas le groupe d'adolescents. Ils s'assirent dans le fond et se mirent à discuter en attendant le début du cours.

_ Aujourd'hui, déclara l'adulte, nous allons apprendre un sortilège qui pourrait s'avérer utile si un jour vous faites une randonnée dans la jungle : le cracbadabum. Il permet de découper n'importe quoi, aussi solide que ça soit. Vous allez donc vous entraîner sur ses rondins de bois que j'ai préalablement coupés.

Il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette leurs cibles. Les élèves se séparèrent en petits groupes et évidemment, les ninjas restèrent avec Harry et Hermione, Ron étant allé avec Lavande.

_ Il est soûlant ce prof, il ne peut pas nous apprendre des choses nouvelles ? soupira le Survivant.

_ Si vous en profitiez pour nous apprendre la magie ? proposa Sasuke en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione pour s'y appuyer.

_ Pourquoi pas, sourit celle-ci en se dégageant doucement.

Elle savait que le ninja faisait ça exprès pour lui taper sur les nerfs, aussi, elle avait décidé de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

_ Il faut commencer par un truc simple... réfléchit Harry. Le Wingardium Leviosa ?

_ Pourquoi pas, approuva Hermione. Il ne sert pas à grand chose mais ce sera un début, pour que vous compreniez la méthode.

_ Et il fait quoi ? demanda Hinata, toute excitée.

_ Il fait léviter des objets. Bon, ce qu'il faut que vous fassiez, commença Harry, déjà c'est de vous concentrer sur l'action que vous voulez faire. Ici, de soulever le tronc. Ensuite, vous rassembler votre chakra dans votre main et le laissez couler hors de vos doigts en prononçant la formule. Je pense que ça devrait marcher, ajouta-t-il, heureux que ses yeux lui permette de voir les mécanismes intérieurs des sortilèges.

Les ninjas hochèrent la tête et la seule fille commença. Elle ferma les yeux et prononça d'une voix calme.

_ Wingardium Leviosa.

Le bloc se souleva de cinq centimètres mais cela surpris tellement la jeune fille qu'elle en perdit sa concentration et fit retomber le végétal.

_ C'est tout bonnement incroyable... dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. C'est différent de nos jutsus tout en leurs ressemblant...

Elle réessaya quelques fois, obtenant à chaque essais un résultat meilleur, ce qui la ravit au plus haut point, puis se recula pour laisser la place aux autres. Sasuke et Itachi parvinrent à le soulever un long moment au bout de deux essais chacun. Gaara, lui, n'était pas très concentré, aussi, en plus d'envoyer le tronc s'écraser au plafond, il fit léviter ses amis à un bon mètre au dessus du sol. Il avait compris le principe mais son chakra lui échappait. Une fois qu'il l'eut réalisé, il arrêta immédiatement le sortilège, les faisant retomber lourdement sur la terre ferme.

_ Désolé.

_ Quelque chose te tracasse, Sabaku ?

_ Rien que ne te concerne, Uchiwa.

Il disparut par la porte d'un saut ninja.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Hermione, surprise par sa réaction.

_ MPA : Mal de Petit Ami, les informa Hinata. Naruto lui manque. Il faut le laisser seul, il reviendra plus tard.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant de reprendre leurs exercices.

Après ce cours, ils se rendirent en métamorphose, puis en sortilège. Là, ils continuèrent leur étude sur la maîtrise des éléments, dans le parc cette fois-ci, pour que les élèves puissent s'entraîner sans risque. Avec l'aide d'Itachi, Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent rapidement l'élément qui correspondait à leur chakra. Le premier avait une affinité particulière avec le feu, le deuxième était lié à la terre, et la dernière avec le vent et la foudre.

_ Sasuke, tu maîtrises le feu, non ? se rappela Harry Tu peux m'aider ?

_ Pour le ''Gōkakyū no jutsu'', tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de concentrer ton chakra dans tes joues, puis, tu le laisses sortir de toi d'un coup en faisant ses gestes.

Il exécuta une série de signe avec ses mains. Harry se leva, se concentra un moment et imita les gestes que lui avait montrer le ninja en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait.

_ Katon, Gōkakyū no jutsu ! dit-il sans beaucoup de conviction.

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, une boule de feu énorme apparut. Quand elle disparut, il était tout essoufflé.

_ Particulièrement bien réussi pour un premier essai, le félicita-t-il. Presque parfait. C'est une technique que les Uchiwa pratiquent depuis des générations et des générations. J'ai mis du temps à la maîtriser, alors vois-tu, je suis un peu jaloux.

Harry rougit et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

_ Merci.

_ Hermione, tu essaies le ''Chidori'' ?

La jeune sorcière acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke, lui expliqua comment faire et, après quelques essais infructueux, elle réussit à faire apparaître quelques étincelles, mais rien d'assez puissant pour faire des dégâts. Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner sous les regards attentifs des ninjas qui firent quelques démonstrations à la demande du professeur. Les autres étaient soufflés par leurs capacités hors du commun.

* * *

><p>Une fois la nuit tombée, alors qu'ils étaient rassemblés dans la salle comme pratiquement déserte vu l'heure avancée, les amis s'inquiétèrent de ne pas voir rentrer Gaara.<p>

_ Il ne veut peut-être tout simplement pas rentrer, proposa Ron en haussant les sourcils.

_ Ce n'est pas son genre, protesta Hinata. Depuis son ''changement'', il tient compte de ce que ressentent les autres, peut-être mieux que quiconque, et il ne nous laisserait pas nous inquiéter, même s'il ne va pas bien...

_ Quelque chose lui serait arrivé ? demanda Harry.

_ Gaara est fort. S'il avait été attaqué, il se serait battu. On aurait ressentit une variation dans son chakra, ce qui n'est pas le cas, précisa la jeune fille.

_ Malheureusement, Princesse, intervint Itachi, qui se plaisait à l'appeler ainsi, ce n'est pas certain. Les sorciers et leur magie peuvent être redoutables. Crois-moi, le peu que tu as vu ici n'est rien à coté de ce qu'ils peuvent te faire...

_ Que veux-tu dire, 'Tachi ? demanda son petit frère, assis à coté d'Hermione.

_ Je ne souhaite à personne d'expérimenter le doloris, répondit seulement son aîné.

Tous virent distraitement ses yeux se recouvrirent d'un voile de souffrance mais il disparut presque immédiatement. Ils n'osèrent pas poser de question.

_ S'il a été soumis à l'imperium... murmura Ron alors que les pires scénarios s'insinuaient dans leur esprit.

Harry vit Hinata se concentrer et activer son byakugan. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de soupirer.

_ Il est dans la Forêt Interdite, 6 km au nord. Il utilise son sable mais... il n'y a personne dans les environs.

_ Étrange. Je vais aller le chercher, décida Harry.

_ Je viens avec toi, dit Ron. Prenons les balais, ça ira plus vite.

Son ami acquiesça et ils montèrent dans leur dortoir pour revenir, les instruments de vol en main. Ils ouvrit la fenêtre et passèrent par là au lieu de sortir dans le parc en perdant du temps.

Harry utilisa sa vue perçante pour repérer le ninja et conduisit le rouquin jusqu'à une grande clairière. Le kazekage était assis en tailleur en plein milieu, les mains sur les genoux, le dos droit et les yeux fermés. Sa gourde, qu'il portait toujours avec lui, était posé juste derrière lui et laissait son sable se déverser dans les airs. Il faisait de brusques changements de direction, presque impossible à prévoir, comme s'il était prisonnier d'une cage invisible. Gaara, lui, semblait serein et concentré. Les deux sorciers se posèrent à coté et, prudemment s'approchèrent de lui. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de lui peu à peu.

_ Ron, fais attention, prévient-il en tirant sa baguette, il y a un truc qui ne va pas. Tiens mon balai, s'il te plaît.

Harry lui fit signe de s'arrêter et continua seul. Arrivé juste devant le ninja qui n'avait pas bougé, il allait posé sa main sur son épaule quand le sable fut projeté près de lui et se solidifia jusqu'à former une réplique parfaite de Gaara.

_ Qu'est-ce que... ? s'étonna le Gryffondor en reculant d'un pas.

_ Fuis, souffla le clone sableux avant de disparaître.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et l'adrénaline lui monta au cerveau. Aussitôt, le vrai Gaara ouvrit les yeux et disparut de la vue du garçon. Celui-ci se retourna, regardant de tous les cotés, le cherchant mais il ne le vit qu'au dernier moment, alors qu'il fonçait sur lui par le haut. Il roula sur le coté et brandit sa baguette. Cependant, il n'osa lancer un sortilège, ne voulant pas le blesser. Il eut juste le temps de se lancer un protego avant de se faire happer par le sable de son adversaire qui, de toute évidence, n'était plus lui-même. Dans cette antre noire où, même avec ses yeux, il ne voyait rien, il sentit que l'oxygène se faisait rare et que, s'il ne finissait pas broyé, il serait rapidement asphyxié.

_ Glacius, murmura-t-il difficilement.

Le sable gela instantanément autour de lui.

_ Cracbadabum.

La glace se brisa en morceau et il retrouva l'air libre. Pendant ce temps, Gaara avait réussit à toucher Ron qui était inconscient, couché sur le ventre par terre, mais heureusement toujours vivant. Debout près de lui, le ninja se tenait immobile.

Soudain, quatre mangemorts apparurent, passèrent devant lui comme si de rien n'était et empoignèrent Harry non sans avoir profité de l'effet de surprise pour lui subtiliser sa baguette.

_ Pas de chance, Potter. Ton ami est sous notre contrôle.

Harry allait répliquer quand, d'un coup bien placé sur sa nuque, il fut assommé.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce chapitre n'est pas des plus agréables à lire, je vous préviens tout de suite. Il y a notamment des viols non décrits, mais si vous ne supportez pas, il faudrait mieux éviter ce chapitre.

Chapitre 10 :

Quand il revint à lui, Harry se trouvait dans une immense cellule sombre et humide. Il connaissait cet endroit. Aux souvenirs des tortures qu'il avait subit durant l'été, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se recroquevilla dans un coin pour pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, il ne le supporterait pas. Cela avait été tellement dure, tellement douloureux, tellement terrifiant. Dans une vaine et inutile tentation de chasser le souvenir de ses cris de son esprit, il se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua frénétiquement.

_ Non, non, non, non, NON ! Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas... !

Il se sentait faible et n'arrivait pas à retrouver un semblant de sang-froid. C'était un enfant, pas le Survivant, pas un sorcier, pas un adolescent, juste un gamin complètement terrorisé. Des cris parvinrent clairement à ses oreilles et il les reconnut sans difficulté : c'était ceux de Gaara. Lui qui était si silencieux, l'entendre hurler ainsi perturba encore plus Harry qui tenta de se boucher les oreilles.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et un mangemort jeta sans ménagement un corps inanimé sur le sol. Harry, qui avait fait attention afin de ne pas être vu, s'approcha avec précaution. Il retourna le corps et étouffa un sanglot en reconnaissant le kazekage. Il le tira jusque dans un coin et installa doucement sa tête sur ses genoux avant de commencer à caresser lentement ses cheveux, pour le rassurer et se rassurer lui-même. Lui savait ce qui allait arriver, pas son ami, il devrait donc veiller sur lui... dans la mesure du possible.

* * *

><p>Harry était inquiet car, non seulement son camarade de cellule ne voulait pas s'éveiller, mais il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de Ron qui avait dû lui aussi être capturé. Il était peut-être dans une autre cage, mais alors pourquoi mettre Gaara avec lui et non son meilleur ami ? Peut-être avait-il été tué... Le sorcier chassa ses pensés tragiques de son esprit et retourna à l'observation d'un étrange collier qui était accroché autour du coup de son ami. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il bloquait le chakra à l'intérieur de son corps, l'empêchant de s'en servir afin de défendre. Il avait tenté de l'enlever mais n'avait réussit qu'à écorcher un peu plus la peau pâle du garçon.<p>

Finalement, le ninja commença lentement à remuer en grimaçant de douleur. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir, mais ce n'était pas vrai étrange ici.

_ Gaara, chuchota Harry pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il avait réussit à retrouver un minimum de calme et s'en félicitait en voyant que son ami allait avoir besoin de son soutient.

_ Harry, c'est toi ?

Sa voix était brisée, perdue et la peur y était perceptible.

_ Oui, calme-toi, je suis avec toi.

Il se releva, quittant ses genoux, pour venir s'asseoir près du sorcier et s'adossa au mur.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

Il se mit à trembler, revivant des souvenirs pas plaisant.

_ Courage, on va s'en sortir. S'il ne t'ont pas encore tué, ils ne le feront pas.

_ Ce sortilège... je connais la souffrance mais... le doloris... il est...

_ Inhumain, affreux, indescriptible, il n'y a pas de mot pour le qualifier. Je le connais pour l'avoir subit à maintes reprises, je sais ce que c'est...

Le sorcier força le ninja à poser sa tête sur son épaule et passa son bras autour de lui. Il sentit nettement des larmes tomber sur sa peau.

_ Comment sommes-nous arrivé ici ? Je me souviens seulement d'avoir entendu un bruit dans la Forêt Interdite et puis... c'est le noir.

_ C'est souvent le cas après avoir été soumis à l'imperium.

Voyant son air interrogatif, Harry lui conta leur enlèvement. Gaara sembla anéantit.

_ Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute... Si seulement j'avais fais plus attention, nous n'en serions pas là...

_ Non, ils se sont servis de toi, une ruse de lâche assez classique chez eux. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

_ Mais...

_ Écoute, Gaara, coupa-t-il, je pense pouvoir supporter leurs tortures mais, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cas.

En effet, le ninja était totalement différent de d'habitude : d'ordinaire peu enclin aux débordements d'émotions, pratiquement impassible, distant et taciturne, le voilà pleurant, sanglotant et cherchant le peu de chaleur humaine qu'il pouvait trouver en ce lieu cauchemardesque. Il avait eut la vie dure dans son enfance mais personne ne pouvait résister au doloris. C'était un sort qui vous détruisait en un instant.

_ Tant que nous serons enfermés ici, je te protégerai autant que je pourrais, mais au dehors, les mangemorts grouillent. Il y a une chose que tu dois garder à l'esprit : quoi qu'ils te fasse, et quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'es pas seul. Il faut que tu protèges ton mental de cette douleur : souviens-toi de tous les instants joyeux de ta vie, ils te sauveront de la folie et te maintiendrons en vie. Je le sais pour l'avoir expérimenté, chuchota Harry. Ces hommes, si on peut les appeler ainsi, sont des monstres et ne reculeront devant rien pour te faire souffrir. Mais nous nous en sortirons et nous reverrons les autres.

Un long silence suivit sa tirade.

_ Et tu retrouveras Naruto, ajouta le sorcier sachant que celui-ci comptait énormément pour son ami. Alors résiste et vis, pour lui.

_ Naruto...

Un court silence s'installa.

_ J'ai peur...

_ Moi aussi, répondit Harry d'une voix calme, et c'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en sortira.

Le ninja se blottit dans ses bras tandis le sorcier raffermissait sa prise sur lui et commençait à fixer la porte fermée.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

><p>Une, deux ou peut-être trois heures plus tard, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer Lucius Malfoy. Harry lui jeta un regard haineux qui ne le fit que rire méchamment.<p>

_ Enfin réveillé, Potter. Le Maître s'impatientait et avait hâte de te voir.

_ Ce n'est pas mon cas, répliqua-t-il.

Le mangemort avança à grand pas vers lui tandis que le sorcier poussait doucement un Gaara tremblant derrière lui.

_ Tu ferras moins le malin dans quelques instants, Potter.

L'homme l'attrapa par les cheveux et le traîna hors de la pièce sans ménagement. Le sorcier eut juste le temps de lancer un regard qui se voulait rassurant avant d'être conduit dans une immense pièce. Elle était grande, d'aspect froide en raison des pierres constituant murs et sol, sans décoration superflue et très peu meublée. Devant une immense baie vitrée donnant sur l'océan, Voldemort, son visage de serpent lisse et blafard tordu par un sourire méchant, était assis presque royalement sur un trône de pierres noires. Harry fut obligé de s'agenouiller devant lui et de courber l'échine d'une violente poussée sur son crâne. L'adolescent réussit néanmoins à foudroyer son ennemi du regard. Le mage noir se leva et s'approcha de lui.

_ Harry, Harry, Harry, chantonna-t-il à son oreille. Voici longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Comment vas-tu depuis ta dernière visite ?

_ Bien, même si tu n'as pas à le savoir, Tom.

L'expression de son visage se figea un millième de seconde avant que son sourire malsain ne réapparaisse. Harry n'avait pas pu se taire, il allait en payer le prix.

_ Toujours aussi insolent à ce que je vois. Endoloris.

L'impardonnable atteint Harry qui se mordit avec violence la lèvre supérieur pour ne pas hurler. La douleur lui était insupportable mais rien n'était pire que le souvenir de l'avoir ressentit car il vous hantait, même lorsque vous étiez hors de danger.

_ Cris, Harry. Je veux t'entendre crier et demander grâce !

Mais la victime restait obstinément muette, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'encourager ce psychopathe.

Son bourreau sortit alors un poignard de sa robe de sorcière noire et arracha un geste le tee-shirt d'Harry. Il passa ensuite doucement et sadiquement la lame sur son flanc, appuyant assez pour le faire saigner et souffrir mais pas assez pour lui infliger une blessure profonde. En sentant le poignard glisser entre deux pans de sa chaire, le Gryffondor laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Satisfait, le Lord lui lança un deuxième sortilège de magie noire qui lui brûla légèrement la jambe droite. Il fallait qu'il se montre patient afin de profiter un maximum de cet enfant sans qu'il ne meurt entre ses griffes. Il le garderait en vie, pour le voir souffrir à chaque fois qu'il en aurait envie et pour asseoir sa domination sur la communauté magique. Le futur s'annonçait intéressant pour lui.

_ C'est pour cela que j'aime m'amuser avec toi... chuchota-t-il alors que ses cris retentissaient de nouveau.

Le jeune homme frissonna d'horreur, pressentant ce qui allait suivre. En réponse à ses inquiétudes, Voldemort éclata de rire et l'attrapa par le bras. Il le traîna dans une pièce, plus ''chaleureuse'' à la manière d'un Serpentard, et l'attacha aux barreaux du lit qui y trônait.

_ Et maintenant, la partie que je préfère et qui m'a tant manqué... ricana-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'enferma dans son esprit, ne voulant pas assister en direct à la scène qui allait se dérouler et qu'il avait vécu maintes fois durant l'été.

* * *

><p>Gaara, recroquevillé dans un coin, essayait de faire abstraction des cris d'Harry et tentait de réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir de cette prison. Mais c'était peine perdu, il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Soudain, une silhouette entra, le visage dissimulé par un masque, et s'approcha. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.<p>

_ Je ne peux rien faire pour vous pour l'instant...

Alors que le ninja ouvrait de grands yeux surpris, l'inconnu lui glissa deux minuscules fioles dans la main, l'une contenant une substance bleue et l'autre un liquide argenté.

_ Donne l'argenté au balafré quand il reviendra, elle contient une potion curative. Partage la bleue avec Potter, et vous ne ressentirez plus la douleur durant 48 heures.

Le prisonnier leva les yeux vers celui qui les aidaient, ne comprenant pas ses motivations.

_ Qui... qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vouloir nous aidez ?

_ N'oubliez pas de simuler, continua l'autre sans répondre à ses questions. Et pas un mot ou nous sommes tous morts...

Puis, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit non sans avoir reverrouillée la porte de la cellule. Gaara ne savait que penser. Devait-il faire confiance à cet homme ? Peut-être tentait-il de les empoisonner au lieu de les aider. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Harry qui avait cessé de crier, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Finalement, un Harry pratiquement nu fut laisser tomber sur le sol froid de la cellule. Gaara s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se redresser.

_ Harry, appela-t-il en ne le voyant pas réagir à son contact malgré le fait qu'il ait les yeux grands ouverts.

Le sorcier était vraiment dans un état lamentable : son corps était couvert d'hématomes, du sang glissait de ses nombreuses plaies et tombait sur le sol en petites gouttes vermeilles, et un liquide blanchâtre et visqueux coulait sur ses jambes. Le ninja devina instantanément ce que son ami avait subit et cela le ravagea intérieurement.

_ Harry, réponds, je t'en pris...

Ses yeux, qui semblaient lointains, retrouvèrent soudain leur lueur habituelle, celle de la vie.

_ C'est terminé ? Je suis de retour ?

Sa voix n'était pas aussi affirmée que d'habitude.

_ Oui, c'est fini.

Harry ferma quelques instants les yeux, puis enleva sa chemise qu'on avait bien voulu lui rendre pour enlever le sang et le sperme qui maculait son corps. Gaara le regarda faire.

_ Protéger son esprit, c'est essentiel, dit le Survivant en réponse à sa question muette. Faire abstraction de tout, même du pire...

_ Mais... tu as été violé... Comment peux-tu être si calme ?

Il se sentait vraiment mal pour son ami et coupable, même si ce n'était pas de son fait. Le kazekage maudit intérieurement Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

_ C'est ma manière de gérer ça. La... la première fois, j'ai été anéanti, brisé, ravagé... et cela n'a fait que l'encourager, ce sale *******. Il a recommencé encore et encore. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencer à m'isoler dans mon esprit et a refoulé tout ça au plus profond de moi même mais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, éclatant en sanglot. Le ninja le réconforta comme il put après lui avoir passé le pull pas trop déchiqueté qu'il portait. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, attendant que le sorcier se calme.

_ Et toi, rien n'est arrivé ? demanda celui-ci, voulant changer de sujet de conversation.

Gaara lui rapporta mot pour mot les paroles qu'il avait échangé avec son étrange visiteur.

_ Tu as bien dit qu'il m'avait appelé ''le balafré'' ? demanda Harry en examinant les fioles.

L'autre hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

_ Il n'y a qu'une personne a m'appeler ainsi : Draco Malfoy.

_ Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

Il garda le silence un instant avant de répondre.

_ Je pense. De toutes façons, que peut-il arriver de pire ?

Ils burent alors les deux fioles. Harry se sentit tout de suite mieux et en remercia le Serpentard.

Une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit sur un mangemort.

_ A ton tour, ricana-t-il en attrapant Gaara par le bras.

Il l'entraîna au dehors sans se soucier des protestations du garçon et d'Harry, encore trop faible pour bouger. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de faire signe à son ami de se protéger mentalement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

_ COMMENT CA «RIEN» ? hurla Hermione.

Réunis dans le bureau du directeur, Hermione, Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi, Mcgonagall, Rogue, Remus Lupin, Tonks et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix attendaient avec appréhension la réponse de Dumbledore, calmement assis derrière son bureau.

_ Nous ne savons rien de l'endroit où Harry, Ron et Gaara sont retenus, répéta-t-il. Cela pourrait-être à Pré-au-lard comme au fin fond de la Russie.

_ Comment pouvez-vous restez assis comme si de rien n'était ? demanda Hinata en affrontant le regard perçant du vieil homme. Ils ont disparu depuis trois jours et vous n'avez toujours aucune piste ?

_ Miss Hyûga, je vous pris de ne pas me parler sur ce ton. Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour retrouver vos amis mais il n'y a traces d'eux nulle part.

La jeune ninja serra les poings et croisa les bras. Elle était contrariée et inquiète, et rien n'était pire qu'une konoichi dans cet état.

_ Ils ne peuvent s'être volatilisés, remarqua Lupin, ils sont forcément quelque part.

_ Je n'ai pas réussi à approcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit Rogue de sa voix froide, je ne peux donc pas affirmer qu'ils aient été enlevés sur son ordre, même si c'est pratiquement certain.

_ Laissez-nous quitter le château durant quelques temps, nous les retrouverons, assura Sasuke, qui essayait de calmer Hermione qui bouillait sur place.

_ C'est hors de question, décréta-t-il fermement. Et si vous vous faisiez vous aussi enlevez vous aussi ?

_ Nous ne sommes pas des gamins à protéger, répliqua Itachi.

_ Si ça se trouve, vous et les vôtres êtes impliqués, nous ne pouvons vous faire confiance, marmonna Tonks.

_ Nymph' ! s'exclama Lupin, choqué par ses propos.

_ Dans ce cas, Gaara n'aurait pas disparu et nous aurions fuit, nous croyez vous aussi bêtes ? Nous ne sommes pas comme vous, Vieillard, lui lança Sasuke, acide.

Hermione se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

_ Partons, décida-t-elle, non sans avoir fusillé toutes les personnes présentes (sauf Lupin, qu'elle savait aussi inquiet qu'eux).

Aussitôt les trois ninjas lui emboîtèrent le pas et la suivirent jusque dans la Salle sur Demande en silence. Ils s'assirent en cercle sur le sol. Hermione éclata en larmes, la pression et l'inquiétude, l'emportant sur sa raison. Sasuke lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

_ Courage, on va les retrouver...

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, le visage déformé par la tristesse. Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et la jeune fille se mit à sangloter dans son cou.

_ Il va nous falloir un plan, décréta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux en signe de réconfort.

_ Harry m'a dit qu'il avait déjà été enlevé, confia Itachi. Où l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

_ Près de Ramesgate, dans le sud de l'Angleterre.

_ Ce serait pas mal de commencer nos recherches par là, dit Hinata qui avait compris où le plus âgé voulait en venir.

_ Comment va-t-on quitter le château ? Avec Dumbledore et la surveillance renforcée des aurors, c'est impossible...

_ Grâce au sharingan, sourit Sasuke. Hermione, tu te souviens quand Harry et moi nous sommes retrouver dans le dortoir des filles ? Et bien, c'était impossible. En passant par une autre dimension, personne ne s'en apercevra.

_ Allons-y, tu as un lieu précis ou non ?

_ Près de la mer, c'est tout dont je me souviens...

_ Ok. Sasuke ne lâche pas Hermione, ordonna Itachi qui prit l'épaule de son petit frère. Ta main, Princesse.

Hinata prit sa main en rougissant sous l'œil amusé du nune-kin. L'instant suivant, ils furent aspirés dans un trou noir créé par le dojutsu d'Itachi.

Quand ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme, il se trouvait sur la plage de Ramesgates. L'air frais, vivifiant, le cri des mouettes volant au gré du vent et le murmure des vagues les apaisèrent. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, essayant de reconnaître les lieux pour pouvoir guider ses amis. Ceux-ci gardèrent le silence tandis qu'elle fouillait dans sa mémoire.

_ C'est par là, déclara-t-elle en commençant à longer la plage après avoir regardé à droite et à gauche.

Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et Sasuke vint se placer près d'elle.

_ Sasuke ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, montrant qu'il l'écoutait.

_ Tu... tu crois qu'on va les retrouver... vivants ?

Le ninja lui sourit et prit doucement sa main.

_ Certain. Tu verras, dans quelques jours, tout sera comme avant.

_ Merci. Heureusement que vous êtes là... Cet été, j'ai réussi à tenir mais maintenant...

Voyant qu'elle allait recommencer à pleurer, le ninja la coupa :

_ Calme-toi et concentrons-nous sur notre objectif.

_ Oui, tu as raison.

D'arrière eux, Itachi et Hinata marchaient côte à côte. La jeune fille voulait briser le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux mais le ninja l'impressionnait vraiment, bien qu'elle sache pour son passé. Elle éprouvait même de l'admiration pour lui qui avait fait tant de sacrifices pour son petit frère et la paix.

_ Itachi ? réussit-elle finalement à articuler.

_ Oui, Princesse ?

Elle perdit aussitôt le sujet sans intérêt qu'elle avait trouvé, aussi elle chercha autour d'elle quelque chose à lui dire. Son regard tomba sur les deux adolescents devant elle qui se tenaient la main.

_ Je trouve que Sasuke et Hermione s'entendent bien, pas vous... enfin, pas toi ?

Peu de temps après les révélations sur le clan Uchiwa, le ninja avait insisté pour qu'elle arrête de le vouvoyer mais elle avait du mal à le faire.

_ En effet.

Le silence retomba et la konoichi pensa que s'était vain de tenter d'amorcer la conversation avec son interlocuteur, qui ne parlait véritablement qu'à son petit-frère et à Harry. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il reprit la parole.

_ Il y a une chose que j'aimerais faire quand nous aurons retrouvés Harry et Gaara...

_ Et Ron, rappela-t-elle.

_ Oui, lui aussi. Voudrais-tu m'assister dans ma tâche ?

Cette demande l'étonna. Qui était vraiment ce jeune homme qui marchait à coté d'elle ?

_ Quelle est-elle ?

Un micro-sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se reportait devant lui, mais il ne répondit pas. Hinata l'observa un moment avec de détourner les yeux.

Bientôt, Hermione les fit dévier de la plage et il s'enfoncèrent dans une forêt sombre.

_ Par là, j'en suis sur, murmura la sorcière en agitant nerveusement ses doigts.

Soudain, elle se mit à courir vers la gauche, écarta plusieurs buissons et s'arrêta après quelques minutes de course. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un fossé tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, caché par des fougères et quelques petits rochers.

_ C'est ici, dit-elle très sérieusement.

_ D'accord. Hinata, avec ton byakugan tu peux scruter les environs et essayer de les repérer ?

Elle hocha la tête, activa son dojutsu, et resta quelques instants silencieuse.

_ Il n'y a rien, aucune trace d'eux, que des habitations ordinaires.

L'abattement s'empara d'Hermione. Avant que le groupe n'ait eut le temps de songer à un nouveau plan, Bellatrix et une bande de mangemorts transplantèrent calmement devant eux. La meneuse avait, à la place de son bras coupé, une prothèse en argent avec laquelle elle tenait sa baguette. Un sourire emprunt de folie tordait son visage.

_ Comme on se retrouve, ricana-t-elle en passant sa langue sur les dents de sa mâchoire supérieure.

Puis, elle posa ses yeux globuleux sur Sasuke.

_ J'ai un compte à régler avec toi, morveux.

_ Pas de problème, je suis à toi, répliqua le ninja en tirant son katana.

Aussitôt, il fonça sur elle à toute vitesse. Un bruit de métal strident retentit quand la femme para son cou à l'aide de son faux bras. Elle se mit à rire de sa voir aigrelette et s'enfuit dans les bois.

_ C'est un piège, Sasu, le prévint son frère d'un ton tout sauf concerné.

_ Je sais, pas besoin que tu me le dises, répliqua l'autre en disparaissant à sa suite.

Hinata observa les dix autres hommes encapuchonnés. Étrangement, elle n'arrivait pas à voir à travers leur déguisement. Une fois que les deux adversaires furent partit, ils brandirent leur baguette sur les trois adolescents. Ceux-ci se mirent aussitôt en garde, sauf Itachi, toujours aussi calme en raison de son expérience de criminel.

_ Et c'est partit, souffla Hermione en évitant les premiers sorts lancés en simultané par les sbires de Voldemort.

Trois des mangemorts se concentrèrent plus avant sur les deux filles. Leurs sortilèges de magie noire ne touchèrent pas leur cible, Hinata attrapant son amie à chaque fois qu'elle allait se faire toucher, aussi, la plupart des arbres alentours explosèrent une fois touchés et tombèrent en un fracas assourdissant. Hermione lançait sort sur sort en essayant de ne pas toucher Hinata qui se battait au corps à corps avec ses adversaires, tentant de les toucher de ses paumes chargées de chakra. Cependant, leurs ennemis semblaient avoir été entraînés et évitaient ses coups, même s'ils ne le faisaient que de justesse. La konoichi se concentra davantage et augmenta sa vitesse. Elle parvint à en frapper un à l'épaule qui cria de douleur, la jeune fille l'ayant déboîtée d'un coup. Elle l'envoya au tapis et sa tête cogna violemment contre un rocher, l'assommant. Pendant ce temps, Hermione réussit à aveugler son adversaire et le stupéfixa. Elles se mirent dos à dos, cherchant le dernier qui avait disparut de leur champ de vision.

_ Où est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

_ Au dessus ! s'exclama Hinata, l'ayant repéré grâce au byakugan.

Les deux jeune filles eurent juste le temps de se séparer avant que le dernier mangemort ne leur tombe littéralement dessus. Il n'avait même pas posé le pied à terre qu'il jeta un maléfice à Hinata qui ne put l'éviter. Elle tomba à terre, quelque chose l'empêchant de respirer. Hermione évita un doloris et se précipita près d'elle après avoir essayé de stupéfixer l'homme.

_ Anapneo !

Le sortilège déboucha les voies respiratoires de son amie qui toussa, l'air rentrant à nouveau dans ses poumons.

_ Petite idiote, glatit le mangemort en la saisissant par les cheveux.

Il la tira en arrière, l'éloignant d'Hinata. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, commençait à paniquer quand, subitement, le mangemort stoppa tous ses gestes. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'Itachi, le visage impassible couvert de sang, qui les fixait froidement. Hinata, qui observait la scène, remarqua que les 7 adversaires qui s'en étaient pris à lui étaient morts, une expression d'intense douleur imprimée sur le visage.

_ Tu ne peux rien tant que je la tiens.

Itachi ferma les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, son sharingan avait changé de forme : il y avait une étoile vermeille à six branches et une autre plus petite dedans.

_ Amaterasu.

Aussitôt, alors que son œil droit se mettait à saigner, des flammes sombres apparurent sur la cape du mangemort qui hurla de douleur en tentant de les éteindre. Dans sa panique, il lâcha Hermione qui fila à quatre pattes se cacher derrière le nunke-nin. L'homme ne put les étouffer et périt, brûlé vif, en criant.

_ C'est fini, dit calmement le ninja criminel en aidant ses amies à se relever.

_ Sasuke a disparu, s'exclama Hinata qui avait vérifié avec le byakugan. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant son manque de réaction.

_ C'était son plan : perdre et être emmené là où sont prisonniers les autres.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Je n'arrive pas à me décider sur qui finira avec Harry. Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, ça m'aiderait beaucoup à choisir. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12 :

Sasuke, les yeux imperceptiblement entrouverts, regardait le sol qui défilait sous ses yeux. Chargé sur le balai de Bellatrix qui le conduisait chez son maître, il se forçait à ne pas bouger et avait mémorisé chaque indice qui lui serait utile pour retrouver la trace de la planque des mangemorts. Il savait que son plan n'était pas sans risque, mais c'était le seul moyen de les retrouver, enfin, surtout le plus rapide, et il le supporterait, même s'il devait être torturé pour ça. Harry et Gaara l'avaient accepté malgré ce qu'il avait fait, et il ferait tout pour les sauver. Quant à Ron, s'il le trouvait, il l'aiderait, mais sinon, peu lui importait son sort. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était le collier bloquant son chakra qu'elle lui avait passé autour du cou. Comment allait-il réussir à aider ses amis sans pouvoir se battre ?

La mangemort se posa dans le parc d'un manoir situé sur le bord d'une falaise, à environ 30 km de Ramesgates. Elle le fit léviter d'un sortilège, ne voulant pas s'embarrasser de son corps normalement inanimé, et pénétra dans la bâtisse. Bientôt, elle croisa un groupe d'hommes.

_ Enfermez-le avec les autres. Et interdiction de le toucher, celui ci est à moi et à moi seule.

_ Compris, Mrs Lestrange.

Sasuke changea de gardien et fut emmené dans les sous-sols. Là, il fut jeté dans une cellule. Il se redressa lentement en pestant, puis observa les alentours. Il n'était pas seul : deux yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité.

_ Gaara, c'est toi ? souffla-t-il en le levant.

L'autre ne répondit pas mais le ninja l'avait reconnu. Il s'approcha lentement, ne voulant pas effrayé le kazekage et ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait subit. A ce moment là, une autre silhouette couchée près de lui bougea et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

_ Sasuke, souffla Harry en se levant et se jetant dans ses bras.

Le nunke-nin sentit tout de suite les différentes odeurs qui imprégnait son corps et grimaça. Il le serra quelques instants avant de l'éloigner un peu pour l'examiner.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? plaisanta l'autre même si la douleur était perceptible dans sa voix. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

_ Je me suis fais capturer volontairement pour que l'on connaisse l'endroit où vous vous trouviez. Ton imbécile de directeur est incapable de trouver une piste, alors nous faisons le boulot nous même.

_ Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'ils te feront subir...

_ Je supporterai, répondit-il avec assurance.

_ Viens voir, fit Harry, après un silence.

Sasuke, soudain inquiet, suivit son ami vers Gaara. Il s'agenouilla devant le kazekage et découvrit avec horreur que le garçon, couvert de bleus et de coupures, ne bougeait absolument pas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, vides, étrangement fixes.

_ Qu'est-ce que... ?

_ Il a été torturé, et pas seulement physiquement. Il ne réagit plus à rien et c'est ma faute.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je lui ai dit de se protéger en s'enfermant dans son esprit lorsqu'il était emmené hors d'ici, pour échapper à la folie... mais il y a quelques heures, il n'est pas revenu à la réalité...

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Harry et Sasuke tenta de le réconforter.

_ Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller. Tu as fais ce que tu pouvais pour lui, tu n'y es pour rien...

_ Tu es dans le même enfer que nous, tu ne peux rien...

_ Il te faut déjà réveiller Gaara, on avisera ensuite.

_ Comment ? fit Harry, qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Sasuke lui sourit.

_ Itachi m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avait forcé à sortir du coma, en entrant dans son esprit involontairement avec tes yeux.

_ Tu crois que ça marcherait ? Je ne sais pas m'en servir, je ne...

_ Concentre-toi sur ton but, c'est tout.

Harry respira lentement pour se calmer et s'assit face à Gaara, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Sasuke posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutient.

_ Allez, vas-y, ordonna-t-il.

Le sorcier inspira et essaya de pénétrer dans l'esprit de son vis à vis.

Malheureusement, ils n'obtinrent pas exactement le résultat voulu : Harry et Sasuke disparurent dans une boule de feu apparut de nulle part, laissant le ninja seul dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Harry allait se noyer, il le savait. Il avait heurté la surface de l'eau si brutalement qu'il en était étourdit et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aspirer de l'air pour retenir sa respiration. Il atteignit le fond du lac et paniquant, s'emmêla dans les longues algues vertes qui en tapissaient le sol. A court d'air, il ouvrit instinctivement la bouche pour essayer d'en capter mais cela n'eut pour effet que de remplir ses poumons d'eau. Il se mit à étouffer et à se débattre toujours plus sans parvenir à remonter à la surface. Finalement, alors qu'il se sentait plonger dans l'inconscience, il perçut un bruit au dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux et réussit à apercevoir, malgré sa vision qui se troublait de plus en plus, une silhouette s'approcher. Il sentit alors une main agripper son poignet et fut légèrement tirer vers le haut. Il entrouvrit difficilement les paupières et découvrit juste en face de lui le visage Hinata avec ses longs cheveux noirs flottant autour de sa tête et ses yeux d'une clarté sans égale. Il l'aurait trouvée magnifique si seulement il n'allait pas mourir. Il sentit alors l'eau être expulsée de ses poumon par un coup en pleine cage thoracique et l'air de nouveau entrer dans son corps par intermédiaire des lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle lui transférait son air de façon à ce qu'il ne meurt pas. Puis, il fut tiré vers le haut. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la surface et Harry put enfin respirer à grandes bouffées. Sa sauveuse le traîna jusqu'à la berge sur laquelle il se laissa tomber en toussant. Il entendit des voix autour de lui mais ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elles racontaient. Il retrouva finalement ses esprits alors qu'on le redressait.<p>

_ Est-ce que ça va ? fit une voix féminine près de lui.

Sa vue redevint normale et le sorcier put alors voir son nouvel environnement. Il se trouvait dans une forêt verdoyante, sur le bord d'un lac aux eaux claires. Près de lui, se trouvaient une jeune fille avec deux petits chignons châtains et de grands yeux marrons, un adolescent avec une coupe en bol noire, d'énormes sourcils, portant une combinaison vert atrocement moulante et son sosie en plus âgé. Il aperçut, trempée et un peu en retrait, Hinata qui lui tournait le dos.

_ Hinata ! Que je suis content de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds, les larmes aux yeux.

La dite Hinata tourna alors la tête vers lui et Harry, qui se précipitait vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, se figea. Ce n'était pas ''elle'' mais ''il''. Se tenait devant lui un jeune homme ressemblant traits pour traits à la jeune konoichi mais dégageant un aura différent, moins timide, plus solitaire, plus froid. Des bandages, caché sous le bandeau frontal de Konoha, couvraient son front.

_ Que...

_ Tu connais Hinata ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

Les gouttes d'eau brillant sur ses cheveux noirs glissèrent vers le bas et tombèrent lentement sur le sol.

_ Mais...

Harry ne comprenait plus, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était perdu. L'adulte l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna vers lui avant de lui coller un kunai, un couteau de ninja, sous sa gorge.

_ Qui es-tu ? Es-tu impliqué dans l'enlèvement d'Hinata Hyûga et du Kazekage ?

_ Je...

_ Lâchez-le, ordonna soudain une voix derrière eux.

Harry se tordit la tête et aperçut avec soulagement Sasuke, qui se tenait fièrement debout face à ses agresseurs, au sommet d'un arbre

_ Uchiwa, cracha la fille.

Le nunke-nin, d'un bond, atterrit devant le groupe de ninjas.

_ Si vous tenez à les revoir en vie, lâchez-le. A moins que vous préfériez mourir ? menaça-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Le sosie d'Hinata s'avança vers lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Hinata, sale traître ? Je vois bien que tu ne peux pas utiliser ton chakra, tu n'es pas une menace pour nous !

Sasuke eut un sourire méchant.

_ N'oubliez-vous pas Harry ?

Celui-ci comprit où il voulait en venir. Il rassembla son chakra dans sa main et cria la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

_ Invocation !

Aussitôt, Pythagore apparut dans un nuage de fumée. Surpris, les ninjas reculèrent et Harry en profita pour rejoindre son ami. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille et sauta sur la tête du serpent.

_ Sasuke, où sommes-nous ? Ça n'a pas marché et maintenant...

_ Chut...

_ / Voilà un moment que tu ne m'avais pas invoqué, m'aurais-tu oublié, gamin ? / siffla le serpent.

_ / Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé. Merci d'être venu / répondit le sorcier, soulagé d'être plus ou moins en sécurité.

_ Uchiwa, lança l'adolescent en vert, je savais que tu étais impliqué dans cette histoire !

_ Qui sont-ils ? demanda Harry.

_ Des ninjas de Konoha, expliqua le ninja en les ignorant. La fille, c'est Tenten, le petit vert, c'est Lee, le grand idiot, c'est Gai, et l'autre, c'est Neji, le cousin d'Hinata.

_ Son cousin ? répéta le sorcier.

Il tourna la tête pour voir une fois de plus son sauveur mais celui-ci avait disparu. Sasuke eut juste le temps de pousser Harry sur le coté avant que le Hyûga n'abattisse son poing dans son estomac.

_ QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT A HINATA ?

Le ninja se concentra uniquement sur Sasuke, frappant dans le vide alors que l'autre évitait avec aisance, reculant peu à peu vers la queue du serpent. Pendant ce temps, Pythagore montrait les dents aux autres ninjas qui n'avaient pas bougés. Harry, qui n'avait pas sa baguette, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tenta alors de faire de la magie sans baguette. Il se concentra sur le kunai toujours à la main de Gai.

_ Accio !

L'arme bougea doucement avant d'échapper à la poigne de son possesseur et de filer vers Harry. Celui-ci l'attrapa habilement et s'approcha de Neji par derrière. Celui-ci, trop obnubilé par Sasuke, ne le vit que trop tard, un instant seulement avant que Harry ne le plaque contre son torse, le menaçant d'un kunai. S'il faisait un seul mouvement, il mourrait égorgé.

_ Merci, Harry. Ne le lâche pas surtout.

_ Vous me le payerez, jura l'otage.

_ Il faut partir, le temps presse, reprit Harry.

_ Gardons le avec nous, les autres ne bougeront pas s'ils le savent en danger.

_ Ok. / Pyth, on y va /.

Le serpent frappa le sol de sa tête, juste devant l'endroit où se tenait les ninjas, provoquant un nuage épais de fumée, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse dans la forêt, les trois adolescents sur son dos.

_ / Où va-t-on, gamin ? / siffla le serpent au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Sasuke, où va-t-on ?

_ Il faut trouver un endroit où s'abriter, il y a une grotte à une cinquantaine de kilomètres vers le nord. Allons-y.

Harry répéta les ordres à sa créature tandis que Sasuke prenait une corde dans le sac de Neji et s'en servait pour le ligoter solidement, non sans laisser le kunai sous sa gorge pour l'empêcher de bouger.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Harry et Sasuke arrivèrent à la grotte quelques minutes après leur fuite. Ce fut le ninja qui s'occupa de faire descendre Neji, qui ne restait pas calme, et l'installa dans un coin où il pourrait le voir en permanence. Puis, il se dirigea vers Harry qui s'était recroquevillé près de la paroi opposée.

_ Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

_ Il faut renter... tout de suite. Il est tout seul et Voldemort se vengera sur lui en voyant que j'ai disparu... Ils... ils vont peut-être le tuer... !

Il éclata en sanglots.

_ Calme-toi, on va le sauver. Il faut juste que tu arrives à rouvrir la Porte de Feu.

_ Mais... je ne sais pas le faire. Tu as bien vu dans la cellule...

Sasuke serra son épaule avec gentillesse. Harry se calma lentement et leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Passe moi le couteau, je vais essayer de t'enlever ce collier.

Le nunke-nin alla le chercher et le lui tendit. Harry commença alors à triturer l'attache et, cinq minutes plus tard, non sans avoir insufflé par mal de chakra dans l'objet magique, il réussit à l'enlever.

_ Merci.

Les deux amis se relevèrent et s'approchèrent de Neji qui leur lançait des regards noirs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda le ninja en jouant avec le kunai.

_ Hors de question de le tuer, décréta Harry en fixant son sauveur. On ne pourrait pas le relâcher ?

Neji le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça de la part d'un ami de Sasuke.

_ Hinata ne nous le pardonnerait pas.

_ Qui es-tu ? Où est ma cousine ? demanda l'otage, en regardant Harry, sachant que l'Uchiwa ne lui répondrait pas.

_ Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir sauvé et à m'excuser pour t'avoir pris en otage, mais c'était un cas de force majeure. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un ami d'Hinata.

_ Ce n'est donc pas vous qui l'avez enlevée ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ Oui et non, c'était plutôt un accident. Disons que j'ai un dojutsu qui créer une porte entre votre monde et le mien, mais je ne sais pas le contrôler, alors ta cousine, tout comme Sasuke, Itachi et Gaara...

_ Le kazekage aussi ? coupa Neji.

_ Oui. Ta cousine va bien mais le problème est que Gaara a été enlevé par un psychopathe de son monde, reprit Sasuke, et il va mourir si on ne rentre pas très rapidement.

L'otage garda le silence, analysant les données qu'on lui avait donné.

_ C'est pas possible, vous mentez ! s'écria Neji en secouant la tête.

Harry s'agenouilla près de lui et le força à le regarder.

_ Ce n'est pas des mensonges, regarde.

Il souleva le pull trempé de Gaara qu'il avait gardé, révélant sa peau couvert de cicatrices au ninja.

_ J'étais avec lui, il n'y a même pas une heure. Ce qu'il doit vivre en ce moment, s'il ne meurt pas, va le détruire complètement.

L'autre baissa la tête, perdu dans ses pensés apparemment morbides.

_ Je vais te libérer, Hyûga, décida Sasuke. Tu fais un geste brusque et je ne réponds plus de moi. On te laissera partir à condition que tu ne répètes rien de tout ça. Cela pourrait entraîner la guerre entre les deux mondes. On va régler ce problème nous même.

Neji, une fois libre, se massa les poignets et s'étira pour réveiller ses membres engourdis pour les liens. Étrangement, il ne fuit pas.

_ Je veux vous aider.

Les deux amis se concertèrent du regard en considérant sa proposition.

_ Si je ne peux pas prévenir l'hokage et les autres, je ne peux rester sans rien faire alors que le kazekage est en danger.

_ D'accord, décida Harry, mais tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes.

_ Peu importe.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, très discret de la part de l'ex-otage.

_ Mais il faut au moins prévenir Naruto, il se fait un sang d'encre pour son petit ami...

Harry cogita à toute vitesse.

_ Gaara pourrait revenir à lui s'il reconnaît Naruto ! s'exclama-t-il triomphant.

_ Comment ça ?

Harry entreprit de révéler toute l'histoire à leur nouvel ami qui l'écouta avec attention.

_ C'est... difficile à croire...

_ Tu auras le temps de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver Naruto ? demanda Sasuke.

_ Tsunade, l'hokage, le fait surveiller 24h sur 24 pour qu'il ne parte pas seul à la recherche de Gaara.

_ Il faut donc aller à Konoha, décréta Harry.

_ On ne pourra pas y rentrer si facilement, rappela Sasuke. En temps que nunke-nin et comme Harry a pris Neji en otage devant son équipe...

_ Je peux y aller, moi, intervint Neji.

Les deux autres le regardèrent.

_ Tu ne nous trahira pas, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura Harry.

Les yeux des deux garçons se croisèrent et un étrange lien s'établit entre les deux. Harry vit tout de suite que la vie du garçon n'avait pas été facile et que, comme Sasuke, il cachait ça derrière un masque. Le ninja s'inquiétait sincèrement pour sa cousine ainsi que pour Gaara, et il ferait tout pour les aider. Neji, de son coté, lut en Harry comme dans un livre ouvert, ressentant toute la souffrance qu'il avait vécu durant sa courte existence et, chose qu'il connaissait, son besoin d'amour et d'attention. Chacun savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'autre.

_ Promis.

* * *

><p>_ Il faut donc une histoire plausible, dit Sasuke qui avait observé attentivement ses deux camarades.<p>

_ Prêt ? demanda Harry en ajustant une dernière fois le déguisement de Neji.

Le ninja, qui cachait parfaitement sa nervosité et son anxiété, hocha lentement la tête. Les deux garçons avaient décidé que s'il rentrait mal en point au village, sa fuite serait plus crédible. Aussi, ils avaient déchiquetés ses vêtements jusqu'à les mettre en lambeaux, et Neji s'était lui même infligé quelques blessures, une assez profonde au flanc et quelques autres plus superficielles. La nuit qui commençait à tomber ne rendait son état que plus catastrophique pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, faisant en particulier ressortir son teint pâle naturel.

_ On compte sur toi. Pendant ce temps, on va tenter d'entrer par un endroit peu surveillé.

_ D'accord.

Le ninja sortit du buisson dans lequel ils s'étaient cachés et marcha en boitillant vers le porche qui servait d'entrée au village caché du Pays du Feu. Dès qu'il fut entré dans le champs de vision des deux portiers qui surveillaient en permanence l'entrée, il fit semblant de s'évanouir. Planqués, les deux autres eurent du mal à ne pas pouffer tellement ce qu'ils savaient être une comédie était bien jouée. Les deux portiers accoururent.

_ C'est Neji Hyûga ! Il a été enlevé ce matin. Préviens l'Hokage, je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Vite, il est blessé !

_ Compris, répondit l'autre en s'éloignant en courant.

Le premier souleva précautionneusement le blessé et ils pénétrèrent dans le village.

_ Ça a marché, souffla Harry, impressionné par les talents d'acteur du cousin d'Hinata.

_ On va repérer les lieux, il faudra attendre un peu avant d'agir.

Sasuke l'entraîna plus à ouest et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'un des murs rouges qui entourait et protégeait le village des attaques.

_ Comment va-t-on entrer ?

_ Comme tu n'es pas un ninja, ça va être plus difficile, alors tu vas m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Harry se sentit coupable de n'être qu'un fardeau pour son ami, mais celui-ci le rassura d'un geste de la main.

_ Dans une heure, on grimpera, enfin surtout moi, et descendrons juste de l'autre coté Ensuite, il faudrait être discret et se rendre jusque chez Naruto où Neji nous rejoindra dès que les médecins l'auront laisser ''se reposer''. Il y aura surement un ou deux autres ninjas en poste devant la porte, il faudra donc passer par la fenêtre. Penses-tu pouvoir ouvrir à fenêtre avec un sort, vu qu'elle sera certainement fermée ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Il avait été essayé de pratiquer la magie sans baguette, mais c'était une discipline complexe et il n'avait réussi à avoir un résultat que lorsqu'il avait fait voler le kunai. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas essayer depuis sa sortie du coma, et comme sa magie semblait avoir augmenté...

_ Je pense, mais je ne te promet rien.

_ On attends alors.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Sasuke souleva Harry et grimpa agilement dans un arbre avant de sauter sur le rebord de la muraille. Le village était calme, et personne ne traînait dans les rues, sûrement en raison de ''l'enlèvement'' d'Hinata et de Gaara. Sasuke descendit en silence le long du mur, épouvantant Harry car ils se trouvaient complètement à l'horizontal. Le sorcier fut soulagé de retrouver la terre ferme. Il suivit le plus silencieusement possible le nunke-nin qui rasait les murs en s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour écouter et bifurquer avant qu'ils ne tombent sur un habitant de Konoha en vadrouille. Un instant, Harry crut apercevoir une silhouette qui les observait, mais, le temps qu'il cligne des yeux pour s'en assurer, elle avait disparu. Comme son camarade ne réagissait pas, il en déduisit qu'il avait rêvé.<p>

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense bâtiment.

_ Vous voilà, murmura une voix devant eux.

Sortant de l'obscurité dans laquelle il était parfaitement camouflé, Neji surgit à quelques pas seulement d'eux.

_ Pas de problème ? se renseigna Sasuke en observant les alentours.

_ Aucun. J'ai vu Naruto, je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

_ Qui est avec lui ?

_ Yamato et Kakashi.

_ Ok, je vais faire diversion. Neji, tu vas avec Harry expliquer tout à Naruto. Si je ne vous rejoins pas, partez sans moi.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Harry le rappela doucement :

_ Eh, Sasuke ! Reviens et fais gaffe à toi.

_ T'inquiète, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

Sur ce, il disparut dans la nuit, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vit de très loin son ami bondirent de toit en toit, poursuivit par deux silhouettes. Neji l'entraîna alors dans un escalier et ils montèrent un étage avant de s'engouffrer par une porte non-verrouillée. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce lumineuse et désordonnée. Harry l'observait avec une certaine curiosité quand une voix se fit attendre depuis la pièce adjacente.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille oui ? C'est déjà assez chiant de devoir rester enfermé ici alors arrêter de me surveiller !

Neji et Harry échangèrent un sourire amusé.

_ Puisque tu ne veux pas retrouver Gaara, nous allons repartir... lança le ninja en tournant le dos à la pièce.

Aussitôt une tornade déboula et se figea dans la pièce. C'était un jeune homme blond comme les blés, avec deux grands yeux bleu océan et trois cicatrices sur chacune des joues, faisant comme des moustaches. Son visage exprimait autant d'innocence que de sérieux et ses yeux étaient plein d'espoir.

_ Neji, mais tu n'es pas censé être à l'hôpital ? Et lui... c'est lui qui t'as kidnappé toute à l'heure !

Son expression passa de la joie à la colère et, d'un bond, il se précipita, un kunai à la main, sur Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de bouger.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Harry vit le ninja blond foncer sur lui et n'eut pour tout réflexe que de se baisser en mettant ses mains devant son visage en fermant les yeux, se préparant au choc. Cependant, il ne ressentit aucune douleur et un grand bruit de chute se fit entendre. Harry rouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec surprise Neji, debout devant lui la paume tendue en avant, comme Hinata en plein combat, et un Naruto se tenant le ventre, à terre, au milieu des débris de ce qui était encore l'instant d'avant une commode.

_ Neji, ça va pas de me frapper aussi fort ? grogna-t-il en se relevant difficilement. Et pourquoi tu le protège ?

_ Tu devrais analyser la situation avant d'attaquer n'importe qui comme ça.

_ Mais...

_ Bon, reprenons avant que tu ne nous interrompes une nouvelle fois. Naruto, voici Harry, Harry, voici Naruto.

Harry fit un sourire timide et un signe de main au garçon qui semblait complètement perdu. Il lui rendit néanmoins son salut d'un signe de tête.

_ Merci Neji, glissa Harry à son oreille.

L'autre hocha la tête à son attention avant de prendre la parole :

_ Avant que tu ne poses tes interminables questions, je ne me suis pas enfui mais Harry et Sasuke m'ont libéré afin que nous puisons entrer dans le village et te parler. On sait où se trouve Hinata et Gaara, ils sont dans un autre monde où vivent des sorciers.

A l'évocation du nom de son petit ami, le garçon ouvrit grand ses oreilles, mais restait méfiant quant à leur histoire.

_ En ce moment, continua Harry avec sérieux, Gaara se trouve dans un état lamentable entre les mains d'un psychopathe qui adore tuer et torturer les gens. Si on ne rentre pas très vite, il mourra. J'en sais quelque chose.

Le blond sembla un instant pris de panique mais il comprit que le seul moyen de le retrouver était de garder son sang-froid et d'écouter.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

_ Viens avec Neji et Sasuke et moi dans mon monde et aide nous à le sauver.

_ Je ferais tout pour lui.

Ils se sourirent.

_ On t'expliquera les détails en chemin, allons y.

Les deux ninjas hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Ils sortirent dans la rue et, les ninjas étant en état d'alerte en raison de l'intrusion d'un nunke-nin, Neji souleva Harry de terre afin qu'ils puissent se déplacer plus rapidement. Ils évitèrent plusieurs gardes et réussir à sortir de l'enceinte du village. Une fois à l'abri des ombres de la forêt, Sasuke les rejoignit, quelques coupures sur le visage montrant qu'il s'était battu.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Harry quand Neji le posa.

_ Pas de problème. Un clone les ai attirés plus à l'est, on est tranquille pour un moment.

Les regards de Naruto et Sasuke se croisèrent alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait. Nombres de fois, ce dernier avait refusé de suivre son ami et avait même tenté de le tuer, et le blond se demandait s'il n'allait pas agir comme à l'habitude.

_ Sasuke...

_ Naruto.

Pour les deux spectateurs, la scène était presque comique. Finalement, Sasuke tendit la main vers Naruto qui la serra sans hésitation, marquant ainsi leur réconciliation. Puis, ils échangèrent une accolade amicale avec un sourire.

_ Tu ne vas plus essayer de me tuer ? plaisanta le blond.

_ Pas le temps pour le moment. Harry, tu nous renvoies dans la cellule ?

_ Je vais essayer, déclara celui-ci en s'asseyant.

Les trois autres l'imitèrent et se tirent par la main, Sasuke pensant que c'était grâce à ce contact que lui aussi avait été transporté dans son monde.

_ La dernière fois, je ne suis pas arrivé au même endroit qu'Harry, alors si nous sommes séparés, restez très prudent et ne tentez rien de stupide, recommanda le nunke-nin.

_ Compris.

Alors que le sorcier se concentrait, Sasuke donna plus de détails à Naruto, mais à voix basse pour ne pas déranger son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils disparurent dans une gerbe de feu.

/

Harry atterrit dans son ancienne cellule et mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver totalement ses esprits. Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto, Neji et Sasuke avaient dû atterrir un peu plus loin, au dehors, il l'espérait, et il se retrouvait seul. Il se releva et regarda autour, cherchant Gaara. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en découvrant que le kazekage n'était pas là et que les murs étaient couvert de trois mots, écrit en gros et de manière complètement désorganisée avec du sang : «Protéger son esprit». Il sentit un puissant sentiment de culpabilité et d'angoisse le submerger. Il ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et sortit par la porte déverrouillée. Il arpenta quelques minutes les couloirs en cherchant où se trouvait Gaara. Étrangement, ce qui ne le rassura pas, il ne le trouva dans aucune des salles de tortures habituelles, et ni ne croisa le chemin d'aucun mangemort.

_ Soit vivant, je t'en pris... marmonna-t-il en montant au premier étage du Manoir.

Il pénétra dans une pièce où il savait que Voldemort gardait sa baguette. Il la récupéra, rétrécit la lourde jarre de sable de son ami qui était posé dans un coin, la mit dans sa poche et ressortit pour fouiller le reste du bâtiment.

Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence : les lieux étaient déserts. Donc, soit ils étaient tous dehors pour une raison mystérieuse, soit ils avaient changé de planque à cause de son évasion. Néanmoins, le sorcier estimait que sa première hypothèse était la plus probable, car l'un des messages laissé par Gaara avec son sang était encore frais, datant d'une heure au maximum. Il sortit dans le parc du Manoir et entendit les rires cyniques de plusieurs personnes. Il se lança un sortilège de désillusion, le faisant donc devenir invisible, et s'avança dans cette direction. Bientôt, il arriva en vu d'un espèce d'arène dont les gradins étaient emplis de centaines de sbires noirs. Il se glissa parmi eux et se figea en apercevant le ''spectacle'' qui les amusait tant : dans un immense labyrinthe au plafond de verre, Gaara, couvert de sang et totalement paniqué, tentait désespérément de s'échapper. Le jeune homme faillit se dévoiler et tuer tout les mangemorts à sa porté, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'aider le ninja. Il ressortit de l'arène et tenta de trouver l'entrée qu'avait emprunté son ami pour entrer. Il devait se retenir de l'appeler, mais parfois un son grave s'échappait de ses lèvres et il devait alors faire silence pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu. La peur lui nouait le ventre, lui tordant les boyaux, mais il n'avais d'autre choix que de la supporter. Il finit par trouver l'entrée, gardée par trois mangemorts.

_ Stupéfix, murmura-t-il, baguette tendue.

Son sort toucha l'un d'eux, et, au même moment, Harry se glissa derrière le deuxième pour lui asséner un grand coup sur la nuque, l'assomment d'un coup.

_ Silencio. Katon, Gōkakyū no jutsu ! lança-t-il.

Il cracha une boule de feu qui alla embraser le dernier homme horrifié qui n'eut pas le temps d'hurler à vive voix. Une fois qu'il fut tombé en poussière, Harry prit les clés sur celui qu'il avait assommé, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le labyrinthe. Il réussit, à l'aide de ses sens, à repérer la respiration et le bruit des pas de son ami et le rejoignit rapidement. La tête appuyée contre l'une des parois complètement lisses, les yeux fermés le kazekage semblait à bout de forces. Le sorcier s'accroupit près de lui alors que les huées des mangemorts retentissaient à l'extérieur.

_ Gaara, chuchota-t-il, c'est moi, Harry.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement au son de sa voix, mais ils ne purent le voir. Ils se posèrent un peu partout, complètement perdus.

_ C'est Harry. Ne dis rien, je vais te faire sortir d'ici. Je vais prendre ta main pour te guider, mais tu dois faire comme si je n'étais pas là, tu as compris ?

Son interlocuteur hocha imperceptiblement la tête mais un éclair de peur passa dans ses pupilles vertes. Prenant sa main, le jeune homme le guida jusqu'à la sortie, prenant volontairement des impasses afin que ça ne paraisse pas trop suspect.

Malheureusement, les deux amis, alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie, tombèrent sur un attroupement de mangemorts avec à leur tête Voldemort. Celui-ci ce mit à ricaner, alors que Gaara s'accroupissait brusquement en passant ses bras autours de ses jambes et en enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux. Harry se posta devant lui même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue. Ils étaient trop, et il était seul avec quelqu'un à protéger.

_ Je savais que tu reviendrais, mon petit Harry, chantonna le serpent.

Le sorcier, bien que tremblant face aux images de torture qui lui revenaient en tête, tient bon et lui lança un regard noir après avoir ôté le sort qui le recouvrait.

_ Je vais te tuer, pour ce que tu m'as fait, pour ce que tu as fais à Gaara, et pour ce que tu as fais à tous les autres. J'en fait le serment.

Bellatrix et quelques autres se mirent à rire méchamment.

_ Regarde ton copain, il est bien gentil lui. Un jouet merveilleux...

Cela énerva Harry qui crispa sa main sur sa baguette.

_ Enlodoris, lança le mage noir.

Sachant que s'il bougeait, Gaara serait touché, Harry n'esquiva pas et se prit le sort de plein fouet. Il tomba à terre en essayant de ne pas hurler de douleur.

Naruto, Neji et Sasuke atterrirent à quelques mètres les uns des autres, au cœur de la forêt de Ramesgate.

_ Harry ? appela ce dernier en observant les alentours.

_ Il n'est pas là, constata Neji avec son byakugan. En revanche, ton frère, Hinata et une autre fille se trouvent à deux kilomètres à l'ouest.

_ On passe les prendre et on va chercher les trois autres.

Les trois ninjas se mirent en route, le nunke-nin à leur tête.

Un petit moment plus tard, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans une clairière. Hinata alla serrer son cousin dans ses bras dès qu'elle l'aperçut, heureuse de le revoir, avant de faire de même avec Naruto. Ce geste, exécuté sans le moindre rougissement, devait être exceptionnel car les ninjas la regardèrent avec surprise. Sauske alla rejoindre son frère, qui se montra bien moins démonstratif même si le cadet savait qu'il s'était inquiété à son sujet, et Hermione qui lui fit un immense sourire.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as retrouvé Harry et Gaara ?

_ Oui, et comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas revenu tout seul.

Il invita les deux ninjas qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore à s'approcher.

_ Neji, Naruto, voici Hermione.

_ Neji, tu ressembles vraiment à ta cousine, sourit-elle. Naruto, ravie de te rencontrer.

_ Salut.

Naruto fixa quelques instants Itachi avant de détourner les yeux.

_ On y va ? finit-il par dire.

_ Je vous montre le chemin.

Itachi eut un mini-sourire.

_ Hermione, pour que nous puissions aller plus vite, tu devrais monter sur le dos de Sasuke, dit-il avait une voix étrange qui mit les deux protagonistes mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille devint rouge pivoine mais obéit, montant sur le dos de son ami qui n'osait pas la regarder en face.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au Manoir et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'arène où les cousins Hyûga avaient repéré Harry et Gaara. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, des cris, qu'ils reconnurent comme étant ceux d'Harry, leur parvinrent et leur serra le cœur. Ils hâtèrent le pas, bien que restant prudent, et tombèrent bientôt sur un important groupe de mangemorts et Voldemort, qui s'amusait à torturer Harry avec une joie évidente, tandis que Bellatrix passait et repassait ses doigts crochus dans les cheveux flamboyants de Gaara qui tremblait mais restait immobile, semblant totalement ailleurs. Cela rendit les ninjas furieux, en particulier deux d'entre eux.

_ On y va, lança Itachi.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour. Tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser pour cette longue absence. J'essaierais de ne plus mettre autant de temps à l'avenir. Ensuite je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre est ''un peu'' gore, il est donc déconseillé aux âmes sensibles. Merci, et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15 :

Itachi et Sasuke dégainèrent d'un même mouvement leur katana respectif et, en parfaite synchronisation, s'avancèrent vers leurs adversaires, la tête haute et le sharingan activé. Les mangemorts, déroutés par leur entrée soudaine, perdirent plus d'une dizaine des leurs avant de se rendre compte qu'on les attaquait. Tel des ombres meurtrières dans une nuit sans lune, leurs coups étaient précis et mortels. Ils utilisaient leur dojutsu pour éviter chaque sortilège, mais les sorciers, bien qu'étant beaucoup moins rapide qu'eux, adoptèrent, pour parer leur combinaison, des tirs de sortilèges croisés afin de les atteindre. Les deux frères durent donc en appeler à toute leur agilité pour les éviter, mais malheureusement, ils finirent inévitablement par se faire toucher. Le premier fut Sasuke qui perdit un court instant l'équilibre. Alors que le sortilège commençait à lui broyer lentement mais sûrement la cage thoracique, Hinata envoya voler son assaillant d'un coup de paume juste au niveau du cœur, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire cesser de battre instantanément. Elle aida ensuite le nunke-nin à se relever.

_ Merci, fit-il, le souffle court.

La konoichi lui adressa un petit sourire et se dirigea vers son cousin qui se battait avec acharnement tout en tentant de se frayer un chemin vers Voldemort.

_ Hina !

_ Je suis là.

Comme une seule personne, ils brandirent en avant leurs mains jointes.

_ Hakke kūhekishō !

De leurs bras surgit une puissante impulsion de chakra qui fit voler plusieurs hommes qui allèrent heurter les murs. Un groupe de mangemorts leur bloqua alors la route jusqu'au mage noir, les obligeant à changer leur plan.

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Itachi de se faire atteindre, mais pas par n'importe quel sortilège : par un impero. Le mangemort, tout content d'avoir arrêter sa danse mortelle, lui ordonna de tuer Sasuke. Cependant, le nunke-nin n'esquissa pas un geste, se contentant de le fixer.

_ J'ai dit : tue-le ! répéta l'homme en noir, d'un ton mauvais. Obéis !

_ Itachi, intervint alors Sasuke en atterrissant près de lui, vas-tu le laisser te parler ainsi ?

_ Certes non, répondit calmement son aîné.

L'instant suivant, pris au piège par le sharingan, l'homme rendit son dernière soupire.

Alors que Naruto se jetait sur une Bellatix au visage tordu par une grimace qui se voulait être une sourire, Hermione prit un Gaara particulièrement léger dans ses bras et l'éloigna de la zone de combat où les sorts fusaient de toutes les directions. Elle dut stupéfixer plusieurs mangemorts avant de réussir à le mettre en sécurité. Elle le déposa dans un recoin caché derrière une statue.

_ Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant... murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux bougèrent imperceptiblement mais il ne répondit pas. La jeune fille tira sa baguette et commença à le soigner tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort qui ne semblaient avoir aucun effet.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto, enveloppé d'un étrange manteau de chakra orangé qui lui faisait deux oreilles et trois queues semblables à celles d'un renard, s'acharnait à frapper Bellatrix qu'il dominait littéralement, la plaquant contre un mur. La mangemorte se débattait mais sa baguette lui avait échapper des mains et ses coups n'atteignaient pas sa cible. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

_ TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU TOUCHER GAARA ! hurla-t-il, littéralement hors de lui.

Du sang gicla sur le visage de Naruto qui ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de frapper. Sa rage ne connaissait pas de limites, ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer et, pour l'un des rares fois, le jeune homme ne faisait rien pour la canaliser. Cette femme avait toucher son petit ami, elle méritait la mort pour tout ses crimes, une morte lente et douloureux.

Tandis que tous ses serviteurs se battaient contre les fauteurs de troubles, Voldemort, après avoir observer la bataille un moment, empoigna par le bras un Harry à demi-conscient et commença à prendre le couloir menant à la sortie de l'arène avec l'optique d'y renfermer son prisonnier, mais pas avant de lui avoir fait regretter son escapade. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, il tomba sur Hermione qui lui barrait la route, très en colère.

_ Laissez partir Harry, dit-elle d'un ton détaché et déterminé.

_ Mais bien sur, Petite Sang-de-bourbe, répliqua-t-il en repoussant brutalement le corps d'Harry sur le sol.

Sa tête heurta le sol si fort qu'Hermione, se souciant de son bien être, fut distraite par le bruit qu'il produisit. Elle réussit néanmoins à se protéger du sortilège que lui lança le sorcier.

_ Pas mal, mais combien de temps tiendras-tu ?

Il se mit alors à enchaîner les sorts, l'obligeant à esquiver, puis n'utilisa plus que des doloris alternés d'avada kadavra. Hermione était douée mais son bouclier ne pouvait arrêter les impardonables et son corps ne bougeait pas aussi rapidement que celui des ninjas. Ses jambes commencèrent à se faire lourdes et la jeune fille sentit son énergie s'envoler rapidement. Elle fatiguait et savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, aussi paniquait-elle et perdit peu à peu sa concentration.

_ Tu vas mourir, ricana-t-il en augmenta la cadence.

_ Toi d'abord, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata et Naruto qui, couverts de sang et bien trop calme aux vues de la situation, le fixaient. Autour d'eux gisaient les cadavres de ce qui étaient anciennement ses serviteurs. Bellatrix avait été défigurée et complètement démembrée par Naruto qui tenait encore son bras pissant le sang dans sa main. Il ne semblait plus du tout humain avec ses traits déformés par une colère sans nom. Neji profita de la diversion de ses amis pour attraper Harry et Hermione et les emmener derrière le groupe où il avait auparavant ramené Gaara. Face à cette coalition, le Lord noir se sentit perdu.

_ Avada kadrava ! cria-t-il.

Le rayon mortel fila droit vers le groupe qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre mais n'atteignit jamais sa cible, disparaissant dans la dimension créée par le sharingan d'Itachi. Plusieurs fois il recommença, sans jamais que ces adversaires ne bougent. Puis, soudain, alors qu'il envisageait la possibilité de transplaner malgré que ce soit un acte de lâcheté indigne de lui, Voldemort se retrouva épinglé au mur par des deux katanas des frères Uchiwa. Les lames s'étaient plantées juste en dessous de son cœur et en plein milieu de son estomac, et il sut que les deux garçons auraient pu le tuer directement s'ils l'avaient souhaité.

_ Ne crois pas que tu vas mourir si facilement, déclara l'aîné comme pour confirmer ses pensés. Nous allons chacun notre tour venger tes victimes et, peut-être qu'après, nous te laisserons mourir.

Cette idée sembla ravir tous les adolescents qui se mirent alors à sourire comme des déments. Même s'ils ne supportaient pas l'idée de torturer un humain (sauf peut-être Itachi qui était en expert dans cette discipline) leur victime était un monstre et il avait détruit tant de vies qu'il ne méritait aucune pitié.

_ Bien, qui veut commencer ? lança Sasuke, joyeux comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu, tout en se tournant vers ses amis.

Le groupe se concerta du regard, puis Hermione s'avança d'un pas sûr et s'arrêta à quelques pas du psychopathe qui les avait fait tant souffrir.

_ Ne le tue pas tout de suite, que tout le monde en profite, rappela Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ T'inquiète pas pour ça. Sasuke, tu peux me passer un kunai ?

Le ninja lui en tendit un. La jeune fille découpa tout d'abord avec méticulosité les vêtements du mage noir et le laissa en caleçon, mais non par perversion, juste pour avoir une meilleure vue sur sa peau. Alors, avec patience et précision, elle grava dans la chair blafarde le nom de toutes les victimes dont elle se souvenait, en prenant grand soin de ne pas rester superficielles dans ses coupures. Voldemort, plus habitué à faire souffrir qu'à ressentir lui-même la douleur, ne put étouffer quelques cris de douleur. Puis, elle se recula et contempla son œuvre, fière de son travail. Elle se retourna et laissa sa place à Sasuke en lui rendant son arme.

Le nunke-nin prit le kunai et, d'un coup droit, coupa le bras gauche du sorcier qui hurla. Tandis que le sang coulait sur son corps, il lui prit l'autre bras et planta son arme dedans. Il ouvrit la chair, laissant entrevoir ses os et ses muscles. A cette vue, Hinata se cacha le visage dans le manteau d'Itachi pour ne pas vomir. Sasuke se mit alors à triturer l'intérieur du corps, le faisant un maximum souffrir en entaillant les muscles et en coupant les tendons, avant de lui transpercer sans état d'âme l'un de ses poumons.

Puis, Hinata s'approcha, un peu moins assurée que les autres. A l'aide de ses techniques ninjas, elle commença à fermer un à un les points de chakra de son corps, le privant ainsi de l'usage de ses membres sans pour autant lui faire perdre la capacité de ressentir la souffrance. A chaque point fermé, l'homme criait de douleur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une gamine paraissant aussi inoffensive qu'elle pouvait faire aussi mal.

_ Ça suffira pour moi, finit-elle par dire en se reculant sans quitter le mage noir de ses yeux blancs lançant des éclairs.

_ A moi, à moi ! trépigna Naruto qui sautillait sur place.

_ A toi l'honneur, plaisanta la konoichi en s'écartant de son passage.

Le garçon réfléchit quelques instants à ce qui pourrait torturer le sorcier sans le tuer avant de passer à l'action. Il fit apparaître un clone de lui même.

_ Rasengan !

Tous deux commencèrent à créer une boule de chakra dans la main de l'original qui, une fois leur création terminée, fit disparaître son autre lui et lança l'orbe sur le bas ventre de Voldemort qui explosa littéralement, projetant des morceaux de chair et du sang de tous les cotés. Le ninja se mit alors à rire en sautant sur place, puis retourna près de ses compagnons où il prit Gaara dans ses bras.

_ Dans l'état dans lequel il est, il ne pourra plus te faire de mal, lui chuchota-t-il.

Le kazekage se blottit contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

Ce fut au tour d'Itachi de s'avancer face au mage noir.

_ Tu te souviens de notre dernière rencontre ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Voldemort hocha la tête. Quelques années auparavant, il l'avait capturé alors qu'il errait dans une forêt tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à ravager une grosse ville. Au premier coup d'œil, il avait su que ce garçon était spécial. Il avait perdu pas mal d'hommes à cause de lui et le lui avait fait largement payer à coup de doloris. Voyant qu'il restait aussi impassible que du marbre, il s'était acharné sur lui pour le briser, sans y parvenir, du moins en apparence. Finalement, Itachi s'était échappé en réussissant à enlever le collier spécial qu'il venait d'inventer.

_ Eh bien, l'heure est venue de te rendre la pareille.

La seconde suivante, il se retira, sans même l'avoir touché, mais sa victime, elle, savait qu'il n'en était rien. En effet, il s'était retrouvé plongé dans un étrange monde noir et rouge où, attaché sur une étrange table, le ninja lui avait transpercé le corps d'un kunai pendant trois jours entier, sans lui laisser la possibilité de souffler ou de laisser son esprit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il voulait le faire souffrir et il s'y prenait particulièrement bien. Mille fois Voldemort avait souhaité mourir, voir ses souffrances abrégées, mais non, il continuait à vivre.

Revenir dans le monde réel fut pour lui presque un soulagement, mais quand il vit Neji s'avancer vers lui, il se dit que le pire n'était pas encore passé. Le ninja, lui aussi armé d'un kunai, découpa plusieurs motifs compliqués dans la peau du sorcier qu'il arracha violemment. Puis, il lui coupa les oreilles et lui ôta la lèvre inférieure d'un coup de couteau net et précis. Voldemort hurlait, hurlait de toutes ses forces, mais ces bourreaux souhaitaient qu'il endure tout ce qu'il avait pu faire subir aux autres, et ne s'arrêteraient pas avant d'être satisfaits. Il comprenait à présent que ces actes avaient été barbares, mais il était trop tard. Neji se retira finalement.

_ Je laisserai le plaisir à Gaara de t'achever, ordure... susurra Harry en tirant sa baguette. Sectumsempra !

Des multiples plaies s'ouvrirent sur son corps déjà bien amoché. De plus en plus de sang s'écoulait, formant une épaisse flaque vermeille sur le sol froid. Puis, le Survivant s'amusa à lui lancer quelques doloris qui lui furent d'autant plus insupportables qu'il était à peine en vie. Finalement, tout cessa. Il releva doucement la tête et fixa avec appréhension son ennemi, tentant de prédire sa prochaine torture. Il le vit alors avec horreur s'approcher de lui jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres seulement de lui.

_ Dis adieu à tes yeux, Tom.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les arrachait de leurs orbites. Voldemort cria de plus bel, la douleur étant tellement puissante et tout bonnement insupportable. Harry contempla une minute des globes oculaires dans le creux de sa paume avant de les insérer dans la gorge du meurtrier. Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers celui qui, il se savait, avait le plus besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

_ Gaara.

Le ninja leva des yeux craintifs vers lui.

_ Fais lui payer ce qu'il t'a fait.

Perdu dans le noir et la douleur, le Lord déchu sentit s'approcher Gaara, soutenu par son petit-ami. Naruto, doucement et avec précaution, ôta le collier inhibiteur que Gaara portait au cou. Le chakra du kazekage, trop longtemps retenu prisonnier, se manifesta par une violente vague d'énergie qui déstabilisa tout le monde et coupa le souffle du mage noir. Dans la poche de son pantalon, Harry sentit alors quelque chose s'agiter. Il se rappela alors avoir la jarre du Kage et la sortit pour lui redonner sa taille originelle. Aussitôt, du sable s'en échappa, tournoyant férocement autour du ninja, et finit par se diriger à toute vitesse vers le sorcier pour s'introduire par sa bouche et son nez dans ses bronches.

_ Sabaku Sōsō.

Le corps de Voldemort suffoqua une dernière fois alors que ses entrailles étaient écrasées par le sable imprégné de chakra. Alors que sa tête roulait sur le coté, un flot de sang s'échappa par tous ses orifices, en particulier par ses orbites vides.

_ C'est fini, déclara Hermione.

Alors, les adolescents se rassemblèrent tous autour de Gaara et partagèrent une étreinte emplie de joie. Mais, caché dans l'ombre, deux yeux étaient braqués sur eux.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Les huit amis quittèrent le couloir sanglant, abandonnant sans regret la dépouille mutilée de Voldemort. Harry, vidé et épuisé, était soutenu par Sasuke et Neji tandis que Naruto portait Gaara comme une princesse. A peine s'était-il retrouvé protéger par son étreinte que le kazakage s'était endormi. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dehors et inspirèrent avec bonheur l'air frais du matin.

_ Où sont les autres mangemorts ? finit par demander Harry, qui ne percevait aucune présence hostile autour d'eux.

Hinata activa son byakugan et observa les alentours.

_ Ils sont tous morts.

Elle s'approcha d'un corps qui traînait par terre et l'examina quelques instants, regardant autant le corps que l'intérieur de celui avec son dôjutsu.

_ Ils ont bu un poison particulièrement dur à concocter. Il me faudrait au minimum une semaine pour trouver un antidote efficace avec un analyse complète de leur sang.

_ C'est l'un des avantages d'être un maître de potions, ricana une voix près d'eux.

Au même instant, alors que les adolescents se préparaient une nouvelle fois au combat, le professeur Rogue, Draco et sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, une belle femme blonde au visage pâle, apparurent. Hermione, avec l'approbation de son meilleur ami, fit signe aux autres de se détendre.

_ Avez-vous tuer tous ces hommes ? demanda Sasuke.

_ En effet, répondit le Serpentard d'un ton neutre.

Narcissa s'approcha d'eux à pas lents, afin de leur montrer qu'elle ne leur volait aucun mal, et remit à Hinata, la plus proche d'elle, un pack de potions multicolores.

_ Elles soigneront Mr Potter et Mr Sabaku, expliqua-t-elle en reculant.

_ Sachez qu'elles ne sont pas empoisonnés et que ce sont grâce à elles que Sabaku n'a pas succombé à ses blessures, ajouta Draco. Comme ça, vous n'irez pas une fois de plus à l'infirmerie...

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Gaara qui dormait paisiblement.

_ Qu'attendez-vous de nous en retour ? s'informa Naruto en resserrant sa prise protectrice sur le corps de son petit ami.

_ Allons-y, répondit Itachi en entraînant les autres.

Ils passèrent devant les trois anciens mangemorts avant que Naruto ne s'arrête.

_ Je ne comprends plus rien... marmonna-t-il.

_ Idiot, se moqua Sasuke avec un sourire amusé. On ne parle pas avec les morts.

Le ninja ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de comprendre et de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons. Ils voulaient changer de vie, tout recommencer dans un autre pays pour avoir une chance de vivre paisiblement. Le seul moyen pour eux d'abandonner leur ancienne vie était de passer pour morts sans quoi ils seraient toujours poursuivis.

_ Merci, soufflèrent Draco, Narcissa et Rogue d'une même voix alors que les autres s'éloignaient.

Le groupe, grâce au sharingan de l'aîné des Uchiwa, regagna Poudlard, atterrissant au beau milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondors, bondée en ce samedi matin. Tous les élèves présents sursautèrent et braquèrent sur un regard parfois surpris, parfois craintif, sur eux. A vrai dire, voir revenir couverts de sang deux élèves ayant disparu, quatre autres ayant délibérément désobéis au directeur en quittant le château et deux inconnus était assez terrifiant.

_ Ah ! Vous voilà enfin de retour ! s'exclama une voix familière.

Descendant du dortoir des garçons, Ron apparut et se dirigea vers eux, tout sourire.

_ Mais où étiez vous passé ? continua-t-il.

_ Nous te retournons la question, répliqua Hermione d'un ton mauvais. Naruto, monte Gaara dans le dortoir et fais lui boire les potions.

Le blond hocha la tête et monta, guidé par Hinata. Neji aida Harry à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune tandis que plusieurs élèves allaient chercher le professeur Dumbledore.

_ Alors, où étais-tu ? répéta le Survivant d'un ton tout sauf amical.

Il s'était inquiété pour son ami, mais lui, ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier d'eux et agissait comme s'ils s'étaient quitté quelques minutes auparavant, au détour d'un couloir. Peut-être était-ce dû a sa fatigue, mais il se sentit instantanément de mauvaise humeur et peu enclin à discuter.

_ Bah, vous n'allez pas le croire mais je m'étais paumé dans la Forêt Interdite...

Harry lui jeta un regard plus que septique avant de détourner les yeux.

_ Tu nous prends pour des débiles ou quoi ?

_ La ferme, Uchiwa, rétorqua méchamment Ron.

Naruto et Hinata redescendirent et rejoignirent ses amis tandis qu'Hermione empêchait Sasuke d'étrangler le rouquin.

_ C'est bon, il s'est rendormit. Harry, tu devrais aller te reposer aussi. Les potions sont sur ta table de chevet si tu veux.

_ Merci, mais ça va aller.

_ Et c'est qui ces deux là ? demanda Ron en pointant Neji et Naruto du doigt. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais vous allez arrêter de nous envahir, oui ?

L'instant souvent, il était affalé sur le tapis, se tenant le ventre qui lui faisait atrocement mal.

_ On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Itachi d'une voix innocente.

Le rouquin se releva doucement et jeta un regard mauvais aux ninjas. Un long silence s'installa sans qu'aucun des adolescents ne bouge, observant avec indifférence le Gryffondor qui s'énervait petit à petit.

_ Lequel de vous m'a frappé ?

_ Mais personne n'a bougé, sourit Hinata.

Tous appuyèrent d'un signe de tête. Rouge de colère, il observa un à un chacun de ses ''amis''.

_ VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE VOUS PAYER MA TÊTE ?

_ Mr Weasley, veuillez cesser de crier, intervint alors Dumbledore, qui avait pénétré dans la pièce sans que personne en s'en aperçoive.

_ Désolé, professeur, s'excusa le garçon en baissant la tête.

Le vieux directeur fixa un instant ses élèves assis tranquillement comme si de rien était. Deux nouveaux les accompagnaient.

_ Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, jeunes gens, ordonna-t-il.

_ Non, répondit Itachi avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement.

Le directeur fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Nous avons à parler, et sérieusement.

_ Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, reprit Neji d'un ton tout aussi arrogant que celui du nunke-nin, Harry est blessé et nous sommes tous plus ou moins fatigués. Donc, vous allez retourner bien sagement dans votre bureau et nous laissez nous reposer.

L'adulte ne sut que répondre devant tant d'insolence.

_ Mesurer vos paroles et employez un autre ton, jeune homme, ou vous pourriez amèrement le regretter, menaça-t-il.

_ Dans ce cas, vous nous auriez tous à dos, répliqua Harry d'un ton calme, approuvé par les autres.

Furieux, le directeur quitta la pièce à grands pas. Ron partit l'instant suivant, aussi énervé que le vieux.

Un silence paisible s'installa au sein du groupe après leur départ. Chacun se sentait bien, à sa place.

_ Et si nous allions dormir ? proposa Sasuke, sentant la fatigue envahir peu à peu ses compagnons.

_ Excellente idée, répondit Hermione. Je vais rajouter des lits dans votre dortoir pour Neji et Naruto.

Ils montèrent et se dépêchèrent d'aller prendre un bonne douche pour nettoyer le sang qui les maculait. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous se glissaient dans des draps frais et fermaient les yeux en vue d'une bonne journée de sommeil.

* * *

><p>Vers minuit, Hermione se réveilla. Elle bailla, regarda une minute Hinata dormir, roulée en boule dans les couvertures, puis descendit dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva Sasuke et Neji, assis devant la cheminée, plongé dans une partie d'échecs. Le feu éclairait leur visage d'une lumière orangé qui donnait aux garçons immobiles un aura mystérieux. Elle les observa quelques minutes avant d'aller s'asseoir près d'eux.<p>

_ Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle à voix basse, de peur de les déconcentrer.

_ Bonsoir, répondit Sasuke en détournant quelques instants les yeux du plateau pour lui sourire.

Son adversaire se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête.

_ Bien dormi ? reprit le nunke-nin.

_ Comme un bébé et vous ?

_ Pas mal.

_ Ça va.

Hermione étudia l'échiquier et comprit que Sasuke avait d'ors et déjà perdu.

_ Maintenant que Gaara et Harry sont de retour, est-ce que... vous allez repartir ? demanda la jeune fille, hésitante.

L'idée de voir partir ses amis lui serrait le cœur, lui donnait envie de pleurer, et, même si elle savait qu'être loin de leur terre natale était dur, elle espérait qu'ils resteraient, encore du moins pour quelques temps.

_ On repart déjà ? intervint Naruto, émergeant du dortoir des garçons en baillant. J'aimerais bien rester encore un peu, ce monde a l'air trop bien !

_ Nous leur attirons des problèmes, déclara Itachi en surgissant à son tour, parfaitement réveillé.

_ Mais non, protesta la sorcière. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le professeur Dumbledore, ça va se calmer. Enfin, si Harry y met du sien... ajouta-t-elle plus doucement en secouant la tête. Et puis, Hinata voulait s'entraîner à la magie et ce n'est pas avec le peu qu'on vous a montré que vous saurez l'utiliser.

Naruto fit un grand sourire.

_ Moi aussi je veux faire de la magie ! C'est décidé : on reste !

_ Idiot, marmonna Sasuke.

Neji prit son roi et la partie d'échecs se termina. Soudain, le ventre du blond se mit à gargouiller.

_ Désolé, fit-il en passant sa main sur l'arrière de son crane. Ça fait trois plombes que je n'ai pas manger...

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

_ Je vais aller à la cuisine chercher de quoi manger, décida la sorcière.

_ Je t'accompagne, ajouta Sasuke la seconde suivante.

Les deux adolescents passèrent le portait de la Grosse Dame qui pesta d'être ainsi réveillée en pleine nuit, et un long silence s'installa entre les trois ninjas restants.

_ Hé, Itachi, finit par lancer Naruto.

_ Hm ?

_ J'ai loupé un épisode : tu peux me dire pourquoi Sasuke ne veut plus te tuer ?

Le jeune homme soupira, puis prit place sur le canapé. Il raconta une fois de plus son histoire aux deux garçons qui l'écoutèrent avec attention.

_ Donc en faite, on avait faux sur toute la ligne, déclara Naruto à la fin du récit. Mais vous avez comme même tuer Gaara en lui enlevant Shukaku et s'il n'était pas en ce moment entrain de dormir, je peux t'assurer que, bonne raison ou pas, je t'aurais fait ta fête.

_ Tu ne pourrais même pas m'effleurer, Renardeau, rétorqua son interlocuteur avec un sourire moqueur

Alors qu'ils allaient se lancer dans une interminable joute verbale, voire physique, dont Itachi serait probablement sortit vainqueur, Hermione et Sasuke revinrent les bras chargés de nourriture.

_ A table !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Entretien

L'aube arriva rapidement. Dans la salle commune, chaque élève observait avec curiosité le groupe de ninjas qui n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, discutant avec animation. Ron, qui s'était étrangement levé tôt, était partit sans leur adresser un seul regard et avait disparu dans ses couloirs.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, tous étaient déjà levés, excepté Gaara qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son lit. Le sorcier sortit de son lit et alla s'installer près de lui.

_ Ça va, Gaara ? demanda-t-il en posa sa main sur son épaule.

Sentant l'autre trembler légèrement, il le relâcha.

_ Ça passera, ne t'inquiète pas. Tes cauchemars finiront par disparaître...

Le kazekage leva la tête et planta ses yeux verts dans les orbes bleus d'Harry, semblant y chercher une lueur de mensonge. N'en trouvant pas, il détourna les yeux.

_ A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux... ils reviennent... et tout recommence, encore et encore...

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

_ Je comprends et sache qui si jamais tu veux en parler, je t'écouterai, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

_ Merci...

A ce moment là, un missile blond entra bruyamment dans le dortoir et se jeta sur Gaara qui, pris au dépourvu, l'envoya voler de son sable. Tremblant, il se cacha derrière Harry qui se mit à pouffer doucement. Dès qu'il reconnu son petit-ami, il le relâcha.

_ Sympa l'accueil ! Moi je voulais juste un câlin...

_ Désolé, marmonna Gaara alors que Naruto le prenait dans ses bras.

_ Quelle idée aussi de lui sauter dessus comme ça, se moqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le ninja rit.

_ Maintenant qu'on est de nouveau ensemble, tu ne quitteras plus jamais mes bras ! décida celui-ci en embrassant Gaara.

Harry sourit et les laissa les deux amoureux pour aller dans la salle commune, non sans avoir préalablement changer de vêtements. Il fut accueilli au rez-de-chaussé par tous les autres.

_ Salut !

_ Enfin réveillé ? lança Sasuke en lui souriant.

_ Que veux-tu ? Tout le monde ne peut récupérer aussi facilement que toi.

_ Naruto est partit comme une flèche il y a un instant, tout va bien là haut ? demanda Hermione.

_ Plus que bien, si tu veux mon avis, répondit Neji.

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer.

_ Et si nous descendions prendre un vrai petit déj' ? Les deux autres nous rejoindrons plus tard.

_ Ok.

Ils se levèrent joyeusement et quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, toutes les conversations cessèrent et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur eux. N'y faisant que peu attention, les six amis s'engagèrent dans l'allée centrale alors que les chuchotements retentissaient ici. Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent à manger. Le brouhaha reprit de plus bel et les élèves, comme les professeurs, replongèrent leur nez dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Neville vint s'asseoir à coté d'Harry, intrigué, et lui montra son journal. En première page se trouvait une photo du corps mutilé de Voldemort et les cadavres des mangemorts, accompagnée d'un court texte :<p>

_«Hier soir, à 19 heures, les cadavres de Vous-savez-qui et de ses adeptes ont été retrouvés dans un manoir non loin de Ramesgate. Ils semblent avoir été torturé de façon inhumaine avant d'être achevé de sang-froid. Les aurors du Ministère de la Magie mènent actuellement une enquête afin de retrouver l'assassin. Si vous avez des témoignages concernant ces crimes, rendez-vous immédiatement au Département de la Justice où vous y serez entendu. Sachez que celui, celle, ou ceux qui ont commis ses crimes sont dangereux et doivent être appréhendés. Pour plus d'informations, allez page 3.»_

Harry se mit à pester dans sa barbe et passa le journal à ses amis.

_ Dis, c'est vous n'est-ce pas ? chuchota à voix basse Neville. Je ne vous dénoncerai pas, c'est juré.

Le Survivant lut dans ses yeux qu'il ne les trahirait pas.

_ Oui, c'est nous.

_ Merci, merci pour ce que vous avez fait, soupira le Gryffondor en souriant. On va enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement et en paix. Merci. Surtout, soyez prudent et méfiez vous des autres.

Il les remercia encore une fois avant de quitter la pièce en souriant.

_ Quelle bande d'ingrats, marmonna Sasuke en repoussant violemment le bout papier. On les sauve et voilà comment où nous remercie...

_ C'est toujours ainsi, Sasu.

_ Tsss...

Se savoir rechercher pour meurtre les fit soupirer de désespoir et d'ennui. Hinata se sentait bizarre et songeait à tout ce que les frères Uchiwa, en particulier Itachi, avaient du ressentir après leur désertion. Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensés. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto, tenant Gaara par la main, entèrent et s'installèrent près d'eux. Ils commencèrent à manger tandis que leur amis leur contaient la situation.

Ils venaient de terminer et allait se lever quand le directeur vint les trouver.

_ Êtes-vous disposés à me suivre à présent ? demanda-t-il peu amicalement.

Ses yeux étaient froids et son sourire habituel avait disparu de ses lèvres. Il était différent. Gaara et Harry, les plus réceptifs aux sentiments d'autrui, frissonnèrent. Itachi se leva, suivi des autres, et emboîta le pas à Dumbledore après lui avoir lancé un regard menaçant.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le bureau directoriale était pesante. Chacun des adolescents avait pris place sur les chaises peu confortables qu'avait fait apparaître le vieil homme d'un coup de baguette. Dumbledore, en face d'eux, assis derrière son bureau sur lequel était croisées ses mains, les observa tour à tour pendant un long moment avant de prendre la parole suite à un énième soupire d'agacement de Naruto.

_ Bien. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir où vous étiez, Mr Potter, Mr Sabaku, durant votre absence.

_ En vacances au bord de la mer, répondit insolemment Harry.

_ Une semaine de retenue, Potter.

_ Rien à faire, répliqua l'autre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Peut-être qu'une exclusion définitive vous conviendrez mieux ? susurra Dumbledore d'une voix mielleuse qui les irrita tous.

_ Vous ne pouvez renvoyer un élève sans raison, professeur, rétorqua Hermione, les poings serrés sur ses genoux.

L'adulte ne tint pas compte de sa remarque, la baillant d'un geste de la main.

_ Répondez à ma question, Potter.

_ Expliquez-nous plutôt pourquoi vous étiez incapable de nous retrouver et pourquoi avez vous empêchiez nos amis à partir à notre recherche, dit Gaara avec une assurance froide.

Son ton avait été neutre, ce qui prouvait, du moins pour ceux qui le connaissaient, qu'il n'avait aucun sentiments amical envers son interlocuteur. La température de la pièce sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés.

_ Sachez que je n'ai fait cela que pour votre sécurité et que votre désobéissance est impardonnable...

_ Nous ne recevons d'ordre de personne et certainement pas de vous, coupa Itachi, impassible.

_ La barbarie dont vous avez fait preuve est passible d'un aller simple pour Azkaban.

_ Qui vous dit que nous y sommes pour quelque chose ? remarqua Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, je le sais, à point c'est tout.

_ Voldemort est mort, n'était-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? continua Hinata. Pourquoi vous acharnez sur nous alors que le monde sorcier peut enfin vivre en paix ?

_ Car vous pourriez menacer cette paix, mademoiselle. Par sécurité, et jusqu'à ce que des preuves contre vous soient fournis au Ministère, dix aurors seront assignés à votre surveillance.

A ces mots, une dizaine d'hommes, grands, petits, chauves, blancs, noirs, baraqués ou à l'air faiblard, pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Les adolescents les ignorèrent royalement, excepté Naruto qui les détailla de haut en bas avant de soupirer et de détourner ses yeux océans.

_ Ils vous suivront partout où vous irez, alors tenez vous tranquille car ils interviendront à la moindre infraction au règlement.

_ Encore faut-il qu'ils puissent nous suivre, se moqua Sasuke.

_ Ils sont les meilleurs, assura avec dédain le directeur.

_ Vérifions cela, proposa Itachi.

Ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et quittèrent la pièce en file indienne, suivis des aurors, tandis que Dumbledore les regardait d'un air mauvais. Une fois dans le couloir, Itachi reprit la parole :

_ On se retrouve dans la salle habituelle, disons dans une heure.

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et se séparèrent, partant par binôme dans des directions opposées. Hinata suivit Itachi, Naruto attrapa Gaara par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, Harry fit signe à Neji de le suivre et Sasuke fila avec Hermione comme une flèche. Déroutés, les aurors mirent quelques instants avant de réagir et de partir à leur suite en courant et en pestant.

Commença alors une Grande partie de cache-cache à travers tout le château.

Hermione entraîna Sasuke dans la bibliothèque où ils semèrent aisément l'un des employés du Ministère, puis en ressortirent discrètement pour aller faire un tour au troisième étage.

Naruto et Gaara se fiaient à leur sens pour éviter de se faire prendre, leur connaissance du terrain de jeu étant assez limité. Après avoir perdu un auror dans les couloirs du cinquième étage, ils sortirent dans le parc où ils coururent vers la Forêt Interdite pour en ressortir un peu plus à l'ouest, semant un deuxième poursuivant, et retournèrent au château par un passage secret qu'Harry avait montré au kazekage.

Hinata et Itachi décidèrent d'être un peu moins gentils que les autres, se montrant souvent à leurs poursuivants avant de leur échapper aisément grâce au byakugan. Ils s'amusèrent plus particulièrement à en perdre deux, qui avaient peur du noir, dans les cachots sombres et humides.

Harry guida Neji à travers le dédale de couloir, les multiples passages secrets et recoins invisibles que lui seul connaissait grâce à ses multiples escapades nocturnes. En même temps qu'ils s'amusaient, le sorcier fit faire au ninja une visite partielle de l'école.

Les aurors se retrouvèrent au détour d'une intersection et se répandaient en jurons.

_ Mais merde, comment font-ils pour disparaître aussi rapidement ?

_ Ils ne sont pas humains, c'est pour cela que nous devons les retrouver au plus vite.

_ On y va.

Ils repartirent en chasse, un peu découragés par le talent de leurs cibles. Plusieurs fois, ils crurent pouvoir les attraper, mais ce n'était que des clones de Naruto ou de Sasuke qui avaient changés d'apparence pour les tromper et disparaître en ricanant dès que les aurors arrivaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Cela ne les mettaient que plus en colère.

* * *

><p>Finalement, à l'heure convenue, les amis se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande qui avait prit la forme d'une immense pièce deux fois plus imposante que la Grande Salle divisée nettement en deux parties. L'une était totalement dénuée de mobilier, tandis que l'autre ressemblait d'avantage à une salle de séjour, avec fauteuils, canapés, tables, cheminée... Derrière une tenture, Naruto découvrit deux salles de bains assez luxueuse et derrière une autre une sorte de grand dortoir avec huit lits fait et prêt à être utilisés. Ils s'assirent devant la cheminée qui s'alluma magiquement.<p>

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Hinata.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie d'être suivi 24h/24 par ces chiens du Ministère, décréta Harry. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je reste ici.

_ Pareil pour moi, ajouta Gaara, bientôt imité par tout les autres.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

_ On va s'entraîner ! lança joyeusement Naruto.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Le premier jour, la Salle sur Demande leur fournit dès leur réveil du matériel de musculation et divers appareils pour améliorer le physique des sorciers que les ninjas jugeaient insuffisantes. Sasuke et Neji commencèrent par les faire courir, les faisant augmenter peu à peu la cadence, puis leur firent faire des tractions, des pompes... D'abord épuisés et ne demandant qu'à s'allonger pour dormir à chaque pause que leur accordèrent leurs bourreaux, Harry et Hermione se surprirent à ressentirent dès la fin de la journée un net progrès, même s'il étaient morts de fatigue. Les autres ninjas en avaient aussi profité pour s'entraîner, et les voir à l'aise sur tout les exercices ne faisait qu'encourager les sorciers à se donner à fond. Durant quelques jours, ils ne firent que du sport et bientôt, les sorciers pour supporter plus facilement les exercices que les ninjas leur imposaient.

Une semaine après la décision de leur enfermement, Sasuke et Naruto montrèrent à Harry et Hermione, avides d'apprendre, comment catalyser et malaxer leur chakra. Les sorciers intégrèrent rapidement la méthode et, dès l'après-midi, commencèrent à rassembler leur chakra dans leurs pieds afin de marcher sur les murs selon leur bon vouloir. Dans ce domaine, Hermione, plus calme et réfléchit que son ami, parvint à se tenir en fin de soirée au plafond sans effort. Harry avait un peu plus de mal mais son acharnement paya.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata et Neji s'entraînèrent au combat au corps à corps. Ayant pratiquement les mêmes techniques et exactement le même style de combat, leur duel ne fut que plus difficile pour eux, même si Neji avait un plus haut niveau que sa cousine. La rapidité de leurs mouvements et déplacements stupéfia les sorciers, peu habitués à voir ça. Itachi prit en charge Gaara sans le ménager, à sa demande, et lui appris comment s'échapper de ses illusions qui pouvaient s'avérer mortelles selon les intentions du lanceur.

Le jour suivant, Gaara et Sasuke montèrent à Harry plusieurs techniques de ninjustsu assez simples qu'il réussit à exécuter au bout de quelques essais. Le sorcier se trouvait naturellement doué pour ce style de combat, aussi il apprenait plus rapidement que la normale.

Hermione, elle, commença à enseigner à Naruto et Neji la magie. Les ninjas avaient du mal à utiliser leur chakra différemment que d'habitude, ce qui provoquait le plus souvent de monstrueuse explosions, en particulier avec Naruto, qui les laissaient tous décoiffés. Ils réussirent néanmoins à lancer quelques sortilèges tels que celui de lévitation, l'alohomora et un début d'expeliermus. Hinata profita de son tête à tête avec Itachi pour se perfectionner question vitesse, le nunke-nin se déplaçant plus vite que quiconque.

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour d'Harry de se transformer une nouvelle fois en professeur, ce qui lui rappelait l'AD qu'il avait formé avec ses amis l'année précédente, et eut cette fois pour élèves Hinata et Itachi. Il leur fit, avec un peu plus de détails, la leçon qu'Hermione avait tenu aux autre la veilles. Il obtint des résultats plus gratifiants qui le mirent de bonne humeur. Itachi, en bon génie qu'il était, comprenait tout et savait tout reproduire, même s'il y avait de temps à autres un petit cafouillage. Hinata, un peu plus lente, réussit néanmoins à lancer plusieurs expeliermus assez puissants.

Sasuke et Naruto s'entraînèrent à grands renforts de techniques pour le blond et de son katana pour le brun. Neji enseigna à Hermione quelques mouvements de combat au corps à corps tandis que Gaara lisait un livre de métamorphose, n'ayant pas tout à fait récupérer de sa visite chez Voldemort.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. Chaque soir, plus ou moins fatigué, les huit amis passaient à tour de rôle à la salle de bain avant de prendre un bon repas, amené par Dobby qui appréciait beaucoup les ninjas, tout en discutant des progrès faits dans la journée ou écoutant une leçon d'histoire de la magie, enseignée par Hermione qui avait tout appris grâce à ses multiples lectures. Puis, ils allaient se coucher, certains occupant le même lit, comme Gaara et Naruto ou encore Sasuke qui aimait dormir avec son grand frère, et dormaient comme des masses jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se décide à réveiller les autres le matin suivant.

Parfois, de derrière la porte, ils entendaient les aurors du ministère, toujours à leur recherche sur ordre de Dumbledore, passer devant la porte. S'en suivait alors de grand fou rire quant à leur idiotie et leur incompétence.

_ Quels imbéciles, pouffa Naruto alors qu'ils les entendaient s'éloigner.

_ Ils peuvent toujours nous chercher, jamais ils ne nous trouveront, ajouta Hinata amusée en sortant de la douche vêtue d'un pyjama mauve que lui avait prêté Hermione.

_ Pourquoi diable Dumbledore nous les a-t-il collé sur le dos ? pesta Harry.

Au fil de jours, le jeune homme en était venu à détester son mentor. Plus il repensait à son passé, plus il lui en voulait. C'était lui qui n'avait pas pu arrêter Tom Jedusor alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin ; c'était lui qui avait entendu la première fois la prophétie ; c'était lui qui n'avait pas su protéger ses parents et qui avait laissé emprisonner injustement Sirius à Azkaban ; c'était lui l'avait laissé aux mains des Dursley qui l'avait maltraité toute son enfance ; c'était lui qui l'avait confronté à Voldemort tant de fois sans pouvoir le protéger ; c'était lui qui l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance et avait donc précipité la mort de sa seule famille encore restante c'était lui qui n'avait pas chercher à le retrouver et peut-être même brouiller l'enquête de l'Ordre du Phénix pour qu'il ne puisse pas être retrouvé après son enlèvement et c'était finalement lui qui l'accusait lui et ses amis du meurtre d'un psychopathe et les faisaient surveiller. On n'avait pas arrêté de le manipuler, toute sa vie. Il en avait fait part à Itachi, son principal confident, et à Hermione, qui l'avaient écouté avec attention. La sorcière avait tenté de trouver des circonstances atténuantes et des explications au comportement de Dumbledore, mais plus elle tentait de le défendre, plus elle se rendait compte que le directeur était tout sauf protecteur à l'égard du Survivant. Itachi lui avait conseillé de se fier à son instinct et de faire ce qu'il pensait être juste, ce qui avait fait réfléchir son ami durant plusieurs heures.

Vivant en collectivité 24h/24, les liens entre eux s'étaient grandement resserrer et avaient permis à Naruto et Neji de s'intégrer totalement à la bande. Naruto et Gaara filait toujours le parfait amour, ce qui les faisait cibles de moqueries attendries lorsque le blond traînait son petit ami dans le dortoir bien avait l'heure du coucher. Sasuke et Hermione discutaient souvent tard le soir d'un sujet ou d'un autre alors que tous les autres partaient dormir, aussi, il était devenu clair pour tous que ces deux-là s'aimaient sans se l'avouer. Itachi était à présent le grand-frère de tout le groupe, écoutant leurs avis, leurs doutes pour les conseiller au mieux. Tous avaient oublié son passé sanglant pour se concentrer sur son lui présent qui, malgré son manque d'expressivité, n'était pas si noir qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Hinata, qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, s'était beaucoup attaché à lui, et il n'était donc pas rare de les trouver côte à côte. Harry et Neji étaient devenus proches puisqu'ils voyaient se former des ''couples'' autour d'eux. Ils s'étaient trouvés plusieurs points communs et centres d'intérêts, mais le ninja semblait en proie à une étrange tristesse dont il refusait catégoriquement de parler.

Un jour, alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de s'entraîner, voulant juste flemmarder un peu, ils avaient organisés un tournoi d'échecs géant (la salle aidant) qui avait duré plusieurs heures, la finale opposant Neji à Itachi étant particulièrement serrée. Les spectateurs avaient bien rit face aux visages fermés des deux adversaires qui s'efforçaient de deviner les intentions de l'autre, et avaient parié sur le probable gagnant. Malheureusement, la partie s'était terminée par un match nul, ce qui avait beaucoup énervé Naruto qui avait alors décrété le début d'une bataille de polochons.

* * *

><p>Après quatre semaines d'enfermement, ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps qu'ils face une apparition au grand public afin de montrer au directeur et aux aurors qu'ils avaient gagnés. Ils quittèrent dans leur refuge et se rendirent à leur dernier cours de la mâtiné, à savoir celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'ils entèrent dans la salle de classe, un peu après tout les autres, le professeur cessa son discours pour les observer prendre place au fond de la salle.<p>

_ Un problème, professeur ? questionna Harry d'une voix innocente, voyant que l'adulte ne semblait pas vouloir continuer son cours.

_ Non, non. Où en étais-je... ?

Le cours recommença tandis que les élèves murmuraient pas vraiment silencieusement. Leur longue absence et la présence des aurors en avaient apparemment fait jaser plus d'un.

A la sortie du cours, les huit amis sortirent comme si de rien était et commencèrent à se diriger lentement vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, mais ils furent interceptés par les dix aurors, qui, les traits tirés par la fatigue, étaient rouge de colère.

_ OU ETIEZ-VOUS PASSER ? hurla leur chef.

_ Nous sommes désolés mais nous pensions que vous étiez les meilleurs, répondit hypocritement Sasuke.

_ Mais vous vous foutez de nous ?

_ En effet, répliqua Neji avec un sourire en coin.

L'un des aurors l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le tira vers lui. Par réflexe, le ninja le projeta par dessus son épaule, l'étalant avec violence sur le sol qui s'affaissa un peu, laissant une marque indélébile dans la pierre.

_ Ne me touchez pas, gronda-t-il en le regardant avec mépris.

Il fit volte face et continua sa route.

_ Excusez-nous, fit Hermione, pas le moins désolée du monde, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Les autres plantèrent les aurors éberlués au milieu du couloir. Pressant l'allure, ils rattrapèrent le jonin dont le visage était figé comme celui d'une statue de marbre.

_ Ça va, Neji ? demanda Hinata d'une voix douce, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

_ Oui, oui.

Son ton n'était pas en accord avec ses propos mais personne ne releva. Hinata glissa sa main dans celle de son cousin et la serra. En silence, ils se pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors. Ron ne daigna pas leur accorder un regard et se leva même pour aller se réinstaller plus loin, avec sa sœur et ses amis. Les aurors entrèrent peu de temps après et allèrent prendre place à la table des professeurs, non s'en les avoir longuement menacer du regard.

Alors qu'ils attaquaient le dessert, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent complètement, laissant passer le professeur Dumbledore, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, suivi de tout un cortège d'adultes et d'adolescents, avec à leur tête une femme blonde à la forte poitrine.

_ Eh merde, souffla Sasuke.

Hermione et Harry, ne comprenant pas la raison de cet injure, tournèrent la tête vers les ninjas assis près d'eux et les découvrent livides comme des cadavres, même Itachi, qui savait pourtant dissimuler parfaitement ses émotions.

_ Qui sont-ils ? murmura Hermione en se penchant vers Naruto, installé juste à coté d'elle.

_ Des ninjas de Konoha et de Suna.

Les sorciers écarquillèrent les yeux avant de se remettre à fixer l'étrange groupe qui avançait vers eux.

_ On est mal barré...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Les huit adolescents observèrent avec appréhension et colère les nouveaux venus, guidés par Dumbledore. Harry se leva et se plaça dans l'allée principale pour leur barrer la route, naturellement imité par les autres. Les ninjas se stoppèrent à quelques mètres d'eux et un long silence s'installa. Puis, une jeune fille possédant quatre couettes blondes et un garçon entièrement vêtu de noir et le visage peint, sortirent des rangs et s'avancèrent.

_ Gaara !

Ils prirent le kazekage dans leurs bras mais celui-ci se dégagea quelques instants plus tard.

_ Gaara, c'est fini, on va rentrer à la maison, déclara la fille.

_ Je reste ici, Temari, Kankuro, décréta le ninja du sable.

_ Mais...

_ Grand-mère Tsunade, coupa Naruto, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Sa question sembla les prendre au dépourvu.

_ Nous sommes venu vous ramener au village, répondit finalement Tsunade, l'hokage de Konoha, et arrêter vos kidnappeurs, Sasuke Uchiwa et Harry Potter, ainsi que le criminel de rang S Itachi Uchiwa.

_ Ils n'ont pas été enlevés, protesta Hermione.

_ Alors comment expliquez vous que, il y a quatre semaines environs, Mr Potter et Sasuke Uchiwa aient enlevé Neji Hyugâ devant son équipe et que, le soir même, Sasuke se soit introduit dans le village afin de permettre à son complice d'emmener Naruto et Neji qui était parvenu à leur échapper ? De plus, le Kazekage ainsi qu'Hinata Hyugâ sont ici, ils ont donc été également victimes de votre magie.

_ C'est faux ! gronda Hinata.

Elle allait plaider la cause de ses amis quand un grand homme sortit à son tour des rangs et parla d'une voix à glacer le sang :

_ Hinata, ton insolence envers l'Hokage est intolérable.

_ Père, Harry et Hermione sont tout sauf des criminels.

Les sorciers sentirent tout de suite qu'Hinata n'aimait pas beaucoup son paternel. Itachi se plaça derrière elle et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutient.

_ Ne touche pas à ma fille, Uchiwa ! grogna l'homme.

_ Elle n'a jamais été votre fille, intervint froidement Neji. Vous l'avez toujours méprisée, vous l'avez laisser dans l'ombre, comme une rebue du clan. Vous ne la connaissez pas.

_ Comment oses-tu ?!

_ Mr Hyûga, calmez vous, ordonna l'Hokage d'un ton calme.

_ Elle dit la vérité, appuya Naruto en donnant une petite tape à Hermione. Sans eux, Gaara serait mort.

_ Tout ceci n'est que mensonge, déclara une jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon en se plaçant aux cotés de l'hokage. Naruto, Sasuke, revenez immédiatement au village.

_ Je reste avec mon frère, décréta Sasuke en prenant la main de son aîné. Il est hors de question que je rentre dans un village que je hais.

Ses yeux noirs brûlant de colère passèrent soudainement au rouge, par l'activation de son sharingan, montrant ainsi qu'il ne les suivrait pas sans résistance.

_ Naruto ! implora l'adolescente en se tournant larmoyante vers lui.

_ Tu n'es qu'une enfant, Sakura, et tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, soupira le ninja en croisant les bras. Je ne rentrerais pas au village tant que vous n'aurez pas reconnu vos tords.

La konoichi voulut faire un pas en avant mais Hermione tira sa baguette aussi vite que la lumière.

_ Fais un pas de plus, et je t'assure que tu finiras mal en point, menaça-t-elle.

Au fond d'elle même, elle savait que cette fille aimait Sasuke, et l'idée de savoir le nunke-nin avec elle la répugnait au plus haut point.

_ Tu vois : elle veut m'attaquer ! lança Sakura à l'élu de son cœur, avec une grimace de dégoût.

_ Elle ne te fera rien tant que tu feras de même.

Hermione et Sasuke échangèrent un regard discret.

_ Sakura, arrête, ordonna l'hokage, passablement énervée.

La konoichi sembla vouloir protester, mais la femme la fit taire d'un regard et elle réintégrer le groupe, non sans avoir lancer un regard mauvais à Hermione.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-t-elle, nous allons tous rentrer à Konoha, bien évidemment accompagnés de Mr Potter et Miss Granger afin qu'ils soient jugés pour leurs crimes, avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore.

Harry se mit soudain à rire, étonnant tous les spectateurs. Mais son rire n'exprimait aucune joie, juste une profonde colère et antipathie envers ses interlocuteur.

_ Pourquoi riez-vous, jeune homme ? demanda l'hokage, surprise.

_ Parce que vous êtes trop idiots pour comprendre la vérité, ricana-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

_ Potter, taisez-vous, ordonna sèchement Dumbledore.

_ Non, je ne me tairais pas !

_ Je vous demande pardon ? fit le vieil homme, qui ne pensait pas que le jeune homme lui répondrait ainsi devant tant de témoins.

_ Vous m'avez manipulé, vous m'avez toujours manipulé. Vous vous croyez puissants mais vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! Comment peut-on être aussi cons ?

Un immense flot de magie s'échappa du corps du Gryffondor pour venir l'entourer, lui ainsi que toute la bande qui se resserra autour de lui. Le plafond magique de la Grande Salle devint noire ténèbres et plusieurs éclairs le déchirèrent en un grondement assourdissant, les faisant tous sursauter.

_ Gaara conditionné par son père pour en faire un tueur, Naruto persécuté à cause du démon scellé en lui, Neji obligé de se plier aux stupides règles de son clan, Hinata laissée dans l'ombre car jugée trop faible, Itachi obligé de tuer sa famille pour éviter une guerre civile, Sasuke manipulé par son frère pour le protéger des villageois Konoha, moi-même transformé en bête de foire dès ma naissance et obligé de tuer un psychopathe parce que des idiots n'ont pas sur reconnaître un futur mage noir ! Nous avons fait ce que vous attendiez de nous, alors laissez-nous vivre nos vies comme nous l'entendons ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide et n'en avons jamais eu besoin ! Quand comprendrez-vous que nous sommes des enfants avec des sentiments, des rêves et non des objets dont vous pouvez disposer selon votre bon vouloir ?!

Les ninjas, semblant impressionnés par la force des propos du Survivant, ne surent que répondre et demeurèrent immobiles. Alors que le Survivant allait reprendre la parole, Dumbledore tenta de de le faire taire d'un sortilège, mais sept bouliers magiques se placèrent entre le rayon lumineux et sa cible.

_ On ne peut empêcher les gens de parler, c'est ainsi que s'écrit l'Histoire, susurra Itachi.

Autour des deux groupes, les élèves, les professeurs et les aurors du Ministère, trop peureux pour intervenir, les observaient avec attention. Chacun se demandait qui était ses nouveaux venus et ce qu'ils voulaient. En entendant les charges retenues contre Harry et Hermione, des murmures se propagèrent à grande vitesse parmi les élèves, tandis que les adultes étaient choqués. Évidemment, tous se demandaient qui étaient les mystérieux adolescents qui ne se mélangeaient avec personne exceptés les deux Gryffondors, mais tous, en particulier ceux qui avaient assisté à l'arrivée de Gaara et d'Hinata, avaient du mal à croire que leur héros national ait pu enlever les ninjas. De plus, leur amitié semblait totalement contredire ces accusations. Quelques instants plus tard, la Grande Salle se tut, laissant retentir la voix d'Harry, dont les propos insolents en déroutèrent plus d'un, car aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu le sorcier répondre ainsi au directeur, le plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre.

Soudain, le regard d'Harry fut attirer par un ninja portant un masque de chat blanc et noir, qui était retenu prisonnier par une demi-douzaine des siens. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait du faire pour être ainsi traiter, car les autres qui, comme lui avait le visage caché, étaient libre de leurs mouvements et entouraient l'hokage. Le sorcier se concentra et essaya alors de croiser le regard de cet homme. Comme lisant dans ses pensés, celui-ci releva la tête et le regarda bien en face. Harry eut un mouvement de recul : ses yeux étaient identiques aux siens, ils possédaient le même dojutsu. Il le sentit alors s'introduire dans son esprit, comme lui l'avait fait avec Itachi avant qu'il ne sorte de son coma, et, par curiosité, se laissa emporter.

* * *

><p>Harry et de l'homme se retrouvèrent alors dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et le sorcier comprit que c'était là la représentation de son esprit. L'inconnu prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et invita d'un geste l'adolescent à l'imiter. Celui-ci obéit mais resta méfiant.<p>

_ Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, Harry, commença l'homme comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme ôta son masque, révélant son visage. Sa peau était claire, ses cheveux noirs comme de l'encre, mis-longs et piquant dans tous les sens, ses traits lui étaient familiers sans qu'il sache comment, et ses yeux étaient les même que les siens, comme il l'avait vu précédemment. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres

_ On m'appelle Neko, mais tu peux m'appeler Yoru.

_ D'où me connaissez vous ?

_ Je t'ai rencontré il y a 20 ans de cela, mais tu comprendras vite de quoi je te parle. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté que je vienne te chercher quand Lily est morte, mais bon... je l'ai très mal vécu. J'ai souvent pensé à toi tu sais. J'ai fait comme tu me l'as ordonné : j'ai amené Tsunade et les autres ici, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution pour toi. N'aurait-il pas mieux valu attendre et les laisser se calmer d'abord ?

Harry ne comprenait rien de ce que lui racontait le ninja. Il ne pouvait l'avoir rencontré vingt ans plus tôt puisqu'il n'était pas né et il ne lui avait jamais ordonné quoi que ce soit car il ne l'avait jamais vu.

_ Vous connaissiez ma mère ? finit-il par demander.

_ Très bien même, c'est pourquoi tu possèdes le tsukugan, sourit-il en posant son doigt sous son propre œil.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'insinuait l'autre. Dumbledore n'avait jamais entendu parler de ses yeux dans la famille des Potter tout simplement car les Potter ne possédait pas ce dojutsu héréditaire. Il n'était pas le fils de James Potter, comme on le lui avait toujours fait croire.

_ Mais alors... vous êtes...

_ Ton père, en effet, termina calmement Yoru en lui souriant tendrement. Donc, arrête de me vouvoyez, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme ne sut que dire, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa gorge. Ses yeux le prouvaient et Harry savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais c'était dur à avaler.

_ C'est difficile à croire, mais tu t'y feras, rit l'adulte.

_ Pourquoi, si je puis me permettre, es-tu prisonnier des ninjas ?

_ Car je n'ai pas accepté d'ouvrir la porte de feu tout de suite après la disparition de Neji et Naruto. Je suis sur que tu as dû m'apercevoir quand tu traversais le village.

Harry se souvint de la silhouette qu'il avait pensé voir. C'était donc réel. Le surveillait-il ? Il secoua la tête, se disant que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, et reprit le cours de la conversation.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas obtempéré ?

Son interlocuteur sembla entendre quelque chose qui ne parvint pas jusqu'à l'oreille d'Harry, puis se tourna vers lui.

_ Je sais que tu as des questions, mais tu trouveras toi même les réponses en temps et en heures. Va dans la Salle sur Demande et ouvre le passage temporel vers le temps des Maraudeurs. A votre retour seulement, le monde pourra changer. Tiens.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite pochette qu'il lui tendit.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit huit bagues d'allure et de couleur différente, chacune ornée d'initiales.

_ Mettez-les en arrivant, elles vous serons utiles au terme. Il faut retourner à la réalité à présent. Surtout pas un mot à Dumby.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Harry refit surface, la situation ne semblait pas avoir évolués. Dans sa main, il sentit la pochette que son père lui avait donnée, et il s'empressa de la cacher sous ses vêtements.<p>

_ Un problème, Harry ? chuchota Neji qui avait perçut son absence.

_ Je vous expliquerai.

Le Survivant croisa une fois de plus le regard à demi caché de son père et lui adressa un discret signe de tête.

_ On y va, ordonna-t-il ensuite en passant, suivi de tous les autres, devant Dumbledore et les ninjas qui ouvrirent de grands yeux, éberlués d'être ainsi ignorés. On a des choses à faire.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, Harry donnant de plus amples explications à ses amis. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, ils s'assirent en cercle et attendirent. Le Survivant, qui commençait à se familiariser avec son dojutsu, réussit à ouvrir une brèche temporelle dans l'espace-temps, et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Direction 20 ans en arrière.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

Harry, Hermione, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi et Gaara apparurent dans une Salle sur Demande différente de celle dans laquelle ils étaient partit, ce qui les rassura quant à leur destination.

_ Mettez ça, Yoru a dit que ça nous aiderait, déclara Harry en tendant la poche que lui avait remis le ninja.

Chacun pris l'anneau qui portait ses initiales et le passa à son doigt.

_ Ton père a dit que nous pourrions changer le monde, mais pourquoi seulement après avoir fait un bon de 20 ans en arrière dans le temps? demanda Hinata.

_ Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Il y a peut-être quelque chose que nous devons apprendre ou comprendre afin de rendre l'avenir meilleur.

_ En tout cas, on est tranquille ici : personne ne nous connaît ! sourit Naruto.

_ Je suppose que nous restons à Poudlard ? fit Itachi.

_ Je préférais. C'est l'un des seuls lieux où je me sens un temps soit peu chez moi, expliqua Harry. De plus, ma mère, mon parrain et quelques autres personnes que j'aurais aimé connaître ou que nous connaissons à notre époque sont ici...

_ Nous comprenons, assura Gaara. C'est normal que tu veuilles connaître ta famille.

Harry leur sourit.

_ Merci.

_ On va se faire passer pour de nouveaux élèves si j'ai bien compris, récapitula Hermione. Dans ce cas, il nous faut une histoire bien fournie pour Dumbledore et les élèves.

_ Tu penses à tout, sourit Sasuke. Je savais que tu étais la meilleure.

La sorcière rougit et essaya de réfléchir. Quand elle se rendit compte que les autres discutaient comme si de rien n'était, assis sur les sièges que leur avait fournis la pièce magique, elle se mit à crier, même si elle n'était pas vraiment en colère.

_ Vous n'avez pas honte de me laisser tout le boulot ?!

Ses interlocuteurs eurent un petit sourire innocent.

_ Tu es la seule qui puisse inventer une histoire sans incohérence, exposa Naruto.

_ Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote...

Finalement, Neji et Itachi furent désignés afin de l'aider dans sa tâche.

Deux heures plus tard, ils exposèrent leur pseudo-vie au reste de la bande :

_ Nous allons nous présenter comme une seule et même famille, commença Hermione, les Lynch. Catherine Lynch, médicomage, aura eut Itachi et Sasuke avant de se marier avec Jonathan Lynch, chercheur en bactériologie, qui lui même est le père biologique de Neji et Hinata. Harry et moi-même, serons les filleuls de Catherine qui nous aura prit à sa charge lors de notre sixième anniversaire, après de le décès de sa meilleure amie et de son mari dans un accident de voiture. Comme ils adoraient les enfants, ils ont adopté, à l'age de dix ans, Naruto et Gaara, qui se sont liés d'amitié dans un orphelinat. Les Lynch ont eut une petite fille, Mayu, qui est morte d'une maladie très rare à l'âge de quatre ans.

_ Nous avons vécu toute notre vie dans un grand manoir au beau milieu de la Sibérie, continua Neji. Nos parents nous ont éduqués eux même, mais sont morts dans l'explosion du laboratoire de potions de Jonathan alors que nous étions sortit dehors. Voulant échapper à nos souvenirs, nous avons quitté la Russie et avons déménagé en Angleterre il y a trois semaines. Nous voulons intégrer Poudlard afin de continuer notre apprentissage.

_ N'oubliez pas que nous ne connaissons ni les professeurs, ni la topographie du château, rappela Itachi. I cette époque des mangemorts que nous avons tués en allant sauver Harry et Gaara, et il ne faut pas faire de bêtise en les tuant par accident. Cela modifierait notre présent. De plus, Voldemort est lui aussi vivant et représente un danger non négligeable.

_ Des questions ? demanda Hermione.

Les autres dédaignèrent de la tête.

_ Dans ce cas, Itachi, tu peux nous transporter à l'extérieur du château pour pas que nous soyons directement mal vu ?

_ Pas de problème.

L'instant suivant, ils se retrouvaient dehors. Harry, d'un coup de baguette, jeta un sort à ses amis pour que personne ne puisse lire dans leurs esprit, même Dumbledore.

Grâce aux barrières de détection magique, le directeur, de vingt plus jeune, fut alerter de leur présence et quitta son bureau afin d'aller les retrouver devant le portail de l'école. Itachi, en bon grand frère, exposa leur demande au vieil homme qui les conduisit dans son bureau.

* * *

><p>A l'heure du dîner, après leur avoir fait passer plusieurs examen de magie qu'ils réussirent, Harry et Hermione grâce à leur expérience et les ninjas grâce à leur entraînement intensif, Dumbledore accepta de les faire entrer à Poudlard.<p>

_ Venez avec moi, nous allons vous répartir dans les différentes maisons, déclara-t-il en prenant le choixpeau qui somnolait sur une étagère.

_ Merci, Professeur, fit Harry le plus poliment possible.

De tout le groupe, c'était lui qui avait le plus de mal à contrôler ses pulsions haineuses envers le directeur, aussi, durant tout l'après midi, il avait tenté de revêtir le masque impassible que portaient Itachi, Sasuke ou encore Neji. Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore avait mis cela sur le compte du choc de la mort des Lynch.

Ils se levèrent et le suivirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils passaient les grandes portes, toutes les discutions cessèrent et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur eux. Les amis les ignorèrent, regardant droit devant eux, et s'arrêtèrent devant la tables professeurs.

_ Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je suis désolé de vous déranger en plein repas, mais nous allons accueillir entre nos murs de nouveaux élèves qui nous viennent de Russie. Veuillez les accueillir chaleureusement et les aider le temps qu'ils s'intègrent parmi nous. Nous allons les répartir dès maintenant puis vous pourrez reprendre votre repas.

Les élevés se remirent à bavarder, commentant l'allure de chaque membre du groupe.

_ Silence, s'il vous plaît. Gaara Lynch, avancez s'il vous plaît.

D'abord prudemment, puis avec assurance, le kazekage s'avança et le directeur posa le choixpeau sur ses cheveux rouge sang.

_ Ton chemin est imprégné par le sang et la mort. Les épreuves que tu as subites ont fait de toi une meilleure personne qui, mieux que quiconque, peut comprendre la haine et la souffrance. Tu veux devenir pour fort afin de protéger ta famille... Tu as parfaitement ta place à GRYFFONDOR !

Gaara ôta le chapeau et retourna près de ses amis, attendant leur tour avant d'aller s'asseoir. Les rouges et ors l'applaudirent néanmoins.

_ Harry Lynch.

Le Survivant serra les poings et fit quelques pas à son tour.

_ Très intéressant, tu as l'un des esprits les plus complexes qu'il m'ait été devenir de voir. Tu as une grande réserve de magie, ton âme est celle d'un véritable chef, mais elle est également aussi noire que les ténèbres. Tes sentiments sont totalement contradictoires... J'hésite entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Les deux te conviendraient parfaitement, peut-être plus encore Serpentard.

_ Si tu m'envoies chez les serpents, tu finiras comme ça, susurra Harry en lui montrant des images des tortures qu'ils avaient infligées à Voldemort.

_ Mais bien sur, j'ai encore de longues années de travail à effectuer. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux pour oser me menacer... GRYFFONDOR !

Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, alla rejoindre Gaara alors que les élèves jasaient à propos des paroles tenues par l'objet.

_ Hermione Lynch.

La sorcière s'approcha du directeur et se plaça sous le choixpeau.

_ Brillante, loyale, une pointe d'amertume dans le cœur... Ta soif de connaissance t'inscrit d'ors et déjà chez les Serdaigles, mais ton courage et ton entêtement me le déconseille. Tu iras donc toi aussi à GRYFFONDOR !

Heureuse comme lors de sa première répartition, elle accueillit avec une pointe de fierté les applaudissements de ses futurs camarades.

_ Hinata Lynch.

Le konoichi rougit comme une pivoine.

_ Tu veux prouver ta valeur. Être reconnue est ton vœu le plus cher. Tu fais tout aider les autres et tu les assistes à ta manière, t'adaptant très facilement à chacun d'entre eux. Tu es loyale, patiente et généreuse. Peut-être Poufsouffle... Tu aurais parfaitement ta place là-bas.

_ Non, s'il vous plaît, chuchota-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient, je veux rester avec les autres...

_ Bien... dans ce cas : GRYFFONDOR

Alors qu'elle rejoignait les autres, essuyant discrètement les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissées échapper, le choixpeau recommença à parler.

_ Je me demande s'il est bien utile que je vois les autres, ils iront très certainement tous dans la même maison.

Cela n'empêcha pas Dumbledore de poursuivre.

_ Itachi Lynch.

Sa prestance étonna et effraya pas mal d'élèves.

_ Un sacrifice digne de ta grandeur d'âme, déclara le choixpeau en examinant ses souvenirs. Tes actions ont un but honorable et, même si ton esprit est rusé et parfois fourbe, tu ne peux aller ailleurs qu'à GRYFFONDOR ! Prends tout de même garde à ne pas t'égarer.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient choqués. Jamais le chapeau ne s'était montré aussi bavard durant les répartitions et les propos qu'il débitait étaient pour le moins surprenants.

_ Naruto Lynch.

_ Voilà un garçon intéressant... Tu aimes qu'on te remarque et tu fonces souvent sans réfléchir pour accomplir ce que tu crois être juste. Tu es le rayon de soleil au milieu des ténèbres. GRYFFONDOR !

Naruto sautilla jusqu'à Gaara et lui sauta au cou. Son petit-ami le repoussa gentiment, n'aimant pas vraiment les regards fixés sur eux.

_ Neji Lynch !

De sa démarche droite et tranchante, Neji s'avança.

_ Les masques sauvent les apparences mais la vérité se trouve dans nos cœurs. Un oiseau en cage souhaitant par dessus tout se libérer de ses liens. La liberté a un prix mais celui que tu proposes n'est-il pas trop élevé ? Peut-être que Serdaigle te conviendrait... non... GRYFFONDOR !

Neji alla retrouver les autres et sa cousine posa doucement sa main sur son bras, en une question muette quant à son état à laquelle il répondit par un minuscule hochement de tête.

_ Et Sasuke Lynch ! termina Dumbledore

_ Des valeurs puissantes, un acharnement digne des plus grands combattants. Tu t'investis à fond dans chacune de tes actions. Ta colère te fait cependant faire des actes inconsidérés, mais tu finis toujours par te racheter. GRYFFONDOR !

La bande alla s'asseoir à la table des rouges et ors alors que tous se demandaient comment des personnes aussi différentes physiquement pouvait appartenir à la même famille.

_ Bien, conclut Dumbledore, merci de votre attention et bonne fin de repas.

Le dîner reprit et les ''nouveaux'' commencèrent à manger comme si de rien n'était. Ils furent bien évidemment le principale sujet de conversations des autres personnes présentes.

A la fin du repas, alors qu'ils se levaient d'un seul et même mouvement, les huit amis, à présent frères et sœurs, furent abordés par une jeune fille aux cheveux aubruns et aux yeux verts. Un important flot de chakra coulait en elle.

_ Bonsoir, je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis préfète à Gryffondor. Voulez-vous que je vous montre le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune ?

_ Oui, merci, répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

_ Dans ce cas, suivez-moi.

Ils la suivirent en silence et passèrent devant les Maraudeurs qui les regardèrent, méfiant. Harry se força à ne pas les regarder et fut presque soulagé en arrivant dans le couloir. Pendant tout le trajet, Lily leur trouva un air familier mais elle ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qui provoquer cette pensée.

_ Vous allez vous plaire à Poudlard, c'est un endroit formidable, lança-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient au septième étage. C'est un peu grand mais on s'y fait, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si jamais vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas à me demander.

_ Merci, fit de nouveau Hinata.

A peine entré, le groupe évita un maximum les contacts avec les autres élèves en prétextant être épuisés et en montant dans le dortoir que Dumbledore avait rajouté spécialement pour eux, comme ils avaient bien spécifié qu'ils voulaient tous êtres ensemble, sans distinction de sexe. En réalité, leur mensonge n'en était pas vraiment un car, à peine éloignés du bruit, ils sentirent la fatigue s'abattre sur eux et eurent juste le temps d'aller se laver avant de s'endormir.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

Le lendemain matin, les adolescents choisirent de descendre ensemble dans la salle commune, craignant de se trouver seul en fâcheuse posture. Il était encore assez tôt, aussi, ils prirent place sur les canapés et commencèrent à discuter de leur futurs cours. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, les Maraudeurs, composés de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, débarquèrent assez bruyamment dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers eux. Harry se tendit à leur approche, et Hermione lui prit la main afin de le calmer un peu.

_ Salut, lança Sirius, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je m'appelle Sirius, voici James, Remus et Peter.

_ Salut, répondit Naruto en leur nom. Désolés, mais on ne va pas refaire les présentations, ce serait un peu long.

Les sorciers eurent un sourire amusé et prirent place à face à eux.

_ Alors, d'où venez vous ? questionna James.

_ Nous habitions en Sibérie, dit Sasuke.

_ Vous êtes très différents pour être tous frères et sœurs, fit remarquer Remus.

_ Nous sommes une famille recomposée, sourit Hinata. C'est un peu compliqué et nous n'avons pas envie de vous soûler avec nos histoires de famille.

_ C'est quoi la jarre que tu portes, Gaara ? demanda James en observant l'objet avec intérêt.

_ Rien d'important.

_ Parlez nous de l'école, proposa Hermione, il y a temps de chose que nous ignorons à son sujet.

Les Maraudeurs sentirent très bien qu'elle éloignait ainsi le sujet de leur passé, mais n'y prêtèrent pas vraiment attention et commencèrent à exposer aux nouveaux le règlement, puis les relations entre les différentes maisons et enfin James et Sirius passèrent un long moment à vanter leurs blagues et le nombre de retenues dont ils avaient écopées à cause de chacune d'entre elles. Ils rirent ensemble un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Lily descende de son dortoir, suivie par deux de ses amies.

_ Bonjour, Lily-jolie, chantonna James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Ne m'énerve pas dès le matin, Potter, répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton cinglant.

Elle passa devant lui et salua Rémus ainsi que les nouveaux. Puis, elle leur proposa d'aller déjeuner.

Les adolescents reçurent leur emplois du temps du professeur Dumbledore et, peu de temps après, attendaient pour leur premier cours de la journée, cours de soins aux créatures magiques, qui avait lieu dans le parc du château. L'herbe était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de blanche, les branches des sapins croulaient sous le poids de la neige, et l'air était aussi glacé que le ciel était bleu. Emmitouflés dans plusieurs pulls et tous équipés de bonnets, de bottes chaudes et de gants aux couleurs de leurs maison, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards grelottaient de froid en attendant leur professeur.

_ Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ? balbutia Gaara, frigorifié. On va geler sur place à ce rythme là...

_ Il ne fait pas si froid, répondit Harry qui se frictionnait tout de même les bras.

_ C'est parce que tu n'as pas passé toute ta vie au beau milieu d'un désert, ricana Itachi suffisamment bas pour que seuls eux l'entendent.

Naruto se mit à rire et prit son petit-ami dans ses bras pour le réchauffer.

_ Ce n'est pas en enfouissant ton nez glacé dans son cou que tu l'aideras, idiot, se moqua Sasuke.

_ Imbécile, répliqua automatiquement le blond.

Les disputes amicales entre les deux amis étaient devenues si fréquentes que les autres n'y faisaient plus guère attention. Généralement, ils finissaient soit par bouder chacun dans leur coin, soit par se battre, mais ils savaient que les deux adversaires ne risqueraient pas de compromettre leur couverture pour des broutilles. Finalement, le professeur arriva, se présenta, et le cours commença avec pour objet un magnifique oiseau magique aux couleurs azurées. Alors que tous avaient leur attention fixée sur le cours, les Maraudeurs, un peu à l'écart, se mirent à chuchoter.

_ Vous ne les trouvez pas un peu bizarre ? Le blond là, Naruto, et... comment il s'appelle... Gaara semblent être plus que frères, remarqua Sirius.

_ Le plus grand, Itachi, a parlé d'un désert mais je n'ai pas entendu pourquoi, annonça Rémus. S'ils vivaient en Sibérie, ils devraient avoir l'habitude du froid...

_ Étrange. Et vous avez vu leurs yeux ? Franchement, on ne voit pas ça tout les jours !

_ Il faudra les surveiller quelques temps, décida James. Ils disent peut-être la vérité, mais, je ne sais pas... j'ai du mal à y croire.

Durant les deux heures de métamorphose qui suivirent, rien de spécial ne se passa hormis les Maraudeurs qui se prirent une semaine de retenue pour avoir osé colorer les cheveux de Mcgonagall en rose fuchsia. Comme le cours leur avait déjà été enseignés, Harry et Hermione se gardèrent bien de montrer l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs et préférèrent donner des conseils à leurs amis qui réussirent très facilement, surprenant tout le monde, l'exercice étant assez complexe. A la fin de l'heure, seuls eux, Lily, James et quelques Serdaigles avaient pu effectuer le sortilège et avaient fait gagner des points à leur maison respective.

_ Vous êtes doués pour la métamorphose, les complimenta Lily alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous ensemble vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Merci, tu l'es pas mal non plus, répondit Harry en souriant à sa mère.

_ C'est ma matière préférée alors je travaille beaucoup, rougit la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent à leur salle de cours et entrèrent sans attendre. Le professeur Teel, une femme assez grande au visage poupin mais d'une grande autorité, prit la parole après s'être présentée :

_ Depuis quelques cours déjà, nous travaillons les duels, rappela-t-elle. Comme nous avons de nouveaux élèves, ils vont nous montrer comment ils se débrouillent et chacun d'entre vous nous dira ensuite comment ils peuvent s'améliorer.

Les huit amis échangèrent un regard désespéré, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant se battre en public. Les élèves eux, se mirent à parier sur le niveau des nouveaux, mais le professeur ramena rapidement le silence.

_ Nous allons commencer par... vous deux, décida-t-elle en désignant Harry et Neji.

Les deux concernés soupirèrent et allèrent se placer sur l'estrade de duel. Il se saluèrent, reculèrent du nombre de pas prévus et se mirent en garde.

_ Combattez.

Harry fut le premier à attaquer, ayant plus d'expérience en duel magique. Il jeta un à un tous les sorts ''convenables'' qu'il connaissait, variant puissance et vitesse. Face à lui, Neji évitait tout, utilisant aussi bien la magie pour se protéger que son byakugan ayant une vision de presque 360° et son agilité de ninja qui stupéfia ceux qui regardait. Le ninja s'habitua très vite au rythme qui lui était imposé et commença à répliquer. Harry dut reconnaître, pendant qu'il essuyait ses coups, que le jonin apprenait particulièrement vite, car il avait pratiquement le niveau d'un 6e année.

Lily, de même que les Maraudeurs, suivit avec grand attention le duel. Ils lui étaient définitivement familiers. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se souvenir la cause ? Plongée dans ses pensés, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Finalement, le professeur les arrêta une fois que Neji ait réussit à faire voler Harry qui était allé s'écraser contre le mur du fond.

_ Très impressionnant, déclara-t-elle alors que le ninja aidait son ami à se relever. Avez-vous souvent combattu en duel ?

_ Souvent pour moi, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Seulement quelques fois pour Neji.

_ Eh bien... félicitations, reprit l'adulte, étonnée.

Les deux combattants retournèrent s'asseoir sous les applaudissements des autres élèves. Itachi et Sasuke furent les suivants. Tous furent déroutés de ne les voir pas bouger mais les voyageurs du futur devinèrent immédiatement qu'ils se livraient à un duel d'illusions. Une autre personne avait devinée, Lily.

__ Illusions_, pensa-t-elle en se tenant le menton, les yeux braqués sur eux,_ serait-ce... ? Non, impossible. _

_ Bon, vous commencez ? lança Sirius au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Si vous étiez attentif, Mr Black, intervint Teel, vous sauriez que ces deux jeunes gens ont déjà commencé. Les illusions, si on les maîtrise bien, ne nécessite aucun mouvement ni aucun sortilèges.

Un «oh» d'admiration retentit parmi les rangs.

Finalement, Sasuke posa un genoux à terre et cracha un peu de sang, ce qui effraya un grand nombre d'élèves.

_ T'as été vache sur ce coup là ! s'exclama le plus jeune en essuyant le liquide vermeille qui coulait de sa bouche.

_ C'est mon rôle, répliqua l'autre avec un micro-sourire.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres.

_ Je n'avais jamais vu d'illusions causer de dégâts physiques, révéla la prof. Vous êtes pleins de surprises. Mr Lynch, souhaitez vous aller à l'infirmerie ?

_ J'ai connu bien pire, ce n'est rien, dédaigna Sasuke.

Le duel Hinata et Hermione fut assez long, car les deux filles avaient peur de se blesser et ne se battirent vraiment que lorsque le professeur leur fit la réflexion. Dès qu'elles furent sérieuses, Hermione affirma tout de suite sa supériorité sur la konoichi, même si celle-ci se débrouillait bien. Vint ensuite le tour de Naruto et Gaara.

_ Tu devrais poser ton sable, lui conseilla le blond. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te ménager.

_ Je n'en espérais pas moins de toi, fit son petit-ami en déposant sa jarre.

Le bruit lourd que produisit l'impact révéla à tous les spectateurs que l'objet était particulièrement lourd. Le combat commença quelques instants plus tard. Tout se passait bien, chacun encaissant les sortilèges de l'autre, quand soudain, une voix qui aurait mieux fait de se taire s'éleva.

_ Non mais regardez moi ces deux incapables se balancer des sortilèges inoffensifs, même une tortue serait capable de les battre.

C'était Bellatrix, évidemment. Aussitôt, le duel cessa et le sable de Gaara quitta sa jarre pour filer vers la futur mangemort. Alors que des cris retentissaient de toutes parts, Naruto et Neji se placèrent entre l'attaque et la Serpentard et dissipèrent le nuage mortel d'une puissante vague de chakras combinés. Pendant leur intervention, Harry avait fondu sur le kazekage pour le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était retombé, la voix aigre de la fille faisant remonter en lui d'horrible souvenirs de sa capture. Ses yeux bleu-vert reflétaient une terreur si intense que ceux qui la virent en frissonnèrent.

_ Gaara, Gaara, c'est fini, chuchota-t-il. Tu es en sécurité et elle ne te fera plus jamais rien. N'oublie pas les règles, s'il te plaît. Tout est terminé...

Le sable se retira et se mit à virevolter autour du kazekage, qui se calma lentement tandis que tous retenaient leur respiration, craignant une nouvelle attaque. Le sable finit par entourer Gaara et Harry, qui disparurent dans un tourbillon.

_ Le cours est suspendu, finit par déclarer le professeur après s'y être repris à deux fois.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Lynch.

_ Veillez à ce que ceci ne reproduise plus, et dites à votre frère que s'il a besoin de parler, qu'il vienne me voir.

_ Merci, professeur, répondit Neji, mais nous réglons nos problèmes en famille.

Puis, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Deux yeux les suivirent, des yeux dans laquelle la méfiance c'était imposé. Qui étaient-ils vraiment ?

Harry et Gaara se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande grâce à l'un des techniques du ninjas du sable permettant de se déplacer n'importe où en quelques secondes. Harry entoura les épaules de Gaara de son bras et l'aida à s'installer sur un canapé.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

_ Non, ça ne va pas.

_ Parle moi, après ça ira mieux...

Le kazekage garda le silence un moment, hésitant, puis finit par se mettre à parler à son ami, lui contant chaque chose qu'il avait subit aux mains des mangemorts et qui le torturaient depuis. Le Survivant l'écouta sans broncher, faisant à chaque fois le lien avec ce qu'il avait lui même ressenti durant les mêmes épreuves. Quand il eut finit, son ami prit la parole.

_ Ne te sens tu pas mieux maintenant que tout est sorti ?

_ Si, un peu. Merci... Je suis désolé de m'être laissé emporté.

_ C'est compréhensible, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, on va passer aux cuisines, l'heure du repas est terminée depuis un moment, et on ira ensuite retrouver les autres pour aller faire un tour dans le parc, j'ai vu que nous n'avions pas cours cet aprèm'.

Ils échangèrent un sourire teinté de tristesse mais aussi d'espoir, et sortirent. Ils retrouvèrent le reste de la bande, Lily, et les Maraudeurs près du Lac Noir.

_ Ça va mieux, Gaara ? demanda Naruto en les voyant arriver.

_ Oui, je suis désolé.

_ C'est oublié, répondit Itachi. Mais attention comme même.

Le groupe commença à marcher autour du lac à gelé. Lily choisit de rester pour être un peu au calme et, bien évidement, James se fit un devoir de lui tenir compagnie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait aussi peur ? demanda Remus à Gaara alors qu'il s'éloignait.

_ Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas, rétorqua froidement Neji.

Les Lynch hochèrent opinèrent de la tête et les autres ne purent insister devant tant de solidarité, mais tous étaient très intrigués. Ils continuèrent à marcher, puis, au bout de quelques instants, afin de briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux, Hermione lança un sujet de conversation anodin. Aussitôt, la conversation s'engagea et bientôt des rires retentirent. Sirius, avec beaucoup d'habilité, réussit à se retrouver seul derrière les autres avec Hinata. En effet, la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, avant même de connaître son nom, il avait été charmé par sa beauté et avait décidé de la conquérir coûte que coûte. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore pu l'approcher, la jeune fille restant en permanence à coté d'Itachi, qui intimidait beaucoup le Gryffondor.

_ Alors, Hinata, tu aimes Poudlard ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_ C'est très beau, surtout sous la neige.

_ Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer les mille et unes merveilles qu'il cache.

_ Tu veux dire les multiples passages secrets ?

_ Tu es au courant ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ C'est juste une intuition, se rattrapa la konoichi qui les avait déjà découverts grâce à Harry.

Sirius rit, crédule. Puis, à son grand dépit, elle alla rejoindre Itachi, mais le garçon était heureux car bientôt, il en était sur, elle lui tomberait dans les bras.

Soudain, une boule de neige s'écrasa sur la nuque de Sasuke qui se retourna lentement, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

_ Naruto.

_ … Oui ? balbutia le coupable en se ratatinant.

_ J'ai souvent eu envie de te tuer, mais je crois que cette fois-ci, tu vas finir six pieds sous terre.

Le blond déglutit et, alors que son ancien coéquipier se baissait pour ramasser de la neige à son tour, s'enfuit en hurlant. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et il se retrouva bientôt couvert de neige.

_ Ma vengeance sera terrible ! s'exclama le ninja en balançant une nouvelle boule.

Sasuke fit un saut pour l'éviter et elle toucha Sirius. Celui-ci décida alors de lui rendre la pareille et une formidable bataille de boules de neige débuta.

Ils s'en retournèrent une heure plus tard, trempés jusqu'aux os, et découvrirent Lily et James en train de se disputer.

_ TU N'ES QU'UN ARROGANT, UN IMBECILE, UN PETIT BOURGEOIS INCONSCIENT DU MONDE QUI L'ENTOURE ! TU NE PENSES QU'A TOI, ON DIRAIT UN CHIEN EN CHALEUR !

_ TU NE POURRAIS PAS TE DECOINCER POUR UNE FOIS, MISS JE-SAIS-TOUT ? PROFITE DE TA JEUNESSE TANT QU'IL EN EST ENCORE TEMPS !

_ Ne me dites pas qu'ils se crient dessus depuis que nous sommes partis... se désola Harry.

_ Je crois que si, soupira Remus.

A ce moment là Lily envoya son poing dans la figure de James qui ne l'évita que grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeurs. Il allait laisser échapper un ricanement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le frapper, quand un autre coup, dans l'estomac cette fois-ci, lui coupa le souffle et le fit tomber à terre.

_ LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ESSAIES DE M'EMBRASSER, JE TE TUE, COMPRIS POTTER ?!

Elle partie, furieuse, vers le château. Les deux amis du blessé se précipitèrent vers lui, voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas.

_ Ça va Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius en le soutenant.

_ Elle frappe vachement fort, souffla-t-il.

_ Tu n'aurait pas du tenter le sort en voulant l'embrasser, se moqua Remus.

James se mit à bougonner et ils prirent le même chemin que Lily la Tigresse. Ils se changèrent et se retrouvèrent dans la le dortoir des voyageurs temporels. En entrant, les Gryffondors trouvèrent Sasuke entrain d'étrangler Naruto, Harry et Gaara observant les deux combattants, Neji nattant les cheveux de sa cousine et Itachi entrain de lire sur son lit, juste à coté d'Hermione.

_ Salut la compagnie !

_ On vient squatter, ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda James en asseyant sur le lit d'Hermione sans attendre de réponse.

_ De toute façon vous ne partirez pas, fit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

_ Tout juste Auguste, rit Sirius.

Les voyageurs temporels soupirèrent, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ennuyés. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis ils descendirent manger avec une Lily toujours énervée, avant de retourner dans leur salle commune où ils se séparèrent afin de monter chacun dans leur dortoir respectif, exténués par leur journée.

Avant de s'endormir, alors que la lumière était éteinte depuis quelques minutes et que tout le monde était couché dans son lit, Hermione prit la parole.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas que Lily a frappé James vraiment fort, pour un humain normal je veux dire...

_ Dis nous le fond de ta pensée, 'Mione.

_ Je ne sais pas, je trouve juste que c'est bizarre... Enfin, je me fais peut-être des films. Bonne nuit.

Sept «bonne nuit» lui répondirent, un peu décalés les uns par rapport aux autres.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

Remus, assis devant la cheminé et regardant les flammes orangés, réfléchissait.

Cela faisait trois jours que les Lynch avaient intégré l'école, et il avait noté plusieurs attitudes étranges. Tout d'abord, ils ne se mélangeaient jamais aux autres élèves même pas à eux, les Maraudeurs, qui, pourtant, faisaient tout pour qu'ils se sentent acceptés, et se livraient peu sur eux même. Deuxièmement, c'étaient toujours les mêmes qui répondaient à leurs questions, les autres, Gaara, Neji et Itachi, ne participaient pratiquement jamais. Ensuite, chacun d'eux avaient ses habitudes propres : Harry évitait la plupart du temps de parler à James et adorait discuter avec Lily, Gaara manquait de s'enfuir à chaque fois qu'il croisait un Serpentard, Hinata restait obstinément collée à Itachi, en particulier quand Sirius était dans les parages, Sasuke évoquait souvent ses envies de meurtre envers Naruto... Quatrièmement, jamais depuis leur arrivée, les Maraudeurs ne les avaient vus se perdre dans le château, alors qu'eux-même avaient mis plusieurs mois pour s'orienter parfaitement. Ils étaient tous très doués pour la magie, en particulier Hermione et Harry, mais ils faisaient exprès de ne pas s'afficher en public. Et enfin, chaque soir, ils disparaissait littéralement : plus aucune trace deux, ils ne figuraient même pas sur leur Carte des Maraudeurs qui couvrait tout le château. Donc, soit ils quittaient Poudlard en douce par un passage secret dont ils ignoraient l'existence, soit ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'échapper à leur sortilège de localisation.

Le loup-garou avait fait part de ses réflexions à ses amis, mais, même si eux aussi avaient trouvé cela étrange, mais ils ne pouvaient rien tenter pour en apprendre plus sur eux car les Lynch se refermaient alors comme des huîtres et ils ne parvenaient pas à leur tirer un mot. Ils cachaient un secret, Rémus en était sur.

_ Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda Sirius en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

_ Non, ce n'est rien. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensés...

_ Si tu le dis, fit Peter en haussant les épaules. Ça va bientôt être l'heure d'aller en cours et on commence avec potion, alors il ne faut pas arriver en retard.

_ D'ailleurs, voilà les autres qui descendent, remarqua James tandis que les voyageurs du futur débarquaient dans la salle commune.

Ils les rejoignirent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cachots.

_ Où sont Hermione et Itachi ? questionna James.

_ A la bibliothèque, avec Lily, répondit Sasuke. Ils vont arriver.

Ils ne firent pas attention à la jalousie qui s'empara du jeune homme et entrèrent dans la salle de potion où Slughorn les attendaient, un grand sourire collé au visage. Bientôt les élèves arrivèrent un par un et, lorsqu'ils furent au complet, le professeur annonça l'objectif du jour :

_ Pendant ces deux heures, nous allons préparer une potion semblable au véritasérum, mais beaucoup moins puissante. Les instructions sont au tableau. Dans une heure et demi, nous testerons quelques unes des potions afin de constater leur efficacité. Des questions ? Non, et bien commençons.

Chaque groupe, constitué de 4 membres, se mit alors à s'agiter, certains allumant le feu sous le chaudrons, d'autres allant chercher les ingrédients et d'autres encore lisant les consignes.

_ Eh, le véritasérum ce n'est n'est la potion qui te fais dire la vérité ? se renseigna discrètement Naruto.

_ Si, souffla Hermione. Pourvu que le prof ne prenne pas l'un de nous comme cobaye, sinon on est mal...

Puis, ils se mirent eux aussi à l'œuvre, Hermione, Hinata, Naruto et Gaara d'un coté, et Harry, Neji, Sasuke et Itachi de l'autre.

A la fin du temps réglementaire, Slughorn passa dans les rangs, commentant telle ou telle potion. Ils distribua plusieurs points aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles. Puis, alors que tous les élèves se tendaient, ne voulant pas voir leur vie révélée au grand jour, le moment des tests arriva.

_ Bien, alors, pour la potion du groupe de Miss Evans, nous allons demander à... Mr Neji Lynch.

_ C'est pas vrai, marmonna celui-ci. Et en plus, fallait que ça tombe sur moi...

Il s'avança de mauvaise humeur et prit le gobelet plein de potion verdâtre que lui tendait le professeur. Il eut du mal à ne pas grimacer de dégoût tellement son goût était infâme.

_ Il nous faudrait une question à laquelle nous connaissons la réponse afin de vérifier si ça marcher réellement, fit remarquer James, pressé d'en apprendre plus sur l'un des Lynch.

_ D'où venez-vous ? demanda le prof, sur de connaître la réponse.

_ De Konoha, répondit Neji d'une voix plate, montrant qu'il n'agissait pas de son propre chef.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux devant cette réponse, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Lily sentit son cœur accélérer à cette réponse. Konoha, elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce lieu, mais par qui ? Elle eut du mal à se retenir de s'arracher les cheveux.

_ Euh... essayons autre chose, fit le professeur. Combien avez-vous de frères et sœurs, de sang comme adoptifs ?

_ Je suis fils unique.

Encore une fois, une exclamation de surprise retentit.

_ Donc, ces jeunes gens qui se prétendent de votre famille n'en font pas parti ?

_ Seulement Hinata.

_ Mais...

_ Ça suffit, coupa Itachi d'une voix polaire. Neji, reviens ici.

Le ninja obéit tout de suite et se retrouva cacher derrière les deux frères Uchiwa.

_ Cette potion est censée faire dire la vérité, pas embrouiller l'esprit, ajouta Harry. Elle n'est pas au point, sans vouloir vous vexer.

Le professeur ne savait que dire. Sans commentaire mais l'esprit bouillonnant, il finit par se reprendre, donna l'antidote à Neji, et passa à d'autres potions qui, elles, fonctionnèrent parfaitement.

_ Tu crois que c'était la potion qui avait un problème ? glissa tout bas Sirius à Rémus à la fin du cours, alors que les voyageurs du futur marchaient tranquillement devant eux.

_ Aucune chance, la potion de Lily était parfaite. Ce qui veut dire que les Lynch ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en cours d'histoire de la magie et s'installèrent tous au fond de la salle, près de la porte afin de pouvoir sortir le plus rapidement possible en fin de cours. Grâce à quelques tours de magie, ils passèrent deux heures à jouer aux échecs, au morpion, dont les règles, enseignées par Hermione, plurent beaucoup beaucoup à James, à faire des dessins et à discuter, et ce sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

_ Dis, Neji, se renseigna Sasuke, t'as déjà perdu contre quelqu'un autre qu'Itachi ? Genre, contre Shikamaru ?

_ La seule fois où nous nous sommes affrontés, nous n'avons pas pu finir, donc on a décidé d'un match nul. Sinon, juste contre Itachi, répondit le ninja.

_ Qui est Shikamaru ? demanda Harry.

_ Le petit blasé à tête d'ananas que tu as peut-être vu avec les autres casse-pieds juste avant notre départ, répondit Naruto. C'est un vrai génie ce mec !

Harry, comme Hermione, rechercha dans ses souvenirs et se rappela alors d'avoir vu un garçon répondant à la description de son ami. Un peu à l'écart, il avait observer la confrontation d'un œil ennuyé et pas vraiment concerné.

_ Tu ne connais pas les amis de tes frères et sœurs ? fit Remus, suspicieux.

_ On a chacun notre vie, alors non.

_ Vous semblez très soudés pourtant...

_ Juste depuis la mort de nos parents, répondit Naruto, coupant court à la conversation.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard qui montrait clairement qu'ils ne croyaient pas un mot de ce qu'ils leur racontaient, mais les autres n'y firent pas attention.

Après le repas, ils se rendirent en cours de botanique, où Hinata stupéfia une fois de plus tout le monde de par ses connaissances exceptionnelles dans cette matière. Puis, ils se rendirent, à leur plus grand désespoir, en cours de divination. Trelawney, plus jeune mais toute aussi délurée, les obligea à chercher leur avenir dans un boule de cristal.

_ Mr Lynch, fit-elle de sa voix mystique en s'adressant à Harry. Que voyez vous dans votre avenir ?

_ Attendez que je me concentre...Je vais me faire enlever par Voldemort qui me tortura pendant deux mois avant que j'arrive à m'échapper pour tomber dans le coma... Puis, j'apprendrai que mes parents ne sont pas ceux que je croyais. Je verrai les membres de ma famille se faire tuer un pas un par les mangemorts et je serais accusé de leur meurtre... Je finirai à Azkaban à cause d'un tribunal incapable de discerner la vérité du complot et d'un fou qui se disait mon mentor… et je recevrai finalement le baiser du détraqueur, imagina-t-il.

_ De terribles malheurs vous attendent, mon pauvre chéri...

_ Ouais, ouais, soupira le Survivant en balayant son ton compatissant d'un revers de la main. On verra pire, il y a toujours pire.

Quand le professeur se fut éloigner, les voyageurs du temps se tournèrent vers Harry.

_ Tu comptes nous faire mourir ? ricana Sasuke.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? voulut s'assurer Hinata.

_ Mais non, sourit Hermione qui elle aussi suivait ce cours, ce n'est qu'une folle qui est contente quand vous lui promettez de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

_ Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Sirius, de plus en plus convaincu que les Lynch leur mentaient sur toute la ligne.

_ Les professeurs de divination sont tous les mêmes.

Durant la fin de l'heure, la sorcière leur exposa brillamment tous les arguments qu'elle possédait afin de leur démontrer que c'était une science plus qu'archaïque.

Ils sortirent et se rendirent en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Le professeur, accompagné cette fois de Hagrid, les conduisit dans la Forêt Interdite.

_ Dans quelques instants, vous verrez apparaître quelques choses de surprenant, déclara l'adulte.

Ils étaient tous entrain de se demander quel genre de créatures ils allaient bien pouvoir étudier, quand soudain, une lumière orangé aveuglante apparut au milieu d'eux. Les voyageurs temporels reconnurent tout de suite la Porte de Feu, ce qui les fit paniquer quelque peu. Ce fut Ron, accompagné de plusieurs aurors qui en sortirent.

_ Harry Potter, tu es en état d'arrestation pour meurtre, enlèvement et séquestration, lança le rouquin en tirant sa baguette.

_ QUOI ?! s'écrièrent tous les élèves en se tournant vers le présumé criminel.

Ils s'écartèrent un maximum des Lynch, comme s'ils portaient la peste.

_ Je me demandais il n'y a pas si longtemps à quel point tu étais idiot, mais là, je crois que j'ai ma réponse, gronda Hermione, folle de colère.

Les aurors voulurent lancer des sortilèges afin de neutraliser leurs adversaires, mais ils ne purent bouger. Ils semblaient comme prisonnier de leur propre corps. Seul Ron bougeait toujours.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ? articula l'un d'eux.

_ Poison paralysant, répondit calmement Hinata qui, grâce à Itachi qui avait projeté une illusion sur tout le groupe, avait pu se déplacer sans que personne ne la voit.

_ Mon très cher meilleur ami, reprit Harry en s'approchant du rouquin, je t'annonce qu'en ce jour, tu deviens officiellement l'un des mes ennemis. Et tu sais ce qui arrive à mes ennemis ?

Sur un signe de sa part, Itachi lui prit sa baguette et les cousins Hyugâ immobilisèrent, chacun s'emparant de l'un de ses bras. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers le prof et le reste de l'assistance, choqué.

_ Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, dit-il en disparaissant avec le reste de la famille et les aurors.

_ Tout ceci n'est jamais arrivé, ajouta Hermione qui s'était attardée. Oubliette !

Dès que le sortilège fit effet, elle alla retrouver les autres. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était que les Maraudeurs, sentant le coup arriver, s'étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, s'étaient éloignés, et n'avaient donc pas perdu la mémoire. Ils la suivirent, non sans difficultés, sur deux kilomètres avant de tomber sur le reste de la famille.

_ Gaara, tu peux effacer la mémoire des aurors ? fit Harry, je vais les renvoyer à notre époque. Je me demande comment ils sont arrivés ici, vous croyez que c'est mon père qui nous les a envoyé ?

_ Peut-être, tu lui demanderas quand on rentrera.

Les Gryffondors, écoutant, échangèrent un regard perdu, de quoi parlaient-ils ? Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux lorsque la même lumière orange apparaître et faire de nouveau disparaître les employés du ministère.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Ron ? demanda Itachi.

_ Il ne nous pose que des problèmes... soupira le kazekage.

_ Sasuke, tu ne voulais pas lui arracher la langue ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione, surpris.

_ Bah quoi ? Il arrêterait de sortir des conneries et ne nous gênerait plus...

_ Je ne te savais pas si sadique, pouffa Naruto.

_ Normal, tu...

_ Taisez-vous, coupa brusquement Neji.

Ils se turent, cessant par la même occasion tout mouvement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sa cousine, inquiète.

_ Quelqu'un nous observe.

Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul, comme des enfants que l'on surprend en fla-grand délit.

_ Tu peux le repérer ?

_ Non, ils camouflent leur chakra et sont parfaitement cachés. Je sais seulement qu'ils sont là, mais pas où précisément.

_ Je vois le problème, fit Harry en maudissant la curiosité des Maraudeurs.

Il pointa sa baguette sur son ancien ami.

_ Oubliette. Maintenant, retour à la maison et ne t'avise plus de venir nous déranger, ou je ne serais pas aussi indulgent.

Le Survivant ouvrit une nouvelle fois la Porte de Feu et le renvoya dans le futur.

_ Rentrons. Le plus vite possible, ajouta Hinata en prenant le bras du plus âgé des Uchiwa.

_ A tes ordres, Princesse.

Les Maraudeurs observèrent avec étonnement le groupe disparaître dans une sorte de tourbillon.

_ Ils ne sont pas normaux, déclara James au bout de quelques secondes de silence. C'est quoi de départ ? Ils se littéralement volatilisés...

_ Le roux a appelé Harry «Harry Potter». Est-ce qu'il serait de ta famille ? demanda Sirius.

_ Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. J'espère pas s'il est recherché par les aurors... Je me demande qui il a tué...

_ Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est où ils les ont envoyés. Il a parlé d'époque, vous croyez qu'ils viennent du futur ou du passé ? questionna Remus. Ça expliquerait leur connaissance du château et pourquoi ils éludent nos questions.

_ Mais c'est possible au moins ? couina Peter.

_ On va aller faire un petit tour à la réserve. Surtout agissez comme d'habitude, ils n'hésiteront pas à effacer notre mémoire à nous aussi, ou même pire...

Ils prirent le chemin du château, discutant avec animation de leurs hypothèses concernant les ''nouveaux''.

Les Maraudeurs se rendirent en cours de sortilège, mais aucun des Lynch ne s'y présenta, ce qui les intrigua. Ils ne les vinrent pas non plus au dîner. Alors qu'ils retournaient à la salle commune, Lily, les bras chargés de livres, les rattrapa.

_ Vous ne savez pas où se trouve Hermione ou Itachi ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

_ J'ai des informations pour eux et impossible de les trouver.

_ Sur quoi ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, Potter. Prévenez-moi si vous les voyez, ajouta-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

Elle disparut au coin d'un couloir.

_ Tu crois que ma Lily sait quelque chose ?

_ Non, James, mais ils lui font confiance, alors elle les connaît donc mieux que nous.

_ Où croyez vous qu'ils soient ? fit Sirius en se grattant la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut même pas tenter de les suivre. Ils nous ont repérés dans la forêt alors que nous étions sous la cape d'invisibilité, ces types sont vraiment forts.

Pendant qu'ils échafaudaient des plans, Lily trouva les Lynch qui venaient tout juste de quitter la Salle sur Demande.

_ Salut, j'ai trouvé à quoi correspondent les symboles gravés sur vos bagues.

_ Vraiment ? fit Hermione, heureuse.

_ Oui, c'est une formule très ancienne qui permet d'effacer la mémoire. Le problème, c'est que pour que ça marche, il doit se passer un événement bien précis, et que je ne sais pas lequel.

_ Merci de ton aide, Lily, sourit Harry.

_ C'est un plaisir de vous aider. _Ça me permet d'en découvrir un peu plus sur vous._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 :

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla assez tôt et descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où quelques élèves déjà travaillaient, malgré le fait qu'il fasse à peine jour un samedi matin. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'avancer dans ses devoirs et comme les vacances de Noël commençait dans quelques jours à peine, elle aurait tout le temps de bosser plus tard. Elle s'assit dons dans un fauteuil avec un bon livre et commença à lire, paisible. Cependant, la concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous, son esprit dérivant sans cesse sur ses nouveaux amis.

Évidemment, ils étaient étranges et ils ne lui confiaient que le strict nécessaire sur leurs passé, mais la préfète les aimait bien et avait été ravie de voir Hermione et Itachi lui demander de l'aide dans des recherches personnelles. Elle savait qu'avec le temps et ses capacités cognitives (sans se vanter), elle serait capable de lever la brume qui entouraient les Lynch. Si elle se montrait trop curieuse, ils s'éloigneraient irrévocablement d'elle, aussi elle avait choisi la patience.

Elle s'était aussi souvenu d'où elle avait entendu parler de Konoha. C'était de part son grand-père qui était à moitié fou. Il lui avait parlé d'un monde où les humains étaient beaucoup plus forts et se battaient avec d'étranges pouvoirs, un monde où il existait des démons, des animaux gigantesques et plusieurs villages dont un portant le nom de Konoha. Petite, elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à cela, mais maintenant qu'elle essayait de s'en souvenir, c'était le noir. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui écrire pour se renseigner, le pauvre étant mort il y a quelques années.

Elle referma son livre, soupira et ferma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry descendit de son dortoir, suivis par Sasuke et Itachi.

_ Bonjour, les salua-t-elle alors qu'ils prenaient place près d'elle.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Ça peut aller, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle hésita ensuite à parler mais Sasuke l'invita à le faire d'un signe de tête.

_ Vous allez rester à Poudlard pour Noël, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, un peu anxieuse d'aborder la mort de leurs parents, qui n'était peut-être pas fictive, même s'ils sortaient réellement d'un monde parallèle.

_ En effet.

_ Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être rester avec vous, reprit la Gryffondor. Vous ne seriez pas seuls comme ça.

_ Et ta famille ? s'étonna Harry, même s'il pouvait comprendre que sa mère ne souhaite pas revoir son horrible sœur, Pétunia.

_ Je les verrais aux prochaines vacances et puis, ils seront content de voir que je me suis fais de nouveaux amis. De plus, ma sœur sera très contente de ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes, ajouta-t-elle un peu triste. Elle me déteste parce que suis une sorcière et c'est dur à vivre vous savez...

_ Rien n'est pire que la haine d'un frère ou d'une sœur, murmura Itachi.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard en biais, sachant pertinemment de quoi parler son frère, mais garda le silence. Lily le remarqua.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de rester pour nous...

_ Je sais, Harry, mais ça me ferait plaisir.

_ Dans ce cas, sourit son futur fils, nous serions ravis de te compter parmi nous pour le réveillon.

Lily leur fit un immense sourire. Gaara, Naruto et Hermione les rejoignirent.

_ Bonjour.

_ 'lut, fit le blond, encore tout endormi.

_ T'es pas du matin toi, rit Lily en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

_ Absolument pas, mais vu que mon oreiller s'est levé, il a bien fallu que je le suive.

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, il s'installa sur les genoux de son petit ami qui venait de s'asseoir, et recommença à somnoler sous le regard amusé de tous.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ? fit-elle.

_ Vas-y, répondit Gaara.

_ Naruto et toi vous êtes frères et pourtant... vous sortez ensemble, non ? Pas que ça me gène, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. C'est juste que c'est étrange.

_ Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, donc pas de problème.

Sasuke lui exposa brièvement les faux liens qu'ils s'étaient créés.

_ Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à dire, sourit la jeune fille une fois mise au courant. Et si nous allions manger ?

_ Bonne idée, fit Naruto, soudain bien éveillé, en sautant sur ses pieds.

_ Idiot.

_ Où sont Hinata et Neji ? demanda Itachi.

_ Ils n'étaient pas dans le dortoir, ils ont donc dû se lever avant vous, dit Hermione alors qu'ils passaient le portait de la Grosse Dame. On les reverra bientôt.

Ils descendirent en silence jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Lily remarqua que ses amis semblaient inquiets mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, il ne peut rien leur arriver à Poudlard, tenta-t-elle de les rassurer.

_ Absolument rien, souffla Gaara en repensant à son enlèvement et celui d'Harry.

Ils commencèrent à manger. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux derniers membres de la bande débarquèrent et vinrent s'asseoir près d'eux.

_ Dites nous, la prochaine fois que vous partez, leur reprocha Itachi.

_ Désolés, fit Hinata en baissant la tête.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hina, c'est ma faute, intervint Neji. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

_ Prévenez, c'est tout.

Les Lynch et Lily se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Tandis qu'Hermione, Itachi et Lily se remettaient à leurs recherches concernant les bagues de Yoru, Gaara, Harry et Sasuke s'attelèrent à un devoir de métamorphose, Hinata prit un livre sur les créatures magiques et commença à le lire, et, à coté d'elle, Neji se mit à dessiner.

Non loin d'eux, caché derrière une étagère, les Maraudeurs les observaient, enfin, pas vraiment. En effet, James était trop occupé à essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de Sirius pour aller rejoindre sa Lily qui semblait bien s'amuser avec les nouveaux, Remus lisait un livre en écoutant les conversation qu'ils tenaient grâce à son ouïe de loup-garou et Peter n'était pas là, ayant préféré rester dormir plutôt que d'aller espionner des gens de bon matin.

_ James, tu va arrêter de faire le mariole ? finit par s'énerver le préfet.

Ses amis cessèrent immédiatement de gesticuler, l'attitude de leur ami tranchant singulièrement avec son calme habituel.

_ Un problème, Rémus ? demanda prudemment Sirius.

_ Vous m'énervez, c'est tout, alors tenez vous tranquille.

_ Tu devrais te reposer...

_ La faute à qui si je suis debout à cette heure ? grogna le loup-garou en ramassant ses affaires.

Il quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière.

_ Alors là, il ne va vraiment pas bien... Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

_ C'est la pleine lune dans trois jours, c'est peut-être pour ça... proposa James.

_ Tu l'as vu dormir cette nuit ? questionna brusquement Sirius.

Le Gryffondor chercha dans ses souvenirs.

_ On est allé dormir avant lui et ce matin, il s'est réveillé tout de suite après que tu te sois payer le coin de la commode !

_ C'est pas drôle, râla son ami en lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule. Mais pour en revenir à Remus, il dort plutôt profondément normalement le matin, donc il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit.

_ On a donc un nouveau mystère à résoudre : où notre très cher ami passe-t-il ses nuits ?

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Sirius et James prétextèrent être fatigués et montèrent rapidement dans leur dortoir. Ils se cachèrent ensuite sous la cape d'invisibilité et redescendirent pour surveiller Rémus qui, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quitta discrètement la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il s'avança vers les escaliers mais, une fois arrivé au niveau du deuxième étage, il soupira et se retourna, faisant face à ses deux amis cachés.<p>

_ Vous comptiez me suivre jusqu'à quand ? demanda-t-il, irrité.

Les deux fautifs, pris en fla-grand délit, retirèrent la cape.

_ On voudrait savoir pourquoi tu pars comme ça sans nous et pourquoi tu nous en veux autant, expliqua James avec une assurance calme qui surprit son presque-frère.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas. Je dois y aller, et ne vous avisez pas de nous suivre. Pourvu qu'il soit là, pourvu qu'il soit là...

Sur ce, il partit en marmonnant, laissant ses deux amis en plan.

_ De qui il parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on le suit ?

_ Il ne vaut mieux pas. Rentrons...

* * *

><p>Depuis la fin du dîner, les voyageurs temporels s'entraînaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke faisaient de la magie avec Hermione tandis que Itachi, Neji et Gaara aidaient Harry en ninjustu. Deux heures plus tard, ils s'accordèrent un pause et s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils mis à leur disposition.<p>

_ Je n'en peux plus, souffla Naruto en s'affalant dans son siège. C'est plus dur de faire de la magie que d'utiliser son chakra.

_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, rit Sasuke.

_ Mais vous faites des progrès, fit Hermione.

_ Mouais... et de votre coté ? demanda Naruto à ses amis.

_ Harry se débrouille bien, répondit Itachi.

_ C'est normal, j'ai deux génies et un kage pour professeurs, expliqua Harry. Je serais indigne d'eux en étant nul.

Ils se mirent à rirent et la conversation sur les progrès de chacun continua.

Bientôt, Neji s'éclipsa, non s'en avoir avertit sa cousine d'un signe de la main.

_ Où va-t-il ? demanda Harry, curieux.

_ Dans le parc, répondit Hinata.

_ Il a besoin d'être seul ? s'informa Naruto.

_ Non, il le doit.

Les autres restèrent silencieux attendant que la konoichi daigne leur donner plus d'explication.

_ Voyez vous, il adore la musique. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est trop ''parfaite'', pour une raison mystérieuse, et elle envoûte chaque personne qui l'écoute, provoquant une addiction fatale. Son père lui a toujours interdit de pratiquer un instrument de musique, mais il a appris seul le piano dans la forêt. Depuis, quand il est triste, il en joue quand personne ne peut l'entendre.

_ Il joue la nuit... c'est pour cela que vous étiez en retard ce matin, devina Gaara.

_ En effet.

_ Et pourquoi est-il triste ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas répondre.

_ Princesse, dis nous. Ne sommes nous pas sensés nous aider dans une famille ? insista Itachi d'une voix douce.

_ Eh bien...

Tous attendaient avec appréhension, et son hésitation ne les angoissait que plus encore.

_ Il n'aime pas ce monde, finit-elle par avouer. Pas plus que le nôtre.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Quelques temps avant que nous débarquions ici, il s'est montré imprudent lors de ses missions, se mettant parfois volontairement en danger. Un jour, alors que j'étais venu le voir, je l'ai trouvé dans son lit... les poignets ouverts.

_ IL A ESSAYE DE SE SUICIDER ?! s'exclama Naruto, choqué.

_ Il a rapidement été conduit à l'hôpital et Tsunade m'a confiée que, lorsqu'il a reprit connaissance, la première chose qui a dit était «Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissez mourir ?».

Un long silence succéda à ses révélations. Hinata prit la main d'Itachi et la serra, revivant de mauvais souvenirs.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Sasuke qui n'avait jamais pu imaginé cela de la part du ninja.

_ Pour être libre.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Akatsuki

Le lendemain matin, aucun ne parla des révélations qu'avait fait Hinata, et tentèrent d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

En l'honneur des vacances, une sortie au village de Pré-au-lard était organisée, ce qui ravissaient tout les élèves. Joyeux, les Maraudeurs et Lily, même si celle-ci s'était disputée le matin même avec James qui l'avait une fois de plus inviter à sortir avec lui (dispute qui s'était soldée par un Maraudeurs couvert de furoncles et implorant la pitié de sa chère et tendre), s'allièrent afin de convaincre les Lynch de quitter le château. Ils rapportèrent une belle victoire car même Gaara, qui n'aimait pas la neige, accepta de venir.

_ Il y a une rumeur qui prêtant qu'il va y avoir un bal organisé pour Noël, déclara Sirius, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Les filles, vous devriez en profiter pour choisir de belles robes avant qu'elles disparaissent toutes.

_ Pourquoi pas, sourit Lily, pour une fois que tu as de bonne idée, Black. Hinata, Hermione, vous venez avec moi ?

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et suivirent Lily qui les entraîna dans un magasin, laissant les garçons seuls.

_ Dis moi que tu as inventé cette histoire de bal, supplia Harry en se tournant vers son futur parrain.

_ Absolument pas, désolé.

_ T'aimes pas danser Harry ? fit James.

_ C'est une véritable torture pour moi, rit-il.

Naruto lui tapota l'épaule.

_ Harry, mot interdit.

Il avait oublié que le kazekage ne supporta plus nid'entendre parler de torture ni le mot ''torture'' en lui même, même si, grâce à Harry, qui lui racontait ces cauchemars de temps à autres à sa demande, ça allait de mieux en mieux.

_ Oups, c'est vrai. Désolé, Gaara.

_ C'est bon. Ce n'est qu'un mot, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

Les Maraudeurs remarquèrent bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ils ne relevèrent pas.

_ Vous allez inviter qui ? continua James.

_ Un problème à résoudre en plus, soupira Sasuke.

_ Moi je sais qui te peux inviter, glissa son frère aîné. Hermione serait ravie.

_ ' Tachi ! s'exclama le nunke-nin en rougissant.

Les autres se mirent à rire.

_ Et toi, tu devrais inviter Hinata, se vengea-t-il.

_ J'en avais l'intention, répondit Itachi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sirius poussa un soupire qui se voulait silencieux : il avait l'intention d'inviter la jeune fille, mais si son ''frère'' lui demandait également, il n'avait aucune chance.

Ils prenaient la direction des Trois Balais pour échapper au froid, quand soudain, une tornade blonde (qui n'était pas Naruto) surgit devant eux et renversa Itachi en lui sautant dessus.

_ ITACHI ! MON AMI ! JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! JE T'AI MANQUE, PAS VRAI ?!

Le ninja fronça les sourcils, les yeux fermés, signe d'un intense énervement, choppa celui qui l'avait fait tomber et le projeta contre l'arbre le plus proche qui se cassa net, tombant dans un bruit assourdissant. Intrigués, les autres ninjas, Harry et les Maraudeurs tournèrent la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était un grand blond androgyne portant une cape noire et rouge, celle de l'Ataktsuki.

_ Toi ! s'exclama Sasuke en le reconnaissant. T'es pas censé être mort ?

_ Et non, gamin, sourit-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Je vois que t'as retrouvé ton ptit frère, Itachi, et que t'es toujours en vie ! Sasu-chou se ramollit... Tout est bien qui finit bien alors !

_ TU M'AS APPELLE COMMENT, LA FAUSSE BLONDE ?! cria Sasuke en tirant son katana dans l'intention de le découper en tranches, ce qu'il aurait fait volontiers si Neji ne l'avait pas retenu.

_ Serais-tu devenu sourd, Sasu-chou ?

Les Maraudeurs écarquillèrent les yeux, ahuris. Itachi, lui, malgré son visage toujours aussi impassible, semblait sur le point d'exploser.

_ Deidara, tais-toi, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous, sauf Itachi, et se retrouvèrent face à tout un groupe de ninjas. Il y avait un grand roux avec des yeux étranges, ses pupilles étant constituées de cercles mauves concentriques, et portant un nombre impressionnant de piercings sous forme de bâtonnets noirs, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu foncé portant une fleur de papier dans sa chevelure, un grand a tête de requin portant une épée enveloppée de bandages dans son dos, un autre aux cheveux courts dont le visage était dissimulé derrière un masque, un étrange être dont la moitié de son corps était blanche et l'autre verte et ayant une sorte de plante carnivore autour de la tête, un petit roux aux cheveux presque aussi rouges que ceux de Gaara, un grand musclé aux cheveux argent plaqués sur la tête portant une étrange faux bordeaux, et un grand dans le visage métisse était à demi caché. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient choqués, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_ Tu ne nous dis pas bonjour, Itachi ? fit le requin.

_ On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda James, la main sur sa baguette, prêt à l'attaque.

_ C'est l'Akatsuki, et au grand complet, souffla Naruto, tendu. Même l'hystérique, le collectionneur humain, le mec zarb à cinq cœurs et le fanatique qui sont sensés être morts sont là...

_ Tu ne nous présentes pas à tes petits camarades ? continua le dénommé Deidara en l'ignorant.

Itachi soupira, comprenant d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

_ Voici Pain, sous-chef, Konan, espionne, Kisame, mon partenaire, Madara, alias Tobi, chef de l'Akatsuki, Zetsu, la plante cannibale, Sasori des Sables Rouges, cousin de Gaara et marionnettiste reconnu, Hidan, fanatique immortel, et Kakuzu, l'avare de service. Vous connaissez déjà une grande partie de ma famille : Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara et voici Harry. Les autres sont des ''amis'' : James, Sirius et Remus.

_ Le clan s'est bien agrandi depuis ton petit voyage, susurra Madara en observant avec attention Harry qui n'aimait pas son regard scrutateur.

_ Il faut bien remplacer l'ancien. Maintenant, que faites-vous ici ? demanda calmement Itachi.

_ Grâce à Yoru, nous sommes venu régler un petit compte, expliqua Konan, mais Deidara voulait absolument passer te voir avant. Tu sais comment il est quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut...

_ Un compte comme Gaara ? demanda Naruto, assez méchamment.

_ Comme Voldemort, rectifia Sasori avec un sourire sadique. Disons qu'il n'a pas été particulièrement gentil avec notre petit Itachi lors de sa dernière visite...

Le concerné lui lança un regard noir.

_ … alors nous allons nous amuser un peu. Je suis sur que, vu ce qu'il vous a fait, vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Les ninjas dévisagèrent le nunke-nin qui haussa les épaules. Les Maraudeurs, eux, étaient complètement perdus.

_ Attention à ce que vous faites, fit Harry.

_ Nous connaissons les règles du voyage, gamin, lança Kisame en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues. Nous allons juste décimer un peu son ''armée'' en guise de vengeance future. Ensuite, nous rentrerons ennuyer Tsunade et les autres.

_ On y va, finit Pain en tournant les talons.

_ BYE BYE, ITACHI ! A LA PROCHAINE, SASU-CHOU ! LES AUTRES... EH BAH A BIENTÔT ! hurla Deidara en s'éloignant tout en faisant de grands gestes de la main.

Aussitôt, ils partirent en courant, disparaissant tout bonnement d'un coup de la vison des Maraudeurs, pas habitués aux mouvements rapides des ninjas.

_ Il n'est pas possible celui-là, se désola Itachi en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. La prochaine fois que je l'attrape, il va regretter de ne pas être resté six pieds sous terre.

_ Laisse le moi, je l'ai déjà tué une fois, la deuxième sera facile ! ajouta Sasuke, irrité.

_ Mais ce sont qui ces fous ? s'exclama Sirius.

_ Les pires collègues que l'on puisse avoir.

Un long silence s'installa.

_ Bon, allons y. Il fait froid, marmonna Harry.

Tous se remirent en route et bientôt, Sasuke relança le sujet du bal, espérant faire oublier leur rencontre pour le moins singulière avec l'organisation de son frère.

Une heure après environ, les filles revinrent, chacune portant pas mal de sacs contenant leurs achats. Évidement, les Maraudeurs racontèrent tout en détails à leurs trois amis, mais, à part Lily qui se montra surprise, elles ne firent aucun commentaires. Ils sortirent ensuite faire un tour dans la neige puis rentrèrent au château. Une fois arrivés, ils se séparèrent.

Les Lynch se rendirent comme à leur habitude dans la Salle sur Demande.

_ Notre secret va bientôt être dévoilé, remarqua Hermione, ennuyée.

Les autres approuvèrent lentement de la tête, la situation les préoccupant tout autant.

_ On leur efface encore la mémoire ?

_ On ne va pas faire ça tout le temps, protesta Hinata. Ça finira par avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur les esprits.

_ Elle a raison, appuya son cousin. De toutes manières, il se passera toujours quelque chose qui les conduira à la vérité.

_ Que fait-on alors ? demanda Sasuke.

_ Pourquoi me pas les laissez cogiter ? proposa Gaara.

_ Et nous leur effacerions leur mémoire une fois pour toute avec de partir, continua Itachi.

Soudain, Harry eut une illumination.

_ J'ai compris à quoi servent les bagues, c'est tellement idiot qu'on ne l'a pas vu : Lily a dit qu'elles étaient porteuses d'un sortilège d'oubli qui se déclenchaient à un moment précis, et si c'était justement notre départ ?

Les autres réfléchirent et en vinrent finalement à la même conclusion.

_ C'est plausible, déclara Hermione. Mais si la situation devient intenable, il faudra agir en conséquences.

_ On avisera à ce moment là.

Pendant ce temps là, les Maraudeurs et Lily s'étaient retrouvés d'un commun accord dans le dortoir des garçon. Assis sur les lits de James et Sirius, ils tinrent conseils.

_ Bon, commença Sirius, Lily, si tu es ici, c'est pour nous aider à résoudre un mystère qui, j'en suis sur, t'obsède autant que nous : qui sont véritablement les Lynch ?

_ Nous avons déjà éléments, ajouta James. Que dirais-tu de mettre nos indices en commun afin de découvrir leur secret ?

Lily hésita mais finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

_ Alors, déjà ce que nous savons sur chacun d'entre eux. Hermione ne nous laisse poser aucune questions sur leurs passés et semble trop puissante pour une élève normale de 6e année. Harry a été appelé ''Harry Potter'' par un mec, un certain Ron qui semblait être son ami, sortit d'une étrange lueur orange, et il est apparemment accusé de meurtre. Ils ont effacé les mémoires de tous ceux qui étaient présents, c'est pour cela que tu ne t'en souviens pas Lily. Il a apparemment le moyen de contrôler cette lumière et a parlé d'époques, ce qui nous laisse supposer que c'est un passage temporel et qu'ils viennent soit du futur, soit du passé. Son père serait apparemment toujours vivant. Il adore te parler, Lily, mais il évite James le plus souvent possible, vous devez donc être liés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Naruto sort avec Gaara qui est censé être son frère et est très protecteur. Une drôle d'odeur se dégage de lui. Gaara, lui, ne supporte aucune allusion à la torture et fuit comme la peste les Serpentards, comme s'il était terrifié par quelque chose. Il a dû être enlevé ou un truc comme ça. Il a d'étranges pouvoirs puisqu'il semble contrôler le sable stocké dans sa jarre qu'il emporte partout où il va. Sasuke aurait apparemment voulut tuer Itachi, selon l'hystérique de ce matin mais il semble quand même particulièrement attaché à lui, ce qui est contradictoire. Lui et Naruto se balancent tout le temps des pics et des menaces de mort en pleine figure. Itachi a des collègues vraiment cinglés, qui forment un groupe appelé Akatsuki, qui connaissent apparemment Voldemort, et sa famille ne semble pas vraiment les aimer. Selon ce que j'ai déduis de la conversation, ils ont dû faire quelque chose à Gaara. Apparemment quatre d'entre eux étaient sensés être morts, mais sont toujours en vie. Comment ? Mystère ... Itachi a un aura effrayant et il semble particulièrement doué dans tout ce qu'il fait, surtout les illusions, ce qui le rend très dangereux. Il est également bien trop calme pour être blanc comme neige. Hinata est timide et elle reste toujours avec lui. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus sauf que, selon le choixpeau, elle veut faire ses preuves dans un domaine que nous ne connaissons pas. Quant à Neji, il ne parle pas beaucoup et ne semble pas vraiment heureux, même si on ne le voit pas souvent avec une quelconque marque d'expression sur le visage. Ce qu'il a révélé en cours de potions est aussi troublant et m'amène à penser que les Lynch ne sont pas une mais plusieurs familles réunies. J'ai fait des recherches quant à une ville ou un village appelé Konoha, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Ils connaissent parfaitement le château et, chaque soir, ils disparaissent littéralement du château. Ils se déplacent très vite et semblent avoir une force supérieur à la normale. Je crois que c'est un peu près tout...

_ Tu as des choses à ajouter, Lily ? demanda James après la longue tirade de Rémus.

_ Quelques petites choses en effet. Quand j'étais petite, mon grand-père m'avait parlé d'un monde où les humains étaient beaucoup plus fort et se battaient avec d'étranges pouvoirs, un monde où il existait des démons, des animaux gigantesques et plusieurs villages dont un portant le nom de Konoha.

_ Il n'était pas un peu fou ? demanda James en ayant du mal à se retenir de rire.

Lily le fusilla du regard.

_ Il était considéré ainsi mais il se pourrait bien qu'il ait raison.

_ Continue, fit Sirius, sentant la dispute approchée.

_ Ils possèdent tous une bague, qu'ils portent en permanence, qui contient un sort d'oubliette qui se déclenchera à un moment précis. Comme nous avons fait des recherches ensemble à ce sujet, ils n'en savaient rien et ont donc dû les acquérir il y a peu. Ensuite, je sais qu'Hermione à un faible pour Sasuke et qu'Itachi et Hinata sont bien décidés à les caser ensemble. Les Lynch sont également inquiets pour chacun d'entre eux quand ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils doivent donc courir un danger. Et... Ah oui ! Harry semble haïr Vous-savez-qui.

_ Comme tout le monde.

_ C'est différent. Il le déteste, mais n'en a pas peur. Cependant, il semble qui lui soit arrivé une chose d'horrible il y a peu, qui lui a laissé des marques profondes, dans son esprit comme dans sa chair... Si vous pouviez voir toutes ses cicatrices, c'est... il n'y a pas de mot pour les décrire.

_ D'accord.

Un long silence suivit, chacun réfléchissant.

_ Ils restent à Poudlard pour Noël, tout comme moi, ajouta Lily. Je pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus...

_ Moi aussi je reste avec Sirius, fit James, heureux de passer ses vacances avec sa bien aimée. Mes parents partent en voyage.

_ Pareil pour moi, ajouta Remus.

_ Dans ce cas, prévoyons un plan.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Musique obsédante

Le lendemain, alors que Remus était soit-disant allé au chevet de sa grand-mère malade, les trois autres Gryffondors s'arrangèrent pour rester en permanence avec les Lynch mais ceux-ci ne commirent aucune erreur pouvant les trahir. Le soir venu, Dumbledore annonça officiellement l'organisation du bal de Noël, pour la plus grande joie de certains et le plus grand malheur d'autre. Puis, James, Sirius et Peter s'éclipsèrent rapidement de la Grande Salle pour aller rejoindre Remus qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer sa transformation en loup-garou.

Lunard courrait depuis dix bonnes minutes, accompagné par Patmol, Cornedru et Quedvert, quand soudain, il s'arrêta et écouta. Les Maraudeurs tendirent eux aussi l'oreille, mais rien ne leur parvint. Puis, le loup-garou reprit sa course à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers le château. Paniqué, les trois animagus tentèrent de le distraire, mais rien n'y faisait et ils durent se résoudre à le suivre en priant pour qu'ils ne rencontrent personne. Bientôt, ils virent des dizaines de créatures, licornes, centaures, acromentules, fées, et d'autres qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, qui prenaient la même direction qu'eux. Ils finirent par eux aussi entendre une mélodie, une douce musique qui sembla transpercer leurs âmes, les apaisant et les tourmentant à la fois. Elle avait quelque chose de magique, de lumineux dans cette nuit étoilée. La suivant, irrésistiblement attirés, ils débouchèrent sur le lac noir. Au centre de l'eau étrangement dégelée, assis devant un piano qui était arrivé ici dieu seul sait comment, Neji laissait promener ses doigts sur les touches. Alors que Lunard se couchait pour mieux apprécier, les Maraudeurs reprirent forme humaine.

_ Cette musique... n'est pas ordinaire, souffla James très bas, ayant peur de briser l'harmonie du moment.

_ Comment fait-il pour ne pas couler ? ajouta Peter, un peu plus rationnel.

_ C'est merveilleux... murmura Sirius, complètement sous le charme.

De tous les cotés, des animaux, magiques comme moldus, se rassemblaient sur la rive. Même les êtres des eaux remontaient à la surface pour l'écouter jouer. Comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience, le ninja commença à chanter. Ce fut tout d'abord un murmure, puis sa voix gagna en assurance, comme imprégnée par chaque note et par les paroles de la chanson. Celles-ci racontaient l'histoire d'un jeune voyageur qui, hanté par le visage d'une déesse, parcourait le monde à sa recherche. Il entra un beau jour dans un village où, guidé par le fantôme de sa belle, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la falaise. Apercevant son ange au milieu des flots qui lui faisait signe, il abandonna tout ce qu'il possédait, famille, biens, sentiments, et plongea dans l'océan pour aller la rejoindre. Les paroles semblaient enfantines, mais s'il ont savait écouter, derrière chaque mot se cachait un secret, un secret triste et inavouable, celui de la folie d'un homme épris d'un amour impossible. Sa voix vibrait, faisant ressentir à chaque créature vivante le désespoir que ressentait le voyageur en quête de son amour, et ses intonations mélancoliques donnaient vie à son histoire. Le silence finit par succéder au chanteur et le piano se liquéfia avant de retourner à sa forme originelle, une eau sombre et paisible. Neji s'en retourna alors au château où, par l'entrebâillement des portes, sa cousine l'attendait, veillant sur lui de loin.

Les Maraudeurs, entendant cesser la chanson, eurent l'impression de sortir d'un profond sommeil. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs aucun mal à entraîner le loup-garou, toujours sous l'effet magique de la musique, jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Lunard resta étrangement calme le reste de la nuit, ce qui leur laissa le temps de réfléchir.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qui nous est arrivés, fit James en secouant la tête comme pour chasser le chant de son esprit.

_ Jamais je n'avais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau... Si seulement ça avait pu être plus longue !

_ Tu crois que c'est ça que Remus faisait la nuit ? Il allait l'écouter jouer ?

_ Peut-être. Mais si c'est ça, je comprends pourquoi il restait debout au lieu de dormir...

A pas lents, ils rentrèrent au château, l'esprit hanté par la mélodie enchanteresse, et se mirent au lit pour les quelques heures qu'ils restaient, mais aucun d'eux ne trouva le sommeil.

Une fois l'aube levée, ils se levèrent tels des automates et allèrent s'asseoir devant la cheminée.  
>_ Un problème ? demanda Lily qui avait remarqué que les garçons étaient étranges.<p>

_ Je suis crevé, avoua James, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. C'est à cause de cette musique... elle est si belle.

Selon la préfète, il ressemblait à de vrais drogués.

_ De quoi parler vous ? Auriez vous bu en cachette, hier soir ?

_ Pas du tout : Neji jouait de la musique dans le parc et... elle n'était pas normale... souffla Sirius, rêveur.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le parc ? s'écria-t-elle.

Voyant les garçons se ratatiner, attendant des cris de reproches, elle soupira et se calma.

_ Ça passera, concentrez-vous sur autre chose.

_ C'est impossible, Lily...

_ Faites un effort.

Toute la journée, les Maraudeurs s'efforcèrent de penser à autre chose, mais n'y parvinrent pas. Aussi, ils décidèrent d'aller en parler au principal concerné. Ils suivirent les Lynch jusqu'au septième étage et ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris en voyant une porte apparaître devant eux.

_ C'est quoi cette porte ? demanda Sirius, en faisant sursauter quelques uns de ses amis.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas la Salle sur Demande, sourit Harry sarcastiquement.

_ La quoi ?

_ La Salle sur Demande, qui ne s'ouvre que sur demande et te donne tout ce que tu souhaites, expliqua Hermione.

Les Lynch y pénétrèrent, suivit des Mauraudeurs et de Lily après une hésitation. Émerveillés, ils observèrent avec intérêt la salle d'entraînement des voyageurs du futur.

_ Comment connaissez-vous cet endroit ? questionna James.

_ Par pur hasard, mentit Naruto.

_ Vous vouliez nous parler ? demanda Itachi, les mettant mal à l'aise de part sa question si directe.

_ Eh bien... commença Sirius. Disons que cette nuit, nous étions dans le parc et...

Neji se leva avant qu'il est finit sa phrase et alla faire face au mur à l'opposé de la pièce. Un silence pesant emplit la salle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous aviez besoin de sortir ?! hurla-t-il en se retournant brusquement, le visage déformé par la colère. Vous ne pouviez pas dormir comme tout le monde ?!

_ Neji, calme-toi, fit Hinata en s'approchant de lui.

_ C'est quoi le problème ? s'informa Lily.

_ Le problème est que s'ils ne se reprennent pas vite en main, ces... idiots vont mourir ! répondit Neji en faisant les cents pas à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il était en proie à une angoisse intense, et tous purent le voir. Harry se leva et alla le rejoindre.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord. J'aurais dû te prévenir.

_ Comment aurais-tu pu prévoir que nous sortirions hier soir ? fit James en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je sais pour la lycanthropie de Rémus.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily, qui avait deviné bien des années auparavant, échangèrent un regard surpris.

_ Et comment ?

_ L'un des amis de notre père était un loup-garou, expliqua Hermione. On a reconnu les signes avant coureur, c'est tout.

Harry ramena Neji s'asseoir parmi eux, mais le ninja ne voulait pas tenir en place.

_ Bon, tu connais un moyen de faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre ?

_ Non, sinon tout ceux qui m'ont écouté jouer seraient encore vivants, marmonna Neji en croisant les bras.

_ On pourrait peut-être effacer leur mémoire, juste pour ça ?

_ Naruto, tu te souviens de notre conversation d'hier ?

_ La ferme Sasuke, je ne pensais pas à l'oubliette ! Itachi, tu ne peux pas faire truc avec ton sharingan ?

_ Son quoi ? fit Lily.

_ C'est compliqué. Alors ?

_ Ça doit être faisable, répondit Itachi. C'est à court terme, donc pas de risque.

Il se leva et planta ses yeux rouges dans ceux des deux garçons. L'instant suivant, ils avaient complètement oublier leur nuit.

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Nous allons toujours bien, Lily-jolie, surtout quand tu nous honores de ta présence.

_ Potter, la ferme. Merci, Itachi.

_ Remus doit être atteint aussi. A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il faudrait que tu recommences, déclara Gaara.

_ Pas de problème.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, lança finalement Sasuke, mais vous avez autre chose a nous dire ?

_ Euh, non, fit Lily. Nous allons partir, désolés de vous avoir dérangés.

Harry lui fit signe qu'elle ne les dérangeait pas et elle quitta la pièce avec les deux autres Grryffondors, un peu rassurée qu'ils ne leurs en veulent pas. De plus en plus, elle était persuadée qu'ils venaient bien du monde de son grand-père.

Les voyageurs temporels les regardèrent partir, puis Hermione se leva, entraîna les ninjas dans un coin de la pièce et commença à les initier au patronus. Harry resta assis à coté de Neji, qui était ravagé par son erreur.

_ C'est réglé, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa Neji. J'ai pourtant vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne...

_ C'est parce qu'il n'y avait aucun humain. Quand Remus est un loup-garou, James, Sirius et Peter se transforment en animaux pour l'accompagner.

Le ninja hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête mais ses yeux reflétaient toujours son âme tourmentée.

_ Allez, arrête de penser à ça. Viens m'aider à travailler mon taijustu.

Comme il ne voulait pas bougé, plongé dans ses pensés, Harry lui saisit le poignet et l'obligea à le suivre.

Lily, Hermione et Hinata discutaient tranquillement sur le bord du lac, emmitouflées dans des vêtements ensorcelés afin qu'elles n'aient pas froid regardaient les garçons s'amuser dans la neige. Naruto et Sirius faisaient un bonhomme de neige géant, tandis que Sasuke, Harry, James et Remus se lançaient de la neige et qu'Itachi, accompagné de Gaara et Neji, les regardait un peu à l'écart.

_ Alors, sourit Lily, quelqu'un vous a invité au bal ?

Hermione eut un rire nerveux tandis qu'Hinata devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_ Allez, dites moi tout ! insista Lily en attrapant ses deux amies par les épaules, chacune par un bras.

_ On m'a demandée plusieurs fois mais j'ai dis non, révéla Hermione.

_ Pourquoi ? Ils ne t'intéressaient pas ?

_ Entre autres. Disons que j'attends la demande d'une personne en particulier.

_ Ce ne serait pas Sasuke ? s'amusa la sorcière.

_ Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Lily fit une moue adorable.

_ Ce n'est pas une réponse ça !

Elles rirent et observèrent quelques instants Sasuke essayer de distancer son frère à la course, ayant osé lui envoyer une boule de neige alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. C'était peine perdue.

_ Il est pas mal, je devrais peut-être l'inviter...

_ Non ! s'exclama Hermione presque malgré elle.

_ Je le savais, la la la, chantonna Lily. Et toi Hinata, au lieu de rire des malheurs de ta sœur, raconte moi un peu !

La konoichi cessa tout de suite de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer ses deux compagnes.

_ Alors ?

_ J'y vais avec Itachi.

Lily émit un gloussement digne de personnages de mangas en serrant la jeune fille un peu plus contre elle.

_ Tu es bien joyeuse aujourd'hui, y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ?

_ Non, je sens juste que cette journée va être... inoubliable !

Les deux voyageuses du futur se concertèrent du regard avant de sourire à leur amie. Peut-être avait-elle raison.

Soudain, Harry cessa de bouger, se prenant par la même occasion deux grosses boules de neiges de ses amis.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Sasuke.

_ Quelque chose est sur le point de se produire...

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que tous entendirent distinctement une grande explosion et virent plusieurs arbres d'écrasés à l'orée de la forêt. L'instant suivant, deux ninjas, l'un blond comme les blés, l'autre dont le visage était caché derrière un masque, un Anbu, apparurent, rapidement suivit par six autres ninjas habillés différemment. Le premier se réceptionna habilement sur la surface gelée et rattrapa le deuxième, qui semblait gravement blesser à la jambe.

_ Vous allez me le payez, gronda-t-il aux autres. Rasengan !

Il créa alors dans le creux de sa main la même boule d'énergie qu'utilisait Naruto durant ses entraînement et se jeta sur ses assaillants, en tuant deux sur le coup.

_ Il faut aller les aider, lança Naruto en abandonnant son jeu pour filer vers les inconnus.

Les autres ninjas le suivirent et, rapidement, les ''méchants'' furent mis hors d'état de nuire. Le blond rejoignit son ami blessé et fit face aux Lynch, un kunai à la main. Les Maraudeurs et Lily accoururent. Elle eut une sorte de révélation en voyant les deux nouveaux. Le masque que portait le bléssé, elle en avait vu un semblable dans la chambre de son grand-père. Elle se souvint du mot qu'il avait employé pour nommer les humains de son monde : les ninjas. Ce pouvait-il que les Lynch et ses deux inconnus soient des ninjas ?

_ Qui êtes vous ?

_ Nous venons du même village, révéla Sasuke pour le calmer.

Lily serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait donc vu juste.

_ Tu ne serais pas un Uchiwa ? Toi aussi. Et vous, vous appartenez au clan Hyûga, devina-t-il.

_ Et toi, tu es Minato Namikaze, fit Itachi.

_ QUOI ?! s'écria Naruto avant de tomber dans les pommes.

_ On peut savoir c'est qui ? demanda Hermione.

_ Le quatrième hokage et accessoirement le père de notre idiot, lui répondit Neji assez bas pour que seul elle et Harry l'entendent.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Papas

_ Comment me connaissez vous ? demanda le dénommé Minato. Vous venez assurément de Konoha mais je ne vous y ai jamais vu.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alors sur Harry et il devint livide. Il aida son ami blessé à se relever et le soutint.

_ Yoru, t'as vu ces yeux ? chuchota-t-il.

Le Survivant sursauta en entendant le nom de son père. Alors c'était de ça dont il parlait, leur rencontre 20 ans auparavant.

_ On va vous aider, finit par dire Hinata. Rentrons, nous allons vous soigner et nous discuterons ensuite. On a connu une situation un peu près semblable il n'y a pas longtemps.

_ Comment pouvons-nous être sur de votre bonne fois ?

_ Disons parce que vous êtes toujours en vie, fit Gaara.

Le blond réfléchit et finit par acquiescer.

_ Quelqu'un peu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? coupa Sirius.

Les voyageurs temporels se concertèrent du regard, puis Harry prit la parole.

_ De toute manière nous n'y couperons pas. Itachi, tu peux faire disparaître les corps avant de nous rejoindre ?

Aussitôt le concerné disparut, emmenant les cadavres avec lui.

_ Sasuke, tu nous envoies dans la Salle sur Demande ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après avoir observé la pièce magique, Minato aida Hermione à allonger Yoru, dont les blessures étaient assez graves, et laissa la sorcière soigner son ami. Pendant ce temps, Gaara avait réveillé son petit ami, toujours dans les vapes, qui reprenait doucement conscience de la réalité. Puis, une fois tout le monde en parfait état, ils s'installèrent tous face aux Lynch, qu'Itachi venait de rejoindre, attendant leurs explications.

_ Alors ? s'impatienta James.

_ On commence pas quoi ? demanda Hinata à sa ''famille''.

Comme personne ne lui répondit, Harry se dévoua pour raconter une fois de plus, toute l'histoire.

_ Tout d'abord, sachez que si jamais l'un de vous nous coupe, je vous effacerai tout bonnement la mémoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement vide afin d'être tranquille. Compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

_ Dans l'Univers, il existe plusieurs mondes totalement distincts les uns des autres. Nous nous trouvons d'en l'un deux et, par exemple, Minato et Yoru viennent d'un autre où vivent des ninjas. Ici, il y a des sorciers, les hommes utilisant le chakra autrement que pour des justus, des techniques ninjas.

Sirius voulut dire quelque chose mais Lily le fit taire un coup sur la tête. Elle avait trop de chose à apprendre pour qu'il gâche tout.

_ Yoru, ainsi que moi-même, possédons un pouvoir spécial qui permet de créer un passage entre ces deux mondes, c'est pourquoi la majorité des personnes présentes ici sont des ninjas, arrivés par accident. Ensuite, moi et ma ''famille'', sourit-il en les désignant d'un cercle du bras les Lynch, venons en vérité de 20 ans dans le futur à cause de deux gouvernements débiles, accusés du meurtre de Voldemort, un psychopathe de la pire espèce, et d'enlèvement.

_ Notre nom n'est pas Lynch, continua Hermione, nous nous sommes pas du tout de la même famille. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, sorcière de mon état, voici Harry, qui est le fils de Yoru mais il ne l'a appris qu'il y a peu et l'Élu du monde sorcier destiné à tuer Voldemort, Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa, criminels recherchés chez les ninjas, Neji et Hinata Hyûga, Naruto Uzumaki, le futur fils de Minato et probablement le prochain hokage, et Sabaku no Gaara, le kazekage de Suna de notre époque.

Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Minato et Yoru se mirent à cogiter furieusement.

_ C'est dur à avaler votre histoire... finit par déclarer Remus.

_ C'est pour ça que c'est plausible, dit Minato.

_ Et ça explique pas mal de choses, continua Lily. Vous ne vouliez rien nous dire pour ne pas modifier le futur...

_ C'est cela, confirma Itachi.

_ Une question, Yoru, fit alors Harry. Quel est ton nom de famille, histoire que je connaisse le mien ?

_ Namikaze, répondit l'Anbu. J'ai été adopté par la famille de Minato à l'âge de deux ans, mes parents étant mort en mission.

_ Donc, t'es mon cousin, sourit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Cool !

_ T'as pas de chance, Harry, ricana Sasuke. De toutes les familles, il a fallu que tu tombes sur cet imbécile.

_ La ferme !

_ Idiot.

Une nouvelle dispute éclata, détendant l'atmosphère. Cette fois-ci, les ninjas laissèrent libre court à leurs émotions et en vinrent aux armes, surprenant les sorciers. Lily eut l'impression de redevenir une enfant. Son grand-père se battait ainsi, du moins avant qu'il soit enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique : c'était un ninja.

_ Est-ce que vous connaîtriez un homme du nom d' Akeno Yagura ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_ C'était le fils du quatrième Mizukage, révéla Yoru. Il a mystérieusement disparu il y a plusieurs décennies de cela et personne n'en a jamais plus entendu parler.

La respiration de la jeune fille se bloqua.

_ Comment connais-tu cet homme ? demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

_ C'était... mon grand père.

Sa déclaration eut l'effet d'un bombe, en particulier pour Harry qui ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Non seulement son père était un grand ninja mais voilà que son grand-père maternel aussi !

_ Il aurait donc rejoint votre monde, fit Minato, semblant assemblé dans sa tête les parties d'un puzzle. Plausible... Harry, ça va ? Tu es livide. Il ne faudrait pas que mon neveu tombe malade...

_ C'est... ce n'est rien, souffla le sorcier en se reprenant.

Heureusement pour lui, un bruit de sol défoncé par le rasengan de Naruto détourna la conversation. Harry eut vaguement l'impression qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Finalement, lui et Sasuke cessèrent de se battre et revinrent s'asseoir parmi eux, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

_ Vous allez rester ici ou non ? demanda Gaara aux deux nouveaux venus.

Minato et Yoru se retrouvèrent de nouveau au centre de l'attention.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, ils vont s'inquiéter au village et Jiraya va piquer sa crise...

_ C'est vrai que tu connais l'ermite pas net, s'exclama Naruto.

_ Toi aussi, apparemment. Toujours aussi pervers ?

_ Toujours.

_ Je crains le pire alors. Pour en revenir à notre problème : Yoru, quand penses-tu ? demanda Minato.

Le ninja resta un long moment silencieux. Il croisa le regard d'Harry et y lut toute la souffrance qu'il avait vécue.

_ Dis moi, Harry, Hermione a dit tout a l'heure que tu n'avais appris que j'étais ton père qu'il n'y a peu de temps... qui t'a élevé dans ce cas ?

_ La sœur de ma mère et sa charmante famille, grimaça-t-il.

_ Où étions nous ? demanda Yoru.

_ Ma mère est morte et toi, tu n'étais pas là parce que tu devais être absent. Je pourrais très bien te demander de venir me chercher, mais ça changerait tout et nous ne nous rencontrerions donc pas ici, créant un paradoxe qui pourrait détruire l'Univers.

_ Je vois.

Il semblait triste, envisageant son avenir d'un œil plutôt noir.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant, sourit son fils en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_ Tu... veux bien que l'on reste ?

_ Évidemment.

_ Restons alors, décida Minato.

_ Il va falloir convaincre Dumbledore, le directeur, dit James.

_ Pas de problème pour ça. Hinata, tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Itachi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et quitta la pièce avec lui.

_ Si vous restez, vous allez devoir vous mettre à la magie, les informa Neji. Heureusement, on a un bon professeur, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Celui-ci rougit et entraîna tous les ninjas à sa suite pour commencer la leçon du jour. Hermione donna un exercice complexe à faire aux ''anciens'' et Harry s'occupa des ''nouveaux'', les initiant à la magie, sous le regard ahuri des Maraudeurs et de Lily qui étaient surpris d'une telle aisance en matière d'enseignement. Puis, la sorcière demanda à participer et s'intégra au groupe d'Hermione. Les trois autres garçons les rejoignirent rapidement, ne voulant pas rester à l'écart.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hinata et Itachi revinrent.

_ C'est réglé. Il nous attend dans la Grande Salle pour la répartition.

_ C'est d'ailleurs l'heure du dîner, ajouta Hinata.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas.

Ils arrêtèrent tous de s'entraîner et quittèrent la Salle sur Demande, non sans qu'Harry leur est fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle déjà bondée fut remarquée, mais il fallait dire qu'une bande de quatorze personnes composée de onze garçons particulièrement beaux et de trois filles particulièrement intelligentes ne passait pas inaperçue. Tandis que les autres allaient s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, Minato et Yoru se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore qui les attendaient, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, déclara le directeur, ramenant par la même occasion le silence dans la pièce. Ce soir, nous recevons deux nouveaux élèves qui se trouvent être les cousins de la famille Lynch. Comme pour eux, nous allons les répartir. Minato Lynch, avancez s'il vous plaît.

Le garçon obéit et le vieil homme posa le choixpeau sur ses cheveux dorés.

_ Un être vif, dévoué à ceux qui comptent pour toi. Tu es ambitieux, un peu naïf, mais courageux. GRYFFONDOR !

Le ninja, aussi souriant que pouvait l'être son futur fils, alla s'asseoir avec les autres.

_ Je ne suis pas naïf, bougonna-t-il, les faisant rire.

_ Mais bien sur, se moqua gentiment Sasuke. Ne dit-on pas tel père tel fils ? Et avec Naruto...

_ La ferme, imbécile.

_ Yoru Lynch !

Harry regarda son père se placer sous le chapeau. Il se sentit heureux de pouvoir enfin pouvoir côtoyer un membre de sa famille à part entière qui était toujours vivant. Il n'était plus seul, et même si les Lynch étaient devenus comme sa famille, rien ne remplaçait véritablement les liens du sang. Il avait à présent sa mère et son père près de lui.

_ Tes pensés sont chaotiques : tu t'accuses d'un crime qui n'est pas le tien et qui ne s'est même pas encore produit. Tu es renfermé et tu ne parles pas de ce qui te tourmente à tes proches... Tu es cependant près à tout les sacrifices pour les rendre heureux, même celui de ta vie. Honorable. GRYFFONDOR !

Yoru alla rejoindre son frère et le repas commença.

Après avoir manger, la bande se retrouva dans le dortoir des Lynch, où deux lits avaient été rajoutés. Là, chacun se mit à discuter dans son coin. Sasuke et Hinata parlèrent du monde ninja aux Maraudeurs et à Lily tandis que Neji, Itachi et Gaara discutaient tranquillement de l'Akatsuki. Hermione et Naruto, eux, parlèrent de la magie à Minato qui écouta bien sagement, et, un peu à l'écart, Harry était assis à coté de son père qui n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard.

_ Est-ce que... tu pourrais me parler de ta vie ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Son futur fils lui sourit et se mit alors à parler, pas trop fort, afin que les autres sorciers n'entendent pas. A sa demande, il lui donna tout les détails, ne lui épargnant rien de sa vie, ni ses tourments ni ses tortures. Alors qu'il parlait des ''visites'' entre les mains de Voldemort, il se rendit compte que si lui avait encouragé Gaara à parler de ce traumatisme, lui-même n'en avait que très peu parlé, et cela lui fit du bien de le confier à quelqu'un. Quand il eut finit, il observa attentivement Yoru, qui semblait analyser et trier les informations qu'il lui avait données. Puis, sans qu'il sans aperçoive, il se retrouva dans ses bras.

_ Tu n'aurais pas du vivre un pareil enfer, chuchota-t-il, la tristesse étant perceptible dans sa voix.

_ Maintenant, j'ai des amis et une famille, alors, même si d'autres choses plus horribles encore arrivent, je sais que je ne serais plus jamais seul, répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous s'étaient endormis, ne prenant même pas la peine de changer de dortoir pour les uns et de rejoindre leur lit pour les autres. Aussi, Lily se retrouva à dormir entre Yoru et James, le dos de celui-ci servant d'ailleurs d'oreiller à Sirius. Hermione avait la tête posée sur le torse de Sasuke qui tenait la main de son grand frère à coté duquel Hinata était roulée en boule. Sur les jambes de Rémus, couché non loin de Yoru, étaient disposés les têtes d'Harry et de Neji, situés de part de l'autre du corps du loup-garou. Et Naruto dormait, les bras autour de la taille de Gaara, et le dos collé à celui de son père. Ils se sentaient tous heureux, sereins, reliés dans le sommeil.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Bal

Lily lisait tranquillement à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Itachi et de Gaara. Elle posa son ouvrage de métamorphose et poussa un soupire discret.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le kazekage en levant les yeux de son livre.

_ Ce n'est rien, je vais aller faire un tour dehors. A toute à l'heure.

_ Prends ton temps.

Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce. Elle passa à la tour Gryffondor où elle trouva Remus et Minato en pleine partie d'échecs, afin d'y poser ses affaires, puis prit la direction du parc. Elle s'arrêta devant les portes, appréciant le froid de Décembre sur son visage, puis repartit, se souciant peu du vent glacé qui lui donna la chair de poules. Près du Lac Noir, elle aperçut Harry et Yoru qui discutaient devant l'immensité d'eau, et sourit. Ces deux là s'entendaient particulièrement bien, mais elle trouvait cela normal puisqu'il était père et fils. Elle aussi appréciait le ninja, car, même s'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec elle pour une raison qui lui échappait, il lui parlait toujours avec douceur et était très galant, ce qui la changeait de James, qui s'imaginait pouvoir la séduire avec ses belles paroles et en jouant de son physique. La voyant arriver, Harry s'en alla, les laissant seuls. La sorcière vint se placer au coté du ninja et fixa elle aussi le lac.

_ C'est beau non ? murmura-t-il alors que la neige commençait doucement à tomber.

_ Magnifique.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Elle se sentait bien près de lui, réchauffée malgré les - 5°C qu'il faisait.

_ Tu as trouvé une cavalière pour le bal de demain ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller, ce genre...d'événement n'est pas mon fort. De plus, je ne connais aucune des filles qui m'ont invité. Et toi, avec qui y vas-tu ? J'ai cru savoir que James t'avait demander plusieurs fois d'être à son bras.

_ J'ai refusé, il est gentil mais... enfin, voilà, écourta-t-elle. C'est vrai que tu n'es là que depuis une semaine, ce ne doit pas être évident pour toi de te retrouver dans un autre monde...

_ Je m'adapte, et puis, il y a Harry et vous...

_ Si je te demandais d'aller au bal avec moi, accepterais-tu ?

Le ninja tourna lentement la tête vers elle et planta son regard azur dans ses yeux verts. Lily, perdue dans l'intensité de ses pupilles, sentit son cœur loupé un battement et rougit.

_ Ne te sens pas obligée de me proposer.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Si je t'invite, c'est parce que je le veux.

_ Dans ce cas, d'accord, sourit Yoru.

Il ôta sa veste et la tendit à la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

_ Tu trembles, expliqua le ninja. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froids.

_ Merci, mais... et toi ?

_ J'ai l'habitude du froid, après plusieurs missions au Pays du Fer où c'est l'hiver en permanence.

Elle hocha la tête et passa le vêtement, humant par la même occasion l'odeur naturel du garçon qu'elle trouva très agréable. Alors que le silence s'installait de nouveau entre eux, elle passa son bras autour du sien et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Harry observa ses futurs parents de loin, heureux que le futur prenne forme devant ses yeux. Bientôt, il fut rejoint par James. Celui-ci, apercevant les deux adolescents si proches, voulut sauter sur eux pour les détacher mais Harry le retint fermement par le bras.

_ Lâche moi ! Que ce soit ton père ou pas, je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir osé toucher ma Lily !

_ Ça suffit, arrête tes bêtises. Lily est une fille bien, elle mérite d'être heureuse. Elle t'aimera peut-être un jour, elle pourrait même accepter de t'épouser, mais son cœur appartiendra toujours à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu devras t'en contenter ou tu la perdras définitivement.

_ Tu... tu crois ? demanda James, soudain résigné, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre.

_ J'en suis sur.

_ Mais, je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde...

_ Je sais mais c'est ainsi.

James les observa encore quelques instants, soupira, puis retourna s'amuser avec Sirius et Naruto. Harry, lui, prit le chemin de la Forêt Interdite, entraînant avec lui Neji et Hinata qui discutaient à l'orée.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Sasuke s'entraînait au ninjutsu dans la Salle sur Demande. La sorcière avait fait d'énorme progrès et maîtrisait à présent plusieurs techniques de type foudre et vent.

_ Fūton, Daitoppa ! fit la jeune fille en soufflant, créant un grand tourbillon qui faillit happer son adversaire qui eut le réflexe de sauter sur le coté.

_ Chidori Senbon !

Le nunke-nin lança dans sa direction des dizaines d'aiguilles de foudre vers son amie qui tenta de les éviter.

Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et plusieurs d'entre elle se plantèrent dans sa jambe, la faisant tomber sous le coup de la douleur.

_ Ça va ? demanda Sasuke en se précipitant vers elle. Je suis désolé...

_ C'est bon, je ne vais pas me casser en deux pour si peu. Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine.

_ Peut-être, mais tu es au moins aussi jolie.

Hermione rougit et accepta la main que son ami lui tendit. Il la releva avec aisance.

_ On devrait peut-être faire une pause, décida Sasuke.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Ils s'assirent tout d'eux contre le mur, délaissant les canapés mis à leur disposition.

_ Tu progresses bien, tu es très douée.

_ Merci.

_ J'adore quand tu rougis, rit le nunke-nin.

Elle eut une moue boudeuse, mais finit par rire elle aussi.

_ Euh, Hermione...

_ Oui ?

_ Tu te souviens, il y a quelques jours, je t'avais posé une question... mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de me répondre à cause de Naruto qui a débarqué en hurlant comme un malade.

La jeune fille sourit, revivant l'après-midi où, rougit comme une pivoine, Sasuke lui avait demandé de l'accompagné au bal. Elle avait fait exprès de ne pas lui en reparler après l'interruption du blond, voulant savoir s'il lui en reparlerait ou non.

_ Je m'en rappelle, oui.

_ Alors ? Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une réponse... ?

Le soir du bal était arrivé. La Grande Salle, décorée de blanc et d'argenté, était magnifique sous le ciel magique faisan tomber de doux flocons sur les élèves sans pour autant les mouillés. Des tables avaient été disposées sur les cotés, afin que les élèves puissent s'y reposer, ainsi qu'un grand banquet qui remplaçait l'habituelle table des professeur. Plusieurs couples étaient déjà arrivés, tandis que les autres attendaient leur partenaire dans le hall.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les garçons attendaient leur cavalières qui se faisaient désirer. Finalement, elles descendirent, les unes à la suite des autres. Elles avaient toutes choisies de s'habiller exactement pareille, c'est-à-dire avec une longue robe blanche sans bretelle avec un décolleté raisonnable. Lily, rayonnante, alla rejoindre Yoru, qui croyait assister à la descente d'un ange sur Terre. Hermione se dirigea vers Sasuke, qui resta bouche-bée devant sa beauté. Hinata, qui ressemblait à une vrai princesse, rougit en allant se poster à coté d'Itachi, qui la complimenta aussitôt sur son allure. A leur suite descendirent les cavalières d'Harry et Neji, Océane et Aurore, deux amies à Lily, vêtues de robe bleutée. Puis, une belle blonde aux yeux bleus et à la poitrine généreuse descendit et sauta au cou de Gaara, ce qui fit pouffer les autres.

_ Naruto ne va pas être jaloux ? se moqua Sirius.

_ Aucune chance, répliqua le kazekage, puisque c'est Naruto.

Les sorciers ouvrirent de grands yeux alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

_ Mais... c'est une FILLE !

_ Il a utilisé une technique ninja qui le transforme temporairement, expliqua Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas laisser une fille accaparer son petit-ami alors il a décidé de l'accompagner ainsi.

_ Bon, allons retrouver les autres, sourit Hermione, amusée.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et allèrent dans le hall où une belle Serdaigle rejoignit Minato, suivie par deux conquêtes de James et Sirius, heureuses de pouvoir parader aux bras des deux garçons. Remus, lui, alla rejoindre une petite Poufsouffle avec qui il s'entendait bien. Puis, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, attirant pas la même occasion tous les regards sur eux.

Les ninjas, en particulier les frères Uchiwa, dansaient particulièrement bien. Bientôt, une musique moldue, Fidelio, de Beethoven, débuta et, comme aucun sorcier de la connaissait, tous quittèrent la piste de danse, ne laissant plus que les Lynch au centre de l'attention. Les neuf couples se mirent à danser au gré de la mélodie changeante. Les sorcières et sorciers, d'abord peu à l'aise, finirent par ce laisser emportés par le rythme et tout devint vite naturel pour eux. Le contraste noir/blanc de leur habits créait un mélange époustouflant pour les spectateurs qui croyait voir danser des esprits.

Hinata, dans les bras d'Itachi, ne parvenait pas à quitter son visage des yeux. Il semblait détendu, et un sourire flottait même sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Elle se sentait bien près de lui, protégée dans un cocon de chaleur, et elle se surprit à souhaiter un instant que cette danse ne finisse jamais.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Princesse ? demanda le nunke-nin en la faisant virevolter.

_ Tout est parfait, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, elle comprit.

_ Puis-je te poser une question pour le moins indiscrète ?

L'autre hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

_ As-tu... déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

_ Une fois, répondit-il en lui lançant un regard mystérieux qui la fit frémir.

_ Et... comment ça c'est terminé ?

_ Tu es bien curieuse. Mais pour te répondre, je n'en sais rien.

Hinata ne comprenait pas, et elle le lui fit savoir. Le ninja lui sourit et se pencha lentement vers elle pour lui voler un baiser. La konoichi devint rouge comme une tomate mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour les stopper en pleine danse et se redresser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser plus longuement en passant ses bras blancs autour de son cou. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sur à présent.

_ Je crois que je suis sous l'emprise d'un ange, chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils reprenaient la danse.

_ Un ange dont tu as volé le cœur, sourit Hinata en posant sa tête contre son torse.

_ Je le conserverais précieusement.

Ils se sourirent tendrement.

La musique se termina bientôt et les Lynch quittèrent tous la piste de danse, se retrouvant près des des Grandes Portes. Hinata et Itachi sortirent dans le parc pour prendre l'air.

_ Que feras-tu lorsque nous rentrerons dans notre monde ? demanda Hinata, la main dans la sienne.

_ Je ne sais pas encore...

Soudain, leurs habits de soirée, tout comme celle du reste des Lynch, se transformèrent en longue cape noire à capuchon. Sur chacune d'elle était brodée une rose blanche au niveau de l'épaule droite.

_ Qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

_ Hermione a ensorcelé nos vêtements afin qu'on ne puisse plus nous différencier en cas d'attaque.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 :

_ Une attaque, comment ça ? demanda Hinata, inquiète.

Alors que les Lynch, Lily et les Maraudeurs sortaient en courant dans le parc du château, illuminé par le reflet des étoiles et de la Lune sur la neige, une grande Porte de Feu s'ouvrit non loin d'eux. Onze personnes en sortirent : Lee, Tenten et Gai, les coéquipiers de Neji, Sakura, le chewing-gum aux cheveux roses, Temari et Kankuro, la sœur et le frère de Gaara, Kakashi, le maître de Naruto et de Sasuke, un brun caché derrière des lunettes noirs du nom de Shino et un type aux cheveux châtains broussailleux monté une un énorme chien blanc, Kiba, les deux compagnons d'Hinata, un grand homme aux longs cheveux blancs, «l'ermite pas net», Jiraya, le professeur de Naruto et de Minato, et bien sur cet grand imbécile de Ron.

_ Je vais le tuer celui-ci, souffla Sasuke.

Itachi eut un sourire sadique, mais pas aussi visible que celui d'Hermione. Les ninjas, guidés par le Gryffondor firent quelques pas vers leurs cibles, un peu gênés à l'idée de ne pas reconnaître qui était qui. Neji s'approcha des Maraudeurs et de Lily.

_ Retournez à l'intérieur, enfermez les élèves dans la Grande Salle et faites tout pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

_ C'est trop vous demandez de nous laisser tranquille ? soupira Naruto qui avait repris son apparence masculine si l'on se fiait à sa voix.

_ Naruto, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Arrête de faire l'enfant et rentre avec nous, répondit Jiraya.

_ Tu n'as absolument pas changer, fit Minato. Quoique tu es peut-être devenu plus idiot...

L'homme fronça les sourcils et observa attentivement celui qui venait de parler.

_ M'aurais-tu oublié ?

Il ôta un instant son capuchon et les ninjas nouvellement arrivés se décomposèrent littéralement.

_ Le 4e Hokage... balbutia Tenten, bouche-bée.

Alors que les deux groupes se fixaient, attendant un mouvement de l'autre, Ron, qui était pour le moins impatient, s'énerva.

_ Vous ne comprenez donc pas qu'ils ne rentreront pas d'eux-même ?!

_ Pour une fois que tu ne dis pas que des bêtises, ricana Harry, au centre du groupe.

_ Harry, commença le rouquin d'un ton sombre, comme s'il se préparer à exposer une tragique vérité à un enfant ne voulant rien entendre. Que tu sois le Survivant, l'Élu ou Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prono ncer-le-nom, ne change rien pour moi. Je t'ai toujours détesté, mais aujourd'hui, je ne joue plus comme me l'avait demandé le professeur Dumbledore...

A ces mots, il tira sa baguette, marquant le début des hostilités. Alors que les deux anciens amis commençaient un duel de magie acharné, où c'était plus Ron qui lançait des sorts et Harry qui les évitait en ricanant, les autres se lancèrent à l'attaque.

Sakura, après avoir passé des gants sombres, fonça sur Hermione qui ne l'évita que par réflexe. La konoichi, qui semblait préférer le taijutsu, se mit à lancer ses poings vers la sorcière qui se put que reculer en tentant de se protéger. Puis, le bonbon frappa avec violence le sol, le défonçant littéralement sur plusieurs mètres de diamètre. La Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce style de combat, analysa rapidement les capacités de son adversaire. Sa force et sa maîtrise du chakra semblait être ses seuls atouts, car pas une fois, elle n'utilisa le genjutsu ou le ninjutsu.

_ Raiton, Hiraishin !

De la foudre entoura le corps de la jeune fille et électrocuta par la même occasion son adversaire, trop proche d'elle, qui fit précipitamment un bon en arrière afin de ne pas mourir.

_ Tu vas me le payer, souffla Sakura en s'élançant de plus bel vers elle.

Hermione se baissa, évitant un coup de jambe particulièrement puissant, et la frappa de toute ses forces à la poitrine. Elle vola en arrière sous la force de l'impact, mais réussit à se réceptionner sur ses jambes et fila de nouveau comme une flèche. La voyant arriver si vite, Hermione sut qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter, et se prépara donc à subir l'attaque, accumulant du chakra dans ses bras pour diminuer les dommages, mais le bonbon était très fort, et elle fut assommée à moitié par avant même de s'écraser sur le sol tout en crachant un flot de sang. Son corps lui faisait mal et elle avait l'impression d'être passée sur un rouleau compresseur. Elle se remit difficilement sur ses jambes, mais elle chancelait. Sakura s'approcha d'elle et la soulevant par le col de sa cape.

_ Tu m'as pris Sasuke, Naruto, et mes amis, alors je vais rendre la pareille en prenant ce qui compte le plus pour toi : ta vie.

Hermione sentit les doigts de la jeune fille se resserrer autour de sa gorge et commença à suffoquer. Un instant, son esprit, paniqué, supplia quelqu'un de lui venir en aide, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

_ Stu...pefix.

Son sortilège, à peine murmuré, s'échappa de sa main et envoya valser son adversaire, à présent hors d'état de nuire. Le souffle coupé, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir savourer sa victoire sur la konoichi.

Itachi et Sasuke, debout l'un à coté de l'autre avec la même allure princière, firent face à Kakashi et Gai.

_ Cela fait longtemps que j'ai envie de vous dire ma façon de penser, Kakashi, lança Itachi calmement mais avec une pointe de sadisme dans sa voix.

_ Quand tu as été promu en tant qu'anbu, à treize ans seulement, j'ai tout de suite su qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais à t'affronter et je m'y suis depuis longtemps préparer.

_ Les frères Uchiwa réunis, marmonna Gai. On est vraiment mal tombé...

Les deux nunke-nins, d'un même mouvement, bondirent vers leur adversaire, katana en main. Ils fendirent l'air en une parfaite synchronisation, mais leurs adversaires les évitèrent.

_ Katon, Ryūka no Jutsu ! lança Sasuke, créant un dragon de feu qui fondit sur les deux adultes qui bondirent en hauteur pour ne pas se faire brûler.

Le ninja en profita pour envoyer valser son ancien maître d'un coup de pied des les côtes.

_ Susanoo.

Une immense vague de chakra entoura Itachi et monta vers le ciel, prenant peu à peu la forme d'un buste entouré de bandelettes de flammes avec une tête angélique couverte par un masque colérique à long nez, munie de deux bras. Il était très grand et semblait tellement puissant que tous frissonnèrent, même ses amis. La créature rugit et frappa les deux ninjas du plat de la main, manquant de peu de les écraser comme de vulgaires insectes. Gai roula pendant quelques instants à cause de la puissance de la déflagration causée, et finit par s'arrêter. Il se redressa vivement et leva la tête. Ses yeux rencontrent alors ceux de Sasuke, qui le plongea instantanément dans une illusion. Il se retrouva dans un monde rouge et noir, face à lui-même, dupliqué en 20 exemplaires.

_ _Je n'ai aucune chance_, pensa-t-il en les voyant tous foncer sur lui.

Un éprouvant combat au taijutsu, sa spécialité, s'engagea. Il ne pouvait que parer et subir les coups, ses clones ''maléfiques'', étant trop rapides et trop nombreux pour lui seul. Alors qu'il venait de se faire frapper pour deux d'entre eux, il fut projeté dans les airs, sans défense. Ses adversaires se jetèrent tous sur lui et firent pleuvoir sur lui des milliers de coups plus puissant les uns que les autres. Finalement, le vrai Gai, qui était resté figé dans la réalité, s'écrasa sur le sol, sans connaissance, aux portes de la mort.

Pendant qu'il était terrassé, Kakashi avait tenté diverses attaques, notamment le chidori, plusieurs attaque de suiton et de futon, contre l'aîné des Uchiwa, mais tous ses essais s'étaient soldés par des échecs critiques : il ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Kamais il n'avait pensé que le nunke-nin était si fort. Son visage, illuminé par la lueur orangé de son Susanoo, était plus effrayant que jamais. Il évita avec difficulté à plusieurs reprises la créature d'Itachi qui voulait le faucher de sa main, mais elle était trop rapide pour lui, et il se fit projeter avec violence contre plusieurs arbres, qu'il cassa un par un. Il finit par se laisser glisser au sol sans connaissance, les os de bras et de ses jambes fracturés.

_ Minable, déclara Itachi en allant rejoindre son frère à pas lents.

Yoru, avec une facilité déconcertante, abattit, sans pour autant la tuer, Tenten, qui se battait exclusivement à distance à l'aide de shurikens et de kunais, et qui avait pour gros défaut de n'avoir aucun talent pour le taijutsu. Lui même était polyvalent et, même s'il préférait le ninjutsu, avait fait particulièrement attention à ce domaine car il pouvait lui sauver la vie. Voyant son amie être ainsi battue, le dénommé Shino se retrouva rapidement face à l'anbu. Il lança sur le jeune homme une horde d'insectes issus directement de l'intérieur de son corps, mais le ninja n'eut aucun mal à s'en débarrasser en les embrasant à l'aide d'une technique de Katon que personne ne semblait connaître. Yoru se mit alors à courir autour de son adversaire, l'empêchant de distinguer ainsi sa véritable position. Des flammes naissaient là ses pieds touchaient le sol, créant un mur de fur autour de son adversaire. Shino tenta, armé d'un kunai, de le toucher mais il dut rapidement le lâcher, la chaleur brûlant le métal. Il se retrouva bien vite transpercé de toutes parts par des shurikens qui le clouèrent au sol. Pour plus de prudence, Yoru le stupéfixa.

Gaara, lui, choisit de faire face à sa famille, Temari et Kankuro, qui semblaient être prêts au combat. Il les aimait mais il avait promis à Harry de l'aider et de les voir ainsi prêt à se battre pour le ramener à Suna contre sa volonté l'attristait. N'avait-il pas droit d'être libre de ses choix ?

_ Gaara, je te le demande une dernière fois, rentre avec nous, fit Temari en prenant l'énorme éventail accroché dans son dos.

_ Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

_ Tu es kazekage, tu as des responsabilités, répliqua Kankuro. C'était ton rêve, tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner ainsi !

_ Le monde continuera à tourner longtemps après ma mort. Je n'abandonne pas Suna, mais j'ai des choses à faire ici, répondit Gaara, ses yeux fixant un point invisible derrière eux.

_ Dans ce cas...

Son frère invoqua une marionnette de bois et, la contrôlant grâce à des fils de chakras reliés à chacun de ses doigts, la lança sur son frère qui, d'un salto arrière, l'esquiva avec aisance. Sa sœur en profita pour lui envoyer une dizaine de lames constituées de vent à l'aide de son arme. Il les arrêta d'une barrière de sable.

_ Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous, déclara-t-il calmement en les observant.

_ Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix avec tes caprices.

Gaara ferma un court instant les yeux, et finit par balayer sa fratrie d'une vague de sable issue de sa jarre. Ses adversaire l'évitèrent et envoyèrent chacun une volée de kunai dans sa direction, même s'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'atteindraient pas leur frère. En effet, le sable de celui-ci les arrêta facilement avant d'aller virevolter autour des deux ninjas qui, essayèrent de s'en défaire en sautant dans tous les sens, mais n'y parvinrent pas.

_Je ne vais pas vous tuer mais en cet instant, sachez votre petit frère est mort, murmura le jeune homme, le regard triste. Sabaku Kyū.

Le sable entoura les deux jeunes gens, les recouvrant entièrement à l'exception de leur visage, afin qu'ils puissent respirer, les paralysant totalement.

_ GAARA ! cria Temari alors qu'il tournait les talons, désespérée que les choses aillent si loin.

_ Adieu.

Le kage continua à avancer, son cœur se déchirant peu à peu à chaque appel de la jeune fille.

Hinata observa avec mélancolie Kiba et son chien Akamaru.

_ Hina, s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à te blesser. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi et devoir te faire face m'est insupportable... Nous avons besoin de toi au village et Kurenai est très inquiète pour toi...

_ Je suis désolée, Kiba. Je t'adore mais... ma vie a changé et j'ai enfin trouvé une raison de me battre. Alors, soit tu me laisses suivre ma voie, soit tu devras combattre.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, réfléchissant, puis s'avança lentement vers son ami, sans intention belliqueuse apparente.

_ Si je te laisse partir, jamais plus nous ne nous reverrons, jamais plus nous ne rirons ensemble...

La konoichi, comprenant la peine de son équipier, posa sa main sur son épaule avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

_ Nous serrons toujours ensembles, rien ne peut séparer une équipe comme la notre. Je serais près de toi comme tu seras près de moi. Et puis, nos routes se croiserons sûrement un de ses jours.

_ Je t'aime tu sais, petite-sœur.

_ Je t'aime aussi, grand-frère.

Les yeux brillant de larmes, le garçon s'écarta de son amie et lui sourit.

_ Rassemble ceux qui ont terminé leur combat, Harry vous renverra à la bonne époque.

_ A la prochaine, Hina...

_ J'attendrais ce moment avec impatience et... merci pour tout.

Dés que Ron tira sa baguette, Lee fonça sur Harry, mais, avant d'avoir eu le temps de l'atteindre, fut intercepté par son ancien équipier, Neji, toujours aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire.

_ Tu ne le toucheras pas.

_ Neji, enfin, pourquoi restes-tu avec ceux qui t'ont enlevé ? l'interrogea l'adolescent en vert alors que son ami se mettait en position de combat.

_ Ils sont mes amis, ma famille. Avec eux, je me sens enfin moi-même...

_ Tu es manipulé, ne le vois-tu donc pas ?! Ce sont des criminels qui...

Neji, serrant la mâchoire, fonça avec vigueur sur son ami qui l'évita de justesse, le coupant en pleine phrase.

_ Tu... ne...sais... rien ! s'écria le ninja en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de paume emplie de chakra que l'autre eut du mal à esquiver.

Lee pensa un court instant que son ami avait perdu toute notion du bien et du mal mais il opta pour un Neji atteint du syndrome de Stockholm. Déterminé à lui faire retrouver ses esprits, le ninja commença son offensive. Professionnel du taijutsu et le rival de Neji qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre, il se jura que cette fois-ci, il remporterait la victoire. Il se mit alors à frapper, frapper de toutes ses forces, sans pour autant toucher son ami. Il augmenta peu à peu sa vitesse, pensant pouvoir ainsi profiter du faible angle mort du byakugan, se trouvant au niveau de la première vertèbre de son ami, mais celui-ci n'était pas pas un génie pour rien.

_ Hakke Rokujūyon Shō !

La vitesse de Neji augmenta significativement tandis que les bras des ninjas fondaient sur les points de chakra de son ami, qui n'avait pas pu s'y soustraire. Lee sentait à chaque toucher une cuisante douleur l'envahir et le paralyser, l'empêchant de répliquer. Son ami, conformément à son habitude, se mit à compter ses coups et, une fois arrivé à 64, il lui administra un violent coup de pied dans la cage thoracique qui l'envoya voltiger dans le ciel noir. Le ninja vert, brisé, heurta brutalement le sol. Il tenta de se relever, mais il retomba, ses muscles refusant de lui obéir. Il regarda un instant son ami qui, debout devant la Lune, semblait n'être qu'un fantôme, puis sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

De leur coté, Minato et Naruto se retrouvèrent face à leur maître, Jiraya. Celui-ci n'en revenait toujours pas de se retrouver devant son ancien élève, mort depuis seize ans. Il savait ses deux élèves puissants, le père par ses capacités hors norme qui avait fait de lui le 4e hokage, et le fils de par son lien avec le démon Kyubi.

_ Je ne comprends pas votre acharnement pour rester dans ce monde qui n'est pas le votre, déclara-t-il. Vous êtes même prêt à vous battre... Minato, ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ça.

_ Je reste ici pour connaître mon futur fils et j'apprends par la même occasion la véritable nature de l'être humain. Yoru nous renverra à Konoha à leur départ.

_ Tu dis souvent que le monde des ninjas est empli de haine qui dresse les hommes contre les autres, répondit Naruto. Voilà pourquoi nous nous battons : un monde de paix. Nous avons détruit un psychopathe qui a tué des milliers de vies, et on nous accuse à présent de meurtre. Même grand-mère Tsunade ne veut pas nous croire, alors nous voici devenus des criminels pourchassés par nos propres amis. Mais il en va toujours ainsi, les ''héros'' sont toujours des assassins.

L'homme réfléchit, pensant le pour et le contre en observant aussi bien ses élèves que les autres qui se battaient autour d'eux.

_ Fais nous confiance, soufflèrent les deux blonds.

Leur maître soupira longuement, puis leur sourit.

_ Je n'ai jamais su que faire pour aider le monde, mais avoir transmit ma façon de voir les choses à la jeunesse qui elle le peut, est une fierté.

Les deux Namikaze échangèrent un sourire triomphant en topant avant de se retourner, heureux, vers Jiraya, attendri devant cette scène de franche complicité.

_ Tel père tel fils, hein ? rit-il.

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, sourit Minato en s'appuyant sur les épaules de Naruto qui fit le V de la victoire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le duel entre Harry et Ron utilisait exclusivement la magie. Les sorts, parfois lancés de vive voix, parfois informulés, reliaient les deux adversaires qui tenaient bon tout les deux.

_ Expeliermus ! Stupefix ! Confundo ! Everte Statim ! lança Harry à toute vitesse.

_ Cracbadabum ! Duro ! Glacius !

Harry augmenta la puissance ses sortilèges en comprenant que celui qui s'était dit son ami n'avait pas l'intention de le capturer, juste de le tuer, purement et simplement.

_ Avada kadavra ! cracha le rouquin, le visage déformé par la colère.

Harry l'évita d'un bon en arrière et abaissa un instant sa baguette, l'air grave. Ron, surpris, arrêta lui aussi.

_ Tu te rends, mauviette ? ricana-t-il avec une expression aussi hautaine que prétentieuse.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux.

_ Incendio ! lança le rouquin, certain de sa victoire.

La gerbe de flamme fondit sur Harry, l'enveloppent totalement. Ron jubilait : il avait réussit à tuer le Grande Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas tenté de l'éviter. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry n'a rien à craindre de son sortilège.

Quelques jours tôt, il avait interrogé Yoru au sujet au sujet de son dojutsu, le tsukugan. Au début du développement de ses pouvoirs, le possesseur, avait accès accès à un souvenir marquant de ses cibles par simple contact, mais cet état n'était que passager, comme avait pu le constater Harry. En plus de créer un passage entre le monde des sorciers et celui des ninjas, celui-ci était l'essence même du Feu. Il lui permettait d'y être totalement immuniser et de le contrôler à sa guise. Le plus surprenant était que, si le Feu vous sentait sur le point de mourir, agissant de sa propre volonté, vous protégeait. Quelques personnes, comme il en avait déjà fait l'expérience avec Itachi, pouvait pénétré dans l'esprit d'une personne ayant une certaine affinité avec le feu, mais non sans douleur. Peu de gens connaissait ce dojutsu car la famille à son origine avait été décimé à l'aube des temps, ne laissant qu'un ou deux descendants qui, prudents, l'avait toujours dissimulé.

D'un geste de la main, Harry écarta les flammes qui l'entourait, réapparaissant sans la moindre blessure sous les yeux ahuris de Ron. Harry savait qu'il devait en finir avec son ami, si un jour seulement il l'avait vraiment été, mais il avait du mal à s'y résoudre. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione, amochée, qui l'observait.

_ Hermione, souffla-t-il, cherchant son approbation.

La jeune fille, un peu plus loin, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, hocha la tête. Le sorcier planta alors ses yeux azurs dans ceux noisettes de son adversaire, emplis de mépris.

_ Adieu.

Ron sembla un instant interdit, puis son sang se retira son visage. Une immense gerbe de flammes aux couleurs de l'enfer l'entoura et se referma sur lui. Il se mit à se tordre et à hurler de douleur. Il gesticulait, tentant d'éteindre l'incendie qui le tuait, mais c'était peine perdu. Une horrible odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva dans les airs. Harry se força à regarder son œuvre jusqu'au bout, le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Il finit par lever son jutsu, une fois que les cris eurent cessés, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un cadavre calciné. Il sentit alors un étrange sentiment s'emparer de lui : une sorte de satisfaction mêlée de tristesse. Il avait tué.

Harry alla rejoindre le reste de la bande. Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort recevant un petit sourire en échange.

_ C'est terminé, fit Neji.

_ Renvoyons les, ajouta Gaara.

Le Survivant et Yoru hochèrent la tête et tous deux marchèrent au devant des huit blessés, le mort et les deux seuls assez intelligents pour avoir renoncés au combat.

_ Dites à mon père d'arrêter de nous envoyer des adversaires.

_ Pas la peine, répondit Jiraya en lui tendant un papier sur lequel il était écrit «Vous serez tranquille à présent. Ne fais pas de bêtise. Yoru»

Harry rit avant de passer le mot aux autres.

_ Vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de nous combattre, devina Hermione après l'avoir lu.

L'adulte lui sourit en guise de réponse.

_ Allez, il est temps de renter, lança Kiba, qui avait retrouvé un peu de bonne humeur.

Après un court adieu, les deux possesseurs du tsukugan ouvrirent la Porte de Feu.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Esprits liés

Les Maraudeurs et Lily, inquiets, étaient assis dans le couloir du septième étage où se trouvait l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Quand les Lynch étaient rentrés de leur combat, quatre jours plutôt, ils ne leur avaient pas dit un mot et étaient allés s'enfermer dans la pièce magique d'où ils n'étaient pas ressortis depuis.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à votre avis ? demanda Sirius pour la énième fois.

_ Quelque chose de grave... souffla James, abattu par cette absence d'informations.

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau.

A l'intérieur, tous étaient dans un état second et s'occupaient de différentes façon afin de se changer le idée. Hermione, Neji et Yoru étaient plongés dans des livres assez complexe pour qu'ils ne puissent laisser leur esprits divaguer sans perdre le fil des explications données Gaara, et Sasuke semblaient méditer dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux fermés et les jambes croisées Naruto et Minato s'entraînaient sans grand entrain au lancé de shurikens Harry, debout contre un mur, et Hinata, calée dans les bras d'Itachi, assis sur le sol, les observaient sans vraiment les voir. Durant leur combat, ils avaient réellement compris qu'ils ne pourraient plus vivre comme avant, simplement, et, même s'ils le savaient depuis longtemps, le voir ainsi concrétiser les blessaient énormément. Les moins atteint étaient Yoru et Minato, qui ne venait pas de la même époque que les combattants, ainsi que les frères Uchiwa, qui avaient déjà tout abandonné lors de leur trahison, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne ressentaient rien. Plus un n'avait envie de bouger, de se battre contres les leurs, ils voulaient simplement disparaître et qu'on les oublie.

_ Bon, ça suffit, décréta Hermione en fermant brutalement son livre.

Les autres sursautèrent, le silence instauré ayant été brisé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, 'Mione ? demanda Sasuke.

La jeune fille se leva et balaya le groupe des yeux.

_ Ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur notre sort, reprit-elle, ayant l'attention de tout le monde. Le passé est le passé, qu'il reste à sa place et ne nous empêche pas de continuer à vivre. Nos vies ont changé, et bien c'est le lot de tout chose et il faut savoir s'adapter. Alors on va arrêter de se morfondre et finir ce que nous avons commencer !

_C'est-a-dire ? demanda Naruto.

_ Notre lutte pour la vérité et un monde meilleur, répondit-t-elle très sérieusement.

Un long silence suivit, chacun mesurant l'impact de ses propos sur lui.

_ Tu as raison, appuya Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Marre de vivre dans le passé, pensons à l'avenir.

Ils se sourirent, retrouvant par la même occasion la bonne humeur qui les avait quittés.

_ Les autres doivent s'inquiéter. Sortons, décida Hinata.

Les autres approuvèrent et quittèrent la pièce, laissa littéralement leurs soucis derrière eux.

En les voyant apparaître, les Maraudeurs et Lily se précipitèrent vers eux et leur demandèrent des nouvelles mais, comprenant qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas discuter de ce qu'il s'était produit, changèrent bien vite de sujet.

_ Ça fait un bout de temps que nous sommes ici, fit remarquer Sasuke.

_ Comment saurons-nous que nous avons ce que nous étions venu chercher ? continua Gaara.

Un silence leur répondit, signe qu'aucun ne connaissait la réponse. A la demande de Neji, Harry relata en détail sa première discussion avec son père.

_ C'est typiquement toi, Yoru, soit on doit se battre pour t'arracher deux mots, soit tu n'arrêtes pas de parler mais personne ne comprend, se moqua Minato en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

_ Oh c'est bon... râla celui-ci alors que Lily se mettait à rire. Si j'ai dis ça, quelque chose qu'il est impossible de manquer va se produire.

_ Oui mais quand ? soupira Hermione.

_ Le temps nous le dira, répondit Itachi.

Les vacances s'étaient terminées sans que rien de particulier ne se produise. Lily avait commencer à s'entraîner à la manière des ninjas afin de faire honneur à son grand père et à toute sa famille. Yoru et Harry s'occupaient des leçons. Ayant du sang de ninja dans les veines, la jeune Gryffondor était naturellement douée et parvint donc rapidement à maîtriser les bases du ninjustu ainsi que du taijustu. Maintenant, James arrêtait de l'importuner avec ses demandes pour sortir avec elle, car sa force semblait s'être décuplée et un seul coup vous mettait KO pour plusieurs heures.

Puis, les cours avaient repris. Certains, comme Neji et Sasuke, avaient plutôt mal supporté la rentrée, car le premier jour était toujours bruyant et fatiguant. Aussi, même le reste de la bande avait dû se méfier de leurs réactions.

Les Lynch, suivis des Maraudeurs et de Lily, se rendirent en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Teel leur annonça alors qu'ils allaient étudier un sortilège, le_ past temporis_, permettant de faire remonter les souvenirs les moins agréables et d'ainsi troubler la cible quelques instants, ce qui donnait alors largement le temps de prendre l'avantage dans un combat. Elle décida également qu'ils apprendraient a lutter contre ce sortilèges et donc, que les souvenirs serait matérialiser afin que tous pour conseiller la cible afin qu'elle s'en défasse. Cela de plus pas beaucoup aux élèves, mais ils ne purent protester car l'adulte les menaça de deux heure de retenus à la moindre contestation.

Ils assistèrent donc tout d'abord à un souvenir d'une fille de Serpentard, qui avait été battue par son père, mais, en larmes, elle ne réussit pas a exécuter le sort demandé et son adversaire, un Gryffondor pour le moins antipathique, se mit à ricaner avant de finalement stopper le sort. Puis, ce fut le tour de Lily de se dévoiler et Harry vit avec dégoût sa tante se matérialiser et commencer à traiter sa mère de tous les noms. Mais, courageusement, et avec une pointe de hargne, elle réussit à se libérer de ses cauchemars et envoyant son adversaire à terre avant de se recoiffer lentement, soulagée que ce soit fini. Puis, Lucius Malfoy révéla au monde entier que, à neuf ans, il mouillait encore son lit la nuit. Rouge de honte et de colère, envoya plusieurs personnes à l'infirmerie en utilisant des sortilège de magie noire, et se fit lui-même envoyé dans le bureau du directeur.

_ Maintenant que cet incident est clos, reprenons, décréta le professeur Teel, passablement irritée. Mr Itachi Lynch, Mr Potter, à votre tour.

Les deux concernés se levèrent et se firent face. James brandit sa baguette et lança le sortilège sur l'aîné des Uchiwa, aussi impassible et froid qu'une statue de marbre.

_ Past temporis !

Aussitôt le salon Uchiwa apparut et tous virent le nunke-nin âgé d'à peine treize ans, égorgé ses deux parents de sang-froid. Le sang et l'horreur du souvenir firent pâlir les plus courageux tandis que les ninjas, Harry et Hermione observaient la triste réalité de la scène. Itachi invoqua l'image de son petit frère afin de repousser le sort et d'échapper à ses sombres souvenirs. Alors que tous le fixaient avec épouvante, le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir près de sa petite sa petite-amie qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Un long silence s'en suivit et la fin du cours sonna, épargnant au ninja de donner des explications.

_ Ça va 'Tachi ? questionna Sasuke, lui même un peu chambouler par ce souvenir qui était également inscrit au faire rouge dans sa mémoire.

Son frère hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et s'enferma de nouveau dans son monde silencieux.

Durant le reste de la matinée, tous, même les Maraudeurs, s'employèrent à éviter les Lynch. A leur du déjeuner, ils s'efforcèrent d'ignorer les rumeurs sur les comptes, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Aussi, Naruto, Sasuke et Minato disparurent un bon bout de temps tandis que le nombre de blessés atterrissant à l'infirmerie augmentaient mystérieusement.

_ Quelle bande d'idiot, siffla Hinata. Ils parlent, ils parlent, mais ne savent rien.

_ Laisse tomber, Princesse. Ce n'est pas grave.

_ Ils oublieront bientôt mais ce n'est pas une raison, marmonna Hermione. Ces bavardages m'énervent à un point... et puis les aurors risque de débarquer s'ils ont vent de cette histoire.

_ Itachi a raison, appuya Harry. A force de les ignorer, les gens finissent par se taire. Quant aux probables aurors, nous saurons les accueillir comme il se doit.

Ils soupirèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle de sortilège. Flitwick les laissa rentrer un peu en avance et ils purent s'installer tranquillement avant que les autres n'arrivent.

_ Bonjour, déclara le professeur une fois qu'ils furent tous assis et que le silence lui permette de se faire entendre. La magie est comme vous le savez une part de vous même, mais elle est également un être à part particulièrement puissant. Dans certaines situations, donner forme à ses pouvoirs peut vous tirer de situations dangereuses où vous ne pouvez pas bouger. Elle prend une forme différente pour chaque sorcier puisqu'elle est révélatrice de son comportement et a également des propriétés différentes. Elle peut par exemple vous soigner ou immobiliser vos adversaires en un rien de temps.

Les élèves échangèrent un regard intéressé avec leurs voisins. Le professeur leur fit un peu de théorie, puis les incita à tester par eux-même après leur avoir fait une démonstration. Durant dix bonnes minutes, personne n'obtint le même résultat, puis, en même temps, un flux de chakra bleuté enveloppa Neji et Itachi, côte à côte. Il gagna en hauteur, en largeur et finirent par se détacher d'eux pour se placer juste devant eux. Un aigle et un corbeau plus gros que la normale, brillant d'une lumière blanche immaculée éblouissant tout le monde, apparurent.

_ Félicitation, Messieurs, les félicita le petit professeur. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Puis, comme si s'était une réaction en chaîne, tous les voyageurs temporels réussirent également un par un : la magie de Naruto prit la forme d'un renard géant à neuf queues, reflet de l'apparence du démon Kyubi, celle de Gaara prit la forme d'un lynx majestueux, celle d'Hinata d'une gracieuse biche, celle de Sasuke d'un loup fière, celle d'Hermione d'une magnifique tigresse, et la magie d'Harry se métamorphosa en un serpent géant. A peine étaient-ils tous matérialisés sur le sol de la salle de classe qu'une boule de chakra rouge sang apparut au dessus des Lynch et se mit à descendre lentement vers eux. Fascinés, aucun d'eux ne bougea, sentant que ce qui allait se produire serait vraiment magique. La lumière toucha les animaux magiques et une violente déflagration se produisit, faisant tomber tous les élèves, exceptés des Lynch. L'instant suivant une petite fille rouge se tenait au centre de la pièce.

_ Une famille, un esprit. Vous voici liés pour l'éternité, murmura-t-elle d'une voix où raisonnait la magie.

Les voyageurs temporels se sentirent soudain envahit par des dizaines de sentiments contradictoires : la colère, l'étonnement, la joie, la fatigue, la tristesse... Ils chancelèrent, peu habitués à ressentirent cela, mais se reprirent bien vite.

_ Vous le ressentez aussi ? demanda Naruto, une main sur son cœur.

_ Tellement de sentiments se bousculent dans ma tête, se plaignit Hinata en se prenant la tête dans les mains, en proie à un violent mal de crâne.

Itachi l'attira contre lui pour tenter de la calmer mais son visage à lui aussi reflétait sa contrariété.

_ Ces émotions... souffla Gaara. Ce sont les nôtres.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grimaça Neji, qui ne semblait pas aller mieux que sa cousine.

_ Une famille, un esprit : nous avons accès aux émotions ressenties par chacun d'entre nous, comme si c'étaient les nôtres.

Ils se concertèrent du regard.

_ Je crois que nous avons trouvé ce que nous devions acquérir.

_ Tout va bien, jeunes gens ? leur demanda le professeur.

_ Non, pouvons-nous aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda Hinata.

Le professeur acquiesça après les avoir observer un a un. Les Lynch sortirent, non sans avoir rassurés Yoru, Lily et Minato, mais ils ne prirent pas la direction de l'infirmerie.

Éparpillés dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, les voyageurs temporels réfléchissaient. Ressentir les émotions des autres était un don à double tranchant : cela pouvait aussi bien resserrer leur liens que les diviser irrémédiablement.

_ J'ai un mal de tête affreux, marmonna Naruto en appuyant son menton sur l'épaule de son petit-ami assis entre ses jambes.

_ Comme nous tous, idiot, répliqua Sasuke.

_ Ne commencez pas à vous disputez vous deux, intervint Hermione.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard noir, puis détournèrent la tête en silence.

_ Si nous ne comprenons pas ce que chacun de nous ressent au plus profond de son cœur, nous ne resterons plus longtemps sain d'esprit, remarqua Gaara.

_ La communication va être existentielle, continua Itachi.

_ Je pense que nous devrions rester ici encore quelques temps, fit Harry, histoire que nous nous habituons à notre nouvelle condition.

Les autres acceptèrent d'un signe de tête.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Tourbillon de sentiments

Une semaine. Une semaine que les huit adolescents essayaient d'analyser et de comprendre chaque sentiment qui leurs parvenaient, une semaine qu'ils étaient sur les nerfs en raison de leurs sautes d'humeur, une semaine qu'ils s'efforçaient de communiquer autant que possible sans totalement y parvenir. Certains sentiments, tels l'amour que ressentaient Naruto et Gaara ainsi qu'Hinata et Itachi, étaient pour eux source de soulagement et de bonheur, mais la quasi-permanente tristesse de Neji et les milliers de questions tourbillonnant dans l'esprit d'Harry les perturbaient d'autant plus qu'eux même ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient expliquer ces émotions. Néanmoins, tous avaient rapidement appris à différencier ce qu'il ressentait personnellement des autres et quelques uns, tels Hermione et Gaara, arrivaient déjà à attribuer chaque perception à une personne en particulier.

Les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas rapproché des Lynch après l'épisode du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et ceux-ci, craignant alors pour leurs secrets, avaient dû effacer leur mémoire une bonne foi pour toute. Depuis, les voyageurs temporels s'étaient appliqués à les éviter et, même si tous ressentaient l'abandon d'Harry, qui avait une fois de plus l'impression de perdre une partie de sa famille, bien que ce soit lui qui ait pris cette décision, ils avaient choisit de protéger ceux de leur époque,leur famille. Lily avait décidé de rester avec eux et s'était beaucoup rapproché de son futur fils, qui aimait lui parler du futur (sans pour autant lui révéler le plus important), et de Yoru, qui les écoutait discuter sans broncher, tel un gardien silencieux.

_ Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? demanda un soir Harry à Neji alors qu'ils se promenaient une nuit dans la neige, près de Pré-au-lard, ne trouvant pas le sommeil.

_ Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois joyeux, répondit l'autre, les yeux tournés vers le ciel sans Lune.

_ Mais il n'y a également aucun raison pour que tu ne le sois pas, répliqua le sorcier. Allez, dis moi. C'est à cause de nous ? de Poudlard ? De Konoha ?

_ Ce n'est pas cela.

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te rendre heureux alors ?

Un court silence s'installa entre eux avant que le ninja ne reprenne la parole, soufflant deux mots qui furent emportés par le vent froid de Janvier. Harry cessa de marcher, regardant l'autre continuer sa route, tel un fantôme arpentant les couloirs de son château. Son allure était d'autant plus fantomatique que la neige renvoyait un aspect blafard à sa peau déjà plus pâle que nature. Puis, passant du calme à la colère, le sorcier fonça sur le ninja et le retourna brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de souhaiter la mort ! Il y a plein de choses merveilleuses dans la vie qu'ils nous restent à découvrir et je ne te laisserais pas te tuer avant que tu les aies toutes expérimentées ! Que sais-tu de la mort ? Rien, comme tout un chacun. Alors comment peux-tu savoir que tes problèmes ne te suivront pas là-bas ? Ici tu connais et, même si ce monde est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, nous sommes là pour te soutenir. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, alors ne fais pas l'enfant, remballe ta fierté et explique nous ! Après, la vie sera meilleure et tu oublieras tout ce qui te tourmentait, les reléguant aux rangs de simples souvenirs.

D'abord surpris, le visage de Neji s'apaisa et un petit sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu parles comme Naruto.

Harry quitta son air sérieux pour rire doucement.

_ Décidément, je pense que les relations humaines ce n'est pas pour moi, murmura Neji.

_ Avec un peu d'expérience, on apprend vite, fit le sorcier. Je crois que le cas de Gaara illustre très bien ma théorie.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent sur un banc et regardèrent la neige tomber.

_ Alors, dis tout à Tonton Harry.

_ Comme Hinata te l'a certainement dit, il y a deux branches dans le clan Hyûga. Les membre de la secondaire, dans laquelle je suis, ont pour mission de protéger ceux de la principal, au péril de leur vie. Ils ne sont que de simples soldats, des esclaves à leur service. Dès qu'un membre de la branche secondaire naît, on lui impose un sceau maudit sur le front. Il a pour pouvoir de sceller le byakugan à notre mort afin qu'on ne puisse nous voler nos yeux, et celui de détruire, d'un simple geste d'une membre de la branche principale, le cerveau de son possesseur et donc de soumettre celui-ci par la menace. Malgré le fait que mon oncle est utilisé ce moyen à plusieurs reprise sur mon père, son propre frère, il s'est sacrifié à sa place afin de préserver le clan. Pour cela, je hais cette famille, qui ne pense qu'à la collectivité et pas à ses membres. Nous sommes des esclaves, des oiseaux en cage. Aujourd'hui, je suis porteur de la haine de ma branche secondaire qui ne songent qu'à la liberté et à la vengeance.

Disant cela, il avait ôté les bandages qu'il portait en permanence sur le front, révélant à Harry une croix turquoise encadré par deux crochets tatoués dans sa chair. Sans un mot, le sorcier leva la main et effleura la marque du bout des doigts.

_ Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir vivre libre, loin de cette prison qu'est le clan, mais cela ne sera possible qu'avec ma mort, puisque cette marque me rappelle à tout jamais la haine de ma branche.

_ N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de te soustraire à ce sceau ?

_ Aucun. De plus, je ne me sens pas à l'aise en groupe, même avec mes coéquipiers, même avec vous... j'ai l'impression d'étouffer lentement...

Le ninja remit les bandages, se leva, et, d'un signe de tête, proposa à son compagnon de regagner l'enceinte de Poudlard.

_ Pour le sceau, je trouverai un moyen de t'en défaire, c'est promis, assura Harry avec conviction. Alors attends que je trouve. Pour ce qui est de nous, garde à l'esprit que tu es libre de partir quand bon te semble. Si tu le souhaites, je te reverrais chez toi, même si je ne pense pas que tu me le demanderas vu que ta famille semble tout sauf sympathique...

Il ressentait parfaitement la peine et la rancœur que le ninja gardait au fond de lui mais il fut heureux d'y trouvait également un certain soulagement et de l'espoir.

_ Merci, Harry...

_ VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME DES GAMINS A LA FIN ?!

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers un Gaara plus qu'énervé.

_ VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS RESTER EN PLACE DEUX MINUTES ?! VOUS NE GRANDIREZ DONC JAMAIS ?!

Devant lui, Sasuke et Naruto se ratatinèrent. Le kazekage n'était pas souvent en colère mais cette fois-ci, il n'en pouvait plus. Toutes les émotions des Lynch lui mettaient les nerfs à fleur de peau et voir ses amis se disputer ainsi, il ne le supportait plus.

_ Mon ange, calme-toi... tenta Naruto, l'une des rares personnes sachant quels dégâts monstrueux pouvait engendrer sa colère.

_ J'en ai marre, je me tire !

Un tourbillon de sable l'entoura et il disparut, plantant ses amis au milieu de leur dortoir.

_ J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous, gronda Hermione, les poings sur les hanches.

_ Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas le moment... ajouta Hinata, plus calmement. C'est difficile pour nous tous et vous ne nous aidez pas vraiment.

Harry et Neji entrèrent à ce moment là dans le dortoir.

_ C'était quoi cet accès de colère ? demanda le ninja. Où est Gaara ?

_ Il est parti, expliqua Itachi avant de leur faire par de tous les détails.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Soudain, Yoru, suivi de son frère et de Lily, arriva en courant dans le dortoir. Ils étaient essoufflés et les yeux étaient affolés.

_ Gaara... Gaara a...

Il n'arrivait pas à parler correctement. Ils les firent s'asseoir sur un lit, et les regardèrent se calmer, mais Yoru n'arrivait pas à tenir en classe.

_ Doucement, Papa, fit Harry. Dis nous ce qu'il est arrivé à Gaara.

_ Il... il m'a obligé à le renvoyer à votre époque...

_ Il a menacé de nous écraser avec son sable, expliqua Lily, un peu chamboulée.

_ Il était si en colère qu'on a préféré ne pas tenter le diable, ajouta Minato, la main serrée dans celle de son frère.

_ Il est rentré tout seul ?!

Les trois amis hochèrent doucement, honteux. Les sept autres se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire.

_ Bon, bah, nous allons devoir rentrer tout de suite, décida Hermione.

_ Oui, approuva Sasuke. Qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver... ?

Les voyageurs temporels observèrent en silence quelques instants, ne sachant comment faire leurs adieux. Ils avaient prévu d'y réfléchir mais tout cela était arrivé si vite qu'ils n'avaient rien préparer. Finalement, Harry s'approcha de son père et le serra contre lui.

_ On va devoir vous laissez... On se reverra, bientôt pour moi, mais dans longtemps pour toi... Surtout n'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas intervenir avant que Naruto et Neji soient ''enlevés''.

_ Je te le promets. Tu me manqueras, Harry.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de laisser lui aussi couler quelques larmes. Se forçant néanmoins à sourire, ils se séparèrent et Harry alla enlacer sa mère, dont les yeux brillaient de tristesse, puis fit de même avec Minato, avec un peu plus de bonne humeur, puisqu'il était impossible d'être triste avec lui. Puis, les autres l'imitèrent avec plus ou moins d'émotions. Naruto eut du mal à ne pas éclater en sanglots en lâchant son père mais, décidant d'être fort, garda la tête haute.

_ Quand nous partirons, votre mémoire sera effacée... fit Hinata.

_ N'y a-t-il pas de solutions pour que nous gardions nos souvenirs ? demanda Lily.

Ils se concertèrent du regard.

_ Yoru avait nos bagues, n'est-ce pas Harry ? se renseigna Neji.

_ Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

Le Hyûga, imité par sa cousine et Itachi, et bientôt par le reste de la bande, ôta sa bague et la donna aux trois amis.

_ Je pense que, les ayant, le sortilège ne marchera pas sur vous.

_ On va devoir y aller. Adieu...

_ Au revoir. Portez vous bien.

_ Vous aussi, fait bien attention. Au revoir.

Triste, Yoru, Minato et Lily regardèrent leurs amis/famille disparaître par la Porte de Feu. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer. Yoru la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la consoler, et Minato fit de même avec les deux adolescents.

_ Vous allez partir, vous aussi ? sanglota la rouquine.

Les deux frères hésitèrent, puis le brun prit la parole :

_ Nous allons rester quelques jours, puis nous repartirons aussi.

_ Je ne vous reverrai plus jamais alors ?

Minato vit le visage de son frère s'assombrir de tristesse. Cela lui fit mal.

_ On reviendra de temps à autres pour te voir...

La Gryffondor leur sourit, heureuse.

/

Harry, Neji, Naruto, Hermione, Sasuke, Itachi et Hinata, au sortir du passage temporel, se retrouvèrent aux abords du village de Pré-au-lard, le Survivant ayant décidé qu'il n'était pas prudent de débarquer à Poudlard alors qu'ils était pourchassés.

_ Où va-t-on chercher en premier ? demanda Hermione après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait aucune présence hostile aux alentours.

Le petit-ami du disparu allait prendre la parole quand, soudain, une tache blonde passa devant eux à toute vitesse et... renversa Itachi. Le ninja se releva calmement, épousseta un instant son manteau couvert de neige, puis ramassa la chose jaune et la balança contre un mur sans même lui accorder un regard.

_ Quand arrêteras-tu de faire ça, Deidara ?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Préparatifs

Deidara, car c'était bien évidement lui, s'écrasa lamentablement contre le mur de la maison la plus proche et glissa lentement jusqu'à se retrouver face contre le sol enneigé.

_ J'ai même pas droit à un câlin, marmonna-t-il d'une voix boudeuse en se relevant. Ça fait deux fois... TU NE M'AIMES PLUS, C'EST CA ? OUINNNNNNN !

Itachi et les autres échangèrent un regard consterné : ils avaient à faire à un vrai gamin. Le blond finit par se taire et alla s'accrocher au bras de son collègue, ce qui ne plus pas vraiment à Hinata, mais elle ne dit rien.

_ Je viens vous accueillir et toi tu me jettes comme une vielle chaussette !

_ T'es une vielle chaussette.

_ Je te renvoie le compliment, Sasu-chou.

Le nunke-nin sauta sur le membre de l'Akatsuki et tenta de le frapper, mais l'autre en faisait de même et ils ne réussirent à se rouler dans la neige, comme des enfants. Finalement, Itachi attrapa Deidara par la peau du cou et le remit debout, tandis que Naruto faisait de même avec son équipier.

_ Sasuke, dois-je te rappeler pourquoi Gaara est parti ?

Le ninja baissa les yeux.

_ Désolé, 'Tachi.

_ Et toi, Deidara, arrête un peu ton cinéma et dis-nous ce que tu fais ici.

Le blond sembla redevenir sérieux.

_ Je suis juste venu vous dire que, grâce à nous, Gaara est en ce moment sain et sauf, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si nous ne l'avions pas empêcher de prendre d'assaut l'école du vieux sénile.

Les sept adolescents se sentirent plus léger, soulagés de pouvoir le retrouver facilement et en pleine forme.

_ Où est-il ? demanda Naruto, pressé de pouvoir serrer dans petit-ami dans ses bras et s'excuser comme il se doit.

_ Dans notre planque, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je vais vous y conduire.

_ Merci, fit Harry, qui aimait bien ce drôle de personnage.

Le blond prit la tête du groupe et les fit sortir au village.

Une heure plus tard, ayant avancé vite grâce aux capacités des ninjas, ils arrivèrent devant un grand manoir datant selon Hermione du XVIe siècle.

_ Qui vivait ici ? demanda Neji.

_ Ce manoir appartenait aux Potter, c'est Yoru qui nous l'a indiqué.

_ Mon père est là ? demanda Harry, retrouvant le sourire.

_ Juste un clone, lui est resté avec le Vieux Sénile et la Grand-Mère. Il nous file des tuyaux intéressants quant à leurs actions.

Le Survivant sourit : son père n'était pas un anbu pour rien, il aimait les risques... Au fond de lui, il en était très fière. Ils pénétrèrent dans la battisse et observèrent, avec plus ou moins d'admiration, l'énorme escaliers trônait au milieu d'un hall tout aussi impressionnant et décoré comme à l'époque.

_ Pas très discret comme endroit, constata Sasuke.

_ Personne ne vient traîner dans le coin comme cette maison est censée être abandonnée, Sasu-... d'accord je me tais, fit Deidara en interceptant le regard noir d'Itachi. Venez, Gaara par là.

Le blond les entraîna au première étage et les guida dans un dédale de couloir. Il finit par ouvrir une porte donnant sur une grande bibliothèque aux murs beiges tapissés de livres. Konan apparut à l'angle d'un rayon et s'avança vers eux.

_ Bienvenue, sourit-elle.

Itachi la salua d'un signe de tête, imité par les autres qui ne savaient quelle attitude adopter.

_ Gaara discute avec Pain là-bas, reprit la jeune femme en leur indiquant un rayon aux fond de la pièce. Vous pouvez y aller.

Naruto à leur tête, la bande s'approcha en silence du lieu indiquer et bientôt, ils aperçurent les deux jeunes hommes discuter tranquillement, Pain étant visiblement entrain d'expliquer quelque chose au kazekage qui écoutait avec attention. D'après ce qu'ils ressentaient au travers du lien qu'ils partageraient, le ninja du sable semblait s'être calmé. Il hocha la tête, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers le groupe qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres. Il se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Naruto lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, pardon, s'empressa-t-il de lui dire avant de l'embrasser.

_ Je sais, répondit Gaara. Désolé d'être parti comme ça, mais ça m'a fait du bien de ne plus vous sentir un petit moment...

_ On comprend, dit Hinata, mais ce n'était pas prudent.

Le fugueur hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement que son comportement avait été puéril.

_ Tu te mets à parler comme Itachi, remarqua Hermione.

La konoichi rougit un peu et se cacha le visage dans le manteau du nunke-nin, ce qui fit rire les autres.

_ Vous devez être fatigués, vous devriez aller vous reposer, proposa Konan, qui les avait suivis. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à un grand couloir.

_ Choisissiez les chambres qui vous conviennent parmi ces portes, les huit du fond sont déjà utilisées.

_ Merci.

_ Si vous avez un problème, ma chambre est la porte bleu marine. N'hésitez pas.

Elle leur sourit et s'éloigna.

_ Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, fit Naruto. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'une criminelle...

_ Pas plus que la fausse blonde, se moqua Sasuke.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des nunke-nins que ce sont forcement des psychopathes, fit Itachi. Ils sont juste... un peu à part.

_ C'est certain, murmura Gaara avec un sourire en coin, bien que j'ai des doutes te concernant...

Ils se sourirent et se séparèrent pour aller dormir quelques heures.

Assis en cercle dans des fauteuils assez confortables dans une grande salle de pierres particulièrement dénuée de meubles, l'Akatsuki, le clone de Yoru, et les ex-Lynch tirent conseil l'aube. Les nouveaux venus observaient en silence les neuf criminels, attendant que l'un d'eux prennent la parole.

_ Pain, récapitulatif, ordonna finalement Madara.

Le jeune homme, impassible, prit la parole :

_ Nous n'avons pas bougé de ce manoir après notre arrivée dans ce monde et en avons profité pour étudier le plan du château grâce aux capacités de Zetsu. Nous avons découvert deux passages secrets que vous ne connaissez pas, l'un débouchant dans le bureau du directeur, l'autre au troisième. Tsunade et Dumbledore ont passé beaucoup de temps dans le bureau dictatorial afin de chercher d'abord où vous étiez puis comment vous ramener à Poudlard. Quand vous leur avez renvoyés les sorciers et l'imbécile de rouquin, Dumbledore s'est mit dans une colère noire, si bien que des ninjas du Pays du Vent et du Feu ont été appelés en renfort, une centaine en tout. Deidara et Sasori ont alors fait connaître notre présence en bombardant en le parc et en paralysant un grand nombre de personne. Une vingtaine ont trouvé la mort car ils ont tenté de leur donner un antidote bizarre qui a modifié les effets du poison. Après notre visite au temps des Maraudeurs, où nous avons tué pas mal de mangemorts, nous sommes rentrés et eux ont envoyé onze personnes à votre époque pour vous ramener. Votre ami, Kiba, et le ninja légendaire, Jiraya, nous ont fait savoir par l'intermédiaire de Yoru ce qu'il se passait de votre temps. Vu que le rouquin était mort et l'état lamentable des autres, nous avons décidé de passer à l'action. Pas mal de personnes, sorciers comme ninjas, ont été blessés et sont à présent hors d'état de nuire, morts ou trop blessés pour pouvoir bouger. Puis, hier, alors que Konan mettait le chaos dans le château, Gaara est apparu dans le hall de Poudlard et, apparemment énervé, a assommé plusieurs jonins de Konoha. Évidement, Dumbledore s'en est mêlé et a faillit le capturer, mais nous sommes intervenu à temps, prévenu par Yoru, et l'avons conduit ici. Ils sont donc au courant de votre retour et, d'un coté, cela les soulage car il sera plus facile de vous retrouver.

_ Nous devons maintenant décider ce que nous allons faire pour régler cette situation, fit Madara.

_ Je suppose que vous avez compris que, pour parvenir à vos fins, il vous faudra tuer, lança Kisame en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues.

_ La diplomatie ne sert à rien quand on a à faire avec des imbéciles, soupira Naruto.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête en signe d'appui.

_ Dumbledore et Tsunade ne sont pas nos seuls adversaires, déclara Harry. Le Ministère de la magie est également notre objectif.

_ Que proposes-tu ? demanda Sasori.

_ Il faudrait déjà comprendre ce que le Vieux a en tête, ce qui le pousse à trahir le monde magique. Ensuite seulement nous pourrons décider d'un plan, car le sous-estimer serait courir a notre perte.

_ Yoru, des informations là-dessus ? questionna Madara.

Le ninja garda le silence un instant.

_ Il dit agir pour le bien de la communauté. Si vous voulez mon avis, il est attiré par la même chose que tout humain, le pouvoir, et par la même occasion, la domination absolue du monde sorcier. Ses yeux brillent d'une ambition trop longtemps contenue et d'une soif de pouvoir incommensurable.

_ C'est débile, remarqua Hermione en croisant les bras. Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours refusé le poste de ministre de la magie. S'il avait voulu le contrôle, il aurait forcément accepté...

_ Ce n'est pas un homme qui se place au premier plan, mais qui préfère rester dans l'ombre, révéla Deidara. Avec la mort de Voldinounet, votre ministre, celui qui ressemble à un poulet, a prit plus d'assurance. Le Vieux qui pensait jusque-là pouvoir le manipuler facilement, commence à avoir des difficultés et doit se montrer prudent pour ne pas être découvert.

_ Il avait donc prévu de nous accuser de meurtre dès le départ pour faire main basse sur le Ministère, marmonna Sasuke. Je déteste les gens comme ça, qui vous prenne pour des pions.

_ Et il a obligé Ron a devenir notre ami pour nous surveiller et nous entraîner vers cet assassinat, fit Hermione. Il est vrai que le professeur Dumbledore n'était bizarrement jamais présent pour chaque épreuve qu'a dû subir Harry : les multiples attaques contre Voldemort, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ses enlèvements... C'était même limite s'il ne nous mettait pas des bâtons dans les roues...

_ Il joue le rôle du mentor à merveille mais vous vous êtes fait avoir, pouffa Hidan. Si vous adoriez Jashin, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé et...

_ Hidan, la ferme, coupa Itachi alors que ses amis, qui ne connaissaient pas trop le fanatique, échangeaient un regard surpris. Ne faites pas attention à lui.

_ Il faudrait donc attaquer Poudlard et le Ministère à la fois ? se renseigna Hinata. Peut-on réussir en étant si peu ? Les sorciers peuvent être redoutables, et si des ninjas les aident, cela sera difficile.

_ Peut-être pas tant que ça, sourit Konan. Vous êtes forts et l'Akatsuki est bien plus puissante que vous ne l'imaginer.

_ Pourquoi nous aider ? Qu'y gagnez-vous ? demanda Neji.

La plupart des ninjas se posaient la même question, ainsi que les deux sorciers, bien qu'Hermione ait une idée sur la réponse.

_ Nous prenons soin des nôtres, répondit la nunke-nin. Itachi vous suivra, alors nous vous aiderons également.

_ En plus y a rien à faire dans le monde des ninjas depuis votre départ, ajouta Deidara, donc on fout le bordel ici. C'est nettement plus marrant et ça passe le temps !

De l'assemblée s'éleva des rires plus ou moins étouffés. Le blond était tout sourire, fière et heureux que, pour une fois, on ne le rembarre pas.

_ Donc, que faisons-nous concrètement ? intervint Gaara, ramenant par la même occasion le calme et l'attention de tous sur le problème à résoudre. Il ne serait pas prudent de nous séparer, mais nous n'aurions aucune chance en attaquant à deux endroits successivement car, en plus d'être affaiblis par le premier combat, nous nous bénéficierions pas de l'effet de surprise.

_ C'est exact, appuya Madara. Il faut donc choisir dès maintenant un plan d'attaque assez puissant pour deux groupes.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et la réunion continua, Madara et Harry monopolisant la parole, ayant plus d'expérience en matière de guerre que les autres, le premier en ayant déjà déclenché une qui fut très meurtrière.

_ Nous passerons à l'action dans trois jours, alors allez-y doucement avec l'entraînement, conclut Madara, deux heures plus tard.

_ Bien, répondirent les membres de l'Akatsuki d'une même voix, suivis de près par les autres.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce par petit groupe.

Gaara, assis à sur son lit, regarda le dos de Naruto qui regardait par la fenêtre de leur chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passera après ? demanda-t-il tristement. En admettant que l'on gagne, que nous restera-t-il ? Nous vivrons en hors-la-loi, nous ne serons plus jamais libres d'aller où nous le voudrons, nous devrons nous cacher des autres...

Son petit-ami se retourna et vint s'asseoir près de lui pour passer son bras autour de sa taille.

_ C'est vrai mais nous sommes déjà des criminels. On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut et je pense que, si c'était pour améliorer le monde, j'accepterais ces contraintes. Nous deviendrons aussi soudé que l'Atatsuki, peut-être même que nous intégrons cette organisation qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, était notre ennemie.

_ Tu abandonnerais ton rêve ?

Le blond resta silencieux un instant.

_ Je crois que le poste d'hokage n'était qu'une motivation que j'avais trouvée pour ne pas fuir le village quand j'étais petit. J'y ai souvent pensé tu sais : je me disais que je quitterais le village, que je m'entraînerais tout seul dans la montagne et, une fois que je serais devenu le plus puissant des ninjas, je reviendrais et détruirai Konoha. J'étais idiot...

_ Tu l'es toujours.

_ Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répliqua Naruto en lui volant un baiser. Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, j'abandonnerai tout volontiers. Sauf une chose...

_ Laquelle ?

_ Toi.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : A la veille de la bataille

Hinata, assise devant la coiffeuse de sa chambre, regardait son reflet dans le miroir à la lueur de la lune. Elle cherchait à savoir à quoi elle été sensée penser à deux jours de la bataille qui changerait la face du monde. Ne trouvant aucune réponse, elle soupira silencieusement et ses yeux dévièrent vers le reflet d'Itachi qui dormait tranquillement. Elle se leva, regarda quelques instants la forêt paisible qui entourait le Manoir avant d'aller se recoucher. Elle se blottit contre son bien-aimé et remonta la couverture.

_ Je t'aime, Princesse, murmura le nunke-nin.

Dormait-il vraiment ou était-il réveillé ? Elle ne savait pas mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir malgré l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Harry, couché dans l'herbe, observait les étoiles, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il passait et repassait chaque étape du plan qu'il avait prévu dans sa tête. S'il se fiait aux sentiments qui ressentaient à travers le lien, il n'était pas le seul à veiller.

_ Tu ne devrais pas cogiter autant, fit une voix.

Madara prit place à coté de lui. Il avait ôté son masque et Harry put voir que son visage ressemblait traits pour traits à celui des frères Uchiwa.

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir en sachant que, bientôt, je devrais affronter ceux que je considérais comme mes amis... J'essaie de penser à autre chose mais je n'y arrive pas.

_ Il faut te changer les idées et rester ici sans rien faire ne t'y aidera pas beaucoup.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à deux heures du matin ? marmonna le Survivant, un peu irrité.

_ Si tu t'amusais un peu ? Avoir enfreint les lois une fois à un coté plaisant car, quoique tu fasses, ton sort est déjà décidé. Tu peux donc faire tout ce dont tu as toujours eu envie.

Le nunke-nin eut un sourire effrayant sous la lune.

_ Comme tuer, torturer, harceler, cambrioler des gens ?

L'image des Dursley traversa furtivement l'esprit d'Harry.

_ Pourquoi pas, répondit-t-il en haussant les épaules. Dès fois, les gens ne comprennent même pas tu en es l'auteur. Tu peux choisir de te révéler ou de te cacher. Il est si facile de manipuler les humains, s'en est déconcertant.

_ Il y a des personnes à qui j'aimerais rendre une petite visite, mais... je deviendrai définitivement quelqu'un de mauvais en faisant ça.

_ La notion de Bien et de Mal est relative. Pour les autres, tu es déjà en assassin, alors si tu penses qu'elles empoisonnent le monde, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Le jeune homme sourit et se leva.

_ Je vais aller faire un petit tour dans ce cas, décida Harry. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

_ Pourquoi pas, ça risque d'être intéressant.

L'aube venue, Hermione se réveilla et, après s'être habillée, se rendit dans l'immense cuisine du Manoir. Elle y trouva Konan, qui préparait seule le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour, je peux t'aider ?

_ Si tu veux.

La sorcière s'approcha et la konoichi lui laissa sa place devant la cuisinière sur laquelle elle faisait cuire des crêpes.

_ C'est toi qui t'occupes de la cuisine en permanence ?

_ La plupart du temps, mais, de temps à autres, Itachi et Sasori s'y collent. Il ne faut pas laisser les autres approcher des fourneaux ou c'est la catastrophe. La dernière fois, Deidara a fait exploser les plats avec ses sculptures d'argile parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à allumer le feu. Résultat : plus de cuisine.

Elles rirent de bon cœur.

_ Konan... hésita Hermione, ça ne te fait pas bizarre d'être la seule fille de l'Akatsuki ?

La plus âgée haussa les épaules.

_ On s'y habitue et puis, quelque chose me dit que je ne serais plus seule encore bien longtemps...

Avant que la sorcière est pu dire quoi que ce soit, le reste du groupe, exceptés Harry et Madara, entrèrent. Le petit déjeuner commença dans une bonne humeur relative. Hinata, Hermione et Konan trouvèrent rapidement un sujet de conversation qui leur plaisait à toutes les trois et commencèrent à créer entre elle des relations au delà de celles de simples collègues temporaires.

_ Quelqu'un sait où sont Madara et Harry ? demanda finalement Kakuzu.

_ Ils ont dû sortir...

_ On parle de nous ? lança Harry en entrant dans la pièce, tout sourire, suivi du leader de l'organisation criminelle.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus qui prirent place autour de la table comme si de rien était.

_ Euh, Harry... t'es au courant que t'as du sang sur la joue ? fit remarquer Naruto.

Le Gryffondor l'essuya d'un revers de la main. Le sorcier était d'excellente humeur et c'est bien cela qui inquiétait les autres. Hermione mit ses poings sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

_ Harry James Potter Namikaze, dit-elle très lentement d'un ton menaçant alors que son ami se ratatinait, dis moi immédiatement ce que tu as fait cette nuit !

_ Tu sauras rien, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Harry !

_ Nana nana na ! chantonna-t-il en évitant une gifle.

Il attrapa une crêpe et quitta la cuisine en riant. Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant et se massa le front en signe d'exaspération.

_ Il est de tellement bonne humeur qu'il me donne mal à la tête, marmonna Neji. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ?

_ On va le savoir, ne vous inquiétez pas, ricana Kisame. Si votre copain ne dira rien, j'en connais un qui va y passer.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Madara qui semblait sur le point de prendre la fuite, attitude qui contrastait nettement avec son calme de leader habituel. Alors qu'il allait filer, Hidan le choppa par le col de son pull et le força à s'asseoir.

_ Itachi, appela Deidara.

Le nunke-nin lâcha la main d'Hinata et alla se placer devant le suspect, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Ils se livrèrent quelques instants à un duel silencieux, dominé sans conteste par le plus jeune des deux Uchiwa. Puis, Itachi eut un sourire en coin et se recula, rejoignant ses amis qui attendaient, curieux. Madara baissa la tête, apparemment près aux aveux.

_ Nous t'écoutons, déclara Konan.

_ On a fait tourner en bourrique une famille de cochons et on a repeint les murs.

_ Avec du sang ? devina Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

_ Ouais.

_ Quelle famille ? questionna Gaara.

_ Les Dursley.

Hermione et Itachi, qui connaissaient mieux que les autres le ressentiment du Survivant contre ses tuteurs, échangèrent un regard résigné.

_ Je suppose que c'était l'une de tes idées, Madara ? fit Zetsu.

_ Faut bien s'amuser de temps à autres. Il était déprimé alors on est allés faire une petite balade.

Ses interlocuteurs secouèrent la tête, à la fois désespérés et amusés par son comportement.

_ Eh, Neji, ça te dirais un peu duel ? proposa Sasuke alors que les deux garçons sortaient de la cuisine.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement du Manoir, située au sous terre, où s'entraînaient déjà Kakuzu et Sasori. Elle était équipée de plusieurs appareils de musculation moldus, de cibles circulaires et à forme humaine afin de s'entraîner à la magie et de plein d'autres objets dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'utilité. Les deux amis se mirent dans un coin de la salle et se firent face.

_ Prêt ?

_ Quand tu veux.

Sasuke tira son katana et fonça sur l'Hyûga. Alors qu'ils échangeaient des coups, Hinata et Hermione vinrent les observer. Cette dernière fixait le cadet des Uchiwa sans vraiment le voir, l'esprit ailleurs.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, 'Mione ?

_ Je me disais que nous allions peut-être mourir dans deux jours et que je n'avais pas vécu la moitié des choses que je voulais faire... Ça me déprime.

_ Comme avouer ton amour à Sasuke par exemple ?

_ Que... ? balbutia la sorcière en devenant rouge pivoine. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, voyons ?!

Hinata rit et entoura les épaules de son amie.

_ Ose me dire le contraire.

Hermione détourna les yeux qui se posèrent automatiquement sur Sasuke qui venait de mordre la poussière. Il était indéniablement beau et la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'accélérer, comme souvent en ce moment.

_ T'as gagné...

_ L'amour est quelque chose qui te ronge quand tu ne l'avoues pas, mais dès que tu l'exprime, c'est le plus merveilleux des rêves devenus réalité.

_ Tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein ? sourit la Gryffondor. C'est le grand amour entre toi et Itachi.

_ Oui, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Alors, tu vas lui dire ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas.

La konoichi leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux combattants prirent une courte pause durant laquelle ils discutèrent tout en buvant de l'eau pour se rafraîchir.

_ Écoute, dans deux jours, tu n'auras que deux solutions : soit tu meurs heureuse d'avoir connu l'amour ou en emportant ton secret dans la tombe, soit tu survis avec ton secret qui te tue à petit feu ou avec l'amour de ta vie à tes cotés. A toi de choisir.

_ Et s'il me rejette ?

_ Si tu meurs, ta douleur disparaîtra, et si tu vis... bah... de toutes façons, ça n'a aucune chance d'arriver. Alors vas-y et dis lui !

Hinata la poussa dans le dos vers le nunke-nin qui allait reprendre l'entraînement. Hermione, d'abord titubant sous l'impulsion assez puissante de son amie, finit par avancer d'elle même vers le garçon.

_ _Ne réfléchis pas, tu y vas, c'est tout. Courage... _se répéta-t-elle en pensées. _Hinata a raison, tu n'as rien à perdre..._

_ Tu veux quelque chose, 'Mione ? demanda Sasuke alors que, discrètement, Neji s'éloignait sur un signe de sa cousine.

Hermione rougit, n'osant pas croiser les yeux noirs du ninja. Puis, dans une bouffée de détermination, elle leva la tête et embrassa l'élu de son cœur. Celui-ci, surpris, finit par approfondir le baiser, à la plus grande joie de la jeune fille. Puis, la sorcière s'écarta de lui, lui sourit et, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, l'incita à rejoindre Neji qui l'attendait avec un sourire en coin. Hermione retourna en sautillant de bonheur vers son amie et la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle.

_ Je t'adore, tu sais !

_ Normal, je suis la meilleure, répliqua la konoichi avec une pointe de suffisance dans la voix.

_ Je crois que tu es atteinte par l'arrogance naturelle des Uchiwa, se moqua la Gryffondor.

_ Tu seras bientôt contaminée toi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elles rirent et allèrent se promener dans le jardin.

_ Il faut absolument que je remercie ta cousine, sourit Sasuke, perdu dans ses pensés, et mon idiot de grand-frère, puisqu'à tous les coups, il est à l'origine de tout ça. C'est deux là font une équipe redoutable...

_ La rivalité haineuse Uchiwa/Hyûga est définitivement enterrée, souffla Neji en frappant du plat de la main le bras de son adversaire qui recula de quelques mètres sous la force du coup.

_ En effet. Et toi, personne en vu ? J'en connais deux qui seraient ravis de t'aider...

_ Sasuke, la ferme.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 : Résistance

A Poudlard, l'agitation régnait. Depuis la réapparition de Gaara, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, guettant une attaque. Non, pas tout le monde, seulement la plus grande partie des personnes présentes. En effet, parmi les élèves qui n'avaient pas été renvoyés chez eux, plusieurs étaient du coté d'Harry. C'était le cas de Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot et des jumelles Patil, Padma et Parvati. Ils faisaient profil bas, pour ne pas être dévoilés au grand jour, mais cherchaient un moyen d'aider leurs amis à vaincre les «Gentils». Ils n'appréciaient pas beaucoup les ninjas, qui les traitaient en gamins, même ceux qui avaient leur âge, et ils passaient donc pas mal de temps dans la Salle sur Demande ou dans la maison d'Hagrid, qui était lui aussi de leur coté, ainsi que le professeur Mcgonagall, Mrs Pomfresh et Remus Lupin. Ils s'entraînaient avec acharnement pour pouvoir vaincre leurs adversaires lorsque la bataille finale débuterait.

Alors que Neville et Luna déambulaient mine de rien dans les couloirs du château, tentant en réalité de capter une information sur le plan de Dumbledore et des ninjas, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Shikamaru Nara, un jonin qui ne semblait à première vue pas bien dangereux et qui passait son temps à dormir.

_ En agissant ainsi, vous ne faites qu'attirer l'attention, souffla-t-il à voix basse alors qu'ils se croisaient.

Surpris, les deux sorciers se retournèrent et le regardèrent s'éloigner comme si de rien était. Alors qu'il allait disparaître au coin du couleur, ils le virent leur adresser un regard qui signifiait «Suivez-moi le plus discrètement possible». Les deux amis se concertèrent du regard, puis Neville les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait trouvé après le départ d'Harry, et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le ninja avançait lentement, leur laissant le temps de le suivre et passant par la même occasion inaperçu pour tous ceux qu'il croisait. Après tout, il n'était pas rare qu'il se balade dans l'école.

Bientôt, après plusieurs détours, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'un des cachots de l'école, dans une pièce éclairée par des bougies dans laquelle se trouvait déjà personnes. Ils reconnurent tout de suite Kiba et son chien, ainsi que Jiraya, qui étaient tout deux revenus indemne du passé. Ils mirent plus de temps à reconnaître Yoru, ou plutôt l'un de ses clones, qui se fondaient totalement dans l'obscurité, et plusieurs minutes pour mettre un nom sur le visage de la seule fille, Matsuri, originaire de Suna.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Neville, méfiant, la main posée sur sa baguette cachée dans sa poche.

_ La même chose que vous, répondit Kiba, mais en plus discret. On empêche nos amis de mourir pour rien.

Les sorciers se détendirent et prirent place sur les pupitres inutilisés depuis longtemps.

_ Cette nouvelle guerre est absurde, soupira Luna. Pourquoi Harry et les autres devraient-ils payer pour avoir débarrassés le monde d'un danger menaçant de le détruire ?

_ C'est idiot mais la politique est la politique, répondit Shikamaru. Les gouvernements manipulent sans scrupule les humains pour avoir plus de pouvoirs. Pour vous, Harry et Hermione sont des héros qui pourraient facilement devenir ministres ou devenir de nouveaux mages noirs plus dangereux encore que Voldemort. Pour nous, qui accepterait, par exemple, qu'Itachi et Sasuke deviennent des héros alors qu'ils sont considérés comme criminels de rang S ?

_ Il est plus facile de les éliminer que de reconnaître ses erreurs et de laisser de coté son ambition, ajouta Matsuri en baissant la tête.

_ Nous avons le même but et les mêmes ennemis, commença Jiraya. Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de conclure une alliance que de se battre chacun de son coté.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa.

_ Donc, vous passez dans l'autre camp ? fit Neville.

_ Tout comme vous, nous sommes fidèles à nos idéaux et à nos amis, expliqua l'ermite. Mais il ne faut pas s'attarder ici, ils pourraient nous repérer. Retrouvons nous plus tard.

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête.

_ Pourquoi pas ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande ? proposa Luna. Là-bas, peu de chance d'être trouvés.

Ils expliquèrent aux ninjas comment s'y rendre et quittèrent le cachot à pas de loup. Ils s'empressèrent de sortir dans le parc de Poudlard et pénétrèrent ni vu ni connu dans la Forêt Interdite, où, suivant les marques laisser sur des arbres, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où les résistants se réunissaient souvent. Hagrid, Mcgonagall et les autres s'y trouvaient et attendaient leur retour. L'infirmière n'était pas là, devant tenir son rôle, mais elle aurait comme toujours un rapport très détaillé de leur réunion. Ils contèrent en quelques mots leur entrevue avec les ninjas.

_ Pouvons nous leur faire confiance ? questionna Cho, qui avait l'impression de devenir de plus en plus paranoïaque.

_ Mr Nara est un ninja très intelligent, fit remarquer le professeur de métamorphose, l'avoir de notre coté serait un réel atout. Mr Inuzuka et Mr Jiraya sont rentrés en bon état de leur voyage temporel, ils ont donc la confiance d'Harry et des autres. Quant à Miss Matsuri, elle est loyale à son village mais plus encore au kazekage, qui a été son maître. Je pense que nous ne risquons rien avec eux...

Le soir venu, après un repas silencieux dans une Grande Salle bondée de sorciers et de ninjas, le petit groupe de résistants, par binôme pour ne pas attirer l'attention, quitta la pièce et se rendit au septième étage, non sans de nombreux détours, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire. Dix minutes après leurs arrivées, Shikamaru et Matsuri arrivèrent, suivis avec un intervalle de deux minutes par Jiraya et Kiba. Mrs Pomfresh entra quelques minutes après en compagnie de Remus et du professeur Mcgonagall. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et prirent place autour de la table fournie par la Salle sur Demande.

_ Pouvons-nous compter sur votre aide dans la bataille à venir ? demanda Hannah, en porte-parole des doutes des sorciers.

_ Si ce n'était pas le cas, nous vous aurions déjà dénoncés, fit remarquer Kiba en souriant.

Les autres sourirent, un peu soulagés d'avoir une nouvelle aide.

_ Avez vous des informations sur ce que prépare Dumbledore et Tsunade ? questionna Matsuri.

_ J'ai entendu dire par un chunin qu'ils allaient tendre des pièges autour de Poudlard, informa Parvati. Si c'est vrai, il faudrait trouver un moyen de les contrer, parce qu'ils feront beaucoup de dégâts.

_ Je peux facilement avoir accès aux plans, répondit Shikamaru. Pas de problème, mais il me faudrait l'aide de l'un d'entre vous pour les dupliquer. Ensuite, il suffira de les désamorcer.

Cho se porta volontaire.

_ Je n'ai trouvé aucune faille dans le bouclier qu'ils ont créé contre les attaques aériennes, ajouta sa sœur. D'après ce que j'ai trouvé dans la réserve, pour le détruire, il faudrait mettre hors d'état de nuire la personne qui restera en retrait pour le maintenir actif, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut être.

_ C'est déjà plus problématique, dit Mcgonagall. Un secret comme celui-ci sera bien garder et je doute que beaucoup de personne sache de qui il s'agira.

_ Il faudrait que nous puissions nous en débarrasser dès qu'ils arriveront à Poudlard, pour leur laisser le champs libre, fit l'infirmière.

Toute la soirée, ils discutèrent stratégie. Heureusement pour eux, ils s'entendaient bien, ce qui renforçait leurs coalition. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Parvati mit en avant un point qu'ils n'avaient pas soulever.

_ Comment allons-nous faire pour nous battre avec Harry et les autres s'ils nous croient ennemis ?

Cette question les laissa désemparés. Puis Jiraya se rappela d'un détail.

_ Lorsque que nous sommes allés dans le passé, ils portaient tous des capes noires sur lesquelles étaient brodés une rose blanche. Si nous portons les mêmes, d'un ils sauront que nous sommes dans leur camps, et de deux, nos véritables adversaires ne nous reconnaîtrons pas immédiatement.

_ Je n'avais pas remarqué la fleur, souffla Kiba.

_ Un détail aussi insignifiant a toujours une signification, sourit Lupin.

_ La rose est le symbole d'Hermione, expliqua Luna. Quand elle m'écrivait durement l'été, elle dessinait toujours cette fleur à coté de son nom.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le soir suivant et quittèrent la pièce, envisageant chacun leur prochain avenir, qu'ils espéraient tous heureux. Au fond de leur cœur, chacun appréhendait tout de même la défaite.

Le lendemain, Shikamaru fut demandé par Tsunade, qui était penchée depuis quelques heures sur les plans du château que lui avait fournir le directeur.

_ Toi qui l'un des meilleurs stratèges de Konoha, quels sont, à ton avis, les endroits où nous avons le plus de chance de rencontrer nos adversaires ?

Patiemment, tout en mémorisant chaque élément qu'il pouvait voir, il lui indiqua ce qu'elle voulait, en passant un ou deux assez discrets sous silence. Heureusement l'Hokage ne les vit pas, lui faisant totalement confiance.

_ _Si elle savait,_ pensa le ninja en dissimulant son sourire par un bâillement très convainquant.

Il continua à répondre à ses questions comme s'il était un bon et loyal ninja ne se souciant que de la grandeur de son village. Alors qu'il allait repartir, elle se rappela et l'attira un peu à l'écart.

_ Shikamaru, j'aimerais que tu surveilles les élèves sorciers et les ninjas de ta promotion. J'ai bien peur que certains ne nous trahissent au profit de l'ennemi. Je peux compter sur toi ?

_ Oui, Maitre Hokage.

Il avait quelques scrupules à lui mentir, mais en même temps, il était fière de ce qu'il accomplissait.

Durant le reste de la journée, il joua son rôle officiel, suivant discrètement les autres résistants et en profita pour informer Cho qu'ils verraient pour les pièges juste après le repas.

A l'heure du déjeuner, l'asiatique ne vint pas manger, se faisant porter pâle avec l'aide de Mrs Pomfresh, et attendit le ninja à l'angle du deuxième étage et des escalier, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Quand il passa devant elle, elle frôla son épaule pour lui signaler sa présence et le garçon esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en guise de réponse. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des salles où étaient planifiées les attaques, vide à cette heure-ci mais verrouillée. La sorcière mit quelques secondes avant de parvenir à l'ouvrir, puis ils entrèrent. Shikamaru marcha entre les tables couvertes de papiers, suivi de la jeune fille invisible. Il trouva les plans et elle les dupliqua rapidement avant de les cacher. Ils allaient repartir quand un anbu entra dans la pièce, fixant Shikamaru d'un regard surpris à travers son masque.

_ Que faites-vous ici ?

_ La porte était ouverte, répondit le jonin de sa voix traînante habituelle. J'ai voulu vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, ce qui est le cas. C'est toi le responsable de cette salle ?

L'adulte bougea imperceptiblement le bras, ce qui laissa deviner au ninja qu'il avait raison.

_ Si tu oublies de fermer cette pièce une nouvelle fois, je devrais en informer l'Hokage, menaça-t-il calmement en sortant.

_ Ça en se reproduira plus, veuillez me pardonner, fit l'anbu qui, à la grande surprise de la sorcière, posa un genou à terre en signe de soumission.

Les deux rebelles s'éloignèrent et, bien plus loin, Cho se permit de soupirer de soulagement.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour conserver ton calme, mais je suis impressionnée, complimenta-t-elle.

_ Question d'expérience. Il se trouve aussi que peu de gens mettrait en doute ma loyauté, car, je vais te confier un petit secret, je suis l'un des anbus les plus haut gradés de Konoha. Je me mêle plus facilement aux autres à cause de mon âge, c'est pour ça que je ne porte pas mon masque. Mais, du coup, peu d'anbus me reconnaissent et je dois donc me méfier pour ne pas attirer leur soupçons. Heureusement que celui-ci a servi sous mes ordres, sinon nous aurions été mal.

Cho parut surprise mais lui sourit.

_ En tout cas, tu nous as sauvé et grâce à toi, on a ce que nous étions venus chercher.

_ Tu devrais retourner à l'infirmerie pour jouer ton rôle de malade. N'oublie pas d'informer Mrs Pomfresh et les autres, ils ont l'intention de venir «prendre de tes nouvelles».

Elle hocha la tête, sourit de nouveau, puis déposa un bisou sur sa joue et s'enfuit en courant, la cape sur elle. Le ninja resta quelques instants sans bouger, puis s'en alla en baillant et se disant qu'il piquerait bien une petite sieste. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas finit de travailler.

_ J'aurais mieux fait de rester sous ma couette...

Indifférente à effervescence qui régnait au château, assise au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, observant nuit et jour le ciel changeant, Sakura réfléchissait à ses actes. Elle frissonnait mais ne faisait rien pour se réchauffer. Avoir froid était une bien maigre punition selon elle. Elle avait toujours aimé Sasuke, du plus profond de son cœur, de son âme. Petite, elle lui courrait après comme toutes les autres, mais, une fois qu'ils avaient intégré l'équipe 7 avec Naruto, elle avait noué une relation encore plus forte avec lui. Elle détestait tous ceux qui s'approchait trop près de lui, filles comme garçons, et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle était vraiment pathétique. Elle s'était, toutes les années où il était partit, accrochée à ses sentiments égoïstes sans se soucier de ce que son ami ressentait. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers la lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel. Elle ne chercha pas à les essuyer. Toutes ses années, elle n'avait fait que pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, c'étaient des larmes de colère dirigée contre elle-même. Ingrate, individualiste... elle se méprisait elle-même. Elle avait failli tuer la seule personne capable de rendre son bien-aimé heureux, simplement parce qu'elle était jalouse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le poursuivre ainsi, de le forcer à l'aimer, de le faire souffrir. Même le cœur brisé par cet amour impossible, elle se devait de le rendre heureux. Elle endurerait la souffrance de le voir vivre avec une autre, mais, pour la première fois, elle agirait pour son bien.

_ Je suis tellement désolée... murmura-t-elle à la nuit.

_ Reconnaître ses torts est le premier pas vers le pardon, répondit quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, surprise de n'avoir entendu personne entrer, et se retrouva face à une adolescent au visage lunaire, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux chocolats.

_ Neville, c'est ça ? demanda la konoichi en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers elle pour poser une couverture chaude sur ses épaules. Elle eut un sourire triste en guise de remerciement. Puis, il sortit de nulle part des boules de riz japonaises et les lui tendit.

_ Je crois savoir que tu aimes ça.

_ Pourquoi doit-on toujours s'occuper de moi ? Pourquoi faites vous tous ça ?

_ Parce que tu ne le fais pas toi même, sourit le sorcier en s'adossant contre le mur près d'elle. Voilà un moment que plus personne ne t'a vu, je suppose que tu n'a pas bougé d'ici.

La jeune fille commença à manger en silence.

_ Je suis vraiment égoïste. J'agis pour moi sans penser aux autres...

_ C'est peut-être vrai, mais penses-tu vraiment que te lamenter changera quelque chose ?

Ses yeux verts croisèrent son regard et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Tu as raison. Je suis une idiote. Mais que puis-je faire ? Je ne veux pas que Sasuke soit blessé, et si ses amis le sont, il sera malheureux... Je voudrais tellement l'aider !

_ Il y a un moyen.

Étonnée, elle leva la tête et le regarda. Il lui tendit la main et elle la fixa en silence.

_ André Maurois a dit : ''Qui veut changer trouvera toujours une bonne raison pour changer''. Veux-tu changer, Sakura ?

Le visage de la jeune fille se détendit et les larmes sur ses joues se mirent à briller comme des cristaux alors qu'un rayon de lune l'éclairait.

_ Je veux changer, Neville.

Elle déposa sa main dans la sienne et sentit son cœur devenir plus léger.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 : Déroute au Ministère

Fudge, assis dans son bureau, lisait tranquillement, tout en dégustant une tasse de café noir, les doléances de ses employés. C'était l'idée de l'un de ses conseillers qui avait fait l'unanimité auprès des personnes travaillant étroitement avec lui, pour que les employés de basses classes se sentent écouter et donc, soient plus dociles. Le ministre aurait certainement refusé cette mesure s'il avait compris plus tôt qu'il devrait lire personnellement chaque demande et agir dans la mesure du possible pour les satisfaire.

_ Pourquoi ces abrutis ne sont-ils pas contents ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort, le monde est tranquille. Il y a juste le problème Potter/Dumbledore à régler et tout ira pour le mieux... Si ce dernier peut me poser un problème, il n'y a aucune chance pour que bébé Potter me mette des bâtons dans les roues !

Il se mit à rire bruyamment mais s'interrompit bien vite, coupé une énorme explosion provoquant un vacarme assourdissant pas très loin. Les murs tremblèrent et le lustre de cristal qui ornait son bureau s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. Il se leva précipitamment et ouvrit d'un coup la porte. Au dehors, tout les employés couraient dans tout les sens, tentant d'échapper aux pans de mur et de plafond qui menaçaient de s'écrouler sur eux. Fudge, devant cette débandade, ne sut comment réagir. D'où diable provenait cette explosion ? Qui en était le responsable ? Pourquoi criaient-ils tous ainsi ? Il choppa par le bras un petit homme, au visage déformé par la peur, qui essayait de s'enfuir par la droite.

_ Et toi, que se passe-t-il ? Quelle est la raison de cette pagaille ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ Il... un énorme poussin... BOOM ! … attaque... détruit... les papiers volant... tous mourir ! articula-t-il en se tentant de se dégager, terrifié.

Le ministre, n'ayant rien compris, le laissa s'enfuir. Il songea un instant à le suivre, mais décida, une fois dans sa vie, de faire preuve de courage, et prit, non sans difficulté, la direction opposée à celle fuyards. Plus il se rapprochait du foyer de l'explosion, plus il entendait des cris, des pleurs et des sortilèges lancés. Baguette en main, il débarqua dans le hall du Ministère qui était complètement détruit. Perchée sur la fontaine dorée qui trônait au centre de la pièce, immobile, une jeune femme semblaient contrôler des centaines oiseaux de papier qui poursuivaient les aurors et le personnel assez courageux pour se battre. Au bas de l'œuvre d'art dont Fugde était très fière, un homme-requin fauchait avec une épée écailleuse monstrueuse tout ceux qui passait à sa portée en riant. Peu de sorciers avaient le temps de lancer des sortilèges car il était très rapide. Soudain, les oiseaux de papier foncèrent sur lui et, surpris, il mit quelques secondes avant de se mettre a courir en hurlant.

_ J'ai entendu un cri, fit une voix enjouée provenant d'une autre pièce, le poulet serait-il dans le coin ?

Un blond androgyne, suivi d'un petit roux, apparut devant le ministre qui tomba à la renverse. Il sentit la panique l'envahir alors que Deidara se penchait vers lui, un sourire effrayant collé sur le visage. Pointant sa baguette vers son adversaire, Fugde s'écria :

_ Stupéfix !

Le sort alla frapper le plafond, le nunke-nin l'ayant évité en tournant légèrement la tête.

_ Oui, c'est bien lui, sourit Sasori.

Il fit bouger ses doigts, comme un artiste le ferait sur un piano, et Fudge sentit comme des chaînes se resserrer autour de lui et son corps quitta le sol, s'élevant dans les airs. L'homme poussa un glapissement de terreur.

_ Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Je suis le ministre de la magie et je vous jure que je vous ferez exécuter pour avoir osé vous attaquer à ma personne !

_ Mais faîtes le taire, s'énerva Kisame en évitant un sortilège de magie à la limite de la magie noire.

Fudge sentit alors quelque chose lui bloquer la gorge, lui laissant tout juste la possibilité de respirer.

_ Deidara, tu n'étais pas sensé être dans le Département des Mystères ? demanda Konan après avoir découper un homme en rondelles de ses papiers tranchants comme l'acier. Tu sais que Harry tient à ce que toutes les prophéties soient détruites.

_ J'y vais ! Laissez-moi du poulet !

Fugde voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le blond s'en alla, et, quelques instants après, des dizaines d'explosion, suivit d'un terrible fracas de verre brisé retentit.

Le Département des Aurors était un endroit protégé par des dizaines de sortilèges et de pièges magique prévue en cas d'attaque de Voldemort. Même si celui-ci n'était plus, Jeff McGregor, le chef des aurors, un homme fort, puissant et paranoïaque, avait décidé de ne pas les ôter. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Fugde, qu'il jugeait lâche, égoïste, vaniteux et incapable de gouverner. Aujourd'hui, il se félicitait de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance alors qu'il assurait que le Ministère était une «Forteresse imprenable». Au début de l'attaque, il s'était retrouvé coincé avec dix nouveaux éléments dans la salle d'entraînement. Il avait entendu plusieurs pièges se déclencher et espérait qu'ils avaient été efficaces contre les intrus. Ils venaient de réussir à dégager la porte d'entrer et aller la pousser quand celle-ci vola en éclat.

_ En arrière ! ordonna McGregor, accompagnant son ordre du signe de main habituel du replis.

Un grand roux entra calmement dans la pièce, entouré d'un aura sombre.

_ Plus un geste, lança l'un des aurors en brandissant sa baguette vers l'inconnu.

Si la situation avait été différente, le chef des aurors aurait frappé ce subordonné incompétent. Combien de fois leur avait-il dis qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer un adversaire dont on ne connaissait pas la force ? Pain considéra l'auror avec indifférence. L'homme se mit à jubiler, persuadé d'avoir impressionner le ninja, et, soudain, son sourire se fana, son teint devint livide, ses yeux vides. Il baissa la tête et regarda dans poitrine. Y était planté un petit couteau noir, juste au dessus du cœur, dans l'une des artères principales. Il eut tout juste le temps de relever la tête vers Pain, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, puis s'effondra. Ses collègues, terrifiés, ne bougèrent pas.

_ Vous avez le choix : mourir ici sans douleur en vous rendant, mourir en combattant d'une mort longue et douloureuse.

Les jeunes se concertèrent du regard, paniqués et ne sachant que choisir. Finalement, trois d'entre eux, tremblant comme des feuilles, s'approchèrent de Pain après avoir déposé leur baguette sur le sol.

_ Revenez, espèce d'andouilles ! ordonna McGregor.

Mais il était trop tard : Pain posa sa main sur leur tête et, l'instant suivant, ils s'écroulaient, morts. Il avait littéralement arraché leur âme. Le plus haut gradé regarda avec des yeux écarquillés ses hommes mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. L'effroi s'empara un instant de lui, le paralysant totalement, mais il se reprit et pointa sa baguette sur le meurtrier.

_ Vous aller payer pour ce que vous avez fait à mes hommes ! Stupefix !

Rouge de colère, les yeux haineux, faisant appel à toute l'expérience qu'il avait amassé au cours de sa vie, il lança, lança, lança. Rapidement, voyant que Pain se préparait à esquiver avant même qu'il ait prononcé un son, il passa aux informulés, pour lesquels il avait toujours été doué. Il les jetait aussi vite que son cerveau lui permettait et ne restait pas un seul instant immobile. Son adversaire le surprit quand, après avoir tout éviter grâce à une agilité sans pareil qu'il avait uniquement vu dans les films américains, il se mit à courir sur les murs, sans même chercher à l'attaquer. McGregor, tournant sur lui même, compris que son ennemi voulait en plus de brouiller ses sens, l'énerver en le narguant.

_ _Je peux le battre, je le sais_, pensa-t-il en attaquant de nouveau.

Les cinq novices qui étaient toujours en vie se concertaient pour savoir comment ils pouvaient aider leur chef.

_ Je vais le distraire, proposa à voix basse l'un d'eux, nommé Valentin, sans quitter Pain des yeux, prêt à réagir si celui-ci s'intéressait brusquement à eux. Pendant ce temps, Paul, Katherine, vous allez faire semblant de vouloir l'attaquer et vous, Ethan, Heather, vous allez l'attaquer par derrière. Ça ne réussira sans doute pas, mais on pourra peut-être offrir sa chance au chef.

Sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, ils se serrèrent la main et se redressèrent, prêt au combat. Valentin leva sa baguette et visa le mur pour, un instant avant que Pain ne marche dessus, le détruire. Le ninja ne montra aucun signe de surprise et se réceptionna habillement sur ses pieds avant d'exécuter un saut de main pour éviter les deux sorts croisés qui fonçaient sur lui. Ethan et Heather se lancèrent dans la bataille et tentèrent de l'immobiliser mais le premier se prit un kunai dans la jambe, le faisant reculer de quelques mètres sous l'effet de la douleur et manquant de le faire tomber à terre, et la deuxième fut envoyée d'un coup de genoux violent contre mur. Catherine eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant que sa tête ne le heurte durement. McGregor, d'abord, surpris de leur intervention, ressentit une bouffée de fierté à leur égard : ils étaient prêt à se battre pour l'aider. Ils deviendraient sûrement de très bon éléments, s'ils survivaient tout du moins. Une détermination puissante s'empara de lui et il se sentit soudainement redevenir jeunes. Ensemble, ils lutteraient et ensemble, ils survivraient. Comme un seul homme, ils lancèrent un sortilège le même. Grâce à quelques signes de commandement qu'ils avaient appris quelques heures seulement auparavant, les cinq nouveaux aurors parvinrent à tendre un piège au ninja et McGregor le toucha d'un sort qui l'immobilisa.

_ On a gagné, souffla Paul en essuyant la sueur qui lui collait les cheveux sur son front.

_ Ne crions pas victoire trop tôt, répondit Heather avec sagesse.

En effet, leur prisonnier souriait, ce qui n'était pas de bonne augure. Pourquoi semblait-il se moquer d'eux alors qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ?

_ Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda Valentin, méfiant.

Pain eut un rire sinistre et disparut dans un nuage de fumé, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un rondin de bois sortit de nulle part.

_ Un leurre, eh merde ! rugit McGregor en sentant la colère le reprendre.

Il se retourna d'un bond mais déjà leur adversaire fondait sur eux. D'une volée de shurikens particulièrement bien calculée, il les épingla tous aux murs, sans possibilité de se libérer. Il s'amusa des regards meurtriers que les pseudo-vainqueurs lui lancèrent.

_ Vous vous êtes bien battus. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il existe quelques personnes un tant soit peu déterminées à se battre dans ce ministère...

Les aurors échangèrent un regard surpris en constatant que leur ennemi ne semblait pas vouloir les achever alors qu'il avait assassiné les autres de sang-froid. L'auraient-ils impressionné ?

_ Je vous laisse la vie pour le moment. Bientôt, vous devrez rendre justice.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, les laissant, interloqués, accrochés aux murs.

_ Que voulait-il dire ? demanda Catherine.

_ Quelque chose me dit que nos ennemis procèdent à une purification, révéla McGregor. Ils éliminent les lâches, les incompétents, les criminels et les traîtres.

_ Pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Je pense qu'ils travaillent avec ou pour Harry Potter, que tout le monde accuse à tord de meurtre, et que celui-ci a décidé qu'il était temps d'agir.

Kakuzu soupira pour la énième fois. Il avait vraiment hérité de la pire des tâches : s'occuper des sorciers travaillant aux départements de la justice magique. Il ne lui fallait qu'un regard pour savoir qui était corrompu, qui avait exercé la justice dans son propre intérêt, qui avait falsifié des preuves, et une seconde de plus pour les exécuter d'un kunai entre les deux yeux. Net et sans bavure : pas un cri, pas une éjection de sang inutile. La seule victime qui lui plut et avec qui il s'amusa fut une femme toute de rose vêtue qui ressemblait à un crapaud. A la demande d'Harry il avait épargné et attachés ensemble plusieurs personnes qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, afin qu'ils constituent, s'ils le méritaient, la base du futur Ministère de la Magie anglais. Au passage, il récupéra bon nombre d'objets de valeur.

_ BOOM ! BOOM ! BOOOOOMM !

Deidara était aux anges. Une pièce immense, avec plein d'objets fragiles à détruire et qu'il avait ordre de détruire. Comment pouvait-il être plus heureux alors qu'il pouvait exercer son «art» en toute liberté ? Sa spécialité était l'explosion : il créait, à l'aide de deux bouches situées dans ses paumes, des animaux d'argile mélangé à son chakra, qu'il faisait ensuite exploser. Il était heureux de pouvoir tout faire exploser à sa guise et s'amusait à créer des déflagrations plus ou moins grandes afin de voir les prophéties entreposées se briser plus ou moins rapidement sur le sol. Une dizaine de minutes après son entrée, il arrêta de s'exciter et regarda avec désolation l'immense pièce autour de lui.

_ Ce n'est pas juste, c'est déjà fini... Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à aller manger du poulet.

Il soupira et quitta les lieux. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus une étagère debout, plus une boule de cristal intacte, juste des amas de débris sur un sol qui semblait sans fin.

Fudge était terrorisé, totalement dépassé par les événements, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé pendu par les pieds au plafond du hall. Sous lui, il avait vu achever les derniers combattants par les infiltrés. L'attaque n'avait même pas duré une heure. Il remarqua alors que les vainqueurs se regroupaient au centre de la salle, Pain traînant derrière lui six aurors et Kakuzu un grand nombre de membres dans magemagot, ligotés solidement les uns aux autres qui essayaient tant bien que mal de garder leur sang-froid devant les cadavres mutilés qui jonchaient le sol de marbre.

__ Mon heure est arrivée..._ pensa Fudge alors qu'un liquide chaud en provenance de son entre-jambe se rependait sur lui.

Deidara tira sur la corde qui le maintenait en hauteur et le ministre se mit à chuter à toute vitesse. Le nunke-nin ne le retint qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se fracasse la tête sur le sol. Pleurant à moitié de peur, gémissant et gigotant comme un enfant, il n'osa pas affronter le regard de ses adversaires.

_ Il ne reste plus que vous, déclara Konan.

_ Et... et eux ? balbutia le prisonnier en montrant quoique difficilement les quelques survivants du menton.

_ Il ne reste plus que vous, répéta-t-elle d'un ton dur, son regard se faisant de glace.

Fudge eut l'impression de redevenu un bambin qu'un adulte grondait. Il aurait rentré la tête dans les épaules et se serait ratatiner sur lui-même s'il n'avait pas été pendu la tête en bas.

Kisame coupa la corde qui le maintenait, et, après l'avoir laissé s'écrouler lamentablement par terre, Sasori l'emprisonna dans les bras de l'une des ses marionnettes, qu'il contrôlait grâce à des fils de chakra invisibles aux non-connaisseurs, dans une position très inconfortable en raison de son dos trop droit voire légèrement cambré en arrière.

_ L'heure du jugement est venu, annonça Pain avec un calme effrayant.

D'un geste, il ordonna à Kakuzu d'amener leurs captifs devant le ministre, les alignant soigneusement. Fudge tenta de trouver de l'aide d'un regard, mais aucun de ses employés ne lui adressa un regard compatissant.

_ Mr le Ministre...

Dans sa bouche, ce titre semblait vraiment ironique.

_ … pensez-vous être un bon ministre ?

L'homme en question ne sut que répondre, ne s'attendant pas à cette question si vague.

_ Euh...

_ Répondez, Mr le Poulet, ordonna Deidara avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Je... je ne sais... pas... articula-t-il en passant qu'une réponse en normand lui ferait gagner un peu de temps qu'il emploierait pour trouver une stratégie qui le sortirait de là.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois-ci, il n'avait personne qui pouvait l'aider. Il s'était toujours contenté de manipuler les autres, les achetant, les faisant chanter, afin qu'ils l'aident, mais là il était seul. Konan tourna vers Durant, un membre du départ de la justice.

_ Pensez-vous qu'il soit un bon ministre ?

_ Oui, répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation, transpirant à grosses gouttes.

_ Pourquoi ?

L'homme, qui avait surtout pensé à ne pas s'attirer les foudres du ministre qu'il croyait encore capable de renverser la situation, ne sut que répondre. Il s'effondra sur le sol, foudroyé par un kunai empoisonné de Sasori. Les autres déglutirent avec difficulté, se demandant s'ils allaient eux aussi y passer. Deidara souleva le corps et alla le balança un peu plus loin.

La femme s'adressa ensuite à McGregor.

_ Pensez-vous qu'il soit un bon ministre ?

Le chef des aurors hésita, mais finit par répondre :

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ C'est un lâche, incapable de faire quoi que se soit par lui même. Il est vaniteux, égoïste, peu scrupuleux et il ne pense qu'à sa place et à son pouvoir.

_ Quel est votre avis sur l'affaire Harry Potter ? Coupable ou victime du Ministère ?

_ Victime, répondit-il sans hésitation.

Pain hocha la tête et lui fit signe de se placer à sa droite. McGregor comprit qu'il avait passé le test avec succès, mais il se demanda vaguement si les autres réussiraient en donnant les mêmes en mentant. Konan interrogea les autres, et quelques uns d'entre eux moururent également, ayant osé mentir sur la question relative à Harry Potter. Elle semblait lire dans leur esprit et deviner leur réponse à l'avance.

Le ministre, durant les interrogatoires, n'avait pas bronché, passant sa vie en revue. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été un homme bon et droit comme le voulait sa profession, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Il avait quand même œuvré pour le bien des autres !

_ Quel sort lui réservez vous ? questionna Heather, alors que les sept membres de l'Akatsuki observaient leur prisonnier en silence.

_ Quelle est votre avis sur la question, Mademoiselle ? demanda Kisame.

Tout les regards braquèrent sur elle mais elle s'obligea à garder la tête haute et à ne pas rougir, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

_ Il ne mérite pas de vivre.

Certains des survivants parurent choqués par son audace mais sa réponse sembla satisfaire son interlocuteur et ses collègues.

_ Vous avez le choix, déclara Kakuzu en se tournant vers eux. Vous pouvez partir ou rester ici pour assister à sa mort.

Ils hésitèrent et enfin, plusieurs choisirent de quitter la pièce, et il ne resta que McGregor et subordonnés. Pain les félicita d'un regard mais ne leur adressa pas un mot.

Au dehors, les dix personnes qui étaient sortit s'étaient arrêtés derrière la porte, sachant que leur lâcheté n'était pas pardonnable. Des cris s'élevèrent soudain de l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à devenir de qui ils venaient. Les hurlements durèrent une éternité, devenant de plus en plus aiguës, de plus en plus désespérés, de plus en plus inhumains. Ils transpercèrent et lacérèrent leur âme. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, brusquement, laissant place à un silence de mort, ils surent que ces cris resteraient à jamais graver dans leur chair.

Pendant que le reste de l'Akatsuki s'amusait au Ministère, Madara avait emmené Hidan afin de procéder à un grand nettoyage. Grâce aux informations recueillis par Harry et Hermione grâce à Sirius, ils avaient facilement trouver l'île où avait été construite, personne ne sait exactement quand, la prison d'Azkaban. Les deux collègues observèrent d'un œil indifférent les centaines de détraqueurs qui flottaient lentement vers eux. Ils ne tressaillirent même pas lorsque leur aura glacial s'empara d'eux. D'un geste de la main, Madara les envoya dirent bonjour aux sorciers de Poudlard, conformément au plan prévu. Puis, les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la prison, aux murs noirs de crasse, humides et glacials.

_ Pars de ton coté et fais le ménage, ordonna le chef du groupe. Je ne veux aucun survivant.

_ Pas de problème, répondit Hidan en tirant sa faux, accrochée dans son dos.

Ils partirent chacun de leur coté. Ils entrèrent dans chaque cellule et tuèrent tous les criminels, les assassins, les traîtres, et les quelques mangemorts capturés.

Hidan, grâce à une goutte de sang de ses victimes, pouvait les contrôler comme une poupée vaudou, remplaçant lui même l'instrument de cire. Immortel, il pouvait leur infliger, se frappant lui-même, les pires tortures. Il adorait le sang, la douleur et trouvait l'extase dans les cris de douleurs et les supplications des pauvres humains qu'il avait choisit de sacrifier à Jashin, son Dieu. Aussi, il passa beaucoup de temps à jouir de ses meurtres, alors que de son coté, Madara les tuait rapidement et simplement, s'attardant seulement sur ceux qui avaient eut le malheur de se faire remarquer.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 : Invasion

Harry, debout face à son ancienne école, contemplait la silhouette de Poudlard qui se découpait dans le ciel violacé par le soleil couchant. Derrière lui, ses amis faisaient de même, avec plus ou moins d'émotions. Il se retourna lentement et les regarda chacun à leur tour.

_ Ne mourrez pas, s'il vous plaît.

_ Fais de même et on verra ce que l'on peut faire, lui répondit Hermione en essayant de sourire malgré l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se séparèrent.

Seul devant la berge du Lac Noir, qui se trouvait à la limite du dôme de protection, Neji tentait de rester calme. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et pourtant, il hésitait. Il étudia un court instant les émotions de ses compagnons et constata avec une pointe de tristesse qu'il était le seul à douter. Une vague d'encouragement lui parvint par le lien et il remercia silencieusement Hinata, qui veillait sur lui de loin.

_ Ils comptent sur moi, murmura-t-il, ayant l'impression d'agripper par ses mots le fil d'Ariane le conduisant à la détermination.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant de les rouvrir, prêt à agir.

Dans le parc du château, plusieurs équipe, ninja comme sorcière, parfois confondu, scrutait les ténèbres naissance et le ciel en l'attenante d'une attaque. Tout était calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas la moindre trace d'un éventuel ennemis, et chaque groupe, bien que restant vigilant, relâchait peu à peu la pression, doutant que l'attaque soit pour cette nuit-ci. Soudain, le silence nocturne fut briser par une douce mélodie. Chaque homme et chaque femme présent dans le parc tendirent l'oreille. Au plus profond de leur être, il ressentirent l'envie, le besoin d'entendre la chanson d'encore plus prêt, de faire corps avec elle, de ne plus penser à rien d'autres qu'à cette merveilleuses suite de son enchanteurs. Tels des automates, ils se mirent à marcher, accélèrent puis si mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs capacités le leur permettaient vers le lieu où le chanteur semblait les attendre. Bientôt, ils l'aperçurent, c'était un fantôme qui, par delà du lac, les appelait de l'autre coté de la barrière érigée pour protéger le château. Voulant l'approcher le plus rapidement possible, ne se sentant pas la force de faire un détour, ils se jetèrent sans hésitation dans les eaux froides et tentèrent de nager vers lui. Malheureusement, quelques uns d'entre eux ne savaient pas nager et coulèrent à pique sans même tenter de remonter à la surface. Les autres, la grande majorité, arrivèrent jusqu'au dôme et le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur esprit, la mélodie de Neji se fit plus rapide, plus violente et, sans que les pauvres humains envoûtés en aient conscience, des créatures aquatiques surgirent des profondeurs pour les emporter dans les abysses. Il n'y eut que quelques survivants qui, dans un éclair de lucidité, avaient réussit à leur échapper, mais ils ne firent que prolonger leur vie d'une ou deux secondes car les plantes sous-marines, semblant alors sortir d'un profond sommeil, se mirent à pousser et emprisonnèrent leurs chevilles et, d'un coup, les engloutirent. Personne ne sut ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés et ou s'il y avait eut des survivants, car jamais leur corps ne furent retrouver.

Quand le calme fut revenu, il s'élança.

A l'intérieur du château, tout le monde s'agitait. L'heure de la confrontation était enfin venue. Neville, Shikamaru et les autres, étaient parvenus à identifier celui qui maintenait en place le bouclier magique autour du château. Ce n'était autre que Baki, l'ancien professeur de Gaara. Il l'avait découvert grâce à l'aide précieuse de Sakura qui recueillait facilement les confidences de l'hokage. D'abord peu enclin à lui faire confiance, les résistants, grandement incités par Neville, l'avait acceptée et lui avait pardonnée ce qu'elle avait fait, voyant les efforts qu'elle déployait pour changer. Le problème était que, même si le ninja avait été identifié, il restait entouré d'un bon nombre de protecteurs, car il ne devait pas bouger afin de garder sa concentration. Shikamaru, Kiba et Hannah, postés non loin d'eux, avaient pour mission de les neutraliser. Ils espéraient seulement que les autres ne tarderaient pas trop car, une fois passé dans le camps adverse, ils deviendraient les premières cibles de l'attaque.

D'un signe de main de leur chef, Shikamaru, la sorcière métamorphosa d'un coup de baguette leurs vêtements, et les trois adolescents passèrent à l'attaque. Vif comme l'éclair, les ninjas abattirent plusieurs des gardes avant que ceux-ci ne comprennent qu'ils venaient d'être trahis.

Shikamaru s'était perché sur une corniche cachée dans l'obscurité et utilisait son arme de prédilection, les ombres elles-mêmes. Grâce à une maîtrise parfaite de cette technique transmise depuis la nuit des temps par le clan Nara, il brisait la nuque de ses adversaires ou les assommait simplement grâce à une main ombrageuse qu'il était particulièrement dur de voir en raison des lampes enflammées qui éclairaient le couloir. Elle allait si vite que ceux qui avaient eut le temps et leur échapper se faisaient toucher par la pluie de sortilèges d'Hannah, véritable virtuose de la magie, tandis que Kiba et son chien, Akamaru, fondaient sur ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher, les faisant gouter à leur crocs acérés et les griffes animales. Le ninja, originaire du clan Inuzuka, une fois en plein combat, ressemblait plus à une bête enragée qu'à un humain.

_ Gatsūga !

Les deux compères se mirent à tournoyer sur eux même et filèrent vers deux anbus qui avaient essayés de les ensevelir sous un torrent d'eau à l'aide d'une technique suiton, et réussirent à en assommé un. Puis, Kiba bondit à la manière d'un loup sur le deuxième et lui arracha la carotide d'un coup de dents, le laissant mourir, hurlant et tentant vainement d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Puis, il sauta sur Hannah alors qu'une lame de vent allait la toucher dans le dos.

_ Attention, ne reste jamais immobile.

Cherchant son souffle, la jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de lancer un nouveau maléfice sur un sorcier qui venait de repérer Shikamaru. Elle se félicita d'avoir penser à poser un sortilège de silence sur la partie du couloir où ils se trouvaient, car les autres n'avaient pas bougé de leur poste de garde, et Baki était à présent à leur merci. Les yeux de celui-ci exprimaient de la peur mais il savait qu'il devait maintenir le mur coûte que coûte, le plus longtemps possible.

_ Je m'en charge, décida Shikamaru en lui lançant un bref regard. Vous, regagnez vos postes et avertissez les autres.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et disparurent en courant.

_ On va faire de toi un exemple, désolé, souffla le manieur d'ombre au ninja qui affrontait la mort droit dans les yeux.

D'un coup sec, il lui coupa la tête et le regarda s'effondrer au sol sans se soucier du sang qui maculait son visage. A l'extérieur, le mur tomba.

Itachi et Sasuke se concertèrent du regard. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'acharnaient ou plutôt faisaient mine de s'acharner sur la paroi magique avec leur Gōkakyū no jutsu, et, alors qu'ils venait de réussirent à l'endommager, la barrière venait de disparaître d'elle même.

_ Cela facilite grandement les choses, allons-y, murmura l'aîné en s'élançant, rapidement suivi de son petit-frère.

Les deux Uchiwa foncèrent droit devant eux, échangeant par intermittence leur position afin de tromper les sens des possibles guetteurs, traversèrent le parc de Poudlard sans rencontrer personne, conformément au plan, et, bientôt, se retrouvèrent dans la cour, juste devant les Grandes Portes solidement fermés, devant lesquelles les attendaient pas moins de cinquante hommes, sorciers comme ninjas. Ceux-ci, bien que ne les attendant pas si tôt, étaient en état d'alerte et réagir au quart de tour en les voyant s'arrêter tranquillement. Deux vagues de sortilèges, doublés de shurikens empoisonnés, venant de droite et de gauche, se croisèrent à l'endroit exacte où ils se tenaient, mais les nunke-nins, ayant sentit le coup venir, avaient bondi vers le ciel pour se percher sur le mur d'en face. La lune derrière eux, ils ne renvoyaient à leurs adversaires que deux ombres effrayantes aux yeux rouge sang, prêtes à frapper.

_ Ils ne sont que deux, nous pouvons les avoir, lança quelqu'un d'une voix forte empreinte de détermination.

_ Ils ne sont que cinquante-trois, nous pouvons les avoir, répliqua Sasuke.

Les deux tirèrent leur katana, qui se mirent à étinceler sous les rayons de lune et s'élancèrent dans le ciel, retombant au milieu de l'armée ennemie. Des sortilèges filèrent, des kunais, des épées courtes et plates s'entrechoquèrent. Mais, lorsque les coups ne touchaient pas l'un de leur camarades, les assiégés détruisaient les murs de pierre protégeant l'entrée et ceux-ci s'écrasaient à terre en soulevant des nuages de poussière qui masquaient peu à peu la visibilité des combattants. Les deux frères, contrairement à leur adversaire, n'avaient peur de se toucher, car chacun ressentait l'autre au plus profond de son âme et savait où il se trouvait. Ils tournoyaient, tranchaient, coupaient, fendaient tout ce qui passaient à leur portée. Ils évitaient les sortilèges, parfois traîtres, grâce à leur agilité, bondissant, se plaquant au sol, se décalant d'une roue calculée non sans assommer plusieurs personnes au passage, et les coups directs des ninjas en se servant de leur propres forces pour les déséquilibrer. Plusieurs fois, faute de temps, il les utilisèrent comme marche pied pour s'élever dans les airs et atterrirent un peu plus loin pour se jeter une nouvelle fois dans la bataille.

Puis, une ombre apparut. Un instant, les combattants du «Bien» se figèrent. Malheureusement, ce fantôme sortit de nulle part n'était pas de leur coté. Il disparut littéralement dans la nuit pour réapparaître au milieu des combattants et se mit à les frapper, les abattant à tour de bras.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écrièrent plusieurs personnes avant de se taire à tout jamais.

_ Voyez une Princesse à l'œuvre et tremblez.

Le murmure d'Itachi suffit à glacer le sang des combattants. Hinata était elle-même et ne l'était pas en même temps. Elle filait entre ses adversaires, apparaissant et disparaissant comme par magie, et touchait ses adversaires, ferment un à un les points de chakra du bout des doigts. Son visage était aussi froid qu'une statue de marbre, impassible à l'image de la Justice intransigeante.

Ginny Weasley avait tenu à être placé dans la cour, mais en cette instant, alors qu'elle venait baisser pour éviter un coup de jambe d'un ninja supposé être dans son camps, elle regrettait de ne pas être rester bien au chaud dans le château, qui, elle le pensait, serait protéger temps qu'ils tiendraient leur position. Elle était l'une des plus intrépides du groupe et se plaisait dans le rôle de chef. Elle avait souvent vu Harry s'exercer lors des réunions de l'AD mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait vraiment puissante, au dessus des autres. Cependant, elle ne restait qu'une enfant et n'avait aucune expérience de la guerre. Elle lança un sortilège au hasard, espérant qu'il toucherait l'un de ses adversaires, mais soudain, elle se sentit devenir lourde et s'immobilisa, observant les alentours d'un regard morne. Le monde sembla se ralentirent autour d'elle, le bruit s'atténua peu à peu jusqu'à faire silence, sa vue se brouilla lentement. La respiration saccadés, elle passa sa main sur son flanc, puis l'examina. Quelque chose de chaud et de rouge coulait dessus. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était du sang, son sang. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure et comprit immédiatement qu'elle vivait ses dernier instants. Elle eut un court sourire, ou plutôt une grimace y ressemblant, quand elle réalisa avec ironie que sa vie ne défilait pas devant ces yeux comme il était décrit dans les histoires, seul son champs de vision plongeait peu à peu dans le noir. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'écroula. Un instant avant que la mort ne l'emporte, le visage d'Harry s'incrusta furtivement dans son esprit pour lui sourire, pour lui pardonner. Elle lui sourit en retour, partant pour l'autre rive du Styx, sereine.

Neji courait dans le parc du château à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis rescapé. Il n'en trouva aucun mais découvrit plusieurs objets étranges posé sur le sol à des endroits invisibles pour un œil normal. Il se risqua à en effleurer un du bout des doigts, prêt à réagir, mais rien ne se passa.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? se murmura-t-il.

A ce moment, deux personnes apparurent au beau milieu du très large chant de vision du byakugan, un garçon et une fille, tout deux vêtus de la même cape qu'ils avaient portée dans le passé. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Etaient-ce des amis ? Prudent, il s'approcha, aussi invisible que le vent. Il se posta dans un arbre, et, alors qu'ils passaient silencieusement sous lui, se laissa tomber à terre. Il asséna un coup de paume dans le ventre de l'adolescent, le faisant tomber à terre, et plaqua un kunai sous la gorge de la fille qui s'immobilisa brusquement.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? souffla Neji d'une voix glacial.

_ Des amis ! s'empressa de répondre sa prisonnière. On est là pour vous aider !

_ Tu ne m'auras pas ainsi.

Le garçon se redressa et, calmement, fit face à Neji qui était aussi impassible que le marbre.

_ Tu ne me connais peut-être pas vu que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de contact durant ton séjour à Poudlard, mais je me présente : je m'appelle Neville Lonbubat, et voici Cho Chang. Nous sommes des amis de Harry et des ennemis de ses ennemis.

Neji défit lentement sa prise sur la fille qui alla se cacher à moité derrière le dénommé Neville. Méfiant, il scruta leur regard.

_ Nous avons formé une résistance pour vous aider, continua son interlocuteur.

_ Quel crédit puis-je accorder à vos propos ?

_ Aucun, répondit Cho qui avait repris contenance. Mais c'est un peu grâce à nous que tu es toujours vivant !

Le regard qu'il lui lança la glaça et elle n'osa plus rien dire.

_ Le parc était truffé de pièges, mais tu as dû le remarquer, reprit Neville, nullement impressionné.

Neji fit le lien avec tout les objets qu'il avait vu en chemin. Les deux autres le virent et se détendirent légèrement. En surgissant ainsi, il leur avait fait peur et ils s'étaient crus découverts.

_ D'accord, je vous crois, déclara finalement le ninja.

_ Je suppose qu'Harry avait un plan. Quel était-ce ?

Toujours soupçonneux, le nunke-nin se contenta de sourire de façon peu rassurante.

_ Nettoyage des étages.

Hermione tentait temps bien que mal de rester en vol stationnèrent sur son balai. Elle maudissait intérieurement son meilleur ami de l'avoir forcée à monter sur ce engin qu'elle détestait, mais relativisait en se disant que les ninjas n'avaient pas le temps d'apprendre à voler et qu'elle était donc la seule à pouvoir accomplir sa mission. Dès que la barrière tomba, elle fonça à toute vitesse, sans pour autant perdre le contrôle du balai, vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'y introduit sans difficulté mais se figea en apercevant quelqu'un devant elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître et tira sa baguette.

_ Du calme. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, lança vivement Sakura en levant les mains pour l'apaiser.

_ Je ne te crois pas. Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Neville m'a demandé d'attendre ici au cas où l'un de vous arriverait par la voie des airs. Il avait parié sur Harry mais il s'est apparemment trompé.

Hermione se décala pour se fondre dans l'ombre, toujours méfiante, baguette en main.

_ Neville ?

_ L'un des deux piliers de la Résistance.

Hermione songea que c'était bien le genre de son ami d'agir dans l'ombre pour les aider.

_ Qui est le deuxième leader ?

_ Shikamaru, je doute que tu connaisses.

_ Détrompe-toi, répliqua Hermione avec un ton supérieur.

Elle eut un sourire invisible en repensant aux paroles d'Hinata quant à la fierté des Uchiwa qui la gagnerait.

_ Donc, après nous avoir attaqué dans le passé, tu veux me faire croire que tu es de notre coté ?

Sakura eut un geste de main agacée et lui tourna le dos.

_ Crois ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai autre chose à faire, débrouille-toi.

Elle disparut dans les escaliers et Hermione resta immobile quelques instants, réfléchissant, puis lui emboîta le pas. S'arrêtant en bas, elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et constata que plusieurs sorciers avaient été assommés. Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir réagit ainsi face à Sakura, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de culpabiliser et se mit à courir.

Arrivé dans les escaliers, elle utilisa son chakra pour sauter d'étage en étage sans se blesser, et s'arrêta sur le rebord du fenêtre, au rez-de-chaussé. Au passage elle ensorcela les marches afin que ceux qui les empruntent restent collés sur place. Trois sorciers, élèves à Serdaigle, et trois ninjas gardaient les Grandes Portes, derrière lesquelles un combat faisait rage. Elle allait les attaquer quand un sortilège la toucha au bras, la faisant chuter sur le sol. Aussitôt, les six gardes fondirent sur elle.

_ Protegeo ! lança-t-elle alors que trois stupéfix allait la percuter.

Sous la force de l'impact, elle fut projeter en arrière et heurta le mur. Elle eut juste le temps de rouler le coté pour éviter un puissant coup de pied de Rock Lee. Elle se releva d'un bond et observa les alentours afin de trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher. Malheureusement, les ninjas allaient trop vite et elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses investigations. Elle para du bras une série de coups mais fut touchée par un sortilège qui lui bloqua les jambes. Elle s'étala par terre en pestant. Au moment où Lee allait l'attraper, les Grande Porte furent littéralement défoncer, envoyant voler des éclats de bois un peu partout. Par chance, une lourde planche assomma l'un des sorciers. Itachi et Sasuke entrèrent d'un pas royal, katana en main, suivi par une Hinata aussi belle et fière qu'une princesse malgré le sang qui la maculait. Les gardes eurent un mouvement de recul, excepté Lee.

_ Pas touche à ma petite-amie, gronda Sasuke en foudroyant le ninja aux gros sourcils du regard.

Alors que les deux se défiaient du regard, Hermione se libéra du sortilège.

_ Chidori !

Le bras parcourut d'éclairs, elle frappa Lee qui s'envola mais il se réceptionna sur le mur s'en servit d'appui et fonça sur la jeune fille. Elle l'évita d'un saut en arrière mais il se retourna en plein vol pour la frapper au visage. Elle sentit deux mains la saisir par les épaules et la soulever de terre juste avant que le coup ne la touche.

_ Ça va, Hermione ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans les bras d'Itachi alors que Sasuke tentait de frapper Lee, qui esquivait à la vitesse de la lumière.

_ Oui, merci.

Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de s'éloigner de lui, il la souleva de nouveau et la propulsa haut dans les airs.

_ Katon, Gōkakyū no jutsu !

Il souffla une énorme boule de feu qui fut éviter de justesse par l'anbu qui fonçait sur eux. Puis il invoqua un bouclier magique qui renvoya deux sortilèges vers leurs auteurs et rattrapa Hermione.

_ Désolé, pour ça.

_ Pas de problème, souffla-t-elle, se remettant de sa frayeur.

Elle lui sourit et partit affronter les deux Serdaigles tandis qu'Itachi et Hinata allaient s'occuper de deux anbus.

_ Expeliermus ! Stupéfix ! Protegeo ! Everte Statine !

Ses sortilèges ne touchaient pas ses cibles mais Hermione continua à attaquer, cherchant dans sa mémoire un charme utile.

_ Past temporis !

Ne connaissant pas ce sortilège, plus enseigné depuis plusieurs années, l'un des Serdaigle, surpris, n'esquiva pas et fut toucher. Son visage devint livide et il se mit à lancer des sorts dans tous les sens. Il toucha son coéquipier avant d'être stupéfixé par la jeune fille. Elle sursauta en voyant tomber devant elle le cadavre de l'un des anbus, totalement disloqué. Hinata atterrit avec grâce près d'elle et lui sourit, une étincelle étrange au fond des yeux.

_ Attention, il pleut.

Hermione réprima un petit rire, puis leva la tête et vit que le deuxième anbu se livrait à un véritable duel aérien avec Itachi. Même elle qui était entraînée à suivre des yeux les mouvements ninjas, elle avait du mal à les voir clairement. Mais, inévitablement, le ninja fut envoyé au tapis.

Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke affrontait toujours Lee qui faisait preuve d'une très grande endurance. Le nunke-nin commençait même à faiblir par rapport à son adversaire. Cependant, sa colère et sa détermination compensaient ses pertes. Il fut touché à l'estomac par un coup de poing. Le souffle coupé, il fut projeter vers le haut. Plié en deux sous la douleur, il ne put éviter la série de coups éclairs que lui asséna son adversaire, lui faisant cracher un flot de sang.

_ SASUKE !

Entendant sa bien-aimée crier son prénom, il rassembla ses forces et tenta d'éventrer son adversaire avec un kunai mais celui-ci recula. Soudain, Lee se figea. Sasuke s'arrêta, intrigué, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle. Le ninja s'écroula en avant, laissant apparaître une jeune fille blonde à l'air rêveur, baguette en main.

_ Luna ! s'écria Hermione en allant la serrer dans ses bras. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Tu fais partie de la résistance toi aussi ?

_ Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre des amis...

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke, assez mal en point, couvert de bleus et ayant sûrement une ou deux cotes cassées, ainsi qu'un bras.

_ Je vais t'emmener voir Mrs Pomfresh, elle te soignera.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

_ Faites attention à vous. Et ne vous approchez pas des cachots, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux, avant d'entraîner Sasuke.

Itachi, Hinata et Hermione se consultèrent du regard, puis repartir, afin de procéder au nettoyage des étages. Une fois cette tache achevée, ils se dirigeraient, tous ensemble, vers la Grande Salle, qui serait sûrement le théâtre une bataille magistrale.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Sasuke fut surprise d'y trouver plusieurs personnes totalement immobile dans leur lit blanc. L'infirmière et Sakura discutaient tranquillement dans un coin. Le konoichi sauta sur ses pieds en les voyant arriver.

_ Sasuke ! Tu es blessé ?

Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir et commença à le soigner.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le ninja, un peu surpris de ne voir personne réagir et, surtout, Sakura sans intention hostile.

_ Nous soignons chaque personne qui arrive ici, mais, pour nos très chers amis, nous leur administrons un petit poison paralysant, répondit Mrs Pomfresh.

Sai était un anbu assez spécial : il ne ressentait pratiquement aucune émotion en raison d'un entraînement particulièrement cruel dans les forces spécial de Danzô. Pourtant, en cet instant, il avait peur. Il entendait rugissements et fracas qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'endroit qu'il devait garder avec quelques sorciers. Soudain, dans une bourrasque de vent sortie de nulle part, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? piailla un septième année en tentant vainement de voir quelque choses. Lumos !

Sa baguette s'illumina mais pas assez pour éclairer tout le couloir. Tous se rassemblèrent autour de lui, tremblants.

_ Soyez sur vos gardes, siffla Sai en tirant son épée courte.

_ Tu...

Celui qui venait de parler fut couper en pleine phrase par une rafale de sable qui l'ensevelit, lui ainsi que cinq de ses compagnons. Sai bondit en hauteur, se réceptionna au plafond et tenta de pénétrer l'obscurité du regard. Bientôt, il distingua la chevelure de Gaara et celle de Naruto.

_ _Ils ont dû entrer par le passage secret du troisième étage,_ pensa-t-il.

Il cessa de respirer, prêt à frapper, et se facilita de parvenir si facilement à camoufler son chakra. Sans s'occuper de lui, le blond faucha tel un fantôme les derniers debout, avant de s'arrêter juste au dessus de son ennemi.

_ Attention attention, avis à la population : une armée de gros monstres a envahi Poudlard ! lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

_ Naruto, appela son petit-ami avec un ton de reproche, comme pour le faire taire. Continuons.

Le concerné eut un grand sourire et recommença à imiter ce qui semblait être le cris d'un animal, les mains en haut-parleur autour de sa bouche.

_ _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? _

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent sans que le ninja ne bouge, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Comme une araignée, il les suivit, accroché au plafond. Quelques minutes plus tard, il compris pourquoi Naruto était si bruyant : il intimidait ses futurs adversaires en se faisons passer pour un monstre. C'était ingénieux et surtout trop évident pour que l'on envisage la possibilité de l'utiliser. Ça fonctionnait à merveille. Soudain, l'air sembla se refroidir.

_ Ils sont allés plus vite que prévu, souffla Gaara. Dépêchons nous avec cet étage. Spero patronum !

Un magnifique lynx argenté se matérialisa, dansant autour d'eux, et suivit les deux compagnons dans le couloir. Sai, perdu, se laissa tomber à terre et les regarda s'éloigner. Il était presque certain qu'ils l'avaient repéré, mais alors pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas ? Plongé dans ses pensés, il ne perçut par la créature qui volait en silence vers lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna, assaillit de souvenirs, qu'il vit les dizaines de détraqueurs qui avaient envahit le couloir. Il poussa un long cri qui se propagea jusqu'au tréfonds du château.

_ Prête ? demanda Padma à sa jumelle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, le visage concentré.

_ Incendio !

Le sortilège toucha la traînée de poudre qu'elles avaient formée, et les deux sœurs prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, courant aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient, sans une fois se retourner. Elles devaient à tout prix quitter les cachots, sinon elles mourraient. A gauche, puis à droite, encore une fois à droite, tout droit, un, deux, trois carrefour, gauche, droite, gauche, tout droit. Bientôt elles aperçurent la porte donnant sur le hall.

_ Vite ! cria Parvati même si elle était derrière sa sœur.

Arrivées en haut des marches, elles se jetèrent tête la première en avant. Derrière elle, et dans tout les cachots, une terrible explosion, suivie de plusieurs autres dans une réaction en chaine, ébranla les fondations de l'école. La déflagration secoua le château dans sa totalité, faisant trembler le sol, cassant, fenêtre, statues et gargouilles, de même que certains pans d'escaliers. Une fois que tout fut revenu normal et que la poussière fut retombée, les deux filles se relevèrent et topèrent d'un geste énergique.

_ Yes ! We are the best ! clamèrent-elles en chœur.

Trois silhouettes apparurent au seuil de la Grande Porte. Aussitôt, elles réagirent.

_ Stupéfix !

_ Expeliermus !

Elles n'eurent même pas le temps de lancer un deuxième sort qu'elles se retrouvèrent acculer contre un mur, chacune prisonnière d'une main sur la gorge qui menaçait de se refermer.

_ Avoue que tu aimes menacer les filles, rit une voix familière derrière leur bourreau. Relâche les, elles sont avec nous.

Neville et Cho apparurent dans leur champ de vision et les deux filles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand on les libéra. Elles observèrent de plus près celui qui les avait attaqué. Il leur semblait familier, sûrement un ami ninja de Harry.

_ Neji, voici Parvati et Padma. Les filles, voici Neji, présenta rapidement Neville. On est dans le même camp, alors on se dit bonjour et on s'en va. On a du ménage à faire.

Pendant que ses amis se battaient, Harry grimpa par l'extérieur sur la façade de l'école jusqu'à arrivé à la fenêtre du bureau du directeur, le passage secret ayant sûrement été truffé de pièges. Dumbledore ne s'y trouvait pas. Il cassa la fenêtre d'un coup de coude et s'y introduit. Il observa cette pièce que jadis il avait trouvé rassurante, déambulant entre les objets nouvellement apportés. Bientôt, il vit Fumseck, le phénix, qui le suivait du regard, aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement et le caressa.

_ Tu devrais partir, souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux sombres.

L'oiseau émit un doux chant puis s'envola. Harry le regarda s'éloigner dans le ciel puis prit le choixpeau sur un étagère.

_ Harry Potter, dit celui-ci. Je pensais bien que tu viendrais ici... En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

_ J'aimerais que tu me répartisses, mais cette fois sans que j'ai mon opinion à dire, répondit le sorcier en le posant sur ses cheveux. Et je veux la vérité.

_ Comme tu veux.

Harry se força à demeurer immobile en attendant le verdict.

_ Gryffondor, cela ne souffre aucune contestation, dit le chapeau d'une voix douce. Peut-être le plus pur de tous.

Le sorcier le retira.

_ Merci pour mes trois répartitions. C'est grâce à toi que j'en suis ici aujourd'hui.

_ Je n'ai fait que ce dont j'ai été chargé, rien de plus, rien de moins.

_ Peut-être... Je compte détruire ce bureau, je t'embarque ?

_ Ce serait aimable.

Harry réprima un rire et fourra le choixpeau dans sa poche, agrandie spécialement pour l'accueillir. Puis, il alla se poster près de la porte d'entrée et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce. Il cligna des yeux et le feu prit instantanément, ravageant tout ce qui était à sa porté. Harry tourna les talons et sortit dans le couloir.

Dans les couloirs du château, des centaines de détraqueurs s'en prenaient à tout ceux qui croisaient leur chemin. Ils répandaient dans leur sillage leur aura glacial qui à lui seul suffisait à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Ils passaient, aspirait le bonheur des leur malheureuses victimes pour les laisser agonisante, voir sans vie, au milieu du couloir. De temps à autres, un patronus les obligeaient à bifurquer ou à reculer, mais ils revenaient toujours à la charge. Toute l'armée d'Azkaban était là.

Environ une demie-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant les Grande Portes. Les anciens voyageurs temporels et les résistants de Poudlard se dévisagèrent. Ils étaient dix-huit en tout, enfin, vingt-deux si on comptait Yoru, Mcgonagall, Lupin et Jiraya qui étaient dans la Grande Salle. Il y eut quelques embrassades et quelques larmes de versées au moment des retrouvailles mais tout le monde retrouva bien vite son sérieux. Ils étaient en guerre, ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire étalage de leurs sentiments.

Harry, Neville et Shikamaru discutèrent quelques instants, puis se tournèrent vers les autres, qui attendaient leurs ordres.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 : La Grande Salle

A l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, la tension était palpable. Il y avait un grand nombre de ninjas, particulièrement des anbus, et beaucoup de sorciers, spécialement des aurors et des professeurs de Poudlard. Tous savaient qu'il y avait des traîtres parmi leurs rangs et que c'étaient en grande partie grâce à eux que leurs ennemis étaient parvenus à entrer. Ils savaient que sûrement tous les combattants au dehors de la pièce avaient été mis hors jeu, assommés, blessés, ou même morts, et cela alimentait leur détermination. Ils mourraient plutôt que de voir leurs adversaires parvenir à leurs fins. Le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes ne les rassuraient pas et tous se préparaient au combat.

Soudain, les Grandes Portes explosèrent et des dizaines de débris de bois retombèrent un peu partout alors que tous retenaient leurs respiration. Ils eurent presque l'impression assister à une scène de film : à contre-jour, ils entrèrent en formation éventail avec à leur tête un Harry au visage de glace et les yeux brillant de colère. En découvrant l'identité des traîtres, il y eut plusieurs exclamations de surprise et grondements de colère.

_ Shikamaru, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, souffla Tsunade en voyant son meilleur élément, celui qui avait toute sa confiance, parmi les rangs adversaires.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, désolé.

L'hokage serra les dents. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa protégée, sa petite Sakura, mais celle-ci refusa de croiser son regard.

Tsunade s'avança de quelques pas, dévisageant un à un chacun de ses adversaires. Voir autant de ses ninjas loyaux dans l'autre camp la blessait énormément, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire. Elle se sentit alors lasse et fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre, elle souhaitait simplement régler ce conflit le plus vite possible afin de ramener ces enfants qu'elle avait vu grandir dans leur monde où ils avaient leur place. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître leur amitié avec ces étrangers, ces sorciers alors qu'elle même s'en méfiait. C'était une amitié pour laquelle ils étaient prêts à se battre, à perdre la vie.

Harry s'avança vers elle et tendit une main vers elle. D'abord hésitante, elle l'effleura de ses doigts et se sentit alors projeter dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

/

De brèves images lui parvinrent, des souvenirs sanglants et belliqueux qui laissèrent peu à peu la place à des sourires et des rires tandis qu'en arrière plan se dessinait les visages paisibles de leur petit groupe. Un sentiment d'intense bonheur et d'amour la fit vaciller. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela aussi profondément, pas même lorsqu'elle vivait encore entouré par sa famille, pas même lorsqu'elle avait enfin ouvert son cœur à un homme. C'était au delà de ce que pouvait exprimer une seule personne, c'était l'esprit de tous les groupes qu'elle percevait.

_ Êtes-vous prête à mettre le bonheur de toutes ces personnes en jeu sur de la simple suspicion ?

Tsunade se tourna vers Harry qui contemplait ses amis.

_ L'amitié ne naît pas d'un crime. Le sang appelle le sang, la haine appelle la haine... Nous sommes ensembles car chacun apporte aux autres et que nous partageons tous la même douleur. Nous sommes des êtres vivants, avec des sentiments et des rêves, et vous n'avez pas le droit de nous priver de cela.

_ Me serais-je donc tromper sur toute la ligne ? murmura l'Hokage. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin que le bout de mon nez...

/

L'instant suivant, ils se retrouvaient de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, observés par tous.

_ Oui, vous vous êtes fourvoyés, mais qui ne fait pas d'erreurs ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin.

_ Intelligent et beau, si seulement tu pouvais avoir quelques années de plus...

Puis elle se retourna et déclara aux ninjas présents :

_ Rentrons chez nous, ce monde n'est pas le notre. Il n'y aura pas de bataille aujourd'hui.

_ Tsunade, vous n'y pensez pas ? s'exclama Dumbledore qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement si soudain.

_ Si, répliqua-t-elle lissant ses cheveux. Nous ne prendrons pas par à ce combat sans aucun sens.

_ Et la présence de ce criminel auprès de ces enfants, cela ne vous inquiète pas ?

Itachi demeura immobile au coté de sa dulcinée tandis que l'adulte l'observait.

_ Non. Au revoir.

Une agitation sans précédent agita les deux camps. Les ninjas de Tsunade se mirent à parler à toutes vitesses, certains pensant que celle-ci avaient perdu la tête et d'autres ne songeant déjà plus qu'à leur retour au village. Les armes se rangèrent, les corps se détendirent. Tsunade s'approcha de Yoru et brisa ses liens de sa force incroyable.

_ Veuillez me pardonner pour tout cela.

L'anbu ne répondit rien et fila rejoindre son fils. Les deux s'enlacèrent un long moment sous l'œil bienveillant et triste de Tsunade. Après un signe de tête à son attention, il ouvrit le passage vers le monde ninja.

_ Je refuse de laisser ma fille ici ! tonna le patriarche de la famille Hyuga alors que les combattants disparaissaient déjà par le portail.

_ C'est mon choix, répondit fermement Hinata dont le cœur battait la chamade. Partez, ou je vous y forcerai.

Accompagnant ses paroles, elle sortit une série de kunais de sa poche. Tous se rapprochèrent d'elle, le déconseillant d'un regard meurtrier de s'approcher. L'homme recula d'un pas et déglutit difficilement.

_ Tu n'es plus ma fille, lança-t-il avant de s'en aller.

_ Cela n'a aucune importance pour moi, murmura la jeune konoichi en se serrant contre Itachi qui posa une main apaisante sur sa hanche. Je ne suis plus seule à présent.

Gaara vit son frère et sa sœur hésiter à s'en aller, leur regard passant du portail à leur jeune frère.

Puis, ce fut autour des ninjas entourant le groupe de rebelles qui quittèrent l'école, après quelques embrassades avec leur amis.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que l'armée de Dumbledore et les aurors. et les Lynch.

_ Vous n'allez pas vous montrez aussi raisonnables, n'est-ce pas ? grimaça Hermione en dévisageant le directeur de l'école.

_ Si ces ninjas ne voient pas le danger que chacun de vous représente pour notre monde, ce n'est pas notre cas.

_ Évidemment, ricana Harry avec un sourire mauvais. Nous avons tué Voldemort alors maintenant que vous êtes enfin tranquille vous pensez que nous allons prendre sa place pour détruire le monde ?

_ Vous avez attaqué le ministère, répliqua celui qui semblait diriger les aurors. C'est une raison suffisante.

_ C'est faux, c'est l'Akatsuki, rectifia Sasuke en faisant tournoyer son katana dans sa main. Et puis il y avait besoin d'un bon coup de ménage. Beaucoup de poussière à extirper des esprits des bureaucrates.

Les adolescents étouffèrent un rire.

_ Que ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre quitte le château, ordonna Neji.

Plusieurs professeurs quittèrent les rangs et disparurent dans la nuit. Un ou deux aurors les suivirent, mais la majorité des sorciers ne bougèrent pas.

_ Quelle étroitesse d'esprit, soupira Hermione.

_ Vous l'aurez voulu, ajouta Harry. Laissez-nous régler ça, dit-il ensuite à l'intention des sorciers qui leur étaient fidèles.

Certains voulurent protester, Neville et Luna notamment, mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

Itachi et Hinata sautèrent d'un seul mouvement et atterrirent avec souplesse de l'autre coté des combattants sorciers. Sans attendre la réaction de leurs adversaires, Itachi plongea plusieurs aurors dans un genjutsu reflétant leur peur le plus profondeur, les mettant en déroute. Hinata se chargea de protéger le nunke-nin en s'efforçant d'envoyer au tapis les sorciers qui les avaient pris pour cible. Bien plus rapide et expérimenté que les sorciers qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de combattre, aussi fut-elle un instant dépassée par leur vitesse. Elle s'adapta rapidement à leur rythme et vu que chacun travaillait en tandem. Se contentant tout d'abord de les repousser grâce à son taijutsu tout en évitant leurs sortilèges, elle guettait l'occasion de briser leur lien. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'entrevit et s'engouffra entre les deux partenaires avant de les envoyer voler dans les airs d'un puissant coup de pied circulaire. Les autres binômes ne ralentirent pas leurs attaques mais elle vit nettement sur leur visage la crispation apparaître. Elle se remit en position de défense.

Itachi se décida alors à entrer dans le vif du combat, un kunai en main. Rapide comme l'éclair, il eut le temps de blesser trois aurors avant de se rendre compte qu'Hinata venait se faire toucher par un sortilège. Elle se trouvait à terre, inconsciente, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres.

_ Suiton, Suiryūdan no Jutsu !

Un énorme dragon d'eau apparu et fonça sur les aurors commençant à enfourner la jeune fille. D'une puissante décuplée par la rage de leur créateur, il les emprisonna en l'intérieur de lui-même et les y noya.

_ Mon cœur, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda l'aîné des Uchiwa en la soulevant pour la mettre en lieu sûr, loin du champs de bataille.

Elle émit un peu bruit en guise de réponse, lui indiquant qu'elle l'avait entendu et qu'elle se réveillait. Il la déposa sur les marches d'un grand escalier, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_ Tu es absolument merveilleuse.

Alors que le combat s'engageait, Naruto et Gaara s'enfuirent à l'extérieur de la grande salle, en direction du parc, entraînant dans leur sillage une dizaine d'aurors. Leur combat ne dura pas longtemps. Leurs adversaires, encore jeunes, n'avaient pas encore acquis l'expérience de leurs aînés, et perdirent vite leurs moyens faces aux techniques des deux ninjas. Les clones de Naruto les perturbèrent au delà de toute attente, provoquant la fuite de trois d'entre eux qui furent submergés par la sable du Kazekage. Il en fut cependant un qui se démarqua des autres, évitant avec une dextérité surprenante tous les rasengan du blond et parvint même à le blesser à l'épaule. Cependant, à deux contre un, il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Les deux amoureux le laissèrent cependant en vie, gisant sur le sol. Si être épargné au combat pouvait être une injure pour certains combattants, eux le considérait comme une marque d'estime pour leur adversaire et, dans un certain sens, un encouragement à poursuivre ses efforts. Main dans la main, les jeunes hommes reprirent le chemin de la Grande Salle d'un pas lent, certains de l'heureux dénouement de la bataille.

Et ils avaient raison. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, il ne restait plus que Dumbledore debout. Sasuke semblait avoir reçu un sortilège de douleur foudroyant et était à présent soignée par une Hermione dont la pommette droite saignait abondamment. Neji se chargeait de ligoter chacun des aurors encore vivants afin qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger. A en juger par ses cheveux décoiffés et son souffle court, ses combats n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Yoru semblait avoir disparu.

_ Rendez-vous, Albus, lança Harry, les yeux brillants du feu qui l'animait.

_ Tu es devenu fou, Harry, répondit le vieil homme en levant sa baguette. Depuis quand cautionnes-tu la violence et la mort ? Vois le carnage que tu as provoqué ! Tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes sont morts par ta faute.

Harry observa un instant les corps qui jonchaient le sol puis braqua ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien mentor.

_ Vous êtes le seul responsable, vous qui pensez avoir la vérité absolue et le contrôle sur tout. Vous m'avez préparé à devenir celui que je suis aujourd'hui en me désignant comme l'élu au regard de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Contemplez votre œuvre.

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un mur de flamme encore lui et le directeur de Poudlard.

_ Vous avez peut-être été d'une grande aide à la communauté magique par le passé, mais vos pensées ont été peu à peu aveuglées par le pouvoir que les gens mettaient en vous. Et vous en êtes venu à briser ma vie. Je ne peux vous le pardonner.

_ AVADA KADAVRA !

Le rayon vert parti si vite qu'Harry ne put réagir. Alors qu'il voyait sa mort arrivée, il fut projeter sur le coté. Neji avait plongé sur lui pour l'entraîner loin du sortilège mortel.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien qu'il déteste cet homme, il avait espéré qu'il se montrerait raisonnable, qu'après toutes ces vies perdus il essaierait au moins de comprendre. Il avait eu tord.

_ Finissons en.

Il se releva et se replaça à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait l'instant d'avant.

_ Avada kadavra !

_ Avada kadavra !

Les deux rayons se percutèrent avec violence, propulsant des gerbes d'étincelles couleur émeraude autour d'eux. Harry déversa davantage de magie dans sa baguette afin de tenter de prendre l'avantage, mais le vieil homme restait bien plus fort malgré son âge avancé. Sa maîtrise de la magie n'avait pas été exagérée.

_ Ne vous approchez pas ! hurla le Gryffondor en voyant ses amis prêts à passer à l'attaque. C'est mon combat.

Il sentait ses forces déclinées et ses jambes se mettre à trembler sous le puissant assaut prolongé, mais il serait les dents. Il pouvait le vaincre, il le savait. Il devait trouver un moyen de mettre fin à ce duel de mort afin de pouvoir attaquer de nouveau et mettre rapidement fin au combat.

Dumbledore finit par rompre leur lien magique et attaque immédiatement avec un stupéfix qu'Harry ne pu parer qu'en partie avec un protego. La puissance du choc entre son bouclier et le sort l'envoyait plusieurs mètres plus loin, à terre. Il se releva, ignorant la douleur aiguë qui lui traversa alors le crane, et lança une série de shurikens enflammés par ses soins afin de gagner un peu de temps. Il se déplaça rapidement, afin de ne plus être en face de son ennemi et commença à attaquer à son tour. Lançant sort sur sort, tentant de ne pas faiblir alors que sa magie s'épuisait, il s'approcha un pas après l'autre de Dumbledore qui n'avait aucun répit.

_ DOLORIS !

Le sortilège le toucha de plein fouet alors que l'adolescent ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa cible. Il s'effondra mais ne cria pas. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir, surtout car il avait plusieurs fois expérimenté des sortilèges de cette intensité sans faiblir. Avec peine, et toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège, il se redressa et tendit sa baguette en avant sous les yeux épouvantés de l'adulte. Ses lèvres bougèrent et une sphère aveuglante apparu autour des deux adversaires.

Sur les cotés, observant avec angoisse ce duel dont ils n'avaient pas le droit de se mêler, les sorciers et les ninjas présents durent détourner les yeux devant cette lumière si intense. Mais mêmes détournés, mêmes les yeux clos, ils se sentaient encore éblouis. Quel était donc ce sort que leur ami avait utilisé et quels en étaient les effets ?

Ce qui semblait être des heures plus tard, ils sentirent la luminosité diminuer et commencèrent à ouvrir les yeux.

_ Harry ! appela Hermione alors que ses yeux se réhabituaient petit à petit à la luminosité normale.

Elle commença à marcher à tâtons, cherchant son ami sans pouvoir le voir.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent totalement la vue, ils virent les deux corps, étendus sur le sol, immobiles.

Un cri de douleur déchira la nuit, faisant retentir le nom du Survivant jusqu'aux confins du château.


	37. Epilogue

Épilogue :

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi on était venu le tirer de son lit. Il était encore tôt et son corps le faisaient terriblement souffrir ce matin. Est-ce pour lui rappeler que deux ans auparavant il avait réussit à défaire le plus grand sorcier de Grande Bretagne, son ancien mentor ? Le coma dans lequel il avait été plongé lors de ce combat final avait eu des conséquences dramatiques sur lui. Outre cette douleur, sa magie avait quasiment été réduite à néant. Il n'y attachait pourtant pas grande importance, maintenant qu'il était libre de vivre paisiblement dans ce monde où personne ne connaissait son passé. Il se rendit dans le grand salon du manoir Uchiwa et s'assit sur le canapé.

Hermione et Sasuke, main dans la main, arrièvent quelques secondes après lui. Les deux amoureux s'étaient mariés quelques temps plus tôt, au plus grand bonheur de leur famille hétérogène et de tout le village. Hermione, vêtue de sa blouse blanche, semblait avoir été rappelé depuis l'hôpital de Konoha où elle faisait à présent partager sa magie de guérison aux blessés. Sasuke lui, avait rapidement été réintégré parmi la communauté ninja, oubliant tout ce qu'il avait pu faire contre les intérêt de son village. Il avait été promu et s'apprêtait à présent à passer l'examen pour devenir un ambu des plus exceptionnels.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Naruto et de Gaara de débarquer. Les deux vivaient à présent à Suna, où le rouquin avait repris avec quelques difficultés les reines du village. Ces deux ninjas d'exception, autrefois si seuls, commandaient d'une main de fer le village caché du vent qui les admiraient en retour. Cela leur coûtait de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de leur étrange famille rencontrer dans cet autre monde, et se rencontraient le plus souvent possible. Leur amitié avait contribué à un rapprochement rapide et durable entre les deux villages ninjas autrefois ennemis.

Neji pénétra dans la pièce et prit place près d'Harry après lui avoir ébouriffer les cheveux. Ces deux là étaient devenus des amis plus que proches depuis que le sorcier avait réussi convaincre le jeune homme de s'affirmer pour ce qu'il était, un ninja doué et un leader. A eux deux, et avec l'entière approbation d'Hinata, ils avaient entrepris de changer les choses au cœur du clan Hyûga. Peu à peu ils avaient convaincue les deux branches de la famille que leur séparation, et les obligations de la branche secondaire envers la branche principale, ne faisaient que les affaiblir. Contre l'avais du patriarche mais avec l'assentiment de tous, ils avaient détruit ce système de servitude qui avait détruit la vie de Neji pendant tant d'années. Hinata, en héritière affirmée, avait ensuite fait de Neji le chef de la famille. Il n'avait jamais vraiment souhaiter ce rôle, mais il y voyait une possibilité d'améliorer la vie et la grandeur de son clan. Il s'était investi corps et âme, et à présent, tout le monde reconnaissait sa valeur et ses qualités. La marque sur son front, dont il avait toujours eu tellement honte, était à présent le symbole de la libération de la branche secondaire. Toujours visible, il rappellerait à jamais le changement qu'ils avaient opéré dans cette famille si attachée à ses traditions.

Enfin, les deux responsables de la réunion pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Hinata, vêtu d'une courte robe blanche, semblait rayonner de bonheur au bras d'Itachi. Tous s'accordaient à le dire, jamais ils n'avaient vu un couple aussi bien assorti et aussi harmonieux.

_ Merci d'être tous venus, déclara Itachi, une étincelle dans les yeux. Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, et c'est pour cela que nous vous avons tous réunis ce matin.

_ J'espère que ça en vaut la peine, bougonna Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Oh que oui, répondit Hermione.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, étonné.

_ Tu sais quelque chose ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? murmura Sasuke comme si cela constituait l'ultime trahison.

_ Je suis tenue au secret professionnel, répondit la jeune sorcier en lançant un clin d'œil à Hinata.

Elle embrassa son mari pour le consoler et celui-ci la prit dans sa bras.

_ Un grand merci 'Mione, je tenais à leur dire moi même, répondit Hinata. Et bah voilà : je suis enceinte.

La nouvelle laissa place à un long silence durant lequel personne ne sut comment réagir. Puis ce fut l'explosion de joie. Tous sautèrent sur les deux futurs parents pour les enlacer, les embrasser, les féliciter. Tous parlaient en même temps, ravis de cette nouvelle inattendue.

_ Vous ne savez pas tout, ajouta Itachi en les repoussant gentiment.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait à ajouter ? s'étonna Naruto, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Le couple se regarda du regard, partageant une fois de plus tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

_ Hinata n'attends pas un, mais bien 3 enfants, répondit Hermione, des étoiles dans les yeux.

De nouveau, la joie succéda à la surprise. La future mère n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Ils étaient tous là, pour elle, pour son mari, pour ses enfants. Ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même famille. Et tout ne serait jamais arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas affronter toutes ses épreuves ensemble, s'ils n'avaient jamais débarqué dans le monde sorcier si hostile.

_ Chut ! lança-t-elle. J'ai encore des choses à dire.

_ Hermione, Harry, nous aimerions que vous soyez la marraine et le parrain du premier.

Les deux amis enlacèrent les deux parents, touchés par cette preuve d'amour.

_ Nous en serions ravie, répondit Hermione.

_ Merci. Ensuite, ajouta Itachi, Gaara, Naruto, accepteriez vous d'assurer la responsabilité de parrain pour le deuxième ?

_ Heureusement que tu le proposes ! s'exclama l'hôte du renard à 9 queues en sautant sur place. Bien sur que oui ! Je serai le meilleur parrain du monde !

_ Neji, Sasuke ? demanda Hinata en se retourna vers les deux derniers.

_ Compte sur nous, répondirent-ils, s'imaginant déjà leur filleul dans les bras.

Ils se regroupèrent tous au milieu du salon. Les uns contre les autres, les bras les uns autour des autres. Une seule et même famille, unis par l'amour et l'amitié.

_ Au fait, lança Hermione d'un ton léger. Je suis aussi enceinte !

_ QUOI ?

Sasuke tomba dans les pommes, sous le regard amusé de tous.


End file.
